Million Dollar Question
by Sarcasmhasaface
Summary: Jacob left renesmee in 8th grade saying he can't see her anymore. Now it's senior year and he's back. Ness isn't to happy her old friend is back. Plus there's something off about this new Jacob. She's going to find out though. vampires and wolves!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am making a new story mainly because I've had this in my mind forever. Anyone who reads Innocence don't panic I'm still writing that. Quick note in this story Renesmee is human.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 1: Won't see him for awhile

"Move out the way loser." Lauren Mallory snarls at me in the hallway as I try to rush to class. But of course she doesn't budge like a nice person would. She continues to stand actually.

"Could you please move?" I beg she just looks down at me with a sneer on her face saying 'Why should I listen to you? You're a nobody'. I just sigh and walk around. I start speeding to my next class since I'm now late because of Lauren being an immature bitch.

"Renesmee your late." Ms. Charles says.

_I can't catch a break._

I'm Renesmee Swan. Not the most fashionable child. Not the thinnest child. Not the prettiest child. Not the most coordinated child. Definitely not the most popular child.

I live in the small town of Forks, Washington. My father is the chief of police and I have an older sister who's a Senior in high school. My mother lives in Jacksonville with her new husband Phil who's supposed to be some big time baseball player.

I'm in the 8th grade thank god it's my last year in middle school. I can't take these people and these teachers at that. The sad thing is, is that I won't ever be free of these disgusting waste of human lives until college.

Everyone you went to middle school with you go to high school with. One of the many perks of small town life.

I'm brought out of my thoughts by Ms. Charles asking me a question. I answer it correctly of course and continue to stare out the window and contemplate my miserable life.

After class gets let out I head to my locker to see my best friend Jacob making out with Lauren Mallory I shake my head and continue to walk over to my locker.

Jake's my best friend in fact he's my only friend but to say he isn't the smartest or nicest person is an understatement. Jacob is known around school by being the bad boy.

He's always skipping class shacking up with some random school whore. But he's like my brother so I just let it go. Jacob has been there for me through thick and thin.

Our dads our like best friends. His father is practically my second father.

I was Jake's rock when his mother died when he was five. My sister Bella is best friends with his two older sisters Rachel and Rebecca.

I grab my books for my next class when I heard a lot of yelling I look up to see Lauren's boyfriend Tyler Crowley yelling at Jacob and Lauren.

"What the hell Lauren! Why were you making out with him?" Tyler yells in Lauren's face. Jacob is just leaning against the locker with an amused smirk on his face.

He catches me looking at him and gives me a wink. His way of saying I'll talk to you in a sec. Jacob intervenes and stands in front of Tyler who now has Lauren backed up against a locker.

"Okay she was clearly making out with me because she likes me." Jacob says with his ever present smirk on his face.

"You need to bud out of this Black." Tyler says while pushing Jacob.

Now I know Jacob has an easy temper so it really doesn't take much to piss him off. So that little simple push just set off a grenade. Jacob pushes Tyler back and before you know it a crowd has formed and Jacob is beating Tyler to a pulp.

I push into the crowd to stop Jacob from killing Tyler. I try to grab Jacob but of course he doesn't move. So I start yelling for him to stop. I continue to try to get him to stop but he finally feels my hands on his shoulder.

Jacob gets up and he has this wild look in his eyes as if he doesn't quite believe what he just did. I look down at Tyler who's nose looks broken and his face and eyes are badly bruised. Jake's fists are bloody.

"Jacob…" I trail off but he grabs my hand and pulls me out of the crowd. Well we don't have to struggle threw the crowd since they give us a pathway to walk threw.

"Shit!" Jacob yells in the boys bathroom as he washes his hands. I've never seen him this scared.

"Fuck." he grumbles to himself. I've seen Jacob get in a fight but I've never seen him look like that. When he was hitting Tyler it didn't seem like he was fully there.

"Jacob… a-are you okay?" I stutter out.

He looks up at me in the mirror with a tired smile on his face.

"I'm fine Nessie." he sighs. I just stand there feeling awkward. I don't want to be the barrier of bad news but I need to tell him.

"Jake your going to get expelled. This is like your third fight. Principal Rich said it himself one more fight and your out." I practically whisper.

"I know, I know." he says with a hand wave.

"So you know but you still ending up fighting Tyler. What? That's messed up Jake." I say with a head shake.

Even his dad told him he needs to learn how to control his anger. What does he do? He goes around and almost kills someone.

"Jacob you beat Tyler up bad." I say with another head shake.

"I know Renesmee." he says now a little annoyed with me.

I look down ashamed a little bit. Jacob knows I'm not the loudest person or the most mentally or emotionally strong person. He walks over and hugs me. I hug his waist dropping my books.

The bathroom door swings open and the school security guards tell Jacob to back away from me. Then the Principal tells me to go to class. I pick up my books and walk out the bathroom.

_This isn't good at all._

At the end of the day Lauren walks up to my locker and sneers at me once again. This time I'm not taking it though. She's basically the reason Jacob is getting expelled that and the fact that he can't control his anger.

It all goes back to her damn it.

"So I heard Jacob is getting expelled. Shame because he's such an awesome kisser. Tell me has he ever kissed you?" when Lauren asks that I freeze for a second.

Jacob has never actually kissed me like that. I mean he's like a brother to me. But every once in awhile I wonder why he never goes there with me. He's so willing to kiss one of the school's hoes but he always keeps me at distant.

"No he's never kissed me Lauren." I say and slam my locker door shut.

I walk to my bus and avoid any eye contact with people. Before I get on my bus I see Billy sitting in his truck talking to Jacob. I just shake my head and go to the bus.

When I get home I see my older sister on the couch kissing her boyfriend Edward. I roll my eyes.

I mean can you say disgusting. I don't really even like Edward like that. Something just seems off about him. Something in my body just tells me to avoid him.

My sister loves him to death though. No, she literally would do anything for him.

"Hey Renesmee how was school?" Bella asks after she realizes I've entered the house.

"It was whatever." I say with a shoulder shrug. I look threw our fridge trying to find something but I don't.

"Where's the food?" I ask.

"Oh Charlie's brining pizza home." Bella replies.

"Fine." I grumble under my breath. I walk upstairs so the love birds can continue having the greatest romance ever.

I dump my bag on the floor in my room and lay on my bed. Tomorrow's Saturday. So I don't really need to worry about homework until Sunday really.

I hear rocks hit my window suddenly. I get up and look out the window.

It's Jacob. How he got out of the house is beside me. I open up my window and throw down the rope I made for him to come in my room in like fifth grade. He catches the rope and I try my best to hold it up as he climbs.

Jake is a big dude. He's at least 6ft tall which is odd for a 14 year old. I'm more on the chubby side but Charlie and Bella repeatedly tell me I'll get taller and I'll thin out.

_Yeah right._

I pull Jake in and he straightens his shirt and I sit on my bed. He sits next to me with a sigh. I look at Jacob's face. His dark brown eyes look very sad.

"What's up Jake. What did Rich say. Oh and how did your dad react I saw him in the car with you. He looked pissed…" I continue to ramble on but Jacob finally cuts me off.

"I can't see you anymore Ness." he says quietly.

I act like I didn't hear it and continue to ramble on about how I think Lauren's such an evil troll.

"Renesmee did you not hear me. I can't see anymore." Jacob says with such finality in his voice I get a little bit scared.

"What why?" I ask now. I'm going to cry I can feel it. But I hold them back.

"My dad wants me to start going to school on the rez and be with my people." I almost break right then and there.

"By your people he means Quileutes." I say. He nod his head.

"Hey but we'll see each other since our dad's our like brothers." I say.

Hah there's a flaw in Billy's little plan.

"No Charlie and my dad had a falling out yesterday. Rach and Rebecca don't hang out with Bella anymore anyway. He's putting them in school on the rez too." I stand up and start walking around the room.

"This isn't right Jake." I whisper.

"I know." he says while looking at his hands. I can tell this is beating him up just as bad but he's hiding it better than me that's all.

"You know what I have to go. I've been gone to long Billy thinks I went to the store." Jacob says more to himself than to me.

I nod my head numbly.

He gets up and heads to the window. But he turns around and hugs me super tight.

I hug him back hoping if I just hug him he won't leave.

"See you around?" it's more of a question because I honestly don't know if I will see him ever again.

"Maybe." and with that he disappears into the darkness outside and I'm left alone in my bedroom.

Friendless on a Friday night.

Friendless for the rest of my life actually.

I slowly fall to the ground and I start to cry.

I hear Charlie's car pull up and I try to get myself together but it's a moot point. I'm going to look like hell for a while. Bella calls me to say dinners ready but I still don't move.

Finally Charlie comes into my bedroom and he sees me and instantly rushes over.

"What happened baby?" he asks while pulling me into his lap. I try to tell him threw my sobs but it comes out in wheezes.

"Jake can't be my friend anymore." I say finally. Charlie stiffens and looks like he's ready to get his shot gun.

"When he tell you this?" he asks a little bit to calmly.

"Today." I whisper out as I hold my father tightly.

After that he doesn't ask anymore questions he just holds me and lets me cry all over his shirt.

Later that night when I'm sleeping or supposed to be sleeping I hear Charlie on the phone yelling at someone.

"I don't give a damn if we got into an argument Billy. Telling Jacob he can't see Renesmee is a little bit much." he hisses into the phone.

"What do you mean it's not your problem! You know what your right it isn't your problem because I don't want to talk you ever again Billy got that." Charlie hangs up and I hear him sigh.

I close my eyes tightly realizing finally that I won't probably see Jacob for a long time if ever.

A/N: So how was it. I'll delete it and forget the idea if no one likes it. So please Review. And if you haven't read Innocence which is my other story you should go and check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviews the first chapter!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 2: There's a first

It's been five years almost since I last saw Jacob. In fact it's been five years since I really even thought about him. After that general weekend of the shock. I had to let go of the fact that I had lost my best friend all because his father wanted him to be with his 'people'.

Looking back on it that was kind of a bullshit reason for him not to see me anymore. I'm not bitter though.

I sigh and get out of my bed. Knowing instantly that I'm going to have a bad day if I'm thinking about Jacob this early in the morning. It also doesn't help that it's a Monday too.

I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. After scrubbing my teeth I wash my already pale face. I know everyone is pale in this town but it seems as if I'm just extra pale.

I take a shower and I wrap a towel around my body. I look in the full length mirror that is on the inside of the closet door that I have. I sigh a little bit at the image of myself.

I'm definitely still not as skinny as most girls at my high school. I have a flat chest if you asked me and my red hair is still frizzy and curly as it was in middle school. I did thin out though after I got taller. I'm at least 5'3.

I pull out some jeans and a long sleeve dark red t-shirt. I brush my hair out and decide to just put my hair up in a messy bun. I grab my sneakers and my rain coat and go downstairs.

Charlie already left for work but left me a note saying I need to take a trip to the grocery store.

I nod my head to myself and grab a bottle of orange juice. I get my backpack and my car keys. I inherited after Bella left her hideous orange pick up truck.

I personally didn't see the beauty in it that Bella did. But I let it go since a car is better than no car. I drive and head to Forks high. On the drive over to school my mind floats over the events that have happened the past couple of years.

Bella got married a couple of weeks after she graduated from high school to Edward. No surprise there of course. After she got married to him she left and went to Alaska with his family. I haven't seen her since the wedding actually.

I get the occasional phone call on the holidays but other than that no contact what so ever from her. Charlie always grumbles how she wishes she would've never met Cullen since he dragged her away from us.

I honestly don't care though. As long as she's happy right?

My home life has become very normal. I took over the role of being the chef of the house after Bella moved out. Unlike Bella I'm more social with my father. That may be due to the fact that I don't have a boyfriend who's my everything.

In fact I'm not really that social at school. But I guess once a loser always a loser.

I arrive at Forks high and I park my car in a parking lot. I get out and pull on my rain coat. I rush into school hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone who may want to pick on me.

I know it's dumb. Your probably thinking you're a senior in high school. Your eighteen for crying out loud! Shouldn't you have the guts to stand up to those douchbags. Well here's the deal no I don't have the courage to talk to those people.

I don't even care anymore since it's my last year anyway. Since it's January I only have a couple more months of this horrible place and I'm out. I plan on going to the Princeton. I know it's on the other side of the country away from my father in all. He understands that I need a change of scenery though.

Besides I'll come back for all the important holidays. I shut my locker and head to my first class out of this long day. I get into English and sit down. One positive of being a nerd is that all the people who pick on me are idiots. So zero chance of ever seeing them in my classes.

Were reading some old legend in class and have to write a review of it on each chapter we read.

"Okay class since were coming towards the end of this story we will be taking a test on the story in two weeks." my English teacher Mr. Gaylord.

His name tends to get him picked on a lot by kids.

"Aw why did Mr. Faggot have to give us a test. I'm still riled up from that awesome New Years eve party I went to down on the reservation." I hear some girl say to her friend as we walk the halls to our next class.

"Yeah that party was pretty sweet. An all those hot guys! Swoon." I hear her friend reply.

I just shake my head. I always hear people saying the rez has great parties but I never went to one. That and the fact that I'm never invited. Apparently they also have "hot guys!" swimming around there.

"Move nerd." I hear someone mumble to me as I get pushed around in the hallway. As usual I walk away and just continue to my class.

When I get inside to Chemistry I start to sit down but I notice some pale boy is sitting in my seat. Well I know he's pale because everyone in this god for sakes town is pale as a snowflake. But he looks almost so pale it looks like he could be well dead.

Also he looks beautiful. I never call guys beautiful ever. But that's the only way I can describe him. He is pretty skinny kind of has that Goth look to him. The boy has black hair and all black clothes on.

I walk cautiously over to him because I have that strange feeling around him that I had towards Edward and his family.

That feeling saying stay away. But I can't since he's my Chemistry partner. I walk over to him and he looks up at me as if he doesn't like me being in such a close proximity to him. I start to stutter a little bit.

_Shit he's cute._

"Y-your sitting in my seat." I say quietly. He looks down for a second and then looks up at me with hard eyes.

"Fine." is all he says and his voice is like an angel sighing got damn it. He moves over to the other seat and I take my place. I feel like such an ass all of sudden.

I mean I barely know this dude and it's clearly his first day and what's my genius comment to him. Your in my seat. What the hell? I calm down slightly but get scared once again when I realize gothic boy is staring at me.

He's fucking shooting me daggers. I knew I got him more pissed off than he let on. I just let it go and concentrate on the lesson. Sadly it's partner work so I'm forced to work with the loner.

"Okay well let's get to it." I say more to myself than the boy.

He just nods his head. I get a little bit frustrated at that simple gesture suddenly.

"You know what I don't even know your name." I say through clenched teeth.

"Chris." Is all he says and he writes down the results for the test we just did.

"Chris I'm Renesmee Swan." I say all formally.

"Thanks for that piece of information." he says with an eye roll. His shaggy black hair falls in his face so it's blocking his eyes. He wipes it away and I see his eyes they are strange I can tell you that.

Their gold. Like warm honey. I instantly think of Edwards family the Cullen's. He has to be related to them. I mean how many golden eyed people could exist in this world.

"Well you didn't have to get sarcastic." I mumble under my breath while writing the results down after the next test we did. I hear him lightly chuckle under his breath.

"I was sarcastic?" he asks while smiling up at me with a smile that I swear made my heart skip a beat.

"Well yeah you um had a rude tone to your voice." I stutter out.

"Oh well I tend to come off sarcastic but I'm usually being genuine. So my bad." he says with a smile.

"Apology accepted." with that we talk the rest of class about the experiment mainly. But I told him a little bit about my other classes. The bell rang and I was off to gym.

I was to wrapped up in my own thoughts about Chris that I didn't almost get myself killed by trying to interact in class. In the locker room I heard girls talking about him.

"Have you seen the new boy his name is Chris Paterson. He's a gothy kind of and he has black hair. He definitely has that broody thing going for him. He's sexy as hell I can tell you that." the girl says in the locker room.

_I can agree he is definitely sexy._

I walk to lunch and grab my lunch. Unlike the girls at my school I actually eat my lunch even though I'm sure it's not the most edible meal to have I still eat it.

You tend to eat strange things when your hungry anyway. I chew on my chips as I read a book from English when I hear someone clear their throat. I get ready for an attack but it's Chris.

"Um hi Renesmee." he says awkwardly.

"Hey Chris." I say nervously.

"Can I sit with you? I have no one to sit with and well yeah." he says a little jumpy.

I nod my head and put my books on a chair next to me. Chris sits down across from me with a plate full of food but he doesn't attempt to touch it.

_Strange._

"So what are you reading?" he asks while looking at me across from the table. I look up from my book and then look at the book again as if I don't know what book he's talking about.

"Oh this it's for English. I have a test on it in two weeks." I say with a shrug.

He just nods his head and I grab a chip and chew on it uncomfortable with the silence. I'm perfectly fine with silence in fact I take great advantage of it when I get it. But right now it's really not to comfortable.

"So where are you from?" I ask desperately hoping that will destroy the weird silence.

"New York. I'm from Manhattan." he says with a sloppy smile that makes my heart skip another beat.

His smile gets a little bit wider suddenly.

"New York why the hell are you here then?" I blurt out stupidly. I slap my forehead.

"Sorry word vomit has a face and its me." I say with a sigh.

"No I understand your question. My dad is originally from this area and well he retired from his job on the stock market. My mom is a real estate agent." he says with a light smile on my face.

I blush and look at the wooden table.

"So um any brothers and sisters?" I ask honestly interested.

"I'm an only child." he says.

"Only child. You know I thought there usually assholes." shit why did I say that.

"Am I an asshole?" he asks a little hurt actually.

"Oh no word vomit. What I meant was well only children are usually spoiled and bratty but your not." I say with a wave towards him to indicate how he's very nice.

"Okay." he says with another chuckle.

"What's so funny?" I ask confused.

"Your kind of cute when you get nervous and start stuttering." I blush and look down. He laughs again.

I look up at him again and I see him smiling at me. My breath catches a little bit.

"So Chris how do you like Forks?" I ask to get off this subject of me being attractive.

"Since talking to you? It's been pretty nice." I turn a shade of red that is so dark I'm sure I put fire trucks to shame.

"You blush a lot. It's cute." wow I've never been complimented so many times in one day. This is like a new record for me.

"Thank you Chris." I say quietly.

After lunch I walk to my locker and get my books for my last classes. Everything is kind of hazy since I'm still going over me and Chris's conversation at lunch.

No guy has ever made me feel well so liked in a long time like he has. My dad is supposed to tell me I look pretty when I feel like crap so he doesn't count. And it's pretty clear I lack any knowledge in the opposite sex so I get zero dates.

Also Jacob was more of a brotherly kind of relationship. That didn't mean I never noticed that he was well sexy. But I never let him know of that fact. If I did well that would ruin our friendship.

_He ended up leaving you either way._ I think to myself bitterly.

"Shut up." I whisper to myself.

"Now you talk to yourself." I hear someone say. I turn around to see Chris walking up to me.

"How'd you hear that? I mumbled that under my breath and you were like at least ten feet away from me." I say confused as we walk in the parking lot.

"Good hearing." he says rudely. I let it go not liking his harsh attitude. He realizes he hurt my feelings and instantly softens up.

"Sorry Renesmee I didn't mean to be so harsh." he says as I head to my truck.

"S'kay." I say with a head shake.

"Hey you know how I'm new to this place so I was thinking maybe Friday we could you know hang out and you could show me around." he says a little awkwardly.

Another first for me. I've never and I mean ever been asked out on a date.

"Wait is this even a date?" I ask before I get my hopes up.

"Um yeah you can look at is as a date. I like you a lot so I guess your right. I am asking you out on a date." Holy shit!

"Okay well then yes I will go out with you on Friday." with that he hands me his phone number and I give him mine.

He walks to the other side of the parking lot with one last heart skipping smile towards me. I sit in my truck for at least two minutes in awe. I Renesmee Swan have a date with a boy. An actual boy!

Why am I reacting like such a girl. Usually I wouldn't care about this kind of stuff.

_Well usually you wouldn't get asked out by such a cute boy!_

_True_, I drive home still in shock and I turn around immediately after realizing I have to get food from the grocery store. I go to the grocery store and buy all the food I can with the money Charlie left for me.

I get home and decide to make steak and baked potato since I don't feel up to doing anything else. Charlie gets home and smiles at me sensing I'm in a good mood.

"What's got you so happy?" he asks during dinner.

"What you mean? I'm happy most of the time." I say with a shrug.

"Yeah your happy most of the time but you seem more I don't know excited." he says with a wave with his fork.

"Oh well a boy asked me out on a date today." I say quickly.

"A boy. What's his name?" Charlie asks probably so he can do a back ground check.

"Chris. Chris Paterson. He's new he just moved from New York a couple of weeks ago. His mom is a real estate agent and his dad is a retired stock market guy. He has money probably." I say with a head shake.

"Oh the Paterson's yeah I heard about them. Nice people. Real nice mother." he says as an after thought.

"So you don't mind me going on a date with him on Friday?" I ask slowly.

"Why not you need to go and hang out. Act like a normal teenager. Just be safe." he says the last part seriously.

"Always am dad."

A/N: So she's going on a date with Chris! Tell me what you think! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reviews!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 3: First kiss, first date. Wow I'm inexperienced.

After the approval from Charlie the rest of the week went perfectly fine. You could tell there was some sparks between Chris and me. The whole week he ignored every attempt girls did to flirt with him. He paid attention to me and me only.

It felt great to be cared about like that. But I still had that urge to runaway from him when I would first see him at the beginning of the day. After awhile though I got used to him and the feeling went away too.

But since today is my big day. Not wedding day, date day but anyway I have no clue what to wear. Chris said we were just going to go hang out around town. That didn't mean I can't look hot while I'm doing it.

_Shit_, it's times like this I curse my lack of fashion sense. That's exactly why on the way home from school I stopped at the gas station and bought all the magazines I could on dates, men, clothes, sex, etc.

You name it I got a magazine on it. After reading Cosmopolitan and Vogue I decided to just go casual yet sexy. A look I believe I could achieve if I threw the right accessories together.

I got out of my shower and looked in my closet. I searched and searched. After at least an hour of looking for the perfect jeans and shirt. I shortly came to the conclusion of course that there is no such thing as a perfect jean and shirt combo in my damn closet.

I tried to be chic and just put on some light wash skinny jeans. I searched for a nice blouse but I can't find one. I let out another frustrated sigh.

_This is just great I can't find anything! _

Maybe I'm being over dramatic. I think my teenage girl hormones are acting up right now. It's just a little date with Chris that's all chill out. He hasn't cared about what I've worn this past week.

Chris likes me for my personality. But still that doesn't mean I can't wear a nice shirt. I decide to head over to Bella's old room in search of a damn shirt. I look around in her drawers seeing as I'm only a size or two bigger than her. My dad has said numerous amounts of times I'm definitely more curvier than Bella. I usually roll my eyes and walk away.

I find a couple of strange stuff in her drawers. A book that has some weird eye on it.

"Bella what have you been doing?" I ask myself quietly. I open up the book and look at the first page. It has weird subject on it. I flip through some more pages. But then a piece of paper falls out of the book.

I pick up the paper it has some random website on it. I go back to my room with the book and website in my hand. I place the strange items on my bed and go back to Bella's room looking for a shirt. I finally find a dark purple silk loose tank top.

The past hour I've been walking around the house with my bra and jeans on. I slide the top on and grab some gold studs that my mom bought me. Phil got them I think.

Apparently he's been getting paid these past couple of years.

I can't find any shoes of course. _Calm down_. I grab some gold flats that I refuse to ever wear. Since I'm more of a jean and t-shirt kind of girl, I really never wear these clothes I have.

I comb my hair and I just try to make it wavy. It works out so after that I put on some chap stick and before I know it I'm done. The door bell rings the moment I sit down on the bed.

I run downstairs and open the door. I almost shut the door in Chris's face. He had on a nice black shirt with nice jeans and sneakers. He looks so handsome I feel very ugly and cruddy.

"Hey Chris." I say with my voice more shaky than I thought.

"Renesmee you look beautiful." Chris says with one of those heart skipping smiles of his.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I say with a nervous smile.

We stand there for one awkward heartbeat but then I let it go.

"Do I have to meet your father?" he asks while peeking in my house.

"Oh no he's not here so don't worry." I say with a wave.

"Well then lets go." Chris says gesturing towards his car.

"Hold on I have to get my jacket." I walk back upstairs grab my rain coat and wrote Charlie a note saying I went out with Chris. He smiles at me and opens my door for me. I blush because this is just too nice.

His car is very nice for a small town. Another thing that puts me in mind of the Cullen's. Expensive cars.

He has a very nice fancy Navy Blue BMW. The interior leather is a nice charcoal gray.

"This is a nice car Chris." he just chuckles at me and we drive around Forks. I tell him all the stuff I could possibly know about Forks. But then he asked about the rez. I instantly went a little bit stiff.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked while slowing down the car a little bit. Did I mention Chris drives about 20 miles over the speed limit constantly. We never tend to get caught by the police though I'm sure if we were to ever get caught I could talk us out of a ticket seeing that my dad is the Chief of Police.

"Um nothing I just got a stomach cramp." I say while rubbing my stomach like I actually got a belly ache.

"I can take you back home if it gets worse." Chris says looking a little helpless since he can't really do much about the situation.

That face right there makes me instantly change my attitude. I decide that I won't let my little beef with the Reservation ruin my very first date. Especially a date with Chris. He doesn't need to know about that junk in my life.

"Oh the rez it is home to the Quiletues." I say with a wave. Something about my body language must say that I don't want to talk about that area so he just lets it go and we ride around the small town of Forks until we arrive at a restaurant.

I like the diner I know everyone here since my father used to make us eat here everyday until Bella turned 12 and decided we need to start eating home cook meals.

"I think I'll just let you eat." Chris says once we sit down at our table.

"Why are you okay?" I ask urgently.

"No I just am not too hungry." Chris says with an amused smile on his face.

I just shrug it off. I order a house salad because I'm not too hungry myself. I feel uncomfortable being the only to eat or drink but I try to ignore the feeling.

"So we explored the town and it turns out your right." Chris says as I chew on a leaf from my salad.

"What am I right about?" I ask confused as I feel a droplet of ranch dressing slide down my chin.

"This town is absolutely boring. The only thing that makes this town awesome is when someone has a party right." He says while eyeing me with a smile. I chuckle a little bit.

"Your right, and for the losers like me who never get invited to parties life here is exceptionally boring." I say with a light smile. Chris looks grim suddenly.

"Why do you do that?" he asks frustrated.

"Why do I do what?" I ask confused.

"You know how you put yourself down. You constantly say your ugly, fat, boring, and nerdy. You are not any of those things. Renesmee you're beautiful trust me. Secondly your not boring in fact you are a pretty interesting person. Nerdy is not what you are. Your just smart. So just stop putting yourself down." Chris says in one frustrated breath.

I just sit at the table with my jaw a little bit slacked. Wow I feel a little bit well different. He just shut me down, he told me the exact opposite of what I think of myself.

"Renesmee did I hurt your feelings? That was not my intention at all I was just trying to show how you are not this ugly and horrible person you make yourself out to be." I shake my head as Chris rambles on.

"Thank you." I say suddenly.

"Thank you?" Chris asks back confused.

"Thanks for telling me that. I don't want to sound vain or anything but I like it when people compliment me. Mainly because well I never get complimented." I say with a small smile.

"Well you should get complimented a lot more." is all Chris says. I just blush and look down. The rest of our dinner is spent with Chris talking about his travels.

Apparently he's traveled all over the world. His mom and dad took him all over the place from Tokyo to Prague. Egypt to Ireland. Let me just say I felt very bland around him but Chris told me I can't think of myself like that anymore so I try to stray away from those thoughts.

He drops me off at my house and walks me to my front door.

"So…" Chris trails off with a small smile creeping on his face.

"So…" I repeat. I can feel my neck heating up.

"I'm just going to be forward. Can I kiss you?" he asks a little bit nervously.

I stand there for a second. Another first for me. Kissing.

"Sure." I say weakly. He leans down slowly to kiss me. For some reason instinct tells me to back away but I ignore it and lean in. I touch his lips with mine lightly but once I get in I can't stop.

His lips are ice cold but in a way comforting. There's this strange feeling though as if I shouldn't continue kissing him. Like my body is screaming for me to back away but I let go and continue kissing him.

The door suddenly opens and I hear someone clear their throat. We pull apart instantly.

Crap, Chris looks up bashfully at Charlie.

"Hi chief Swan." he says formally.

Charlie just eyes Chris with his arms crossed.

"Uh huh your Chris I take." Charlie says still a little stiff.

"Yes I was just dropping Renesmee off from our date." Chris says in impress dad mode completely.

"Well good night I guess." my father says as if that ends there conversation.

"Okay good night chief Swan. Night Renesmee." with that he winks hops in his flashy Beemer and drives into the darkness. I ignore my fathers stare and walk into the house. The whole time I can feel Charlie burning holes in my back from his stare.

"Ness…" Charlie trails off as I hit the stares. I slowly turn around and look up at him.

"Yes dad?" I ask a little bit annoyed.

"He seems nice." is all Charlie says while looking around the at every point in the house except me.

"Yeah he's real nice dad. Something's bothering you tell me what's up." I say. My dad knows how I feel about beating around the bush. I like straight forward people.

"Okay fine don't fall head over heels for this boy and leave me like Bella." is all he says.

I'm stunned for a minute but I recover quickly.

"Dad…you know I would never do that. If I did fall head over heels with him dad I would call frequently. I wouldn't just leave you in this town by yourself." I say while walking over to him.

I wrap my arms around his waist. Charlie instantly envelopes me in a warm embrace. I know he has this issue with showing emotion but he never seemed to have a problem with it when it came to me.

_Probably because I'm the baby. _I think with a smug smile.

"Besides if I just left you hanging I think you might starve from lack of food. We all do know how much of horrible cook you are." I say with a giggle.

"Go to sleep squirt." Charlie says with a chuckle he pats my butt and I walk upstairs.

When I turn the light on in my room I'm stunned when I see that weird book that I saw in Bella's drawer. I look at it just as fascinated with it's purpose as I was before. I walk over to my laptop and turn it on.

"Time to figure out what was your deal Bells." I say to myself. Wow I am crazy. I do tend to talk to myself constantly.

Whatever, I type in the website and it brings me to some site on vampire origins.

"Whoa." is all I say. I continue to scroll through the website. I come across more strange stuff.

"What the he-."

"Ness your not sleep?" my dad says when he barges in my room.

"Dad knock much." I say with a sigh. I immediately sign out and turn off my computer.

"Sorry honey. I'm going to sleep something you should do too." he says with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

I sigh and just nod my head. I get up and take off my clothes and put on my pajamas. I lay down in bed but I'm in no mood to fall asleep. I just can't get over why Bella would look up a vampire origins website. She never seemed like the type to be into that stuff.

"Just let it go Ness." I say and I close my eyes and I drift to sleep. I wake up on Saturday nice and early to make breakfast. Charlie comes down still pretty tired.

"Good morning dad." I say as I place bacon on his plate next to the eggs and pancakes.

"Morning honey." I smile at him as I sit down. His eyes widen a little bit when he looks at the meal.

"Wow Ness this is just so nice." he says while looking at me with a huge smile on his face.

"I just wanted to do something nice." I shrug it off and my dad laughs at me being nonchalant about the situation.

"Alright I got to go the station Peters has a wedding to attend or something so I'm feeling in for him. What you doing today? Something with Chris." he says Chris with a light feathery voice.

"I don't know. I'll call him up, just don't talk like that ever dad." I say with a wave.

He chuckles runs back upstairs to get dressed for work. He comes down an hour later when I'm just about done cleaning up the mess. Charlie kisses my cheek and heads out to work.

I go upstairs and take a shower. Throw on some sweat paints and a long sleeve t-shirt. I put my curly hair into a bun just the way I like it when I decide my car is pretty dirty so I put on my ipod and start to wash my car.

I stop when I realize I don't have a certain cleaner for my tires.

_Nice, _I walk back in the house and I grab my coat. I put it on and try to start my car. But it won't start I just get a puffy sound like my car is someone who's smoked cigarettes all their life.

"No, No…" I trail off as I try and get it to start.

"Damn." I say after my tenth time trying to start the car.

I lean back frustrated against the seat. I look out the window and I see some woman looking at me. I roll down my window and lightly wave to her.

"Car troubles?" she asks. I look at her tentatively.

"Uh yeah." is all I say.

"You should go to this auto body shop in La push. There amazing," she raves.

"When my ford wouldn't start I went up to them since it broke down literally a mile away from them." she says.

"Um well thanks for the recommendation but I think I'll just go to Dowling's." I say with a wave. _I don't want to go to La push lady._

"Nonsense, Dowling's will over charge you trust me. Go to La push in fact I'll even call a tow for you." with that she runs in her house and I just sit there in shock that she would do that to me.

The women comes out again and I decide to get out of the car slowly.

"They'll be here in at least 20 minutes." This women looks so damn proud of herself. I want to punch her!

_This is just what I need._

A/N: Review it's about to get good and I think you all know why.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

Chapter 4: No power over me

The old lady made me wait in the driveway for the damn tow truck to arrive the whole time I'm anxiously walking around hoping I don't run into Jacob. But the odds are of me seeing him are 50/50. It is a small town.

But he did have this thing for cars when we were younger. You know what I'm going to stop because I'm just psyching myself out. Besides I have a boyfriend now. Yeah, so Jake has no power over me.

_Keep telling yourself that Ness. _I mentally give myself the middle finger. I hear the tires turn around the corner and pull into my driveway. On the side of the tow truck it says 'Samson Mechanics'. I sigh in relief when I realize the guy getting out doesn't look a thing like Jacob.

He's still big and definitely Native American though. He walks up to me with his eyebrows raised.

"You the old lady who called it in?" he asks with apprehension in his voice.

"Oh no the lady next door did. But it's my car." I say while pointing to my car.

"Okay I'll hook up the car but here are the papers. I need you to sign them." the guy hands over the forms and I go inside the house to sign them. Before I do anything to concrete I call my dad.

I tell him how I think my car probably died but I'm getting it towed to some place in La push. For a minute Charlie seemed nervous but then he agreed since it was cheaper.

I started to write down all my information and when I was done the guy was just about finished putting the wires on my car. I got in next to him and handed him the papers.

"Renesmee Swan." he says with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah is that a problem?" I ask with too much acid in my voice probably.

"No it's just fine." the guy says with a smirk on his face. I ignore his attitude the whole ride over to the mechanic shop. I look at the window as we leave the confines of Forks enter the wilderness of the reservation.

I remember some of these back roads from when I was little. I haven't been over here in forever. The roads look familiar, I glance out at the beach. It looks so nice.

I sigh as I wish I could hang out over here more often. If not with a friend but just by myself to relax.

_Why can't you hang out over here Ness? There's no rule saying you can't come._

I hate to say it my conscious is right. But it was like some unwritten rule. Jacob doesn't come over here to Forks and I never go to La push. We had a silent understanding.

Soon enough we arrived at the garage. It looked how I thought it would look beat up and old. I stayed in the car while the guy in the car next to me got out to unhook the car. I stayed in the whole time.

I realized I had to get out when the man knocked on my window signaling for me to get out. I sighed in frustration and got out slowly. I hesitantly walked behind the big guy.

We entered the shop with the bells above the door jingling.

"Hey Jess the tower is here." the big guy told an older looking man with white hair. He looked like he could still hold his own in a fight though.

"Oh okay thanks Paul." the guy who's name is Paul I'm guessing just nodded and went to the back.

"Okay so the orange truck is yours?" he asks me. I nod my head and after that we continue to talk over the problems I've had with the truck and the year and make of the car. I tried my best to answer the questions. Jess laughed at me after the third question when he realized I wasn't the most car fluent person.

"No one ever is." was his comment.

When he was done getting me into the system he took me around back to see how my car was doing. My heart started to fly for some odd reason. When I said my heart was flying I mean it was soaring.

_Why am I acting like this_? I saw some guy without a shirt on leaning over my hood. He was tall and had short black hair. He was pretty sexy from the back.

That thought made my heart pound in my chest even harder. I think I'm having a heart attack.

"Alright so this is your truck. Jake you know what could be wrong." _Shit, Shit!_

I tried so hard to compose myself I really did but whatever I told my body it just decided to keep my eyes wide open in shock and my mouth hanging open. Jacob turns around and I see a sheen of sweat and a blotches of oil on his very fit chest.

I start coughing very hard like I have asthma.

"You okay miss?" Jess asks me. I nod my head and continue to look at the floor.

"Um…" I hear Jacob trail off.

It gets silent for a minute and finally Jess breaks the silence.

"You two know each other?" he asks suspiciously.

I just stare at the ground.

"Old friends." is all Jacob says.

"Okay well Jake tell her what's wrong with her car." is all Jess says before he walks back to the front. I train my eyes on the floor still refusing to look up. But my body keeps trying to make me look up.

"Ness?" Jacob says quietly.

I look around the garage except at him.

"Could you look at me please." he pleads. I sigh like a little brat and meet his eyes.

Suddenly I feel this strange connection towards him. My heart stops beating for a whole minute. I look deep in his eyes dark brown. I really can't describe the feeling. I'm so nervous under his gaze that I look away. I look down at the ground.

"Shit." I hear Jake whisper to himself.

I blush and continue to burn a hole in the ground.

"So what's the deal with my truck?" I ask quietly. The sooner he gives me answers, the sooner I can leave.

Plus I feel very awkward now.

"Well the battery died. I'm surprise this truck still drives." he says like he's making a joke. I don't laugh so he sighs and moves back to the truck.

I guess I'm supposed to follow him.

"You want to see the battery and the other issues with it?" he asks nervously as if I'll storm out. Even though I'm seriously thinking of doing that. But I catch myself walking over to the hood. I still haven't looked him in the eye since the incident earlier.

He puts a flash light in so I can look inside. All I see is wires. I decide to voice my thoughts and tell him I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for.

"All I see is wires?" I say in a bored voice. His big finger points to some box shape thing and I just "oh." He laughs at me being clueless with cars. I back up and cross my arms.

"Alright I saw it so I'm leaving now." _Why did I announce that?_

"Wait." Jacob says urgently as I turn around.

"What?" I ask quickly with annoyance in my voice this time I look him dead in the eye and I feel that strange spark again.

"Um you need a ride back home don't you?" he asks suddenly as if the thought just dawned on him.

_Shit he's right._

"Yeah." I say weakly.

"Well then I'll drive you home." he says while grabbing some keys.

"Um I can just…" I trail off thinking of an excuse.

"You can just what?" he asks looking at me with amused smile on his face.

"Where's your car?" I ask finally.

He smiles a huge grin like he just accomplished something huge. I roll my eyes as we walk to the back door and look at him from behind. _He's so damn sexy._ I think to myself.

I shake my head and let the thought go. So what my hot ex best friend turned into an amazing sex god. So what? He pushes the door open and I feel a breeze hit me suddenly. It's chilly out here, which brings me to my next thought.

"Aren't you cold? You are half naked in all." I say gesturing to Jacob's half naked body. All he has on is his jeans which are stained with grease. He looks at me for a minute and then runs past me into the shop to get a shirt. He comes out with a light gray shirt on. He stops by me and looks down at me.

_Gosh he's tall._

"You coming?" he asks his voice got husky too. _He's so sexy_. I repeat to myself. I shake my head again to let that traitor thought go away. I just my nod head and we walk around to a Volkswagon.

He unlocks the car doors and I slowly get in his car. I buckle up and cross my arms across my chest stiffly. While on the other hand Jacob can't help but look relax and chill. I growl to myself.

He pulls out of the parking lot and we speed down the highway to my house.

"How's Charlie?" he ask trying to make conversation. I look at him with a blank expression and say: "Good." His face looks hurt for a second but he covers it up quickly.

"That's nice." is all he says.

I just nod and look out the window. Wanting so badly to do nothing but open the door and tuck an roll. I don't want to be in this car with him but I still have this weird urge to be near him.

_Crap now he's got my hormones all screwed up._

We arrive at my house finally and I get out so fast it's not even funny. I pull out my keys to unlock the door when I hear a car close. I try to unlock the door quicker but of course Jacob gets to me before I can open the door.

So now I'm standing there with my back to him with my key half way in the lock.

"Renesemee?" he asks. I slowly turn around with my face contorted with nothing but annoyance. He looks down at me with a bashfully and I try my hardest not to think about how sexy he looks when he's nervous.

"Yes?" I ask quietly.

"Can we like talk later or something?" he asks looking me in the eye with so much intensity I catch myself saying yes.

"Really?" he asks in shock.

"Um hm." I say while staring into those smoldering deep brown eyes.

"Great I'll call you later." he says with a diamond white smile. He walks away with that beautiful smile on his face. He leaves me standing at my front porch with my jaw hanging slack.

I come out of my daze and walk in the house. I walk upstairs all my plans for today thrown out the window. I really don't believe what just happened to me at all.

I did two things I thought never would ever do again. Talk to Jacob Black. Two agree to talk to him again.

I groan and roll over so my face is smashed into my pillow. It's like the universe is at a tilt. But the thing is I enjoy this tilt that the world is at, it doesn't feel like it tilt actually. More like it centered.

It centered around Jacob Black.

The thought alone makes my stomach do twenty different back flips. I think about how when I first saw him everything felt so right. Like when I was so close to him looking under my hood of the truck how I loved the close proximity of us. And when he smiled my knees went weak.

How can I forget that his body is like fucking flawless. He doesn't have a six pack it's more like an eight pack. That's just genius isn't it? His hair is shorter too plus he is like a grease monkey too.

That's like a secret sex fantasy but I promise you no one will ever figure that out. I sigh in amazement, I just can't get over his body. And how I feel around him. On one hand he repulses me but on the other hand I want to run down to La push and let him hold me till no end.

I start banging my head against my pillow hoping everything will just go back to the way it was. Maybe everything I'm feeling is just from the shock of seeing him again.

I keep telling myself that but truth it's not from the shock. It's something way deeper.

I'm so frustrated that I fall asleep. I wake up a couple of hours later to the phone ringing. I have dried up drool all over my face and my hair is all over my head.

I reach for the house phone on my night stand.

"Hello." I say with my voice still hoarse from just waking up.

"Hello Renesmee did I wake you up?" It's Chris.

"Uh um no I'm cool." I say while pulling the phone away from my mouth so I can clear my throat so I don't sound like a man.

"Good I was wondering if well I could take you out to the movies in like Port Angeles?" he asks nervously. I think back to today and all the stuff that's happened like these strange feelings I have for Jacob.

I decide to ignore those awkward feelings and go out with Chris because he's nice and sweet. And well he doesn't make me feel weird well he does but only a little bit. Okay he makes me feel really weird but he's great.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome when can you pick me up?" I ask.

"In an hour." he says.

"Alright I have take a shower and then I'll be ready." I hang up and go to take a shower. I put on a pair of jeans with a tight flannel top and my black flats that match the gray and black flannel top. I brush my hair out and leave it wavy kind of.

When I'm done I hear Charlie come in.

"I'm home!" he yells.

"Okay!" I yell back. Twenty minutes later I peek out the window to see Chris getting out of his flashy BMW dressed in his usual black. I smile on rush downstairs.

"Where's the fire?" I hear Charlie yell as I get the door for Chris. He smiles at me and I grin back.

"Going to the movies with Chris dad don't wait up!" I yell as I close the door. I get in his car and he sits next to me and smiles at me.

"Someone's extra happy." Chris states while putting the car in reserve.

"I just needed to see you." is all I say. He laughs at me and pulls out the driveway.

My phone buzzes and I look at the number it's looks unknown. I answer it nervously.

"Um hello?" I ask while looking at Chris. He looks at me amused.

"Hey Ness." crap it's Jacob.

"Oh hey Jacob." I say quietly.

"So can I come and pick you up?" he asks with a cheerful tone. I roll my eyes at him thinking that I'll just say "sure" all happy and cheery. Well I'm not and I need to let him know.

"No I'm out with someone." I say with coldly.

"Out with who?" he says suddenly very angry.

"None of your business. Bye Jacob." I hang up on him. How dare he just ask who I'm hanging out with like that. He can't just step back into my life like. Trust me I won't let him.

"Who was that?" Chris asks worried now.

"A dumb cousin of mine." I say with a wave.

"You okay?" he asks sensing my distress.

"Yep." I say with a huge grin.

Jacob won't control my life I won't let him.

A/N: Renesmee's getting bossy isn't she? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 5: A step in the right direction

After my argument with Jacob I did everything in my power to have a good time with Chris. Guess what. I had a great time. Chris and I saw two movies and did nothing but talk about how dumb they were. When we went out to eat and he ate a salad but admitted that it made his stomach feel strange.

After our date he dropped me off at home with a little kissing of course. I got inside to find Charlie knocked out on the couch with a baseball game playing. I turned off the TV and decided to just leave him there. He looked quite comfortable so I let it go.

I went upstairs and took off my clothes and got my pajamas. I laid down in the bed but I had this unsettling feeling. I felt like I was being watched so I got up and closed my window and closed my curtains. After that I felt a little bit safer and went to sleep.

The next morning I didn't get up as happy as I did on Saturday I trudged downstairs with a frown on my face.

"Morning Ness." Charlie says with a smile. I just give him a grimace.

"What's wrong?" he asks as I rub my head.

"I have a killer headache." I say while searching for a Tylenol or something. I grab one and go back upstairs to sleep. I wake up about two hours later to the phone ringing. I grab the phone off of my nightstand and sigh angrily.

"Hello." I grumble at the evil person who took me out of my stupor.

"Renesmee are you up?" A husky voice asks.

"No I just woke up. Is this Jacob?" I ask a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah you know it's like 3 in the afternoon." he says with a snort. I roll my eyes.

"Did you call to criticize me? Because if you did I'm going to hang up." I say angrily now.

"No, No please don't hang up. I just wanted to call to tell you that your car won't be done until maybe at least two weeks," I sigh in annoyance. This is just what I need to hear.

Who's going to drop me off at school? Guess it's back to the bus for me.

"Also I really need to talk things out with you." he says eagerly.

"Jacob whatever you need to tell me tell me now." I say tiredly.

He chuckles a little bit. "What I need to tell you would be best if you were just here."

"Well if you don't plan on telling me now I'll just see you in two weeks when my car is done." I hang up on him again.

His beating around the bush thing isn't sitting too well with me. Plus if I don't have any contact with him I won't feel those awkward feelings again. So I just ignore him.

Not one of my best plans but it's going to have to work for now. I roll over in my covers and try to fall back asleep but I can't since my brain is high wired now. I grab my book bag and pull out my homework.

I finish my homework and lay down on my bed. I look at my alarm clock to see it's only four. There's nothing to do except sleep. So I do just that I lay back down and drift off again except I don't enter a peaceful dream.

I'm in a forest. It feels like the forest in La push I walk around a little bit so maybe I might find my way home. I stop suddenly because I see a scary sight. I sight that can only be found in a nightmare.

Overly grown wolves are fighting people. But there's something off about these people there abnormally pale like the Cullen's and Chris are. Just as I think that thought I see Chris and the Cullen's. It's not just the Cullen's but Bella's there too. She's fighting hard and running fast and is exceptionally strong.

I hide behind a tree and continue to watch the horror scene play out in front of me with my mouth hanging open in shock. The wolves look like there losing but then a wolf grabs I the big one I think his name is Emmett and throws him across the field. He lands merely a few feet ahead of me.

A wolf runs over I gasp at how big it looks up close and I think it heard me because it looks directly at me. The wolf is like a russet brown and is very big and well just a wolf. The eyes catch me the most though. There like deep set dark brown eyes.

I look down because they remind me of someone I know. He looks away from me and grabs Emmett by the head and bites it off. I scream a little bit as the head lands directly in front of me this time. I back up and run further into the forest.

I end up tripping on a log. I try to get up but of course in dream fashion I can't. It's like my body is lead. I get up slowly as I see a flash of white and in a instant Chris is in front of me. His eyes are a ruby red.

He smiles evilly at me and suddenly he has fangs like a vampire. I scream as he grabs me roughly and leans down to bite my neck. But before he does he gets knocked away from me. I fall on the ground and look up to see that russet brown wolf growling at Chris. The wolf is standing in front of me like he's willing to protect me.

Before I wake the last thing I see is Chris and the wolf running at each other.

I look around to see my room pitch black. I sigh and lean back.

"It was just a dream." I whisper to myself. But it felt so real. As if I was just there literally seconds ago. I could feel the wind ripping against me chest. I could smell the ocean from first beach.

I look at my clock and it reads 5:00 am. I'm going to get up in a hour anyway so might as well just get up. I throw off the covers and go to the bathroom. I turn on the faucet and grab my toothbrush. I look in the mirror.

I look like I just had ran through the forest. My hair is in a knotted up ball on my head. My clothes are disheveled. I have bags under my eyes.

_It's going to be one of those days._

I turn on the shower strip down and let the warm water soak in my skin. I lean against the shower wall. That dream is going to bug me for awhile. What did it mean? Why was Chris a vampire? What did Bella and the Cullen's have to do with those wolves?

Why did that wolf look so familiar to me? I can't get over how it literally got in front of me like it was willing to lose it's life for me. Most humans wouldn't do that for me. Let alone an animal.

I get out the shower and dry off. I look through my closet for something to wear as I comb out my long curly red hair. I walk around the room the thought of clothes gone. I end up by my computer with that book I found in Bella's room staring up at me.

It's just yelling at me to read it. I look at the clock and realize I was in the shower longer than I thought. I hurry up and put on some jeans and a black t-shirt. I grab my black hoodie and my backpack.

Before I leave I take the book with me. I have questions that only this book can answer. I get downstairs only to realize I don't have a ride. Luckily I got outside just when the bus was at the stop up the street. I run at full speed and catch it.

Not without getting a glare from the bus driver. I ignore the old dirtbag and sit in the second seat by myself.

The ride to school I take it upon myself to read the book. By the time we arrive at school I have finished the first chapter. I walk to my locker and Chris stops by. I internally flinch remembering my dream.

"Hey Renesmee." he says with one of those heartbreaking smiles. I smile at him as Lauren Mallory tries to flirt with him but fails miserably since he's only looking at me. She scoffs when I roll my eyes at her.

"Loser." she says looking dead at me. I ignore her and continue to say hello to Chris.

"You look beat." he says with a snort as I put my books in my locker.

"Rough night. I had a wild dream." I say with a head shake.

"Want to talk about it?" he asks honestly worried. I look up at him and I get a flash of those fangs and I instantly back up a little bit. He notices and frowns.

"Renesmee are you okay?" he asks now a little hurt.

"Um yeah like I said rough night." with that I walk away really fast to my class.

I know it's a moot point since I'm going to sit next to him again in Chemistry but still I need to be by myself right now. Which is impossible in high school apparently.

In class I try to concentrate but I keep on seeing those eyes from the wolf stare back at me. I know those eyes, I know those eyes because I had this odd connection with those eyes. I had a strong connection with those eyes.

I don't even think death could disconnect the connection with that wolf.

Look at me thinking I have some mythical connection with a damn animal. An animal from a dream at that.

Next period I get up and rush to my next class. Chris of course is there and ready to interrogate me. I sigh and place my books down. He looks at me with his brow furrowed.

"Renesmee did I do something? You seem distant like your afraid of me." he says the last part as if I was afraid of him it might tear him apart. My face is full of pain because I honestly don't know if I'm scared of him.

"No I'm not scared of you Chris. It's just I had this very haunting dream last night. Wolves and vampires I think were in it." I say with a head shake.

Chris looks immediately uncomfortable at the mention of vampires.

"Sounds like a nightmare." he whispers more to himself than to me.

"It was very chilling." is all I say. It's all I _can_ say. I really don't know what that dream meant or if it meant anything at all. It was probably my mind telling me it was fried from doing all that studying.

"Class lets get started." the teacher announces and after that I throw myself into my work.

I don't talk to Chris and he doesn't talk to me the rest of class. When class is over he looks at me with a sad look to his face and he walks out.

_Now what's his problem? _I think annoyed. I let it go and to Gym. The rest of the day is spent with me avoiding everyone and keeping to myself. I ditched Chris at lunch and went to the library to continue to read my vampire origins book.

It gave me some insight on to how they act and what they look like. For a minute I get physically scared when the way they describe a vampire is how they looked in my dream. Pale, fast, cold, red eyes, unexplainable strength.

Everything matches except the fangs but that was my mind probably over reacting. At the end of the day Chris catches up to me and tries to talk to me as I head to the parking lot.

"Chris I have to hurry up. I got to catch the bus." I say while continuing outside.

"Renesmee please I think we need to talk about a couple of things real quick." he says urgently as I open the door to head to the buses. I walk down the school steps and hit the parking lot when I look up I see nothing but a huge crowd of people.

Half the crowd is full of girls.

"What's going on?" I ask Chris. His face is furious. He looks really pissed off and his nose his scrunched up like he just smelt boo boo or something.

"Chris?" the moment I say his name the crowd opens up and I see Jacob walking toward us. He is very menacing looking I can tell you that. The expression on his face is enough to make any guy back down. But Chris continues to stand his ground and stand in front of me like he's protecting me.

Everyone literally stops what their doing to watch this scene play out.

"Get away from her now." Jacob growls. I actually fear for Chris's life. Jacob is so angry he's shaking.

"Go away now dog." Chris whispers quietly.

"If you don't back away from her in the next second I will kill you." Whoa that's a bit much Jake.

"Okay you guys I don't know what the deal is but just stop." I command angrily. Jacob looks at me and his eyes instantly soften when he looks at me. I look at him and I feel those sparks again. Those sparks that make it feel like he's the only person I need to worry about or look at or care about at that.

"Renesmee go to the bus." Chris says breaking my little trance. I sigh in frustration and look at him.

"I'll go if you two chill out. Chris go to your car. And Jacob go back to where ever you came from." Jake sneers at Chris in complete disgust and Chris's eyes narrow into slits.

"Go now." I command to both of them. Chris looks at me and knows I'm serious. So he leaves. Jacob on the other hand is just standing there looking at me.

"I said for you to go too." I say as I head to the buses. Everyone who was staring at us continued to do what they were doing before the little moment we just had.

_Let the rumors begin._

"Nessie let's go somewhere else." Jacob says while grabbing my arm. I feel some tingly current run over my body from his touch and my heart picks up a little bit.

"No I have to be home." I say hoarsely. My hormones are getting the best of me.

"Just call Charlie and tell him you'll be home later than usual I'm sure he'll understand." Jacob shoots back as I walk to my bus.

"No I have-."

"Renesmee your getting in the damn car." Jacob growls. I turn around and look at him like he lost his mind.

"No." I say simply.

He grabs my wrist and those damn sparks shoot through me. I ignore them as he drags me across the parking lot. I try to peel his grip off of me but damn it he's strong.

"Let me go." I groan. He just chuckles and opens my door for me. I look at him and I know he's not about to make me leave so I get in with a huff.

He chuckles to himself and walks around to the other side of the car. He gets in the car and gives me his diamond white smile. I blush a little bit and look out the window. He just continues to grin, a far stretch from earlier when he threatened to kill Chris.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we drive out of Forks.

"Just sit back and relax." is all I get from Jacob. I pout in frustration. How is he so damn easy going about this. He basically kidnapped me. Well he didn't since I didn't fight him to get in the car.

I came willingly. But I'm also annoyed because I feel so damn comfortable near him. His presence is so relaxing. His smile makes me melt like butter on toast.

_Shit I'm in trouble._

We finally stop at some beach but it seems to far out to be First beach. I get out and zip up my jacket when I feel a draft. Which only makes me only more confused as to how Jacob could walk around in nothing but a muscle hugging t-shirt that makes my mouth water a little bit. With cut off shorts.

"Your not cold?" I ask bluntly.

He smiles and says, "I'm warm blooded." I just shake my head and let it go. If he gets sick it's not my fault.

We walk in the sand for a minute I look out at the waves as they crash against the rocks. For a minute I forget I'm walking next to a guy I don't want any business and I believe I'm by myself.

_It's that peaceful._

"So how's life been going?" Jake asks.

"You were never good with small talk." I say with a snort. He laughs and I look up at him. For a minute he doesn't look like the big tough guy who scares the shit out of me, he's just the dorky bad boy Jacob who I took care of when he was hurt.

"True, I was just you know. Crap, I can't talk near you now. I'm trying to say how has life been going for you. How long have you known that le- I mean that dude." he says with a head shake.

I sit down on the sand Jacob sits down next to me and has this intense stare on me that makes me blush a little bit.

"Well Bella got married left me and Charlie and only calls every once in awhile. Um Charlie's nice. I'm fine. I've known Chris for a week I went out on a couple dates with him. He was my first kiss. That's my life story for the past 5 years." I say with a awkward snort.

"Bella just left you guys like that?" he asks a little annoyed.

"No she got married to Edward and moved to Alaska." I say with a wave.

"Oh Chris was your first kiss huh. That's well…yeah. So how bout friends you hang out with anyone?" he says with a smile. I look him dead in the eye and say, "No." He frowns and looks at the ground.

"Renesmee…"

"No it's nothing." I say as if it's nothing even though it's not.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Sorry for what?" I ask quickly.

"Let me finish," Jacob says with his deep dark brown eyes full of pain. I just nod my head for him to continue and he does.

"I'm sorry for letting my dad just completely make me shut you out like that. Believe me I didn't want to do that at all. It was so horrible for me to watch the hurt cross your face and to see the pain I was putting through you. But my dad told me something that made me realize me being near you wasn't the best thing." he looks so hurt that I catch myself rubbing his shoulder.

He looks at me with such intensity. I smile lightly at him telling him to go ahead.

"…So I believed my dad when he told to me just leave you alone. Renesmee please forgive me. It was stupid I need you back in my life now. Gosh I'm begging now." he says with a laugh. I smile at him but it's kind of strained.

_Should_ I _forgive him_? I don't know if I should but I really do feel like I need him in my life like he needs me too. Plus I really want to know why he thought it would be best for me if stayed away from me.

"Jake I will forgive you. But you have to tell me why Billy said it wouldn't be safe to hang out with me." I say with a smile. He looks very uncomfortable suddenly.

His face reminds me of when I mentioned my dream to Chris earlier.

"Ness honey I don't think I can tell you that." I immediately get up.

"Wait, I'll tell you but maybe later. I just want to talk about you. I want to know what's going on with you and only you. Don't leave please." he sounds so sincere I can't help but turn around. His face is my turning point.

His eyes are full of such sadness.

"Okay." I say quietly. I sit back down next to him and he smiles at me.

"So is Chris your boyfriend?" he asks with disgust.

"I don't know exactly what me and Chris are. We go out together and we kiss a lot but I'm not sure." I'm really not sure what me and Chris are to be honest.

"First kiss." Jacob sounds jealous.

"What? Someone jealous they didn't give me my first kiss." I say with a giggle. He puts on a smile.

"Maybe." Jacob looks so serious I wipe the smile off of my face.

"Jake…" I trail off. We look at each other and that connection we have flexes. I can feel it get tighter, stronger.

_Oh god._

"What about your friends?" I ask trying to break the moment. Jacob sighs and looks down but looks back up at me and throws a diamond white smile at me.

"My friends are annoying assholes but there my brothers." he says sounding truly happy.

"They sound nice." I say glad that he got friends.

"How about the ladies?" I say while pushing his shoulder. He blushes and I laugh even harder.

"Your not a virgin are you?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well," I give him a 'come on' look.

"Fine no. It wasn't even special. I was drunk and I was hanging out with this girl. But I did have a couple of girlfriends." I suddenly grimace feeling jealous.

I wish he would've lost his virginity with me. Whoa where did that come from? I just got defensive over Jake. Strange.

"Yea well my virtue is still intact." I say with a sigh.

"What does that make you better than me?" he asks with a grin.

"Of course it's clear you are a man whore." I giggle.

"A man whore?"

"Well you were known for you know kissing every girl back in junior high." I say with a snort.

"Alright well I'm not like that anymore." is all he says. We get quiet suddenly and I look at him to make sure I didn't do anything wrong. He smiles at me and I smile back. Enjoying this moment between us. We may not be as close as we used to be but I'm positive we will restore our relationship.

Maybe even make it stronger.

A/N: They made up kind of! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_**Chapter 6: Heart racing smiles**_

"_**So how'd you get into cars?" I ask after Jacob broke our little trance. He is stunned for a minute that I asked a question to him since we were so into each other.**_

"_**Oh well you know I was always good with my hands. And when I stopped hanging out with you I needed to get my frustration out so I just started hanging around Jesse's mechanic shop. He taught me everything I know about cars and then some." Wow he found something creditable to do after we stopped hanging out.**_

_**All I did was read, read, and read.**_

"_**What about you?" Jake asks while glancing at me.**_

"_**What do you mean?" I ask confused. What does he mean? **_**When I say my life is bland I mean it's incredibly bland.**

"**What's your interest? What do you plan on doing after high school?" he asks.**

"**Um well I plan on going to Princeton. That's my top choice. If I don't get in then it's University of Washington for me. Interests? Well I have none." Jacob seems kind of sad that I want to go to Princeton.**

"**Wow Princeton that's like in New York right. Far away real far away from little old Forks. How does Charlie feel about that? He probably doesn't like it." he asks as if maybe if Charlie says no then he has hope.**

"**Charlie is fine with it. He understands that I need space and that I want to you know explore the horizons" I say with a snort.**

"**So your just going to up and leave us?" he asks angrily.**

"**What? I'm going to visit. Listen Jacob I didn't even apply yet but I did apply for a scholarship. I'm not sure if I got it though. Plus I don't know if we have enough money. I'm getting a job soon anyway. Jake Princeton to be honest is a dream. I doubt it'll work out." I say while looking out at waves.**

**It's true I doubt Princeton will work out. I'm going to end up at the University of Washington get my degree in Chemistry or something to do with science. Or I could do the real small town route and get knocked up get married and become a stay at home mom.**

"**Your going to get that scholarship." Jacob says pulling me out of my rant.**

"**Huh?" I ask confused.**

"**Renesmee you can get into Princeton trust me. You got the brains I'm positive you got the grades." he says with a smile.**

"**I don't got the money though." I say quietly.**

"**Screw the money. If I have something to do with it I'll drive you to the campus myself." he says while shoving my shoulder. I start laughing glad that he has so much enthusiasm and faith in me.**

"**Thanks Jacob." I say with a smile.**

"**Your welcome just keep up those good grades." he says like he's my father or something.**

"**What are you doing after high school?" I ask now. His smile turns into a frown.**

"**Nothing, it's just La push." he whispers to himself more than to me.**

"**It's just La push? Come on I know you can go to college Jake." I say with a smile trying to lighten the mood. But it doesn't work he still has that frown on his face. After seeing that frown pop on his face constantly I've come to the conclusion that I don't like it.**

"**Stop frowning." I blurt out.**

**He looks over at me with an amused smile on his face like he just discovered my darkest secret or something. I look down a little annoyed with the fact that I just said that.**

"**Why can't I frown?" he ask with a laugh in voice.**

"**I- I heard that if you smile it increases your life rate so no frowning. I just want you to be healthy is that such a bad thing." I stutter out.**

"**Trust me babe I'm going to live a long time. I think you don't like me frowning because you like my smile." he says with a huge grin which to my dismay makes my heart pick up.**

**He smiles even bigger and I start to blush.**

"**Admit it you love my smile." he says with a flirty smile.**

"**No I mean who likes to see someone frown all the time." I say trying to come up with a reason to let the subject go.**

"**Ness you're a shitty liar just admit it and I'll let it go." he says with an eye roll. My blush gets even redder and I try to look away from him so I won't have to admit it to his face.**

"**You have a nice smile." I mumble under my breath.**

"**I'm sorry I didn't hear you." he says cupping his ear like he actually didn't hear me. **

**I look him dead in the eye and say it with a straight face, "You have an amazing smile Jacob." He looks at me as if he didn't expect me to say it was amazing. I blush again but Jacob grabs my chin before I can look down and let my hair create a wall between us.**

**He makes me look at his eyes and I get chills down my spine. But the good kind, the kind that you want to feel again. I can't look at anything but him I catch myself leaning slowly into a kiss. His eyes drift to my lips our lips our barely centimeters away from each other when I hear some dumb rap song go off.**

"**Fuck." Jacob growls. I pull back immediately coming out of my daze. I look away from Jacob as he argues with someone on the phone.**

"**Where are they?" he asks annoyed.**

"**There by the border. He wants to talk to me?" he asks in shock.**

"**Well I did take her away from him. I don't know what they are." he says irritated now. I catch him glancing at me with remorse in his eyes. Like he wishes the phone wouldn't have gone off.**

"**I'll be there in a couple of minutes." he hangs up on whoever he was in a argument with.**

"**Ness we got to go something came up." I just nod my head and get up. I walk back to the car with my hand shoved in my jeans back pocket. I'm so confused.**

**I don't know what just happened with me and Jacob. It's like the whole world drifted away and it was literally me and him. The world could've ended and I promise you I wouldn't have cared. **

_**Damn, **_**he knows how to screw with my emotions it's like not even funny. I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't realize when we arrive at my house. I really don't want to leave Jacob. I know if I leave him I'll probably feel empty and cold without him.**

**I glance at Jacob and I can tell he's just as reluctant for me to leave as I am. I give him one last smile and I get out the car. I walk up the steps pull out my keys. I turn around when I hear the car door slam I look up to see Jacob walking up the steps.**

**He stuffs his hands in his pockets and smiles at me.**

"**Um can I get you tomorrow after school?" he asks a little bit embarrassed.**

"**Yes." I say quickly. He laughs at my eagerness and gives me one more smile before going back to his car. I get a huge grin on my face as he drives down the street.**

**I walk in the house feeling like I'm on fucking cloud nine. I skip upstairs, yes I skipped. I have no clue why I feel so dreamy about Jacob but I just do. An right now I'm just going to have to accept this happy feeling.**

**I lay my book bag on the floor next to my desk chair and the vampire origins book falls out. I look at it and grab it so I can continue to read more about these vampires.**

**I have no clue where this book is supposed to get me but I just feel like it will give me those answers. And I need those answers, I feel kind of whole knowing that I at least know what's going on in my life.**

**It's not that I suspect Chris and the Cullen's are vampires because I don't. That's just strange and weird and a great sign that I need help. You just don't go around suggesting certain people are vampires because they don't look exactly human sometimes.**

**I go read more into this book and it tells me everything I could possibly need or want to know on these origins. I'm still baffled as to why Bella would need this book. **

**Now that's something I **_**need**_** to know. I dial her cell number suddenly, I don't know why I'm doing this but I know it's going to bug to no end if I don't know why she had this book.**

**It rings at least three times and then I hear a voice so beautiful I almost hang up. It does not sound like my big sister Bella. It sounds like a angel. A angel who god loves very dearly.**

"**Bella?" I ask confused.**

"**Renesmee is that you?" Bella asks as if she's surprised my voice sounds different.**

"**Yeah it's me sis." I say shyly.**

"**Oh wow it's been forever since we talked. How's it going, what I do to deserve a call from my baby sister." she asks all jokes like she usually is.**

"**Oh um well everything's cool. Life in Forks is as interesting as it can get." I say with a chuckle.**

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot how boring it can get. How's Charlie doing?" when she asks about Charlie her voice gets a little bit more quiet.**

"**Charlie's fine. Still waiting on that call from you." Now I sound like I'm guilt tripping her.**

"**I know I was going to call soon trust me." she says trying to defend herself.**

"**Yeah whatever Bella." I say annoyed now.**

"**Nessie…" she trails off now pleading.**

"**Bella I just need to know why the hell you had a book in your room about vampire origins." I say angrily now. I remember why I rarely call Bella now. She always has some bullshit excuse for why she never calls.**

"**What?" she asks stunned.**

"**Why did you have a vampire-."**

"**I heard you Ness, why were you in my room?" she asks now agitated. Oh my gosh she doesn't live here anymore and she's seriously about to get in a argument with me about why I was in her room.**

"**Bella I was looking for a shirt in your drawers and I came across the book. I was just wondering why you had it." I say quickly.**

"**I have the book because I had to do a paper on it in school." she lies smoothly.**

"**Alright Bella." I hang up on her knowing she just lied to me. Bella underestimates me sometimes. She still sees me as that little sister who needs her to help pig tails in my hair. I roll my eyes at the thought and I slam my phone back on the receiver.**

"**I'm home!" Charlie yells loudly.**

"**Okay!" I yell back my usual reaction when he tells me he's here.**

**I grab my homework and start on that. I finish it in an hour and go downstairs to start on dinner. I look through the fridge searching for some chicken. I find it and grab the white rice and the gravy mix.**

**I get all the stuff going and I set the table.**

**When dinners ready Charlie walks in from the living room and places his beer on the table.**

"**Dinner's good." he says mid way through.**

"**Yeah glad you like it." I say distantly.**

"**What's wrong?" he asks now worried about my mood. I don't want to tell him I called Bella today and got in a argument with her. I know how precious those damn calls are for him. But I hate lying to Charlie so much. He's done nothing but be a great dad and so trustful. **

**I feel like shit when I say: "Nothing." he just nods his head in a knowing way. If I really want him to know I'll tell him. **

**I don't finish my meal and go back and get seconds like I usually do when I make dinner. I just throw my food in the trash and wash the dishes. I go upstairs and lie down on my bed.**

"**Crap." I groan. I feel guilty for going off at Bella. But why did she lie to me? There was no point why didn't she tell me the real reason she has that book in her room. On that note why didn't she tell me what was the purpose of hiding the book?**

**I suddenly feel like I don't know my own sister at all. Our relationship was pretty healthy if you asked me. After she met Edward though it was like no one mattered other than him. When he moved she moved it was kind of creepy.**

**But I've never been in love like that so maybe I don't really understand the depth of Edward and Bella's relationship. **

**I look out the window and see a barely lit street and other than that darkness. My view is of the street and then the forest that is next to the street. I feel like someone's watching me again in the forest. But not like last night when it felt chilling this time it feels nice.**

**I feel like I'm being protected by someone or something or it could just be all in my head.**

**I shrug and put on my night clothes. I wrap myself in the covers hoping to fall asleep immediately and I'm lucky because I do. The next day I wake up feeling groggy like I usually do.**

**I hop in the shower comb out my red curls and put them into two loose braids.**

**I put on a t-shirt with a sweat shirt over it and some black leggings. I get my sneakers and head downstairs with my book bag. I look in the fridge for something but I find nothing as usual.**

**The wait at the bus stop is cold and long. I try to keep myself warm but of course the whole time I can't help but think if Jacob was here I would be nice and warm. He is **_**so**_** warm.**

_**Snap out of it Ness.**_

**The bus comes and once again that ugly bus drivers takes it upon him self to glare at me. I roll my eyes in his face and he scoffs. **

_**Asshole.**_

**I sit on the seat I was in yesterday and I wait out the ride to school. When I arrive at school I expect to see Chris waiting at my locker but he isn't there. **_**Strange**_**. I let it go and do my combination when I feel someone else's presence.**

**I look up to see the wonderful and always kind Lauren Mallory sneering at me, but oh no she has friends this time, her horrible clone Jessica Stanley and her boyfriend Mike Newton who is a major dork. Laurens on and off boyfriend Tyler Crowley has his arms wrapped around her waist.**

**I sigh in disgust and she gets on the defense.**

"**So I saw that little scene yesterday with Chris and your old buddy Jacob. It looked serious. I wouldn't have took you for the sluttish type to go around and sleep around." she says as if that is the answers to all my problems.**

"**No I think your getting me mixed up with yourself." Jessica chokes on the gum she was chewing on and Mike and Tyler's eyes go as wide as saucers.**

"**Excuse me." Lauren says in shock.**

"**I said I think you got me mixed up with yourself. You know the person who slept with at least half the basketball team and all of the football team." I say slowly like she's a kindergartener.**

"**Listen you little nerd you are…" she trails off.**

"**I'm what Lauren?" I ask now annoyed at this game she constantly plays with me.**

"**Your just a loser." she huffs and storms down the hall with her little posse following after her. I just shake my head and walk to class. I don't need that little high school drama. Plus nothing is going on between Jacob, Chris and me.**

**In fact I don't even know how they know each other. Chris has only been here for like three weeks. So he couldn't possibly know Jacob. I shake my head to clear my mind and pay attention to what is happening in my English class.**

**The rest of the day is filled with random questions like, "Why was that hot native American guy flirting with you?" or something like this, "If Chris breaks up with you can you give him my number." **

**I truly think my school is filled with morons. I shake my head and close my locker once again there's a huge crowd of kids surrounding someone. I know Jacob is in that crowd so I continue to walk towards the group. **

"**Guys move so I can see Renesmee." Jacob's deep husky says over the murmur of the crowd.**

**Everyone gets quiet reluctantly I can tell that no one gets why Jacob Black has any interest in me. The crowd makes a little entrance for me and I walk slowly into the circle. Jacob gives me his heart racing smile.**

"**Hey." he says leaning against a sleek black looking motorcycle. I gulp a little bit because my panties just got a little bit wet. His silky black hair is spiked perfectly. He has on yet another muscle hugging t-shirt and some motor oil stained jeans.**

**He's so **_**fucking**_** sexy.**

"**Hey." I reply back quietly. All the girls roll their eyes at me while the guys roll their eyes at the girls for being jealous of me. **

"**You ready?" he asks as I get closer to his bike.**

**I look at the bike skeptically. Jacob laughs at my expression and grabs my hand. He looks me dead in the eye and I instantly fall under his spell. **

"**The bike won't hurt you." he says I nod my head dumbly.**

"**Alright." I say while letting out a shaky breath. He hops on the bike and I get on the back. I wrap my arms tightly around his waist and I lean my head in his back.**

_**He's so warm.**_

"**Hold on." I left my stomach at that parking lot.**

**A/N: How was it! Did I make Jacob sound sexy enough? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. Everyone apparently really liked last chapter!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 7: Sexual tension or that anger kind of tension

We rode on the back of that death trap way too long for my liking. Jacob told me to hold on which was exactly what I did. I held on like my life depended on it. Frankly because my life did depend on it. We finally stopped at the beach that we talked at yesterday.

I'm starting to think this is our place or something.

Jacob hops off the bike and helps me get off. He starts laughing at me when he's sees my traumatized facial expression.

"Stop it's not funny." I say with a pout.

"Your right it's not funny, I'm totally sorry Ness. No bike?" he asks.

"Hell no bike." Jacob breaks out laughing again as I walk past him to the spot were we sat down yesterday.

Jacob grabs the spot next to me and I get comfortable. I look at the waves watching them crash against the rocks. The wind starts up a little bit and I close me eyes a little bit. I cock my head to the side to listen to the crash of the waves better.

It feels so amazing that I almost forget that I'm by myself. I slowly open my eyes to see Jacob staring at me with that intense look. The look that will melt my heart and let me do anything and everything for him. I blush and look down at the brown sand grains.

"So do you ever go to school?" I ask breaking the silence of the intense moment.

"Oh, um yeah the rez school lets out before Forks does." Jacob says his voice more husky than usual. I just nod my head.

"So are you going to pick me up everyday after school until my car is done?" I ask while running my hands through the sand.

"Oh well only if you want me to." he says shyly.

"I do." my voice is more stronger than I thought it would be. Jacob looks at me in shock and I just smile. I really don't understand why I want to hang out with him so suddenly but I do. I want to be near him all day every day. I don't feel fully whole until I'm near him. When I'm near him I just want to savor the moment.

"Wow." is all he says. I think I made him very happy man with that one little line. He looks like I just accepted a proposal or something. I don't care though, I do want to be near him more.

"I want to hang out with you more Jake." man what happened to my censor.

"Good cause were going to be hanging out a lot more often." Jacob says while wrapping his arms around my shoulder and pulling me toward him. I just laugh as his heat consumes me.

"Why are you so hot?" I ask suddenly.

"Well my good friend good genes and healthy eating." Jacob says seriously.

"No that you jackass but thank you for the tips. I meant why you run at such a high temperature all the time." I ask again. He looks away as if wondering how he wants to explain something to me.

"Oh I told you I'm warm blooded." is all he says.

"Alright."

"So where did you run off to yesterday after you dropped me off." Jacob gets into a more comfortable position to the point that I'm sitting on his lap. I would move but this position is comfortable for me.

"I had to go talk to the guys." he says while looking at me.

"Your hiding something. I can feel it, Jake you can't hide stuff from me to well. I've known you since birth for gods sake so just tell me." I say while squeezing his shoulders.

"There's nothing to tell you." Jacob sounds as if someone is forcing him not to tell me.

"What? That sounds like bullshit. Just tell me, I can keep a secret." I say with a playful smile. Jacob's face remains serious and I drop my smile. _What is his problem?_

"Jacob is it bad?" I ask quietly when I realize he probably won't cave and tell me.

"Kind of, it has to do with why I had to leave you in the first place though." Jacob still won't look at me. I try to make him look at me but he won't.

"Well if you can't tell me I guess I can accept that." I say being the big person. Jacob's head shoots up to look at me. He looks stunned as if he was ready for me to go wild at him for not telling me.

"Really your just going to accept that I won't tell you?" he asks dumbfounded.

"I'm respecting you I believe by not pressuring you. But Jake your going to have to tell me eventually." I say seriously. He just smiles at me.

"How come your so adult like now. When we were little and I didn't tell you something you would've broke my arm." I start to laugh because I was a stubborn little child.

"I've grown up plus I don't think I could break those guns of yours." I say while poking his arm. Jacob laughs and flexes his arm which makes me blush.

How many times can I say he is sexy!

"How did you get so buff?" I ask with a smile playing on my lips.

"I don't know it kind of just happened." he says sounding confused.

"Muscles like that don't just happen Jake." I say with a snort.

"Well that would be like me asking how you got so pretty." Jacob back tracks immediately by saying, "Not that you weren't ever pretty because trust me you were. But now you look like a goddess." my eyes are wide.

"I don't look like a goddess." I say while putting a strand behind my ear.

"Yeah you do. Trust me."

"Lauren is pretty I'm average." I say quietly.

"No Lauren is a whore. You are a very mature sexy young woman." did he just call me sexy?

"You just called me sexy Jake." I say with a chuckle. I know it was probably a slip of the tongue or something. Chris told me I was cute but I don't believe it. I still have yet to find myself fully attractive.

"Yeah I called you sexy because you are." Jacob says like it's nothing.

"Oh." is all I can really say for that little comment. Jacob continues to give me that heart racing smile. Why would he even think I'm sexy? He's like sex on a fucking stick and he thinks plain Jane me is sexy.

"How do you know Chris?" I ask to break my strange thoughts.

"Your just full of questions today aren't you. I know Chris because I saw him on the rez a couple of days ago. He was doing something I didn't like to well." he says while rubbing my back. I almost close my eyes and moan out his name. Almost.

"Was it that bad that you had to threaten to kill him if he didn't back away from me?" I ask with my voice hoarse with lust. I think Jacob knows that because he gets this sexy ass smirk on his face.

I look down at my hands knowing that my face is bright as a fire truck. Jacob continues to give me that 'You want to fuck me don't you?' smile. I clear my throat and collect myself. Besides I really want my question answered. I won't let his sexiness get the best of me.

"Answer me Jacob." I command with my voice less hoarse.

"Yes Ness it was that bad that I had to threaten to kill him if he didn't back up from you." he answers annoyed that I broke up our little eye fuck moment. It is clear that we have some heavy sexual tension and no one plans on fixing it anytime soon.

It's like Jacob gets off seeing me squirm like this.

"Um… how is my car doing?" I ask.

"Fine it's almost done." he whispers. Gosh my panties are _so_ wet.

I switch positions so I'm not straddling his lap anymore basically. But his hands get a good a hold on me so I can't move. My soaking wet pussy is sitting directly on top of his erected penis. Trust me from the angle I'm at it is not small at all.

I move a little bit so I can create some friction and I let out a silent moan. His hands slide further down my body until they stop on my hips. He moves my hips a little bit and creates some much needed friction.

"Shit." I hiss under my breath. If he gets me turned on with these little movements I wonder what I would be like if we had sex. Just the thought of him drilling his dick into me makes me get ten times more wet.

He moves my hips a little bit more faster and I feel like I'm going to go crazy. It's so _hot! _I wish he would stop so I wouldn't feel so well hot and bothered. Besides what's the point of teasing me like this if he isn't going to do anything.

"Jake." I whisper.

"Yeah." he says with his voice more husky than usual.

"Stop." I say with my voice more strong this time. I move from his grip, and stand up and clear my head. Jacob shoots and I look down to see he still has that hard on.

_This is so hard._

"Can you take me home?" I ask more quiet. He looks a little let down for a minute but starts to walk with me to his bike. The ride home is very quiet and tense. I don't know if it's sexual tension or just anger tension but either way it feels unsettling. I stopped our dry humping session because I didn't like being teased. I mean what's the point of doing that kind of stuff if it isn't going to go anywhere.

We arrive at my house and I get off the bike and pull out my keys. This time I don't have any trouble opening the door but when I go to close the door I have to make sure I didn't ruin my chance of ever seeing him again.

"Jacob see you tomorrow?" I ask.

He looks up at me and gives me a smile, "Yeah, pick you up after school." he winks and speeds off. I lean against the back of the door and I sigh. This day was definitely wild.

I came from cussing Lauren Mallory out to hopping on the back of a motorcycle. I practically had sex with Jacob on the beach.

"I'm home!" Charlie yells but quiets down when he realizes I'm only in the living room doing my homework well trying to do my homework.

"Hey squirt how's it going?" Charlie asks while heading towards the steps.

"Good." I say with a small smile.

Charlie goes upstairs and I quit the I'm doing homework act and continue to understand why I almost had sex with Jacob. The answer is super simple actually: He is everything I could possibly want in a guy.

Jacob is my best friend. He's the only guy I ever had a really great connection with. Chris was what I thought I wanted in a boyfriend. I didn't even know I had a thing for tall dark and handsome but I do now.

Still I don't see us going anywhere. Jacob and I just might be destined to be best friends. That thought alone is enough to make we want to go crazy. I have no clue if really do even want to have a relationship with Jacob.

Hold up Ness!

He didn't even ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship like that with him.

I frown and run my fingers through my hair. I let my hair out of the braids I had them in after I got home. This is just miserable, I really don't need these teenage hormones affecting me like this.

"Ness you want me to order pizza?" Charlie asks from the kitchen. I can picture him hovering by the phone with the menu in his hands.

"Yeah dad I don't feel up to cooking." I say with my voice a little bit shaky.

Charlie orders a large with half cheese half pepperoni and I head upstairs as he gets comfortable to watch a football game. I close my door and sit on my bed when I hear some tapping on my window. I ignore it until it gets louder and more urgent.

"What the hell?" I whisper to myself as I look out the window. For a second I didn't even see who it was but I saw a flash of black. Then the face appeared better.

"Renesmee!" it's Chris.

"Chris?" I ask baffled.

"Why didn't you just ring the door bell?" I ask annoyed now.

"Your dad wouldn't let me in your room." he says like that's the answer to the question. I shake my head grab a coat and head outside. Chris is standing on my porch. He has nothing on but a white t-shirt and some jeans.

_Does anyone get cold anymore?_

"Hey Chris." I ask since were more comfortable.

"Listen Renesmee I don't like you hanging out with Jacob." he says urgently.

"Why? Wait huh?" everyone hating on each other is confusing little old me.

"He's dangerous and unstable." Chris says now pleading with me.

"What are you talking about? Why are you making Jacob sound like a mental patient?" I ask angrily.

How dare he just say that about Jacob. He really doesn't have a right to say all that stuff about him. He barely knows him.

"Jacob is just not a safe person to be around Renesmee trust me." Chris is pleading with me now. I look away from him at the bushes. _Why would he say that?_ Nothing makes sense anymore. I thought this was just a little feud. I don't know why they are taking this so far.

"Chris what made you come to this conclusion? You just can't go around saying someone unstable and not safe." I say getting on defense for Jacob.

"Renesmee I can't tell you." he says desperately.

"Just believe me." is all he says before he runs across the road and heads to the forest. I just stand there in shock. What is going on in this town.

What's with guys threatening to kill each other and going around saying their dangerous. Jacob isn't dangerous. Maybe he has a temper but dangerous? No. An Chris isn't a threat at all. He's a keep to himself kind of guy.

I shake my head and walk inside.

"Hey was it the pizza boy?" Charlie asks while sipping his beer.

"No it was just Chris." I say distantly.

"Oh you guys okay? Am I going to have to cut off his dick?" I whip my head in my fathers direction.

"Dad come on." I whine.

"What?" he asks confused.

"Don't say dick ever. It's scary and no we just had a heated exchange of words." is all I say as I head upstairs. As I walk up the steps I hear Charlie mumble something like "Can't say dick. Got it." yeah he's clueless when it comes to raising girls.

I close my door lock my window and try to think why the hell everyone in this town is so crazy.

Must be something in the water maybe.

A/N: We have sexual tension between Renesmee and Jacob! An why is Chris being so douchebaggy? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for reviews. Glad you guys are liking the story!

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 8: Answers

The next day at school I wasn't sure how Chris would act around me. In fact I wasn't exactly sure how I would I act around Chris myself. I was still riled up about how he just accused Jacob of being 'unstable and dangerous.' It was quite infuriating for him to say that type of stuff to me.

I walked to my locker with Chris no where in sight but I decided to take it as he just went to class early. When I went to Chemistry though he wasn't there. I started to get a little anxious. I told myself that at lunch I would call him on his cell phone if he didn't pick up on that I would call his house phone.

I don't know what exactly got into him last night but whatever it was, it has him ditching school. At lunch I went outside since it was kind of sunny and sat at a table by myself.

I dialed Chris's cell phone and waited for him to pick it up. After it rang at least 5 times he finally picked up.

"Renesmee are you okay?" Chris asked urgently.

"Um yeah I'm fine," I say confused. _Why would I be in trouble?_

"Anyway why aren't you at school?" I ask getting straight to the point.

"Oh I'm kind of not feeling well. I didn't feel to good yesterday that's why I haven't been at school." I shake my head.

"Chris if you were sick then why did you show up at my house with nothing on but a t-shirt and jeans. I believe it was 30 below last night too." I say as an after thought.

"Oh it was on adrenaline that ran into you. I didn't even notice I was that cold." he says stuttering over his answer.

"Chris you're a horrible liar." I say before I hang up. I groan and start to bang my head against the wooden picnic table I'm sitting at. Lauren walks past snorts and says to her crew: "Freak." I roll my eyes and get up.

"Yeah walk away freak!" she hollers after me as I head into the school.

I walk into the bathroom and run some water over my face. I need to figure out why everyone is acting so damn secretive around me. Frankly I don't enjoy being lied to. Something's telling me Jacob knows what Chris's deal is.

The rest of the day I was on edge ready to confront Jacob. He needed to tell me what his problem was. He was also going to tell me what's Chris's issue was.

I slammed my locker shut and walked out the parking lot. Once again the crowd was surrounding Jacob. Personally I see no point in doing all of this worshipping over Jacob. Maybe everyone likes him because he actually has color to his skin.

I pushed and shoved people out of the way to see Jacob talking to Lauren. She was trying super hard to look cute but she came out looking like she had a twitch issue.

Jacob looked up from her and shot me a diamond white smile. I tried to give him a nice smile but I ended up giving him a grimace. I wasn't going to let his pretty looks get the best of me. I needed answers.

Jacob caught my "I'm not playing." attitude and immediately backed away from Lauren. He opened my door for me and I got in. Lauren of course looked confused as to why Jacob just cut her off mid sentence.

Jacob got in next to me and we sped out of the parking lot. He took us to the our beach and I got out of the car; this time I wasn't going to just sit down an get comfortable I needed answers, plus I had too much energy pint up in me to sit down.

"Alright the suspense is killing me. What's up?" Jacob says grabbing my hand mid pace. I look at his hand he immediately drops it.

"Jacob I need answers. Everyone is acting all suspicious lately. No one wants to tell me what's the deal. I need to know why you run at a high temperature all the damn time. I need to know why you and Chris have this big ball of hate for each other. Why Chris doesn't come to school, I need answers." I plead with him looking dead in his eyes.

Jacob looks like he's about to crumble in front of me.

"Oh man…" he trails off. Now he's the one pacing the beach.

He's mumbling stuff under his breath and walking very fast. For a second I'm tempted to hop in the car and drive off but I stop since he has the keys. Jacob continues pacing until I guess something just dawned on him. He walks over to me and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the car.

"Where are we going?" I ask nervously. Gosh I hope he isn't going to kill me.

"To see Sam." is all he says_. Who the hell is Sam?_

I just nod my head like it makes perfect sense to go see Sam. He speeds down the road and we drive to Sam's house I guess. I look out the window confused. We finally arrive at a small house that looks like a cottage or something.

It's very quaint and little but very homey looking since all the windows are open and so is the door.

I get out of the car and I hesitantly follow Jacob into the house.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

We enter the house and I see a group of men sitting around a table. All of them muscular as hell and tall. None of them have shirts on either. It's purely cut off shorts for these guys. I stay more to the doorway area just in case I'm going to have to bolt anytime.

Jacob senses my discomfort and grabs my hand. I sigh a little bit, holding his hand feels like home. A safe place, I smile a little bit as he walks me over to the kitchen where a huge guy is kissing a girl. I blush because I feel like I'm interrupting a very personal and intimate moment.

Jacob clears his throat and the guys head instantly shoots up.

"What's up Jake?" the big guy has a deep voice surprise! _Not._

"Um I need to talk to you now Sam. It's important." Sam glances at me and then nods his head. Jacob turns around and looks at me. I take the shocked look off my face and calm down.

"Relax I'll be back in a minute. Emily will introduce you to the guys." he squeezes my hand one last time and then walks out of the back door with Sam. My eyes are wide I'm sure of it.

Emily I guess smiles warmly at me and turns around fully. I see her face and almost gasp. Almost. I'm not rude so I don't pay attention to it. Emily's face is scarred up on the right side. It's like she was attacked by a bear.

"Hi I'm Emily." she says very politely and shakes my hand.

"Renesmee." I say quietly.

"I know I've heard a lot about you in pass couple of days. Jacob talks very highly of you." she says with a warm smile. I blush wondering what Jacob could possibly say about me.

"Let's introduce you to the guys." Emily grabs my hand and walks over to the living room where the group of men are sitting. The guys are eating and joking around.

This is going to be uncomfortable.

"Hey guys Renesmee is here." Emily announces my arrival like they've been awaiting my arrival for a long time. The buff guys all turned their heads in our direction immediately.

"Uh hi." I say quietly while waving my hand.

"So this is _the_ Renesmee." one of the guys says. He more on the lean side.

"Yeah it's me." what was Jacob saying about me?

"Okay so the one who just had to talk is Embry." Emily says pointing at the one who just previously talked.

"That's Paul." Paul gives me a mischievous grin.

"We met." Paul says.

"Oh really," Emily says in shock.

"Yeah she had a little attitude when her car broke down." I blush and look down.

"Sorry about that." I try apologizing. Paul just waves it off likes its nothing.

"That's Jared and Quil." Emily points out a shorter guy but he's still pretty built, I take he's Quil. The other one is Jared he is average height and pretty buff too.

"Last but not least Seth." Seth looks like a boy. He can't be a day over 15.

"Hi Nessie." he says all upbeat and cheery. I can't help but smile at him.

All the guys look at him like he's crazy.

"What that's what Jake calls her." Seth says innocently.

"It's okay I don't mind." I say with a wave.

"You don't mind being nick named after the Loch Ness monster?" Quil asks boldly.

"No Jacob was the one actually who gave me the name so I would take it up with him." Quil looks down immediately and I know he won't question the name since Jacob came up with it.

"So Nessie are you hungry?" Emily asks me being oh so polite.

"Nah I'm okay." I say nervously while sticking my hands in my pocket. Emily shakes her head and smiles at me.

"Honey you don't have to be nervous around us. Were all family here. A dysfunctional crazy family; but a family none the less." Emily says with a smile. I kind of feel a little bit more comfortable with her comment. The guys all smile at me but I still need to know where Jacob went.

"So where did Jacob go?" everyone looks down and I know automatically that I guess I still have to wait for my answers.

"Okay then. Where's the bathroom?" I ask Emily quickly.

"Down the hall to the left." she says a little bit sad that I got awkward.

I walk down to the bathroom and sit on the toilet. I just sit trying to understand what is the fucking purpose of being here. I asked a couple of questions to Jacob and he flipped and took me here! I shake my head and sigh in frustration.

I stay in the bathroom a little bit too long because Emily knocks on the door to see if I'm okay. I immediately shoot up and walk out of the bathroom. Jacob is in the living room talking to the guys looking a little bit angry.

When I enter the living room Jacob's head shoots in my direction and he calms down. I walk over and stand next to him. He grabs my hand again and we walk outside to the front yard.

"About those answers you wanted Renesmee," Jacob says as we stop in the middle of the yard.

"Yeah." my voice is shaking. Maybe I don't want the answers. I have one of those feelings that tell me my life is about to get super crazy. Jacob looks nervous and really scared.

"I'm going to give you those answers." he says seriously.

"You remember when we were little and Billy would tell us those legends about the 'cold ones'?" he asks while putting air quotes around cold ones. I stand there baffled. What the fuck does this have to do with anything?

"Uh yeah." I say cautiously.

"Well they weren't just scary stories. The werewolf, and vampire thing it was all real." Jacob looks at me assessing my reaction. I just stand there nodding my head as if this all makes perfect sense.

"Continue." is all I say.

"I'm a werewolf Ness, Chris is a vampire. All the guys in the house are wolves we are in a pack. Chris and his fake mom and dad are in a coven." _Yep, yep._

"Alright Jake." Like I'm going to believe that bullshit!

"Renesmee do you believe me?" he asks quietly.

"No." I say simply. I cross my arms, I ask some simple questions he tells me he's a fucking mythical creature. I shake my head angry now. I start to walk away from Jacob but he catches my arm.

"I'm serious." he says.

"Okay well then prove that you are supposedly this big ass werewolf." I yell.

Jacob just let's go of my arm and walks into the forest. I continue to walk away thinking how this is nothing but bullshit. I knew hanging out with Jacob again was a bad idea. I should've just listened to Chris and hung out with him. At least Chris doesn't spew shit like that out of his mouth.

Before I can get far enough away I hear a howl. My head shoots back to the houses direction. I look over and the shit I see is enough to cause a stroke.

It's the wolf from my dream, russet colored fur and the eyes. It was Jacob.

"Oh fuck." I whisper to myself as I walk hesitantly over to the wolf.

The wolf lays down on his stomach as I slowly walk over to him. I lean down and scratch the wolf behind it's ear. I hear him purr a little bit. I smile.

"You like it when I scratch your ear?" I ask quietly. Jacob nods his head a little bit. I do it again and I look at him perplexed. How the hell is it physically possible for a human to turn into a animal? I shake my head baffled. Jacob looks at me with sad eyes as if he's begging me to believe him.

"I believe you Jake." I whisper. He jumps up and licks me from chin to my hair line. I giggle a little bit. I've never had a dog and now I just figured out my best friend turns into a giant one.

Jacob runs back into the forest. I stay in my crouch position until Jacob walks out of the forest with nothing on but his cut off shorts. I stand up straight and I look at Jacob a little bit nervous.

"Damn you were right." I say quietly. I snort a little bit.

"Chris is an actual vampire. You know he said you were unstable and dangerous." I say while walking closer to Jacob. I stand in front of him and I look at him. Jacob starts to shake a little bit but I put my hand on his chest and he instantly calms down.

"When did he tell you that?" Jacob asks dangerously quiet.

"Yesterday, Chris told me I shouldn't hang out with you." I say still confused as to why he would say that. So what Jacob turns into a wolf, for some odd reason being a vampire is a little bit more heavy to me.

"Do you think I'm dangerous?" Jacob asks while looking at me.

"No."

"Really, you don't find me turning into a giant wolf dangerous?" he asks shocked.

"No not really, do you want me to be afraid of you?" I ask confused.

"No, no I don't want you to be afraid of me at all. I'm so happy that you aren't scared of me." he says with a grin. He wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. I have no choice but to wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I can't help but smile at him. This feels so right, like home.

Later that day after I said bye to the pack Jacob took me back to my house and we continue to discuss the science behind this werewolf and vampire thing.

"So you running at a high temperature is a wolf thing?" I ask as Jacob walks around my room. I sit on my bed trying to understand everything.

"Yeah I run at a toasty 108. We also heal pretty quickly." he says as he checks out a hideous picture of me and Bella smiling with each other at her wedding. My smile is fake but I'm sure Bella's is genuine.

"That smile wasn't real." Jacob states with a snort. I nod my head wanting him to continue on with the wolf stuff. Jacob notices my eagerness and sits on the bed next to me.

"We can phase when we get really mad. That's why I start to shake when I get angry. But when we learn how to control our anger we can calm it down better." I look at him a little bit nervously.

"Don't worry I can control it. I would never risk hurting you like that." suddenly something clicks in my mind.

"Is that what happened to Emily?" I ask.

"Yeah Sam lost control for a second and that was all it took." Jacob looks down and I let go of the subject since it's clearly a sensitive subject for him. So I think of another question.

"Okay so it's hereditary. And the when there's a vampire in the area the gene get's set off. Wait, how old were you when you first phased?" I ask confused.

He looks a little bit scared, "Um I was a freshman." he says.

"Who was a vampire then that made the gene go off?" I ask worried.

"Listen Ness I don't think you need to know all of this stuff right now. It's late. How about you come to a bonfire were having on Friday at the beach. I can't really explain everything to well." Jacob says while standing up.

"Okay so do I act like I don't know that Chris is a vampire?" I ask.

Jacob chuckles, "Honey you can tell him if you want to. And tell him I can still kick his ass if he hurts you." Jacob walks over to my window and kisses me on my forehead before jumping out of my window. I look down in shock that he didn't break his leg.

"Oh my gosh." I whisper to myself.

Chris is a vampire Jacob's a werewolf. Those were my answers.

A/N: She knows! Okay next chapter I think I will make it in Jacob's point of view, everyone's been asking and I want to explain his feelings anyway. So review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 9: There's still so much more to tell

JPOV

I jumped out of Renesmee's window and phased in the forest. Thank god I was the only who was phased right now I needed to have my thoughts to myself. I ran through Forks forest until I knew I was in La push and I slowed. I started to just walk around to go over what happened this past week.

I told my imprint that I'm a werewolf and she didn't run away screaming her head off. Which is what every logical person would've done but no not Ness she accepted it. Yeah she cussed me out and called bullshit but who wouldn't.

I didn't even expect to see Renesmee I mean we just didn't hang out together ever.

The night I told Renesmee I couldn't see her anymore it was probably top ten hardest thing I ever had to do. I knew I was never the perfect angel child but when Billy told me I had to cut off all ties with Forks I instantly knew he was sublimely telling me to let Nessie go. We got in a huge argument in the car in the parking lot at school. Mainly because I was hard headed and refused to not see Ness anymore.

My father said I was putting her life in danger whenever I would get angry. I was supposedly a ticking time bomb. It was only a matter of time before I got a little too mad and phased in front Nessie and probably ultimately hurt her.

I continued to pace around the forest in my wolf form.

When I phased the first day of school in high school it was probably the scariest thing to happen to me. The feeling of literally exploding out of your skin is not just painful but very weird. I thought I was crazy until I heard Sam's voice in my head. In fact that freaked me out more but he calmed me down and I phased back pretty quickly. After the first couple of weeks I finally learned how to control it and I soon enough was able to hang out with people again.

When I got back to school and started to feel like a normal high school student again girls started flocking all over me. I got the attention back at Forks and I took advantage of it. But now since I was older and a little bit more mature I wasn't in the mood to be the school player; I left that slot open to Paul. I still ended up getting a good fuck in every once in awhile.

I needed something to do in my spare time so I hung out at the garage. Finally Jesse realized I had a gift for cars and offered me lead mechanic which was pretty impressive for a 17 year old kid.

My job got way more eventful when I heard Renesmee's timid voice talking to Jesse. I wanted so bad to turn around and just hug the hell out of her but I knew I couldn't. When I looked in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes I knew I had imprinted. Of course she had freaked out from the pull of the imprint and looked at anything and everything that wasn't me.

Of course I was pissed off when I called her to talk about some stuff and she told me she was hanging out with somebody else. I instantly knew it was a guy so of course I got territorial. She is _mine! _Seeing her talking to that parasite Chris in the parking lot at school was enough to make me phase instantly. I calmed down quickly when I looked in her eyes and saw her pleading with me not to do anything drastic.

I didn't leave without threatening to kill Chris of course plus I got my girl and got the fuck out of there. A couple of days later when Ness was claiming she wasn't attractive almost made me strip her naked on that beach and show her how sexy I thought she was.

Soon after Ness started asking questions about my body temperature and why I had this huge problem with the leech Chris hanging out with her. Today when I say her in the parking lot I knew she serious about knowing my "big" secret.

"_Hey Jake." _Embry says in my head. I just give him a mental nod and I start running back to my house.

"_So you finally told your imprint about the big wolf."_ Embry chuckles to himself. I roll my eyes. Embry is such a little prick sometimes but you can't help but laugh at some of the stuff he comes up with.

"_Did I interrupt something? Were you fantasying about Renesmee again. We all know how graphic those thoughts can get."_ I growl at Embry.

"_No I was just deep in thought you asshole." _I think back angry. Embry just laughs at my anger.

"_Hey did you get the history homework today?" _Quil asks now since he's phased.

"_Oh now it's a party! Quil's here!" _Embry thinks obnoxiously. I can see Quil's confusion about the party thing. I just shrug and mentally punch Embry.

"_Yeah ow Jake that shit actually hurt." _Embry counters back. I can tell he's not too far away so I start running in the direction he's in. I tackle him from the side and he falls over. Embry growls and I start biting his neck. The whole time I'm fighting Embry Quil is laughing his ass off.

We finally stop with me winning of course.

"_Yeah, yeah." _Embry mutters to himself as he walks away. I give Quil the history homework and phase before I go home. I walk in the house to see Billy watching some game. He knows I imprinted on Renesmee, in fact he said he couldn't see me with anyone else. I can tell he doesn't know how Charlie will react about the whole situation.

I'm technically not in a dating relationship with Ness but I'll get there soon.

"Hey son, heard you told Ness about the big wolf." Billy says while looking up at me.

"Yeah she took it real well. But I invited her to the bonfire on Friday." Billy gets stiff for a second but I ignore it. Nessie is coming to that damn bonfire whether he likes it or not.

I walk to my bedroom and collapse on the bed. I sigh tired from all the events that happened today. Soon enough I get comfortable and I dose off with Renesmee's face running through mind.

The next day I get up for school. I'm not to fond of the education part but I still do well. I've managed to keep at least a C average in all my classes. The teachers say I can do better but I don't see the point since I'm going to be in La push all my life. I'm not Princeton material like Ness is.

I hop in the shower and scrub all the dirt away. I get out and put on my usual t-shirt and cut offs. I finish all my homework at school so I never bring a bookbag home. I get in my car and drive to school, I park and see Quil and Embry talking to Seth he's only a freshman he was about the same age as me when I phased.

"Hey Jacob did you finish fantasying about Renesmee last night?" I punch Embry in the face and I hear a crack. I broke his nose just before he can react I run off into school to avoid being late for class like I usually am.

When I get to Biology I sit next to my partner her name is like Ashley or something that starts with an A. We hooked up like once and I never really talked to her again. Probably because she had a boyfriend. I heard they broke up or something; ever since she's been eye fucking the hell out of me.

At first I found it funny because I really wasn't going to give her another chance but now since I imprinted on Ness it's just annoying an nasty to me. I shiver a little bit just thinking about what she's thinking about doing to me.

The rest of the day all I can think about is picking up Renesmee at school and going to the beach.

Finally that moment comes and I haul ass out of that school. I go at least 10 miles over the speed limit. I park my car in the back like I usually do and I wait for her to walk out. While I wait the Lauren girl who I made out with in like 8th grade comes over and tries to flirt with me.

I talk to her more than flirt but it's kind of hard since her voice is like fucking nails on a chalkboard.

Soon enough my girl arrives and I see her looking very tired. She looks like she's been crying. I don't forget to note that the fucking bloodsucker Chris is walking next to her too trying to beg and plead with her.

Finally she gets ticked off and pushes him away from herself. That's when I decide to intervene. I walk over and Renesmee sees me and instantly relaxes. I wrap my arm around her waist and she automatically leans into me.

"What the fuck did you do to her." I growl at Chris.

"I didn't do a damn thing." Chris hisses back but to confirm that he did do something wrong Nessie sniffles.

"Clearly you did something to her if she's crying and you were begging her not to walk away earlier." Chris just scoffs and walks away. I'm tempted to grab his arm and pull off of his non living little body.

"You okay?" I whisper to Ness. She just nods a little bit and I decide we'll talk about it in private. I walk back over to my car and she gets in not without that Lauren bitch shooting daggers at Renesmee who just rolls her eyes.

_That little beef between them never died apparently. _

When I get in the car I drive off and start to go to our little beach area. The whole time I glance at Ness who looks better than when we were in the parking lot. She visibly is relaxed more. Her eyes are just red rimmed and puffy. But other than that she still looks beautiful.

I park at the beach and follow Renesmee as she stumbles to sit down. I sit next to her and pull her toward my chest. She sniffles one more time and looks at me. I look into her doe eyes and I'm so tempted to kiss her but I stop since I'm sure it's not the right time.

"Are we just going sit there or are you going to tell me what that ass did to you." I say with a smile. Renesmee giggles and my smile gets bigger glad that I could make her laugh. She takes a deep breath and dives into her story.

"I went to Chemistry since that's the only class I have with Chris and I slipped him a note saying we needed to talk at lunch. He instantly went all rigid and got uncomfortable but I ignored it. At lunch we went out to the forest but not too far out. I told him I knew he was a vampire, he naturally got angry with me and started to ask how I knew. I told him that you told me he went ballistic," she pauses and to take another deep breath.

"Chris just went ape shit Jacob. He started punching trees and throwing shit. I was surprised I made it out unhurt. Chris then got in my face and yelled at me saying didn't he tell me to not hang out with you. I told him that was none of his business. He got more violent and started to grab my shoulders but I ran away. I went to the bathroom and just started bawling." I'm shaking now by this point.

I mean who the fuck does he think he is? He made a big mistake by doing that with my girl. It doesn't help that he's a leech but now that he almost hurt Renesmee I feel I have every right to go up to Forks and tear him limb from limb.

"Don't hurt him Jake." I come out my rant to look at Renesmee.

"What Ness he could've done some damage to you. What the fuck do you mean don't hurt him. I have every right to." I stand up looking at her in disbelief. She just sits there looking very tired and helpless. I can tell I made her even sadder.

"Shit I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to flip out like that." I apologize instantly. I just got really riled up. Now I feel like shit for going off at her like that. Ness just nods her head and I sit down next to her but I can tell she doesn't want me to touch her now.

"I don't want you to hurt him because that would just start a war or some shit like that wouldn't it. Jacob if I was actually physically hurt I would let you do whatever the hell you want. No harm done so don't fucking worry about it. Just stay here with me where your needed." she looks dead in my eyes when she says that.

I flinch at her words. Ness can be very bitchy when she wants to but she's right. If I did do anything too drastic I would start a war between those leeches and the pack. I won't risk anything like that because I couldn't control my anger.

"I won't leave you." I whisper softly to her. Her eyes get soft and she smiles.

"Good I don't want you to leave." she sniffles again and it's probably the cutest sniffle I've ever heard. Ness leans into me lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around and I hear her sigh in content.

Were quiet for a second.

"How was your day?" she asks.

"Not as dramatic as yours I can tell you that." she starts laughing and I swear it sounds like an angel sighing.

"Am I going to the bonfire tomorrow still?" she asks a little nervous.

"What did you think I would just yell at you and say no?" I ask with a snort.

"I don't know." I laugh at her.

"You gotta have more faith in me babe." she blushes when I call her babe.

"Yes you are still going to the bonfire. Oh and your car should be done by next Friday." Renesmee just nods and looks at the sand.

"I'm going to still pick you up from school of course." I say sensing that was what she was going to ask. Her smile is so huge you would've thought I told she won the lotto.

"Good." Ness just sits there with a goofy grin.

"I really do want to know what happened at your school. Mine is full of so much drama it's kind of exhausting." Renesmee mutters the last part under her breath. I laugh because I think my school has an equal amount if not I can tell you the pack has tons of drama.

"Um well I'm not really in tune with the school gossip as most people." Ness gets a little frown on her face.

"Oh boo your no fun." I laugh at her being such a girl. She would want to know some form of drama.

"Doesn't Seth have a sister." Nessie asks after a couple of minutes of peaceful silence. I get a little stiff at the mention of Leah.

"Yeah Leah." is all I say.

"How does she feel about her brother being a wolf. I probably would be a little bit uncomfortable with it." little does she know about Bella. I try to ponder if I should tell her about the whole Leah Emily Sam love triangle but that would force me to talk about imprinting.

I'm _not_ to ready for that talk.

"Leah's a wolf too honey." her big brown eyes get wide.

"What? Is that like even possible?" she stutters out in shock.

"I'm not sure no one is. She is like the only female wolf we know of." I say. It was a pretty huge surprise to everyone else when Leah first phased after Harry died. He had a heart attack and she was just so angry and bitter. It didn't help that this all happened around the time Sam broke up with her.

"I didn't even see her at the house yesterday." Ness says in disbelief.

"Leah doesn't really hang out with us. She's more to herself." it was the best way I could describe Leah without giving too much away.

"Huh wait when I used to hang out on the rez and we would go to the beach; I would see her and Sam hanging out. They were like a couple. Shocker that they broke up. I thought they would be together for like ever." Ness says with a snort.

"Yeah things change." is all I say. Ness just looks at me probably sensing I don't want to talk about that.

Ness just sits there. I look down at her to make sure I didn't hurt her feelings by not wanting to talk about the Leah thing. But she doesn't look hurt she looks like she's deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" I ask.

"I was trying to see what vampires could've been in the area that set off your phasing." she glances up at me hoping that I'll tell her. I just smile at her, I refuse to be the one to tell her that Bella married a leech.

Of course Bella knew he was a vampire and accepted it. But it was just disgusting to me that she turned into one because she wanted to be with that Edward guy forever. When I figured out that's why she never comes to town anymore I felt sorry instantly for Renesmee and Charlie. Renesmee never paid too much attention to Bella but Charlie loved her so much. I mean she is his daughter.

It's just horrible.

"So still aint telling me?" she asks.

"Listen you question monster you'll it figure out tomorrow." I kiss her forehead and I can tell she won't bother anymore.

We sit on the beach for the rest of the afternoon talking about random stuff.

In the back of my mind I can't help but think about how I'm going to spill all these secrets to Renesmee.

_The answers simple you just don't Jake._

A/N: How bout it? I thought it was okay. But screw my opinion what did you think! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

Chapter 10: Nothing but questions lately

After Jacob said he wasn't telling me anything anymore I decided to just let it go. I leaned my head on Jacob's chest still pretty deep in thought. I wonder who the vampires were that were in town that he wouldn't tell me about. Why is it so damn horrible that he can't tell me?

It's almost as if he's protecting me from something. When he didn't want to tell me about him being a wolf that felt more like someone was forcing him not to tell me. Now when I ask who were the vampires that were in town that made him phase it's like he doesn't think I can take the news. That makes me scared very scared.

"Can I go home?" I ask quietly.

Jacob looks hurt for a minute but nods his head. I get up and head to the Rabbit. Before I get in I look at Jacob over the roof of the car. He stares back at me and I just smile.

"You okay?" Jacob asks me as I think about something.

"Your protecting me from something aren't you?" it's more of a question than a statement. Jacob looks down and I know that's my answer. I get in the car and close the door. Jacob sits next to me and were silent the rest of the ride home.

We reach the house and I notice Charlie's cruiser outside. Confused I get out quickly. I run up the three porch steps and enter the house. Jacob understands that I need to see what's wrong and leaves.

"Dad!" I yell throughout the house when I don't see him on the couch.

"Up here Ness stop all the yelling!" he yells back, it sounds like he's in the bathroom.

Charlie comes out of the bathroom and comes downstairs with a flannel shirt on and some jeans. I calm down and take a deep breath. Charlie notices my mini panic attack and walks over to me.

"Did I scare you that much?" he asks with a strained smile.

"Yeah it was a rough day. Your car here, I don't know everything caught me off guard." I say with a wave as my heart and breath come regular again. Charlie just nods at me probably thinking I'm crazy.

"Well I'll order Chinese and you should go take a Advil or something to knock you out." my dad says while I walk towards the stairs. I just nod my head. When I get in my room I just sit on the bed.

"I'm too young to feel this way." I whisper to myself. I do my homework real quick and take a shower. I throw a t-shirt and some boxer shorts and just lay down on my bed. I get up after a minute of calming myself down. I walk downstairs searching for a pill to make me sleep in the medicine cabinet downstairs.

The phone suddenly starts ringing which only makes my headache worst. Charlie gets it and his voice immediately is full of shock.

"Jacob." he says with a slight gasp. I just stand there very stiff hoping Charlie doesn't notice my reaction. Charlie continues to get surprised when he talks to Jacob more.

"Why the hell do you want to talk to my daughter." scratch that confusion off and rewrite anger there. I start to walk towards the phone. Charlie listens to Jacob's pleads to give me the phone with his face getting more purple with anger.

"Dad give me the phone." I hiss. He looks at me in shock but finally hands me the phone. I take it away from him while walking upstairs the whole time I can feel my dad burning a hole in my back with his stare.

"Hello." I ask as I slam my room door.

"Hey Ness." Jacob sighs on the other line.

"Charlie hates me doesn't he?" Jacob asks.

"Um probably because you left me in my room crying on the floor with nothing more than a I can't see you again." I say lightly. Jacob makes a choked noise and I pause for a minute.

"Jacob."

"Yeah it was just…I didn't know that was how I left. Fuck, now I feel like shit. Ness how am I ever going to make it up to you?" the question is more rhetorical but I answer anyway.

"Don't leave me ever again." it comes out more strong than I thought it would.

"You have my word, I will never leave you promise." his vows.

"Good, so why did you call? I know it wasn't because you felt like having my father cuss you out." I say with a snort. Jacob laughs and I smile glad that I could lighten the mood.

"You seemed very hectic when I left; I just wanted to make sure you were okay." my smile gets bigger when I realize that he called and faced the raft of my father just because he wanted to make sure I was okay.

"Thanks Jake." Jacob starts laughing on the other line like it's nothing.

"Okay Ness so what are you doing right now?" he ask, I can feel him relaxing probably laying down on the bed. I do the same and get comfortable under the covers.

"Laying down I have a headache from all the shit that happened today." I say drowsily.

"I don't want to make it worst- ."

"No stay on the line your voice is relaxing." I mumble out but my blush creeps up after I say that. _Whoa what a way to hide your feelings Ness._ I think to myself.

"My voice is relaxing?" he asks.

"Yeah you know it's soothing." I say trying to sound cooler.

"Your voice is just as relaxing if not beautiful." he's too good with his words.

"Thanks." my blush gets more redder.

"Your blushing aren't you?" he asks with a cocky tint to his voice.

"No." I'm a shitty liar.

"Sure you are," I hear someone call Jacob's name on the other line. There's muffled arguing and then a long sigh finally Jacob gets back on the phone sounding annoyed about something.

"I have a pack meeting." Jacob says with irritation coloring his voice.

"Oh well see you tomorrow be safe I guess." I want to say something else but I don't say it. I'm not even sure if I should say it so I don't. Jacob says bye and I walk downstairs to put the phone back on the hook.

Charlie gives me the we need to talk look and I walk over and sit next to him on the couch. He mutes the TV and I sigh knowing once he mutes the TV he means business.

"Why are you talking to Jacob?" he asks.

"Dad it's kind of not your business." I say quietly while looking at the tacky green couch I'm sitting on. _He should modernize this place up._ Charlie takes a deep breath.

"You are my business so tell me why the hell are you talking to Jacob. I thought he hurt you in eighth grade." he says with frustration in his voice. I look at him and I can tell this is aggravating him.

"Dad I forgave Jacob for hurting me. And I'm talking to him because were friends again." I say a little bit annoyed now. Charlie just looks at me as if he thinks I'm not telling the whole truth.

"Did he tell you why he left you in the first place? Have you seen Billy?" He pours the questions out all over me and I get a little bit nervous if I should really answer that question.

"Dad he had a good reason to leave me trust me. No I haven't seen Billy yet but I am going to a bonfire tomorrow so don't tell me not to see Jacob. I'll ignore you and do it anyway." it all comes out in a rush. I feel a little bit weird.

Charlie and I never get into arguments. Ever, we were just never like that. He said something I would usually agree with it. Arguing with him was never my thing. In fact arguing period isn't my thing. Charlie just stares at me. I'm not to sure what he's thinking.

"Okay just don't let him hurt you." Charlie leans over to me and I hug him tight.

"I won't let him hurt me dad." Charlie just sighs and I rub his back. We pull apart and I walk upstairs. I close my door and sit on my bed. I pull the covers up and I go to sleep. The next morning my headache disappeared so I get up and head to get dressed.

I throw on sweats since it's Friday. When I arrive at school Chris is hanging by my locker. I stop short and give him daggers. Why won't he just give up! I go to my locker and act like he isn't there.

"Renesmee I'm so sorry for what I did yesterday. It was complete overreaction. I was just angry that I lost you to a wolf a mangy pup a dog- ." I cut off Chris tired of hearing him list off horrible things to call Jacob.

"Stop, stop calling Jacob those things. And leave my locker alone, the only contact I want with you now is at Chemistry other than that leave me the fuck alone." I growl at him and slam my locker shut. Chris just stands there is shock but I'm pretty positive that he got my message.

In Chemistry Chris is nothing more to me than just a lab partner. He doesn't try to make small talk with me or attempt to flirt. When class is over I rush out before Chris can try to say any parting words to me. At lunch I sit at my usual table but I make sure Chris doesn't even glance my way. He doesn't of course and talks to some guy.

At the end of the day I walk out to see Lauren flocking all over Jacob. She has on this mini skirt so damn short I'm considering it's actual purpose to be a belt. Then a too small v-neck shirt that shows way more cleavage than necessary. I make a disgusted noise and Jacob glances at me.

"Hey babe." I blush at him calling me babe even though were not boyfriend and girlfriend. Lauren looks like she is about to blow a gasket I shrug past her to say hey to Jake.

"Hi." Jacob gives me that heart racing smile and I look at the ground.

"This is pathetic." my head snaps in Lauren's direction. Jacob's eyes get a little bit darker with anger. Now I know she's about to get it.

"Shut up and leave her alone you whore." Jacob growls at her. Lauren just stands there in shock as he opens my door for me and closes it. Jacob pushes past her and gets in the car. We drive off and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Wow she is such a bitch." Jacob says with a head shake.

"Yeah no one likes her." is all I say.

"No one should. I have no clue why I even thought about going there in middle school. Probably was blinded by her push up bra." he says with a snort. I can't hold in my laughter as we drive towards the beach.

"Hey can you take me home a little bit earlier than usual. I need to make Charlie dinner and I need to get some homework done before the bonfire." I say as we walk along the beach.

"No problem. So does Charlie still want to cut off my dick?" I laugh at Jacob's wording.

"Not quite sure. We had a heart to heart last night but I think he understands there's no point in trying to tell me not to see you. He knows I will either way." Jacob smiles at me knowing that I really wouldn't let Charlie get in between developing our relationship into something more.

"That doesn't mean he won't try to put a bullet in my head though honey." I laugh at that. Knowing Charlie he just might attempt to do that.

"You heal fast so you'll be fine." I say with a wave.

"Trust me baby getting shot still hurts like a bitch." he wraps his arms around my waist from behind and me picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I can't control the giggles and squeals that erupt from my mouth.

"Jake!" I yell as he runs with me over his shoulder across the beach.

"Say the magic word!" he shouts.

"Please!" Jacob makes a buzzing sound signaling that I got the wrong answer I guess.

"What is it?" I say as I feel the blood rush to my head.

"Jacob is the sexiest man I have ever seen!" I blush at how true those words actually are. I say the line to him and he sets me slowly down on the ground. I run a hand through my hair as I catch my breath. Jacob is still laughing.

"You messed up my hair." I whine.

"Boo hoo." Jacob says in my face. Our noses are touching and I'm giving him the evil eye.

"I'm not a baby." I whisper.

"I know your not." he says just as quiet.

"Good." my eyes drop to his full red pouty lips and my breath picks up a little bit. With one little head tilt our lips could be touching. I close my eyes and I feel Jacob do that little tilt that could make our lips touch. His lips brush against mine and I try to lean in but Jacob's fucking phone rings.

Jacob looks so mad that he's shaking.

"What the fuck do you want?" he growls.

Someone who is on the other line is trying to explain their reasoning for calling. Jacob understands but still is a little bit angry. He glances at me and his eyes soften. I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Uh what yeah I heard you." Jacob says coming out of his daze.

"Fine yeah." Jacob hangs up.

"I have to help get the bonfire set up so we should get going. I'll drop you off at your house and pick you up at around 7:30 is that okay?" I nod my head and we walk to the car. The whole time my mind keeps on wandering back to that almost kiss. His lips brushed against mine and I swear I felt electric sparks flicker.

Jacob drops me off at my house with another heart racing smile and I can't help but smile back at him. I walk inside and start up dinner. While cooking dinner I finish my homework real quick. I set the table and place the food down just when Charlie comes through the door.

"Hey how was your day?" Charlie asks when he comes back downstairs from changing out of his uniform.

"Good nothing special. I'm getting picked up at 7:30 by Jacob to go to La push." I say while chewing on a salad leaf. Charlie just nods his head as if he already knew. Wait he did know I told him yesterday.

"Yeah just be safe." Charlie smiles at me and I know he won't try to argue about it.

"Always am." After dinner I take a shower and try to find something nice to wear. Something sexy yet casual. I find a pair of tight black skinny jeans that hug my ass in all the right places. Then I put on a silk black camisole and a gray and black flannel shirt unbuttoned.

My hair is another story. I can't find much to do with it so I just leave it out. The doorbell rings and I look out the window and see Jacob's car parked in the driveway. I hear Charlie open the door downstairs.

"Ness he's here!" apparently Charlie refuses to say Jacob names.

"Okay!" I yell back as I put on a jacket.

When I get out downstairs I see Jacob hovering over Charlie in the doorway.

"Bye dad don't wait up. Let's go." I hiss to Jacob as I pull on his arm.

"Um bye Charlie." Jacob says as I close the door.

When we get in the car Jacob lets out a huge sigh.

"What did Charlie rough you up or something?" I ask as Jacob drives out of the driveway. Jacob shakes his head no but I see him glance at my chest. I look down to see if there's anything on my shirt. There isn't and I'm confused but then my face blushes when I realize he was looking at my breast.

"So how long are these bonfires?" I ask to make conversation.

"Um oh there usually at least three hours." I just nod and we reach some place on the beach where off in the distance I can see a fire starting. I get out and follow Jacob down to the little area.

We arrive and everyone looks over at me. I instantly blush at the attention. Jacob wraps his arms around my shoulders his silent way of saying 'I got you.'

"Hi Nessie." the little one Seth says. I wave at him smiling at his cheerful spirit. Jacob leads me over to sit down next to him on a log and I feel Billy's eyes on me. I look at Jacob who is shooting his father daggers. I just look down feeling officially awkward.

Soon enough Billy starts off with the legends. I listen closely hoping to get my answers when Billy says something that literally makes me go stiff.

"The Cullen's came back again and set off the gene once more." I look at Jacob and almost say something to him but I don't. Jacob just holds me closer but I lean away from him. Now I'm a little bit pissed off. I should be pissed off!

When Billy's done and everyone starts talking amongst themselves Jacob pulls me up so we can walk on the beach. I pull my hand out of Jacob's and stand away from him when were far enough from the fire.

"Why didn't you fucking tell me?" I say through clenched teeth.

"Ness…" he trails off.

"Why didn't you tell me my sister married a vampire!" I yell angrily in his face.

"I knew something was off about Edward but a fucking vampire that's just rich." I say with a head shake. I start pacing back and forth but I stop suddenly when I look at Jacob. I feel a tear fall down my cheek but I wipe it away.

"She's a vampire too isn't she?" I whisper to him.

"Renesmee- ."

"No is Bella a vampire or not?" I ask with my voice more stronger.

"Yes." Jacob says with his face looking tired and sad.

"She hasn't come home because she's a damn vampire! Why would she do that! I knew Bella was in love with him but enough to fucking turn into a totally different species! That's that's, just crazy." I say with the anger in my voice being replaced with sadness and confusion.

Jacob walks over to me and pulls me into a hug. I numbly wrap my arms around his waist and I just hold him as tight as I can. He holds me tightly.

"Listen I know this is hard for you but do you want to go home?" Jacob mumbles in my hair. I shake my head no and he just holds me for a few more minutes.

"You okay?" he asks again.

"I need to call her." I say while wiping my tears.

"Ness I don't think that's a good idea." Jacob says while pulling away from me to look me in the face. I just pull away and I start to walk to the car. Jacob grabs my wrist and pulls me to his chest.

"No let me go I need to call her." I say as I try to pull away from him.

"Ness you wouldn't do anything but yell at her just stay here with me." I gave up and finally just let him hold me as I try to think why the hell my sister would do such a thing. How could she do this to Charlie?

That's all I ever have is questions lately.

A/N: How was this one? Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 11: I know your dirty little secret

After I calmed down enough from my little rant about Bella we headed back to the bonfire. Billy kept looking at me as if he wanted to tell me something. Every time he glanced at me my eyes would dart to Jacob's face. Jacob had a permanent scowl on his face whenever Billy's eyes would drift over to me.

The whole time I was confused. I felt as if I did something wrong and was unaware of it. Was it because I was a "pale face" if so then I was kind of annoyed. Or maybe it was when I went off because I figured out my sister was mortal enemies with my best friend.

No one else was giving me the evil eye except Billy. Emily was chatting away with me. Making sure I was as comfortable as possible. No such luck because I still felt like the odd one out but thanks for the effort.

I frowned to myself a little bit and the rest of the night I couldn't help but pray that soon this thing would be over. I got my damn answers there's no point of me being here anymore. Jacob must've sensed my aggravation because he leaned down and asked if I wanted to go home.

I said yes and he grabbed my hand and we walked back to his car.

"I know this is a lot to take in. I'm just sorry you had to hear it in front of everyone." Jacob says to me as we drive back to my house. I just nod my head. I'm partially mad at him.

"Why didn't you just tell me. I kind of felt lame you know. I had to figure out my sister was a got damn vampire in front of a pack of wolves and their girlfriends. Kind of embarrassing." I say with a sarcastic smile.

Jacob looks a little hurt for a minute but pulls over on the side of the road. Were maybe a mile away from entering Forks. The only light is the light from the moon.

"Listen I'm sorry I couldn't just man up and tell you straight forward. I understand that you were slightly embarrassed. I would've too, it was just I didn't think it would sound right coming out of my mouth." I just shake my head. His apology is sincere I can tell you that for a fact but his reasoning is just crap.

I forget about the Bella thing and ask him something else, "Why was Billy giving me the evil eye?" Jacob is stunned for a minute but he runs his hand through his short cropped ebony hair.

"Billy just thinks that you um know too much. He still doesn't think we should hang out anymore." I get angry instantly. Billy has already screwed with our relationship once I don't think he should do it again.

"Are you going to listen to him if he does say we can't hang out anymore?" I ask quietly. If he says yes I'm walking out of this car right now and not ever looking back.

"No I won't listen to him." I look in his eyes to make sure he's serious and from the intensity in his eyes I know he's serious. I smile and look out the window at the forest.

"Good." he starts the car back up and continues to take me back home.

I get out of the car and walk up the steps to the door. Jacob stands across from me. He's hovering over me with his height but I still feel comfortable. It seems as if he's waiting for me to do something but I don't know what it is.

_Kiss him duh._

"Um goodnight." I say and lean up to kiss him on the cheek. I rush into the house before I can see his face. Charlie looks up at me from over the couch and he just nods his head at me.

"How was your little date?" Charlie says with a twinge of bitterness in his voice.

"It wasn't a date and it was okay." I say while sitting down next to him. Charlie turns his head to look at me. I just stare at him as he asses my facial expression. I must look pretty okay to him because he just nods his head.

"Good." I smile and walk up to my room. When I get in my room I fall on my bed. I have two thoughts running hay wire in my mind. Billy doesn't like me and Bella lied to me.

I close my eyes and I soon drift off to sleep. The next morning I wake up to the smell of something burning. I look down at my clothes noticing I just slept in the clothes I wore to the bonfire. I take it off and shower real quick, I put on some jeans and a sweater.

"Dad are you attempting to cook again." I say as I pull the toaster plug out of the wall. Charlie just gives me a sarcastic smile.

"Ha ha." I shake my head and open a window to get the smell of burnt toast out of the house. Charlie looks at me nervously, I look at him with a blank face.

"What?" Charlie cracks instantly.

"What happened with you and that Chris boy?" _is that all he wanted to know?_

"We had a falling out." I say distantly.

"Oh was it because you started to hang out with Jacob?"

"Something like that." I mutter under my breath. Charlie notices I don't want to talk about it and walks to the fridge to make himself a sandwich. I decline when he offers me one. I walk upstairs and stare at the phone.

I have to call Bella but when I call her I'm afraid she'll be angry with me. How do you go about saying to your sister I know you're a vampire. That's so strange. The phone is getting bigger and bigger in my vision until it's all I see. I crack and grab the phone. I dial Bella's number and it rings for a minute.

"Hello." a over happy voice says.

"Um is Bella there?" I ask hesitantly.

"Oh is this Renesmee?" the chirpy voice asks.

"Uh yeah." _who the hell is this?_

"It's me Alice. Edward's younger sister." Oh Alice I remember her. She was short pixie like. Whenever I saw her she was jumping around doing some random activity. I used to think she had a horrible case of ADD.

"Hi Alice, is Bella there or not?" I ask annoyed now that she won't give Bella the damn phone.

"No she went out with Edward. But I'll tell her to call you when she gets back."

"Okay wait don't tell her to call the house phone. Tell her to call me on my cell." I say. I don't want her calling and Charlie picking up. Then he'll just get into a all day conversation with her and I won't ever be tell her I know her dirty little secret.

"That's fine. Bye Nessie." Alice chirps.

"Bye."

_Why is she so happy? _I shake my head and stare at the phone. Bella better not punk out and not call me. If she doesn't I'll call that house 24/7.

The doorbell rings and Charlie gets it.

"Ness he's here!" will Charlie ever say Jacob's name.

Just to humor myself I say, "Who?" I hear Charlie sigh, "Jacob!" I can't help but chuckle a little bit at the remorse when he said his name. As I walk downstairs I pull my hair up into a messy bun with a few strands hanging out.

Jacob looks at me over Charlie's shoulder with a look of relief on his face. I smile at him as I come between him and Charlie. Charlie looks like he wants to bite Jacob's head off.

"Dad." Charlie just sighs and walks back over to the couch. Jacob smiles down at me.

"Hey,"

"Hi, what's up?" I ask while shoving my hands in my back pocket.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today. I'm bored and I already finished my shift at the shop." Jacob rambles out. I laugh at him being nervous.

"Sure I'm not doing anything. Where you want to go?" I ask while Charlie glances at me over the couch with a look saying 'don't go.' I can't help but smile at him and he sighs and looks back at the TV.

"Um we could go to the movies or something. I just want to get out of the area." Jacob says while still looking a little jumpy. _How is Charlie intimidating him?_

"Cool I'll go let me get my jacket." I close the door and go back to my room to get my jacket. When I walk back downstairs Charlie has his eyes glued to the TV.

"Love you dad." I say as I close the door. I think I heard him mumble something like "Jacob's back." I just roll my eyes and get in the car with Jacob. He pulls out and we get on the highway and head to Seattle.

"Why Seattle, we could just go to Port Angeles." I say as I look at the signs along the highway.

"I wanted to get far out of the area. Everyone's been irking my nerves lately. I needed to get out." I just nod my head. I know the feeling. Everything someone does bugs you.

"Is it your dad?" I ask quietly hoping not to get him mad. Jacob's hand on the steering wheel gets a little bit tighter but other than that he shows no sign of dislike for his father.

"A little bit. I'm just frustrated." is all he says.

"Has Chris tried to bother you at all since Thursday?" Jacob asks changing the subject.

"No I made sure he doesn't bother me." I say while looking out the window remembering Chris when he was pleading with me to change my mind about the situation.

"Oh you made sure. That sounds kind of scary Ness." I start to laugh.

"What do I sound like a gangster or something?" I ask Jacob glances at me.

"Pretty much. It's sounds like you made him sleep with the fishes or something." I can't help but laugh. Why is he making me sound like Tony Soprano?

We arrive at Seattle and go to the mall. The mall has a movie theater and we decide to go to the show at two. It's only noon so we decide to walk to the food court. One thing I notice is a lot of girls looking at Jacob. At first I didn't get it but then I realized they were attracted to him.

_Oh gosh. _

Jacob seemed oblivious to all the female attention. The whole time he made conversation with me and never so what as glanced at another girl. It's like he didn't notice any other girl except me. I was so flattered.

"So what you want to do now?" Jacob asks as we stroll around the mall. He his still sipping his drink that we got from the KFC in the mall. I look around trying to find a store I like but I can't. Clothes never were my forte.

"I don't know." I say honestly.

"Come on be girly for once Ness. Go buy a shit load of clothes that you'll never wear." I laugh at his stereotype for girls and malls. I stop at some store just to please him and look at some shirts.

I actually find a nice dress. I hold it up to Jacob who's sitting in one of the chairs staring at a magazine like it's in a different language.

"Huh?" he asks dumbly.

"What do you think of the dress?" I ask slowly so he can get the picture better.

"Try it on. Guys are visual people, it doesn't work for me to imagine what it would look like on you." I sigh and walk into one of the cheap dressing rooms. I strip down to my undies and pull on the dress. There's no mirror in the dressing room so I have to actually walk out and show Jake and the whole store what I look like in it.

When I walk out Jacob's jaw falls open a little bit.

I frown, "Is it that ugly?" I ask while looking in the mirror. The dress is a light shade of gold and hugs all my curves in the right places but shows too much cleavage for my liking.

"No, No! It's perfect buy it!" Jacob shouts so loud everyone turns to look at us like were crazy. I blush and look up at him in the mirror. He has this look on his face that I've never seen a guy have for me. _Lust._

"I don't have my wallet." I say honestly. I didn't think to bring it. Jacob bought everything.

"I'll buy it." he says while biting his lip. I just nod my head and walk slowly back to the dressing room. Jacob's eyes follow me the whole time. When I get in the dressing room I sigh. Jacob wanted me like that, he wanted me in a sexual way. I shake my head at the thought and pull on my frumpy jeans and sweater.

When I walk out of the dressing room I feel like I should buy some sexier clothes but I look at the clock on the wall in the store and I realize we don't have time for a shopping spree.

Jacob pays for the dress with me saying thank you a gazillion times.

"Where am I going to wear this dress though?" I wonder out loud.

"Who knows. I do know you looked hot in it." Jacob mumbles under his breath as we walk to the theater. I look at him and his all ready tan skin gets a little darker. He's _blushing_! Jacob Black is blushing.

"Aw did I make you blush with my sex dress?" I ask while skipping in front of him while making a complete idiot out of myself in front of these strangers. Jacob smirks at me and I grin at him.

"Yes I'm blushing because of your sex dress."

"Glad that you can admit it." I say as the ticket guy hands us our tickets. I walk to our theater and we sit in the back row. I lean on the arm rest and Jacob leans back in his seat.

The movie comes on and about mid way through it my phone starts buzzing. I look for it in my pockets and I look at the number. Bella. I tell Jacob I have to take it and walk outside to the bathroom.

"Hello."

"Hey Ness Alice told me you called earlier. What's up?" I sigh. Shit this is not how I wanted to tell her I know she's a vampire. Not in a movie theater bathroom. I look around making sure no one is anywhere in sight.

"Bella I know what you are." I say discretely.

"What? Ness what the hell are you talking about?" she asks angrily now.

"Bella don't fuck with me. I know you're a vampire." I whisper back.

"What I oh god." she stutters out. I hear a muffled sound and then I hear a different voice. This voice sounds as smooth as velvet.

Edward, "Renesmee may I call you back maybe in a hour?" He asks.

"Sure." I mutter and hang up. I slam my phone shut and shove it in my jean pocket. I start to pace the bathroom a little bit but I finally decide to walk back in the theater. Jacob probably is worried, I start to walk out when I bump into a wall.

"How did a wall get in the middle of the hallway?" I ask out loud. The wall starts to laugh and I realize I bumped into Jacob. I blush and pull back to see his goofy smile.

"Sorry." Jacob says with a snort.

"Yeah, you heard my little argument with Bella didn't you?" I ask sheepishly as we walk back into the theater. Jacob just nods and I know we'll talk about it later.

The rest of the movie I'm pretty tense. I don't know what I'm going to do when Edward or whoever calls me back. Frankly I'm a little scared that they might kill me. But why should they? I know Jacob's big secret and he didn't bother me at all.

When the movies over Jacob grabs my hand and I feel a little tingly on the inside. I get my coat and shopping bag and walk out with him. The whole time I can't help but feel like I'm on cloud nine while holding Jacob's hand.

We get in the car and Jacob looks at me.

"I'm supposed to get a call from Edward in a hour or something." I say while looking at Jacob from under my eyelashes. He just nods and rubs my hand. That little action makes me so calm its crazy.

"You think there going to kill me for knowing?" I ask shyly. Jacob becomes very grim.

"Probably not. I honestly can't tell you what they want they want to talk about." I look down. The best I can do is just wait while they discuss if they should eat me or not.

"Well you want to go La push or hang out here for a little while longer?" Jacob asks.

"Can we go to the beach?" Jacob just nods his head knowing instantly what beach I'm talking about. The little area that only me and him ever go to. The ride back to La push is quiet.

When we get to the beach I sit next to Jacob and lean my head on his shoulder. He starts rub my leg and I feel those tingles again.

Good lord the affect this man has on my body is insane.

I sigh and then I feel my cell phone buzz again. I pull it out and I see the number it's the only person I knew it would be. Bella.

"Renesmee I think this would be better explained in person."

"Meaning…" I trail off not exactly following her.

"Were coming back to Forks."

**A/N: A dumb cliffhanger but a cliffhanger nonetheless. Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you for reviews.**

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight.

Chapter 12: Jacob Black's imprint, hell yeah!

"Renesmee were coming to Forks." Bella repeats. I just hold the phone in my hand. Jacob looks at me waiting for me to make a response. I just sit there. This could either make or break me. I think it's going to break me. Jacob grabs the phone but before he can even breath on that damn phone I swipe it from him.

"That's cool Bella. When will you get here?" I ask a little out of breathe from tackling Jacob. Jacob just snorts at me and looks at the waves hit the rocks. Bella is confused for a minute. Probably wondering why the hell I sound like I just ran a 100 meter dash.

"Um Monday." I look at Jacob and now he's interested in my conversation. I just nod my head but I realize she can't hear a nod.

"Fine Bella see you then." I hang up and throw my phone on the sand. Jacob looks at me trying to measure my sanity. I just run a frustrated hand through my overly curly hair.

"Monday, okay well I have to tell Sam." Jacob gets up and has his hand out. I look at it like I don't know what the hell it is but I realize he wants me to grab it. I take it and he helps me up. We walk to the car the whole time I'm trying to decide if I should tell Charlie.

Finally I crack and ask Jacob, "Do I think you should tell Charlie?" Jacob repeats the question to himself. He thinks about it for a minute but then glances at me.

"I think you should play it by ear. Talk it over with Bella. That's if I let her come near you." Jacob mumbles the last part.

"What do you mean that's if I let her come near me. I have to see my sister. I'm the whole damn reason there coming back. Jacob don't be an asshole please." I beg. He just gives me a grim look. I'm sure Bella can control her bloodlust.

"We'll see." is all Jacob says. I roll my eyes and we arrive at Sam's house. I get out and follow behind Jacob. Sam looks shocked to see Jacob and he's shell shocked to see me.

"Jake what's up?" Sam asks. Jacob motions for them to head outside and Emily walks over to me and pulls me toward the kitchen.

_Oh god girl talk._

"So how's it going?" Emily asks while leaning her head in her palm with her elbow on the table. I'm sitting across from her with a fake smile. I can't stop my eyes from being wide a little bit. Probably shock from the news I got earlier.

"Nothing much is happening Emily." I say with a little laugh. Emily's face gets a little bit serious. She's trying to find out what's my deal. I break from under her heated stare and tell her everything that's wrong with me. I mean everything.

Why I told her all this shit about myself is beside me.

"So Bella your vampire sister is coming to Forks on Monday." Emily states with a nod. I just give her a tired smile.

"You know I didn't know the whole extent of you and Jacob's relationship. I didn't know you guys were like joined at the hip when you were little. But one time I went to Billy's house and I was in this back room and I stumbled upon a box if pictures." I shake my head.

"Pictures?" I ask confused.

"Yeah a box full of pictures of you and Jacob just goofing off. I bet if you looked hard enough for them in that house you could find some. The pictures were just adorable. You and Jacob are like peanut butter and jelly. Supposed to be with each other." Emily says while leaning back in the wooden chair.

She has this smug smile on her face while me on the other hand is just panicking. My mouth is set in a tight straight line. I don't know why what Emily said made me feel so damn weird. It's just as if I know she's right but I don't want her to be right.

Jacob and me have always just clicked.

Like we finished each others sentences clicked, or if he felt pain I would feel pain clicked. Our dads used to say we would get married straight out of high school. Charlie used to wonder why Jacob screwed with all those other girls in middle school and didn't up and just kiss me. I of course cringed at the thought when I was little. But now the thought is quite wonderful and comforting.

"Oh shit." Emily's smile gets even happier.

"Am I right? Renesmee honey, you know there's something up with you and Jacob. Have you seen the way he looks at you?" how did we come from talking about Bella and vampires to my damn relationship with Jacob?

"No Emily I have not seen the way Jacob looks at me." I reply dryly.

"Well it's one hell of a look. It's like he just saw the sun for the first time." Emily says with a light glowing smile instead of her I know I'm right smile. I don't think it's that dramatic.

"Why does he have this huge interest in me suddenly? Huh tell me why Emily." I shoot back. Emily stiffens and I know I stumped her. Jacob may have shown signs of lust for me in the mall earlier but that's because he's a teenager. All dudes think about is _SEX!_

"You have no answer." I say with my own smug smile.

"No it's not that…" she trails off not looking me in the eye now. I just shake my head knowing I'm right. That odd ball connection I have with Jacob is just pure hormones. It's not emotional or magical. It's just sexual frustration. The fact that I'm a damn virgin still, that's all it is. No magic or fairytale, no love at first sight shit.

Emily gets up and starts cleaning the counter.

I write it off as a nervous habit because I'm sure it is. I get up and looks for something to drink absentmindedly wondering where the guys went. It's been a hour. A hour of me pouring my soul out to Emily. An hour of me getting crap about Jacob having some huge crush on me.

I sit back down at the table with a glass of water in my hand. I gulp it down since my throat was pretty dry. I start getting a little antsy. I play with my hair to keep myself distracted. Emily on the other hand is hard at work scrubbing the toilet clean in the bathroom.

"Come one where are you guys?" I whisper to myself. I lean back in the chair with my eyes closed. The front door opens and I hear Jacob walk in with what seems like the pack. I sit up straight when I see Sam and the guys with some girl walk in.

The girl is tall and has a short bob cut with a permanent scowl etched into her pretty little face. She glances at me and I immediately look down since she has this attitude about her.

The attitude being 'I'll kick your ass in a hot second.'

Jacob walks over to me and I smile up at him. The smile looks horrible because Jacob frowns at me and kneels down in front of me. I feel some of the packs eyes on us but Jacob shoots them the back off look. Everyone goes about their little activities.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks with genuine worry on his handsome face. I just shake my head. I'm not too comfortable discussing my feelings in a house full of teenage boys with overly sensitive hearing.

"Jacob come over here." Sam says. Jacob nods his head while looking at me still worried. Sam and the pack sit around the living room.

"So the leader of that kids coven I think his name is Chris. Yeah his leader said that he will talk to Carlisle the leader of the Cullen's. I think they go way back or some shit like that. Well that's what I got from the leader of Chris's little coven. They'll talk about some stuff together when the Cullen's get here on Monday. I'm sure the treaty is still air tight so don't worry guys." Sam says with his voice thick with authority. All the guys and the one girl nod their heads as if automatically. I kind of feel tempted to nod my head.

"We will make our patrols tighter around Forks. Don't cut it too close either guys." I look away when the talk gets to technical for me to care about anymore. I space out until Jacob's warm hand is on my shoulder and half the pack left.

"Whoa I spaced out bad." I mumble to myself as I get up. Jacob just laughs at me and we head to his car. When we get in Jacob pulls out and we start to drive to his house. The little red barn house. I get a little bit scared. I'm not quite in the mood to see Billy burn holes in my back with his evil stares.

"Billy isn't here. He went on some fishing trip with Old Quil." Jacob says while I get slowly out of the car. We head into his house and I realize this house hasn't changed on bit. The old crap box of a TV is even still here. At least Charlie upgraded.

We walk past all of that towards Jacob's closet size room.

I start to laugh when I look around the room. Jacob looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"This room, no this house hasn't changed at all." I say with a head shake. Jacob still has that tacky ass green sheets and bedspread. His room is still dark brown with one or two pictures of models in swimsuits but other than that it looks the same as the Saturday I was here before our little falling out.

"Well thanks." Jacob says with a confused smile. I just shake my head and sit on his bed like I used to do. I would crawl on the bed and sit flat on my stomach with a book or magazine in my hands while Jacob would ramble about something that pissed him off at school.

Jacob smiles at me having the exact thoughts run through his mind.

"If I had a book in my hand I would recreate the perfect image of me at the age of 13." I say with a snort. Jacob just shakes his head and leans against the wall eyeballing me.

"What?" I ask confused by his little smile.

"Nothing." he whispers. I get up and walk over and stand in front of him.

"Come on tell me. You know I can tell when your lying." I sing out to him.

"Fine why were you so sad looking when I came back?" he asks. I lean back not really wanting to tell him that I was angry at Emily for assuming we should be a couple. So I look at my feet and come up with a excuse.

"I was worried. I wanted to know what was taking you so long." which isn't a total lie. I was worried about what happened to him.

"Oh well we went to go meet that guy Chris's coven. We didn't exactly go to their house or anything but it was more coincident. That guy Chris was hunting along the border and I stopped him to explain that the Cullen's were coming back. He got his "Mom and dad" and we had a little talk." I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge.

"So what went down at this little meeting?" I ask while running my hands over the tacky green sheets.

"We talked about when the Cullen's will be here. Chris's leader who's name is like Brutus I think said he was good friends with Carlisle so it wouldn't be a problem." I just nod my head.

"Did Chris give you any issues?" I ask while looking in Jacob's eyes. Jacob gets a frown on his face instantly.

"That little prick couldn't help but growl at my mere presence. He thinks I stole you from him Ness." Jacob says with a scoff. I look at the sheets again confused as to why Chris would think that. I know I said I didn't want anything to do with Chris but I want to see how he's doing every once in awhile.

"Why does he think you stole me from him? I hang out with you willingly. Besides he said those horrible things about you and I just couldn't hang out with him anymore. All he did was beg and plead for me to stay away from you. It was annoying." I mumble the last part.

"I can tell he thinks I stole you from him. It wasn't like he had ownership over you. Ness he's just being an ass." Jacob says while sitting next to me on the bed. Well he picks me up so I can sit on his lap. The bed is so small that it can't fit both of us sitting on the edge.

"Oh." is all I say. I look at Jacob in the face.

"Why do you have this interest in me suddenly? You could've just you know said hi and bye to me when we first met again at the car shop. But you didn't, you pursued a relationship with me again. Why now? Why are you so interested in becoming my best friend again?" I ask.

Jacob looks in my eyes trying to figure out if I really mean any of those questions.

"I need to be around you Renesmee. I feel like shit for just dumping you basically in eighth grade. I shouldn't have listened to my egg head dad, I should've just continued to be your friend. Yeah I would've risked phasing in front of you but still. I missed you a lot. I didn't notice it until I saw you again." I look down not really in the mood to look him in the eye.

"When I saw you I promise you, memories of me and you getting in trouble at the beach or of us laughing at some dumb TV show flooded into my mind. I remembered all the awesome times we had together even the crappy ones too. Seeing you smile was like the best thing in the world. I felt like I won a grand prize when I heard you laugh for the first time again." I can't help but blush.

"That little blush of your makes me want to smile. Everything about you is so fucking awesome to me. It's just insane how much I love you." _Whoa he loves me._

I look in his eyes to make sure it wasn't like a slip of the tongue or something. I know he's not playing because he has that look in his eyes saying 'I'm not joking.' _Oh god._

He loves me! Why did that make my heart flutter? I look down again blushing from my neck to my ears. This is so surreal. I love Jacob but I don't know if I'm in love with him. But then again I think I might be. But earlier I wrote off all his little things for me as him wanting nothing but sex.

"You don't love me Jacob." I say while getting off his lap.

I walk out of his room and out the front door. Jacob grabs my arm and spins me around to look at him.

"Renesmee werewolves have this thing where they found their mates. It's called imprinting. When we lock eyes with our imprint it is like the whole world just shifted and we have this pull toward them. We have to be near them all day everyday. We are whatever our imprint wants whether that's a friend a brother, a boyfriend whatever were that for them. Ness you want a boyfriend." I back up a little bit.

"What I'm your imprint?" I ask in disbelief.

"That pull you feel for me is the pull of the imprint. I would do anything for you. I love you with everything in my being. I would die for you. Honey, I would give you Jupiter if you asked me." I can't help but snort.

I'm Jacob Black's imprint.

That sounds like a big position like a job. I don't know how I feel about it. But I kind of like it. I'm glad he imprinted on me. He doesn't need anybody else but me. That sounds a little possessive maybe but it's true. That's how I feel. I love Jacob with probably all my being too. I loved him I just didn't acknowledge the feelings.

My dumbass had the nerve to write it off as hormones.

I look at him in the eye again and I know I won't want anyone else in my life but him.

"Shit I love you too." I whisper while wrapping my arms around his neck. Jacob wraps his arms around my waist. He has that look Emily described earlier. He looks like he's been locked up in a cell with no windows all his life and he's seeing the sun for the first time.

"Do you really love me?" I ask.

"No I hate you. Yes I promise you that I love you way more than I should." he says with a huge grin.

"Good, cause I love you too!" I shout.

He gets quiet suddenly and I lean up towards him. He leans down towards me and I know that I'm about to kiss him. But I get frustrated and grab his hair and pull him toward me. When his lips crush mine I feel sparks and fireworks.

Whatever, it was something to do with fire or electrocution but in a good way. A great way.

His lips are hot and eager on mine. But he calms down and the kiss becomes slow and passionate. His tongue trails along my bottom lip and I open my mouth a little bit more wide so he can get in.

Jacob hands trail down my down from my waist to my ass. I feel him squeeze it and I can't help but let out a moan. Jacob gets eager from my little moan and his tongue brushes against mine until were fighting over dominance.

We pull back for a minute to catch our breath but soon dive back in. This time I wrap my legs around his waist so my core is right on his erection. He leans down and starts kissing my neck and biting it.

"Jake…" I moan. I lean my neck to the side more so he can get better access. I feel his tongue trail down my neck. I get frustrated again and pull Jacob's head to my lips and I suck greedily on his bottom lip.

"Fuck Ness." we start walking backward into the house with me now assaulting his neck with kisses. I start to nibble on his ear and I fall down on a bed suddenly.

I let out a little giggle but go back to kissing his neck. Jacob grabs my hair and pulls my head a little too roughly back to his lips. I buck my hips buck up and I Jacob hisses as I rub on his hard on.

"Sorry." I whisper sheepishly.

Jacob just growls which is probably the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I run my hands down his chest which is bare thank god. My nails scratch against his washboard abs. His hands leave my ass and go to my shirt which then slide under my shirt. I gasp at the contact of his hot hands on my cold flesh.

Just when his hands are about to reach my bra the door opens. The front door opens specially. My head snaps up and I come out of my lust filled trance. Jacob rolls off of me and I try to get myself together. I pat down my now messy hair and pull down my shirt.

"Jake you hear?" Billy asks as he comes around the corner in his wheelchair.

Billy looks at us wide eyed for a moment but then covers it up with a smile.

"Hey kids." I smile and wave while Jake says hello.

"What are you doing?" Billy asks with a smirk.

"Leaving." Jacob says suddenly while grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room. I say bye to Billy and he just waves back confused. We get in Jacob's car but he doesn't make a move to start the car.

"Do you like regret making out with me?" I blurt out.

Jacob's head shoots in my direction and his eyes go as wide as saucers.

"Hell no that was probably the most amazing thing to ever happen to me. I loved kissing you. It was just words can't describe. I'm just pissed that my dad interrupted us." I smile at him and lean my head on his shoulder.

"Good I enjoyed the hell out of it too." We sit like that for a long time until I sigh and look at Jacob.

"I got to go home to Charlie." Jacob nods his head and starts the car up. We pull out of the driveway and head to Forks. The whole time we sit in comfortable silence. When we pull into my driveway I get out of the car and as well does Jake.

We get to the steps of the front door and I have my jacket and shopping bag in hand.

I smile at Jacob and lean into kiss him. Jacob responds eagerly and we kiss for about 10 minutes but I finally pull back for air.

"See you tomorrow." I say as I open the door. Jacob grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"No, see you tonight." I blush and walk in the house.

I get inside and Charlie just rolls his eyes.

"You and Jake a couple." it's more a statement than a question.

I just smile and he takes it as a yes. I walk upstairs on cloud forty-two in my mind. Good god I love Jacob. Nothing can damper my mood right now.

Nothing except "Renesmee." Chris.

**A/N: How was it? I loved this chapter to be honest but whatever, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Chapter 13: Isabella Cullen

"Chris leave now." I command as I look at Chris across from my room hanging by my window. I apparently left it open. Chris just stands there with that pleading look on his face. I want him gone _so_ bad.

"Chris leave." Just as I say that I hear Jacob downstairs talking to Charlie. I hear Jacob walk up the steps and open my door. Jacob is now visibly shaking at the sight of Chris and I rush over to Jacob.

"Calm down." I whisper to Jacob. It's as if I didn't say anything because Jacob pushes me behind him in a protective stance. Chris gets in a defensive position too. Gosh this a not how I wanted my awesome day with Jacob to end. _Why did Chris have to fucking ruin it!_

"Chris just go. Get out of my room." I say to him with more bass in my voice.

Jacob just growls, Chris ignores me again and this time I move away from Jacob and try to push Chris out the window. Jacob pulls me away from Chris but I start kicking and thrashing. Chris is snarling now and I want him gone now.

"Leave!" I yell ignoring the fact that Charlie could possibly hear me. I don't care I want him out.

"Renesmee-" I cut off Chris.

"No go before I actually let Jacob kill you!" I yell while Jacob sets me down on the ground trying to calm me down now. Chris is clearly trying to decide if he should leave or not. Jacob turns around and lets out another growl, "Leave leech." Jacob walks forward and stares Chris down till the point where he squirms and jumps out my window disappearing into the forest across the street.

I sit on the edge of my bed fuming from what just happened. The door opens and Charlie peeks his head in looking between me and Jacob. He has a small smile on his face, "You two get in a fight?" Charlie asks too eagerly. I look up at him with dead eyes.

"No dad can you leave me alone." _shit; just go._

"Okay well if you need anything like a gun, crowbar, a poisonous substance I'm here baby." Did Charlie just threaten Jacob's life in front of him nonchalantly. Jacob just shakes his head and continues to look out the window.

"Dad leave now." I command.

"Right." he walks out and slowly closes my door.

"Charlie is a sick man." Jacob says while sitting next to me on my bed.

"He doesn't like you. You have to earn his trust again. I'm sure deep down he likes me with you way more than Chris." I say while looking into his deep dark brown eyes.

"Well it's nice to know I'm partially liked. Did that dick hurt you before I came in?" Jacob asks now looking over my body.

"No literally the moment I came in my room he was here. How come you didn't smell him?" I ask confused. Generally he smells stuff I didn't even know had a scent to it. I shake my head just thinking about it.

"My thoughts were to clouded up. I wasn't paying attention. Shit, this is my fault. I'm so sorry I should've been able to fix something like that. It won't happen again I promise." he leans down and kisses my forehead.

"It's okay don't beat yourself up over it." I say with a small smile.

"I can't stay here too long. Charlie will think something's up. So I'll leave and come back through the window in a couple of minutes. Is that okay?" Jacob asks while looking at me under his thick long eyelashes that any girl would die for.

"It's fine." I say with a wave. My mom is still running through what happened earlier with Chris. Why would he just come in my room like that? He is so well crazy, he never acted like this the first week I met him. In fact he was a little bit too reserved. Now he's begging me to forgive him. Jumping through my window attacking me in the forest. What next? Just plain out kill me.

Jacob jumps through my window and pulls me to lay down next to him on my bed. I curl into his warm chest and I'm fully enfolded in his body heat. We lay like that for a minute with Jacob brushing my hair out of my face. I finally look up at him.

"Yeah?" Jacob asks waiting for my question to pop up.

"Are you thinking of going to college?" I ask while fully getting up and sitting criss cross from Jacob. He looks down and frowns for a minute and then looks up at me again. I wait for his answer hoping he'll give me one and not give me a fake answer.

"Um you know I can't honestly leave La push." I shake my head not liking that answer at all.

"Why can't you leave La push? You could keep in contact with the pack by phasing and all that junk. Besides you could go to like community college up the street. I don't see why you can't go to college you don't have anything that big holding you back. Plus you can control your anger." Jacob looks at my dark green and violet comforter.

"Ness I'm supposed to be the alpha of the pack." that's still not a good reason but I'll let him continue.

"A couple days after I first phased we had this council meeting and my father told me. Seeing as the gene skipped a generation and my great grandfather was the last alpha of the pack. It's in my blood." Jacob looks at me sheepishly.

"Okay so why aren't you the alpha?" I ask not really understanding why he won't take his position. I mean if I had that kind of job I would own up to it.

"I was and young and I'm still young and I don't want to have that pressure of making all of those decisions. Plus I don't think I can carry the whole pack by myself like that. I mean I would have Sam to help me but it's just too much for me." Jacob looks pretty beaten up over it.

"So do you plan on ever becoming the alpha?" I ask while scooting closer to Jacob.

"Sam says he won't be the alpha forever. He will have to eventually step down. I can feel it in my blood. The urge to resist when he tells me to do certain things. The urge to fight back, I will soon, I can feel it. But until then I just want to focus on you." Jacob lays his head down in the crook of my neck and I rub his soft charcoal hair.

"Your destined for La push forever." I say quietly to myself.

"So I'm destined for La push too." Jacob looks at me.

"No you don't have to stay here with me forever like that. Go to Princeton and you know do something with yourself. Just because I'm destined to live on the reservation doesn't mean you are too." Jacob starts rambling and I cut him off with a wave.

"You said I'm your soul mate. I can't be away from you for long amounts of time. It's clear I should stay here with you. Besides I'll go where ever you go. Don't be all fussy about it. Your stuck with me big guy." I lightly kiss him on the lips and he responds instantly.

My arms automatically wrap around his neck while his slide down and get a firm hold on my hips. Jacob licks my bottom lip asking for entrance which I grant and we start battling over dominance. I finally give up and let his tongue roam all over my mouth. I let a out a little moan which makes Jacob more brave.

Jacobs hands roam up and down my body his hands go under my shirt just like last time and his hands actually make it to my bra but I freak out and pull back and catch my breath. Jacob's breathing calms down before mine and his eyes lighten up from being black with lust.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready for all of that yet." I say while blushing and looking down at my hands. Jacob pulls my face up to look him in the eye. His eyes are real intense and I can't help but feel the imprint pull at me.

"I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want to. We'll go at your own pace, besides I want your first time to be special and relaxing." my mouth turns into a huge smile. I'm glad Jacob wants us to go at a slow pace. I mean we did just officially become boyfriend and girlfriend.

The rest of the night I lay down next to Jacob and we talk random stuff like my car and when it's going to be done. Jacob of course doesn't think that truck is going to make it but I tell him to shut up. I'll handle that when I get there. We talk more about the college thing and Jacob still stands firm with wanting me to actually go to Princeton.

I can tell he's reluctant for me to be so far away but he wants the best for me. I of course still want him to go to some community college. He doesn't see the harm in it so he promised me he'll look into it.

The next morning I wake up by myself searching for Jacob in my bed. I'm disoriented for a second but I find a post it note on my forehead. I look at it reading the note Jacob left for me:

_Had to go run patrols but will see you soon._

_Love, _

_Jake_

I smile at the note and the fact that he was an asshole and put the note on my forehead. I get up and take a shower, I decide to wash my hair while I'm in the shower. When I get out I start blow drying it and walking around the room searching for something to wear. After I'm done blow drying my hair I leave it out and it falls to my waist.

"Should I trim it?" I ask myself out loud. I decide to trim off to the point where my hair stops mid way to my back. I like my hair long but not so long that I look like I'm home schooled on a farm in Idaho.

I still don't find much to wear so I put on a robe and decide to wash some clothes. I wash my jeans first and decide that I'll just look for some of Bella's clothes. Even though her fashion sense is definitely not too great I need something to wear.

I find some jeans and a t-shirt. When I look in the mirror I realize that I look like a boy in these clothes.

"I need a shopping trip." I shake my head and walk back downstairs. Charlie must've went to work today. I look in my fridge and find some bacon and I decide I can just eat that.

When I'm done cooking the bacon I sit on the couch and turn the TV on. The Lion King is on. I know I sound like a total dork but this was one of my favorite movies when I was little, probably still is. I continue watching it until I hear the doorbell ring I get up and open the door. Of course Jacob is standing there with nothing but shorts on and some sneakers.

"Hey come in," I gesture for him to enter and he does. Jacob sniffs the air and looks at me.

"Bacon Ness. Don't hold out on me where is the food." I chuckle and go to the fridge to make him some. Since he has a huge appetite I give him the last 12 slices.

"The Lion King, gosh I remember you used to obsess over this damn movie." Jacob says while I walk over to the couch with a plate full of bacon for him. I hand the plate to him and I sit on the other side of the couch while Jacob puts my legs on in his lap with the plate on top of my legs.

"Well duh this movie is the shizz. Total classic. I still cry like a baby whenever I see Mufasa get killed." I say with a head shake. Jacob just starts laughing at my childish antics.

When the movie is over I have a few tears spilling over.

"Such an awesome movie." I whisper Jacob has finished his bacon and is now knocked out with his head leaning back and snoring like a bear or I guess a wolf.

I try to get up but Jacob wakes up and shoots up immediately. He looks around all defensive.

"Oh sorry Ness, I didn't know I fell asleep." Jacob says instantly relaxing when he sees me. I get up and take the plate off the floor since when Jacob shot up so did the plate. Luckily the plate didn't break. I take it to the kitchen were Jacob follows me.

"So what now?" Jacob asks while leaning next to me by the counter while I wash the dishes.

"Well I was just going to relax today since tomorrow I'm going to see my vampire sister Bella for the first time in the past five years." I say while scrubbing my dish.

"Oh yeah I guess we should just relax. Shit, I don't want to go to school. All we do is talk about stuff I'll never need in life. I'd rather run around in my wolf form or hang out with you all day." Jacob says with a sigh.

"Yep well that's school. Besides you get me all afternoon after school." I say when I'm done with the dishes.

"True, probably the best thing to happen to me all day." Jacob says now wrapping his arms around my waist from behind. I try to turn around but Jacob won't let me. He starts sucking and lightly kissing my neck. I moan a little and I can feel his hard on in my lower back.

His soft lips reach my mouth and now I really want to turn around but he has a strong grip on me. His hot hands are roaming over my stomach. Our tongues are fighting over dominance but this time I win. Jacob's left hand goes lower until he's playing with the button on my pants. I pull back and Jacob clears his throat.

"Got caught up." is all he says. I smile at him and wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me over to the couch. I can still feel his hard on but I'm not brave enough to do what I want to do. So I decide I'll get well more sexual later I guess.

The rest of day is spent with on and off make out sessions, junk food being devoured, and a lot of movie watching. Jacob leaves though when Charlie comes home. I glare at Charlie telling him that one day he's going to have to talk to Jacob formally. Charlie says he hopes it's later rather than sooner. I call him childish and Charlie just laughs it off.

When I get in my room Jacob's sitting on my bed and I change into my pajamas before I know it I drifted off to sleep. The next morning I'm nervous seeing as today is the day I'll see Bella. I put on some nice skinny jeans and a white button down shirt with my white converses.

My hair is put up in a ponytail. The bus ride to school is filled with me being just plain old uncomfortable. Bella called last night saying she'll see me later after school so I guess I won't see Jacob today. He said he would still call me of course.

When I got to school I didn't see Chris anywhere in sight. In fact the whole day I didn't see him. I think he stayed home. Probably to greet the Cullen's since there best friends I guess.

School finally lets out and I walk out to see a white Mercedes Benz convertible with the top down. A woman with chestnut brown hair that falls to her waist. Wonderful pale white skin, amazing cheek bones and hypnotizing golden eyes. Her clothes are just as classy and put together she is. The woman, has on a form fitting black sweater dress with very fancy black knee high boots.

"Bella." I gasp.

Bella instantly looks at me and her eyes zero in on me. I back up slightly. My body backing up automatically, I have that pull to back away and run far away very far away. Bella runs up to me and hugs me super tight.

Her hold is like ice, "Bells can't breath." I gasp out.

"Oh right I forgot that your human and I'm… not." she whispers to me and we head to her convertible. Wow being a Cullen must be…_nice_. The phone didn't do Bella's voice justice she sounds so melodic and sultry. I slowly slide into the car feeling very out of place in this nice automobile.

Bella speeds out of the parking lot very conspicuously, while I hold on very tightly to the handle bar on the car as she speeds down the back roads of Forks.

Bella glances at me and shoots me a nervous smile that doesn't fit her perfect little face. I look out the window and try to calm myself down. Letting the cold wind ripping through my hair calm me down. We soon arrive at the Cullen's mansion.

Bella parks right outside of the front door and gets out before me. I slowly get out and follow her. My book bag is tightly in my hand and I feel so awkward and well ugly. Bella looks so fucking hot, and I feel so insecure.

We enter and I'm meet with a sea of golden eyes. Everyone is here, Chris and his family are here. I back up slowly again feeling so out of place and well just not welcome.

"Don't worry." Bella whispers in my ear as she passes me to sit next to Edward who looks nothing but charming and relaxed.

"Renesmee glad to see you again." the blonde one who used to be the head doctor at the hospital says to me.

"Thank you…" I trail off not remembering his name.

"… Carlisle." he finishes for me with a super star smile.

"Take a seat I'll reintroduce you to my family. I'm sure you don't remember all of us. Plus I don't think you formally met the Paterson's." Carlisle says while gesturing towards Chris's family. I sit down on a soft white reclining chair.

"This is Rosalie and Emmett." I look at Rosalie and feel way more insecure again. This chick looks like a goddess. She has the perfect body, perfect hair, gorgeous bone structure. Rosalie gives me a steely look while the big one Emmett who's built like a linebacker gives me a goofy grin.

"Jasper and Alice." Alice is the one who I talked to on the phone who I thought had ADD. She waves at me eagerly and I just give her a stiff smile. Jasper looks uncomfortable to be near me. Well frankly he looks constipated.

"And my wife Esme." Carlisle points at a motherly looking woman with caramel hair and a heart shaped face. She gives a tender and warm smile. I respond to her smile and wave.

"Brutus Paterson, Christopher Paterson and Brutus's wife Alana." Brutus is a slightly toned man with a Greek look to him like he was a philosopher. While Alana is very couture and chic, she looks like she could grace the cover of Vogue in a hot second if she pleased. They both look thirty and of course beautiful.

Chris isn't even looking at me he has a permanent frown on his face. I ignore him not in the mood to deal with our mediocre drama at the moment. Carlisle asks how I exactly figured out they were vampires.

I'm a little nervous about talking about the wolves but I tell them anyway.

"Um, well I figured it out from the wolves at La Push." I say timidly. Everyone except Carlisle gets grim.

"So the gene was set off again." Edward murmurs so quietly I'm sure if I wasn't in such a close proximity to him I wouldn't have heard it. Bella being the loving wife she is places a light kiss on his forehead. Edward visibly calms down but I still see the tension built up in his shoulders.

"Yeah Jacob Black told me. I'm sort of his imprint." I try to say as casually as possible.

Chris shoots his head up instantly and I see hurt cross his eyes. Bella has that watery smile on her face again. You can tell everyone is uncomfortable with the wolves.

"So that's how I know. I won't tell anyone and I'll keep your little secret to myself. Just don't you know eat me." I mumble the last part out. All the vampires crack a smile at my don't eat me comment and Carlisle leans across the coffee table and smiles at me.

"Don't worry Renesmee we just wanted to make sure that you could keep our secret. We would never hurt you. But I think you should get a insight into our lifestyle." I try to get comfortable in my huge jacket but I can't.

"Oh I'll take your things sweetie." Esme says while I shrug out of my winter coat and hand her my backpack. She rushes off to some closet down the hall and I look at her longingly hoping she doesn't destroy my stuff.

_I do have homework tonight._

Edward snorts a little bit and I look down. Not to sure why he's laughing seeing as though I'm quite uncomfortable.

"Renesmee were not your average vampires. We don't feed on human blood, were vegetarians if you will. We feed off of animal blood, that little thing doesn't make us as wild and ravenous as other vampires who fed off human blood. The animal blood makes our eyes gold not red like they would be if we fed off of human blood_." So there is no chance of me being eaten by these vampires._

Edward cracks another smile. His little smiles our making me uncomfortable.

"We also do not eat or sleep. There's no need for us to ever sleep. Also we have amazing strength and speed. Our senses our heightened." Carlisle continues to explain everything to me. Or well get into better detail for things I didn't already know.

"So do you understand our kind better?" Carlisle asks when he's done.

"Yes." I say with a head nod.

"Carlisle I think you should tell her about our gifts too." Alice says well more like chirps as I like to put it.

"Oh your right, Alice can see the future. Edward can read minds, Bella is a mental shield so Edward can't read her mind unless she lets up her mental shield. Jasper is an empathy he can control emotions." _Whoa that is just awesome._

"That's just amazing." I say after exhaling.

"Yes it is." Bella says.

"I'm sure you have some catching up to do with your sister so we'll leave you to it." Carlisle says getting up with Esme who goes upstairs. Chris and his family leave the house running off into the woods to their home I guess.

Alice skips over to me, "Oh your outfit is just so plain. Your have Bella's fashion sense with just a little bit more flare." _okay random._

"Um thanks." I say not really sure how to react to that little comment.

"Alice don't overwhelm her." Edward says while getting up with Bella. It's like if he moves she moves. Interesting.

"Ness lets go upstairs." Bella grabs my hand and we walk to the steps with Edward on our heels. We enter an all white room with noting but CD's and a couch looking thing in the room. Bella sits down next to me on the couch while Edward leans against the wall.

"I'm sure you want to know everything." Bella says while biting her lip. I guess even the living dead have nervous habits.

"Yes enlighten me Bella." I say with a little bit of sarcasm coming out. Bella just smirks at me sensing my attitude.

"I met Edward on my first day of freshman year you know. He was in my biology class. When I first met him he was very tense and rude to me, it was as if it pained him being near me. That was because my blood smelled so good to him. I felt this pull and need to be near him but he fought me. He didn't really want me to be near him seeing as he was a vampire and I was a poor human." Edward looks like he doesn't enjoy this story too much.

"I knew something was off about him but I wasn't quite sure what it was. I started asking around trying to see if anyone knew what was his deal was. Finally we went to a bonfire at La push and I heard those legends. I knew instantly that it had to do with the Cullen's. I wasn't quite sure how though so I went to a bookstore and found and the book about vampires." my little vampire origins book.

Bella continues telling me her story talking about going to the baseball game with the Cullen's and running into the nomads. The guy James who tried to kill her. I remember when she went to Arizona saying something about being tired of small town life. I hated her for saying those horrible things to Charlie.

He was torn up for days. Of course my mother and Charlie met up in Arizona since Bella supposedly fell down ten flights of stairs and lost tons of blood. I remember being forced to stay on the reservation with Jacob. I didn't really mind seeing as I was only like 10.

She continued to go on about how depressed she was when Edward left after Jasper almost killed her at her 18th birthday party. I remember those months probably the worst couple of months of my life. Bella didn't do anything except well mope. I didn't understand why she was so sad over Edward. I never saw the attraction towards him at all.

"Then we went to Italy and ran into the Volturi. The Volturi are a big royal family in the vampire world. All they do is live for power and are very dangerous people. Renesmee if they knew you knew about us being vampires you would be in dead." The Volturi doesn't sound to nice.

She told me about the newborn battle with Victoria the vengeful girlfriend of James. Apparently the other guy Laurent went to some other clan in Alaska. Bella finally finishes saying that she chose to be a vampire because she chose to live with Edward forever.

"That's reasonable I guess." I mutter under my breath.

"I now you still find it selfish but I love Edward. Our bond is just as strong as yours and Jacob's maybe even stronger." I look away annoyed that she even mentioned Jacob.

"Are you going to tell Charlie about you being here?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, I am. I want to see him." Bella says. I glance at her and I can tell she truly is sorry for not calling so often. I understand now kind of, I guess I'm slowly forgiving her. _Slowly._

"Well why don't you drop me off before he gets home. You know so he doesn't get mad at me for telling him you're here. Surprise him by already being at the house." Bella gets a dazzling smile on her face and I look away feeling insecure.

"I think he'd love that. Edward you want to come?" I don't think he should come. Edward reads my mind I guess and shakes his head and politely declines.

We walk downstairs and I grab my coat and bookbag. Alice and Esme warmly suggest that I come over tomorrow, I say I might. Even though I really don't want to.

The ride home is quiet and Bella parks her flashy car in the driveway. Looking very out of place at our small house. We walk in and Bella marvels the house. I guess reliving memories. I get dinner started and go upstairs to put on something more comfortable. Jacob called me earlier but I text him saying I'll talk to him later.

When I get downstairs I start my homework.

"Wow you know you look the same." Bella says while sitting next to me at the table.

"Thanks." I grumble.

"No not in a bad way. Ness trust me your pretty, you matured into an amazing young woman." Bella says trying to back track. I just nod my head and get up to stir the pasta.

"So you and Jacob. I always knew you two would get together." Bella says trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say while putting the Ragu sauce in the microwave.

Bella understands that I don't want to talk and were quiet the rest of the time. Bella suddenly gets stiff and I look at her confused.

"Charlie's here." she mumbles. I just nod and place the silverware down. Bella said she would just drink some water. Well act like she was drinking water seeing as she doesn't eat or drink. Charlie enters the house.

"Ness I'm home!" he yells.

"In here dad!" I yell back while stirring the pasta one more time. The moment Charlie sees Bella and he almost has a heart attack. I stay to the back and let this scene play out.

"Bells." he gasp.

"Yeah it's me dad. Hi." she says with that nervous smile. Bella ran over and hugged him so tightly and so did Charlie. He was so happy his whole face just lit up. I just smile glad that my father got what he wanted; _Bella back_. The rest of the night is filled with him talking to Bella asking her every little thing about herself.

Bella answers as truthfully as she can.

"So Bells how long you staying?" Charlie asks a little while later on the couch. I'm walking downstairs again to put more stuff in the washing machine.

"Were thinking of staying for awhile." I can't see them talking but I can tell you that Charlie has a huge grin on his face. When I walk back upstairs I crawl under the covers and drift off to sleep.

**A/N: How was it? Probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote! So you Review quickly! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 14: Your apology is almost accepted

The next morning I woke up to water splashing on the window. I instantly knew it was going to be a stormy day at school. I got out of my bed took a quick shower and let my hair out. I put on some legging jeans with holes on the knee and a brown long sleeve v-neck. Paired with brown polka dotted flats. I got my big rain coat and waited in the cold rain for the bus.

When I got on the bus the driver gave me another evil stare. Why he gives me those looks? I will never know.

In chemistry Chris was looking at me very strangely like he knew my biggest secret. I ignored his stare and continues to do the experiment. When class was over I rushed out and went to gym. In the locker room I couldn't help but listen to the gossip.

"So yesterday did you see the girl in the parking lot?" some blonde girl asks her pink haired friend. Yes pink hair, her friend just shakes her head no and the blonde jumps into her story.

"Well it was this girl with brown hair with a nice ass Benz. She picked up guess who? Renesmee Swan," the pink haired girl gasps in shock as if I can't get picked up by anyone with a nice car.

"Yep, and they sped out of the parking lot. Word is it's Bella Swan, or I guess Bella Cullen. Apparently the Cullen's are back in town now for some odd reason. My mom is one of the nurses at the hospital and she saw the blonde one Dr. Cullen at the hospital yesterday. I guess their officially back." the blonde one says and with that they leave the locker room.

In actual gym class Lauren waltz up over to me during some makeshift kickball game. I'm standing at one of the bases deep in thought as usual. Lauren looks at me as if I'm supposed to know why she walked over to me. I ignore her as if she isn't there and watch as some boy kicks the ball but it goes in the opposite direction of me.

"Swan, your sister Bella's back. I hear she looks way different than she used to. Barely noticeable, what you have to say about that?" Lauren snaps at me with her hands on her hips. I act like I didn't hear her and she gets frustrated and repeats the damn speech again.

"Lauren I honestly don't know what you want me to tell you." I say exasperated. I wish she would just leave. Shit, she gets on my fucking nerves. Lauren is always speculating shit about me. I can't do anything without her exclaiming I'm not the perfect straight A student I'm knocked up to be. She's had something against me ever since Pre-K.

"I just wanted to know if your sister like got some surgery done." Lauren attempts to rock her hips back and forth as she walks away; she looks like she actually has a limp.

I snort a little when I hear someone scream my name I look up to see the big red ball falling in my direction. I run up to catch it and I actually get it. I catch it and everyone starts cheering for me. Mainly everyone is cheering for me because I always get hit in the head with the ball so it's a relief I didn't get knocked out.

At lunch Chris is talking to some girl but I can tell his attention is focused on me and my little table in the corner by the window. I lower my head even more to the table and I look up from under my eyelashes to see him smirking at me. That alone sends chills up my spine and I look back down at my homework that I'm doing.

When lunch is over Chris stops me and grabs my shoulders. I can't even scream because the move was so abrupt. He yanks me into some abandon classroom. I try to leave but he rushes in front of the door. I back up slowly and bump into some random desk.

"Chris please." I say breathlessly.

"Renesmee I just want to say I'm happy for you and Jacob." Chris says while crossing his arms and leaning against the door so now I'm trapped in here.

"Um well thanks Chris; could you please move. I need to go to class." I say nervously. Something isn't too right about his mood and I want to leave now before he does something really crazy.

"Oh sure." he says casually. I walk past him and run out of the classroom for my life and rush into class. I'm not late but I'm definitely uncomfortable and shaken up. Chris is going to do something to me I can feel it. Who knows what it will be but I know it will be very scary.

When school is over I go to my locker and don't waste anytime like I usually do by making sure I have all my books. When I get outside I rush over to Jacob and hop in the car without giving him a hello. He senses my dire need to leave school and gets in too. Since it's raining Jacob takes me home but walks in with me.

"Okay what happened babe?" Jacob asks after I settle down on the couch next to him. I crawl over to sit in his lap not to sure how he's going to take the whole Chris thing.

"Well Chris kind of grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into an abandon classroom today. All he did was say he was happy for me and you. That's it Jake." I say while rubbing Jacob's arm.

He's not looking at me but I can tell he's pissed he has that overly calm look on his face when he's trying to control his emotions. He starts to shake a little bit but I start to rub his arm again to get him to calm down. Jacob finally relaxes enough to look at me.

"Why the hell did he say he was happy for us?" Jacob growls.

"I don't know but he was looking at me strangely all day. It was as if he knew my little secret or something which is weird since I have none. I did tell all the Cullen's when I went over to their house that I'm your imprint. No one was too keen on that idea." Jacob growls.

"Those leeches have no right to be worried about your damn safety." I start to back up a little. He really doesn't need to get so pissed off. Just in case it gets a little bit dangerous I slide to the other side of the couch.

Jacob closes his eyes and he tries to calm down. His nose is still flaring but I know he's slowly calming down. Two minutes later he opens his eyes and I scoot back over to sit in his lap. Jacob wraps his arms around me.

"I guess I just proved how unsafe it is for you to be near me." Jacob says quietly in my hair. I don't say anything and let him relax.

"No one said you were unsafe Jacob. It was just everyone got a little bit uncomfortable. Anyway Bella told me her story, she told me about her secret life basically. She's been wrapped up in this mythical world right up under my nose. I never noticed a damn thing." I say a little bit angry with myself that I never noticed all the stuff that happened to her.

"I was so oblivious." I sigh.

"Ness how could you have expected her to be dealing with vampires. Don't try to justify anything she was dealing with things way over your pretty little head." I smile at him trying to make me feel better.

"The Cullen's are going to be staying awhile. The doctor got his job back at the hospital. You know Forks is hopeless without him being the head doctor." I say while playing with the sleeves on his sweatshirt. I know he must be scorching in it.

"Jake you want to take off your sweater. I know you have to be baking in that thing." I say while moving back. He looks down as if he just remembered that he was wearing it and he stands up and pulls it off. Of course he doesn't have a shirt on under it.

He sits back down and pulls me back onto his lap.

"So other than that how was your day?" Jacob asks while playing with my hair again.

"At gym Lauren was bitching to me about Bella looking different and stuff. You know she suggested that Bella got plastic surgery and that's why she looks so different." Jacob snorts while I continue to reel over why she would even come up with such a strange thing. But I guess it could work in her favor to be a reason why she does look different.

"Also I caught the ball in gym." I say beaming with pride. Jacob just looks at me not to sure why that is such a huge accomplishment for me.

"Well I usually get hit in the head with the ball and you know how clumsy I can be sometimes so that's a good thing for me. Forget it Jake what happened to you?" I ask shaking my head.

"Nothing I almost got detention for threatening to punch some guy. He was pissing me off so I threatened to kick his ass." well that sounds more violent than anything that happened to me today. I get up deciding I need to do my homework.

"So do you ever have any homework?" I ask Jacob as I get my books from my bag. Jacob sits across from me at the kitchen table and watches me open my Chemistry book and notebook.

"I do it all at lunch and in class." Jacob says nonchalantly. I get into my homework while Jacob watches TV or eats up my food. I know I'm going to have to take a trip to the grocery store.

"Hey you done yet?" Jacob asks over the couch. I close my history book finally done while Jacob eats some chips and watches some sports show.

"Yes you hobo." I say while sitting next to him on the couch. Jacob just cheeses at me with food in his mouth. I start to gag and he closes his mouth while laughing.

"I'm definitely not going to kiss you now." I say while turning the channel.

"Oh really." Jacob says with his eyebrows raised. I nod my head not looking away from the TV when I feel Jacob's warm hands snake around my waist and start tickling me. I burst out laughing to the point where I can't breath.

"Stop… oh my gosh stop." I say between laughs.

"Are you going to kiss me?" he asks pausing for a moment.

"Yes I'll kiss you." I say taking a deep breath. Jacob smiles at me and leans down to kiss me since he's hovering over me. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands move to my butt. He starts licking my tongue on the inside of my mouth and I moan out loud. He pulls back and starts sucking and licking my neck. I moan out his name as I buck my hips a little bit.

I force his head back to my mouth since I need to taste him again. He grins at me being eager to wanting to kiss him. I can't help but smile against his lips while my hands roam over his washboard abs. He groans a little when my nails scrap against his stomach. Jacob bites down on my bottom lip and I giggle a little bit.

Suddenly Jacob pulls back. I sit up confused as to what the problem is.

"What's wrong." I ask with my voice a little bit hoarse. Jacob gets up gesturing for me to stay where I am. I just sit there in shock not to sure what the hell just happened. Jacob walks outside of the house without his sweater on.

I'm sure people are going to get suspicious as to why some big native American boy is walking out of my house without his shirt on into cold ass rain. I wait for another twenty minutes nervously waiting for Jacob to come back.

Finally I hear the door open and I shoot up.

"What happened?" I ask as Jacob walks back in the house.

He looks down at me calmly, "I caught a scent of some vampire, I chased it up to the treaty line. I think it was a guy, he was going way to fast for me to see but it looked kind of like the Chris asshole."

I flinch a little bit thinking about what Chris was planning to do. Jacob walks over to the steps and goes to upstairs to my room I think. I follow him and he locks my window.

"I don't want you to hang out near that Chris guy. If he tries to come anywhere near you run. I don't trust him, I think he's going to do something. I don't know what but I'll be keeping a close eye on him." I nod my head wrapping my arms around my middle trying to keep calm.

Chris was never this kind of guy. He wasn't crazy or stalkerish, he was a nice quiet guy. Now I'm scared, I know Chris wouldn't actually try to harm me but now I'm not sure what to believe.

"Ness do you understand me?" Jacob asks while walking over to me.

"Huh oh yeah stay away from Chris got it." I say with a firm nod. Jacob just looks at me. I smile at him and walk downstairs to get dinner going. I decide to just make fried rice that comes in that Hamburger Helper box. Jacob talks to me while I cook dinner. He can tell my nerves are little bit rocked but he doesn't want to leave until Charlie is home.

Just when dinner is ready the phone rings.

"Hello?" I ask while Jacob tries to eat some chicken in the rice I shoot him a look and he backs up.

"Hey Ness it's me Bella I was wondering if I could come over for dinner to see you and Charlie again?" Bella asks with her twinkling voice. I look at Jacob who is now paying close attention to my conversation.

"Yeah Bells you know you don't have to ask to come over." I try to make it sound as genuine as possible but I'm sure she can detect some of my anger.

"Oh I don't want to impose or anything." she says with her voice more weak now.

"Bella come over if you want." I say and hang up.

Jacob frowns at me and I ignore it and continue to set the table.

"Are you staying or not?" I snap at Jacob. He shakes his head and continues to watch me set the table. I walk over to fill the cups up with ice when I drop some ice on the ground.

"Fuck." I groan. Jacob instantly cleans it up and throws it in the sink.

"Ness why are you so mad?" Jacob asks not quite understanding the reasoning for my attitude. I refill the cup and place it on the table. Jacob waits patiently for my answer while I sit down at the table.

"I'm just a little mad that she chose immortal life to be with Edward forever. It's just odd to see my sister walk around looking like a fucking corpse. Yeah she looks beautiful but it's just inhuman and weird. I can't help but be angry that she put me and Charlie through hell for Edward. Edward this Edward that." I growl out.

Bella does annoy me with her reasoning for becoming a vampire. Why would she do that? I know she apologized for all the hell she put us through but that doesn't mean I accepted so quickly. I'm sure she noticed it too. Edward knows I'm not fond of him at all. I never liked him now to know he's the reason for Bella going through that horrible depression thing.

It's just too fucking much.

"Renesmee she apologized she's sorry. Bella didn't mean to be so well wrapped up in her own problems. You can't hold anger toward her for something in the past that you can't change. She's made the big decision already she's a vampire now. Babe you can't unfix that." I know Jacob's right. I need to let it go.

There's no point in me just holding this huge anger toward her. I need to grow up but I can't. Bella was selfish, all she ever thought about was fucking Edward. Sometimes it wasn't even like anybody else existed except him.

"Plus you have to look at it from her point of view. If I was a vampire which thank god I'm not. But lets just say I was, if you had the feelings that you have for me now and I was vampire. Would you be willing to trade your mortality for me? Would you risk your relationship with Charlie for me?" Jacob asks sitting across from me.

I look away, "That's not fair." I whisper.

"No it is fair because you know you would do the exact same thing." Jacob says with conviction in his voice.

"I know, I know. But still I'm just ugh I don't how to put it. I'm just pissed off at the way she handled it. Why didn't she tell me or something or given me some warning that I might not ever see her again." I say with tears of anger building up. I quickly wipe them away.

_I hate crying. _

"Renesmee what could she had told you. 'Oh I can't see you or Charlie ever again because I'm going to be a vampire which means I'm going to have to alienate everyone I love' Ness you know she couldn't have told you that." I look at Jacob with tired eyes.

"Why are you so understanding of her situation? I thought you hated vampires." I say while leaning back in my chair.

Jacob just smiles warmly at me, "I don't like to see you riled up over stuff like this. Especially when it can easily be worked out. Just tell Bella how you feel and I'm sure you guys will have a big heart to heart sister to sister moment."

I just nod my head. I know he's right but I don't want to admit it. I'll talk to Bella about it later. The door opens and I hear Charlie shrug out of his jacket.

"Ness I'm home!" he yells as usual.

"In here!" I yell back while Jacob dashes into the living room to put on his sweatshirt. When he walks out of the living room Charlie looks at him with a scowl on his face.

"I was just leaving Charlie." Jacob says while kissing me on the cheek and running out of the house through the front door. Charlie looks at me with raised eyebrows and I just shake my head.

"He's strange Ness." Charlie says while walking upstairs to change his clothes. I wipe my eyes to make sure I don't look like I've just cried. I put some food on my plate. Charlie comes downstairs and asks me how my day was. I say it was fine and try to get him to talk about his day.

The doorbell rings and I get it. It's Bella and I try my best to smile.

"Hey Ness," Bella says awkwardly.

"Hey Bella." I gesture for her to come inside and I find Edward following her. I just wave at Edward and walk into the kitchen. Charlie of course goes ape shit at the sight of Bella and he greets Edward as politely as possible. I finish my food and wash my dish and head upstairs.

Bella glances at me as Charlie talks to Edward and Bella.

When I get in my room I close the door and sit on my bed while running a hand through my hair. I don't want to be here right now. I look at my phone wondering if I should call Jacob and ask him to pick me up. Just when I reach for the phone my door opens and Bella walks in.

I sit back and Bella softly closes my door. She looks around my room with a small smile on her face. Bella glances at the picture of me and her at her wedding. Looking at the picture I realize she doesn't look to different from how she looks today.

_Probably from all the makeup they caked on her face. _

I remember she didn't even invite Rachel and Rebecca. I always imagined they would be her bridesmaids since they were so close but from what Bella told me yesterday she stopped hanging out with the twins her Sophomore year.

I was her maid of honor while Alice and some girl Angela were her other bridesmaids.

"Ness I know you haven't truly gotten used to my decision to live this lifestyle but I already chose what I wanted. There's no going back for me. I love Edward with everything in my body. I'm truly sorry for all the hell I put you and Charlie through when I was in high school. I didn't mean to be so wrapped up in Edward." I look at my comforter.

"Yeah you were kind of selfish. It was Edward 24/7 for you. I'm just mad that you didn't warn me. But I guess you really couldn't have, I honestly don't have a reason to be annoyed with you anymore but I am. I think I'll slowly get over it. Until then don't try to push stuff on me like asking me a billion questions." I say with a snort.

Bella laughs and it sounds so amazing I stop for a minute just to listen to her laugh.

"So how has life been?" I ask as Bella walks over to sit next to me on my bed.

"Well being a vampire has it's ups and downs…" Bella jumps into telling me anything and everything I could possibly want to know about her new lifestyle and I actually enjoy hearing her talk about that stuff.

Like I said I truly have nothing to be mad at her over anymore.

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it! Chris is going to get a little bit crazy in the next couple of chapters so beware! And REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 15: Charlie is intimidating

Bella told me all of her little adventures that she endured ever since she became a vampire. Every time she talked about her gift I was amazed. Apparently she is a mental shield, I know Carlisle told me what it was but he didn't elaborate so I was still kind of clueless as to what she could do.

Her shield blocks all mental attacks. Edward can't read her mind which was challenging for him when Bella was human. I'm sure if Edward was able to read her head it would be horrible for her. Someone knowing my every thought is just very uneasy with me. I have some rude thoughts about people I don't want someone hearing them.

"It's not like Edward listens to the thoughts on purpose. He usually tunes them out. Edward did say that you have a very practical mind, you are a very sarcastic person apparently." Bella says with a smug smile on her face.

"Oh well I guess I am a little bit cynical sometimes." I say while playing with a loose strand of string on my bed.

"So Jacob was over here earlier wasn't he?" Bella says with another smug smile. I look at her in confusion. _How did she know that?_ I'm a little creep out now. Bella slaps my arm in a playful way.

"I wasn't spying you dork. I could smell him on you; you stink by the way. Jacob smells like wet dog it's disgusting." Bella says while scrunching up her nose in disgust. I sniff my armpit to see if I stink that bad and I can't really smell anything.

"You can't smell it because your senses aren't has heightened as mine." Bella says while looking at me under her long beautiful eyelashes. I'm still amazed at how pretty she looks. Not that Bella was never pretty is was just that she was pretty but she never showed it off.

"So I'm sure you get a lot of male attention with your beauty in all." I say gesturing to her wonderful physique.

"Yeah I guess, but most of the time guys hang away from me seeing as Edward is on my arm and I'm a vampire. You naturally want to run away from me. Something in humans tells them subconsciously to stay away from us. I'm sure when you first saw me your instincts was telling you to run wasn't it?" Bella asks I nod my head and say she's right.

"So did you date anybody before you and Jacob hooked up?" Bella asks as casually as possible. I can't help but laugh at how awkward that sounded. Bella starts laughing with me agreeing that the comment came out a little awkwardly.

"No well…" I shake my head not sure if should tell her about the Chris thing.

"Well…" Bella says trying to get me to continue.

"I met Chris the day after winter break and we sort of started hanging out. He was my first date and first kiss. I really enjoyed his company. He was very sweet and kind but then I started hanging out with Jacob again and Chris got jealous and well kind of crazy. So that was my relationship history." I say while looking at Bella. Her gold eyes turn to slits as she processes my situation.

"Chris Paterson? The Chris who is in Brutus's coven?" Bella asks. I nod my head and she lets out an unneeded deep breath. I run my fingers through my hair.

"So he's like jealous of you and Jacob being together now? Is he angry? Has he tried to hurt you Ness?" Bella asks urgently suddenly.

"No he just…today actually as I was walking to class he pulled me into an abandon classroom. All he said was he was happy for me and Jacob. I don't know Bella it's kind of strange for me to be near him now." I say a little bit scared looking back at the memory.

Chris just yanked me into that classroom without breaking a sweat. It was so fast I barely had enough time to yelp out. That alone makes me understand how strong and dangerous he could actually be.

"Renesmee if he does anything like that again tell me and I'll handle it. I don't care if Carlisle's good friends with Brutus. You're my little sister that type of stuff is not cool. Why would he just pull you like that? Did he bruise you?" Bella asks through clenched teeth.

"No I'm fine, I was just shocked I guess." I say quietly.

"Yeah well I got your back." Bella says seriously.

"Thanks Bells." Bella beams at me as she gets up to go back downstairs.

"I got to go I'm sure you need to get ready for school tomorrow. So I'll see you soon. Come to the house or something; Alice and Esme love you well they want to get to know you more." Bella says backtracking. I laugh and she walks out my room.

I sigh and lay down on my bed, I sniff my shirt one more time grumbling something about wet dog and head to the shower. When I get out of the shower I look at my window to make sure the curtains are shut and the window is locked.

I have that feeling I'm being watched again. Last time it felt nice since it was Jacob watching me but now it feels eerie. I don't think Jacob's doing the watching this time.

I crawl into bed when I put on my pajamas and I try to go to sleep even though I feel like I'm being stalked. When I finally do go to sleep I only sleep for like two hours. I wake up sluggishly and try my hardest to pull myself out of my bed.

My heart is telling me to hold onto the pillow while my body is forcing me to get up.

I search from some gray sweat pants and a long sleeve white and gray t-shirt. Downstairs I decide to make myself coffee to get myself more up. I end up burning the coffee from getting distracted by the TV.

"Fuck." I hiss as I pour the coffee down the drain. One thing Charlie can make is coffee so I vow to myself that he shall be the only one to make it in this house. I throw on my jacket now late for the bus. I almost miss the bus I hop on much to the dismay the bus driver who loves send me evil stares.

At school everything is going pretty smoothly that English test that everyone was fearing I passed. Mr. GayLord smiled at me and told me good job while some ass behind me called me a nerd and tried to cover it up with a cough causing the whole class to fall into hysterics.

I sigh and chanted to myself: _six more months and you'll never have to see these assholes ever again._

In Chemistry which is now a class I dread Chris was of course staring at me again which I ignored. His stare is very disturbing it's as if he's drinking me in. It doesn't help that his eyes are black so now I feel that he wants to eat me.

I skip lunch and hide out in the library. I try to find something to read but I settle on finishing my homework. When lunch is over I go to my next class; at the end of the day I wait outside for Jacob to pick me up. I actually wait. I'm so used to him already being there that I immediately think the worst.

The odd thing is, I don't see Chris anywhere in sight.

"Renesmee." I hear a smooth voice breath. I turn around to see Chris with a very pleased smile on his face. His eyes are still black but something is off about him. _Why is he so happy?_

"Chris." I say in a even tone.

"Where's your ride?" He asks while looking around the parking lot.

"I don't know you tell me." I say crossing my arms over my chest. Chris just smiles down at me and chuckles as if this whole routine amuses him. I walk away from him and I feel his cool hand on my arm. Even through the thick coat material I can still feel his ice cold hands.

"Chris let me go." I say while turning around to look at him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted me to give you a ride." Chris says shocked that I would get so agitated with him. I yank my hand out of his cold grasp and pull out my phone hoping Jacob will pick up. The phone rings until I finally get some message. _Why is his phone off?_

"Renesmee Jacob isn't coming so just let me drive you home." Chris says as if he won this little battle. Something in my stomach tightens up and I look away from his sharp black eyes. I dial Bella's number, _I have other ways to get home._

"Hey Ness," Bella says over the phone. I smile happily and give Chris the middle finger and walk away. He sucks his pearly white teeth and stalks off to his shiny BMW.

"Hey I need a ride home. Jacob isn't picking up his phone and I'm kind of worried. I don't know what's going on." I say while looking around the parking lot which is now empty.

"That's fine I'll be right over." we say bye and I hang up my phone and sit down on the curb waiting for Bella to arrive. The whole time I can't help but contemplate what could've possibly happened to Jacob. All my scenarios end one way: Death.

I start hyperventilate just as Bella arrives I run over and hop in her Mercedes. Bella looks at me like I'm crazy for a minute but then pulls out of the parking lot.

"Are you okay Renesmee? Just breathe I'm sure that everything is just fine. Nothings wrong with Jacob just calm down." Bella soothes me as we drive home.

When we get home I run in the house and down two glasses of water. That knotting feeling is still in my stomach but its not as bad since I drunk something. Bella closes the door and sits across from me at the kitchen table while I continue to catch my breath.

"Ness you calm yet?" Bella asks after three minutes of me relaxing.

"Yeah it's all good now." I say with the best smile I could muster up.

"Okay now tell me what happened?" Bella asks now leaning back in the wooden chairs that creaks a little bit under her weight. I sigh and shake my head trying to understand what happened myself because frankly I have no damn clue.

"I don't know Bella." I whine.

Bella laughs a little at my attitude and I lay my head down on the table when my phone starts buzzing. I get my phone out of my jacket pocket on the other side of the room.

"Hello?" I ask weary.

"Hey babe," a husky voice says on the other line. I almost crap myself. I start grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Jake why didn't you pick me up at school?" I ask jumping into the problem at hand. Jacob sighs and I hear muffled movement. Probably getting comfortable or something.

"Can I just tell you in person?" he asks.

"Sure come on over. But you know Bella's here." I say not too sure how he'll take that. Jacob seems a little stiff but says he'll be over in a few minutes.

I hang up and walk back into the kitchen.

"You want me to leave?" Bella asks as I sit down at the table again. I shrug not really caring if she stays here. Bella suddenly gets stiff and her nose scrunches up in distaste. Apparently Jacob is here, I open the door when he knocks.

"Hey," I say with a huge grin on my face. Jacob must've guessed that I was worried and wraps his arms around my waist and picks me up. My legs go around his waist while arms go to his neck. I lean in and instantly crush my lips to his.

Jacob responds by squeezing me a little bit and I get a handful of his hair. I slide my tongue into his mouth and our tongues start caressing each other. I let out a moan but I pull apart when I hear Bella clear her throat.

I blush a little bit and lean my head in the crook of Jacobs neck. Jacob smiles down at me and I can't help but be happy he's okay. The relief that is flowing through me is just amazing. That knotted up feeling in my stomach evaporated the moment I heard Jacob's voice on the phone.

Bella smiles at us.

"Hey Jake, long time no see." she says with a awkward wave. Jacob just says hello and he places me back on the ground reluctantly. I still hold his hand though.

We walk into the living room and I sit on the couch with Jacob while Bella stays a far distance away from us. I guess she's trying to ease the stench but I can still see her nose scrunched up. So is Jacob's I slyly try to sniff myself to make sure I don't smell horrible.

"Okay now tell me what happened." I say comfortable now.

"I was just about to leave to pick you up when I heard a howl and I knew it was Sam. I ran into the forest and phased and I saw some le- I mean vampire running on through La push. He was dipping along the border of Forks and La push. We chased until he hit the treaty line again. I'm not sure if it was that Chris guy again." Jacob says while looking between Bella and me.

"I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary in the forest." Bella says deep in thought.

"Yesterday I chased that prick Chris but he got away. You need to talk to him about that. We already talked about the treaty with them. If I catch him I won't hesitate to attack." Jacob says getting a little bit angry. Bella nods her head seriously.

"Chris wasn't in the parking lot for a little while. He suddenly appeared though. In fact I didn't see him after class; possibly because I was avoiding him but I usually see him going to class." I say while looking at Jacob.

He frowns at me and I know something's wrong.

"What is that guy doing?" Jacob growls. Bella's head snaps up.

"I'm going to go over and talk to him and take Edward with me. What Chris is doing is irresponsible and out of line. He's pushing the boundaries of you guys patience." Bella says referring to Jacob and the pack.

"I'll go right now I'm sure he's home." Bella says with determination. She was serious about protecting me. I'm sure she doesn't care about Chris if he's doing dumb stuff like running along the treaty line.

"Alright well bye." Bella waves at me and I hear her car speed out of the driveway.

"You think she is going to help the situation?" I ask, Jacob just shrugs and I nod my head. I finished all my homework at school. And I'm not in the mood to make dinner so I'll order pizza later. Right now I want to focus on Jacob.

"I was afraid you were hurt." I say quietly. Jacob leans down and kisses me and whispers in my ear, "I'm fine don't worry about me." that doesn't help but I decide to just let it go for the moment.

"I can't wait for my truck to be done by Friday. I'm tired of the bus, you know I almost missed it today." I say with a head shake. Jacob starts laughing and I look at him with my eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"I can just picture you running for the bus. It was funny in my head." he mumbles the last part out. I slap him lightly on the arm. I'm sure if I actually hit him hard enough I would cause myself more damage then him.

"Anything else happen to you?" I ask steering the conversation towards him.

"Nope Billy wants me to fix something with the truck so that's what I'll be doing Saturday." I nod my head.

I turn on the TV and watch it for a minute when I hear my stomach growl.

"Gosh Ness tame the monster inside your stomach please." Jacob says with a snort. I smile at him and get up to order some pizza. When I'm done I notice Jacob snooping around in my fridge.

"The foods gone you ate it all." I say while slamming the fridge door in his face.

Jacob stands up straight and he hovers over me. _Did he get taller? _Were face to muscled chest and I'm in shock. He literally got taller overnight; last night I swore he wasn't so huge. Now he looks very intimidating, he smiles at me and he turns back into goofy Jacob.

"How'd you get so big?" I ask as he wraps his arms around my waist.

"It's called growing Ness." he says in a duh like tone.

"No I know that it's just last night you weren't this tall. Why are you getting so tall?" I ask a little bit worried. Is it a bad thing that he looks like he's breaking the 6'7 range. Jacob just shakes his head in confusion clearly not knowing what I'm talking about.

I roll my eyes and lean up to kiss him lightly on the lips. When I pull back Jacob's grasp on me gets tighter. He starts kissing and sucking on my neck. I'm sure I'm going to have a huge hickey on my neck.

"When are we going to have sex?" I blurt out. Jacob pulls back a little bit stunned at my question. He looks at me seriously for a moment. I blush and look down. Now why in the hell did I just ruin a perfectly good moment with a dumbass question like that?

"Whenever you want babe." he says. Well I'm not quite ready; honestly I don't know when I want it. I know I want to have sex with Jacob. That's a fact like that's something that is set in stone. I'm just not too sure when I want it; I guess were going to have to let the moment take us. Trust me this isn't the moment.

"Oh okay." I say awkwardly while walking into the living room. I continue watching TV while Jacob comes back with some melted cheese. I look at him like he's retarded and he has the nerve to be shocked by it.

"You do realize your eating melted cheese with a spoon right?" I ask looking at him dead in the eye.

"I'm hungry and it will be awhile before I go home. Besides I don't think Billy's cooking tonight. I think I'll just go to Sam and Emily's." Jacob rambles off his options for who he could snag dinner from. I shake my head and tell him to stay and eat dinner here.

"Charlie…" Jacob trails off.

"…Charlie what? Jacob he's only dangerous to you because he has a gun and even then he's not dangerous. So just suck it up, Charlie won't shank you in front me. I think by now he's got that I'm dating you and it's going to stay like that." I say with a sigh.

"Fine but if he pulls out his gun Ness well lets just say I'll still heal but it won't feel good." I can't help but put my hand in his bowl of cheese and slap some of the cheese on his face.

"What the hell babe?" he asks looking at me with genuine shock on his face.

"You got a little cheese right there." I say pointing to a big glob of cheese on his chin. Jacob glares at me and wipes it on his hand and then proceeds to lick the cheese from his hand. I can't help but let a laugh escape my lips. Jacob glares at me again and now I'm laughing full force.

"Come on you just did that whole routine with a straight face!" I say as Jacob continues to glare at me. He eventually gives in and starts laughing with me.

"Ness I'm home!" Charlie does his usual yell.

"In here!" I yell back. Charlie walks around the corner and smiles at me but it drops into a scowl when he sees me on the couch next to Jacob. I sigh at his childish ways. I mean can he just let it go; I've let it go so I believe he should to.

"Dad Jake's staying over for dinner tonight." I don't make it a question I make it a statement. Charlie just looks at me and heads upstairs to change. Jacob glances at me nervously and I just smile at him. Charlie is no one to fear at least I don't.

Ten minutes later Charlie comes downstairs. I decide to be fair and I hand him the remote he takes it briskly and turns to a football game. Jacob still looks like he's ready to sprint and jump out the window to escape. I just squeeze his hand with a look saying "relax".

Jacob just nods his head and Charlie turns to Jacob and I grimace automatically. Whatever he is going to say is either going to be incredibly rude or embarrassing. Charlie catches my grimace and just smiles at me. I can see his mouth already forming some dumb comment. I lean my head down automatically in embarrassment.

"So Jacob why don't you ever wear a shirt. It's pretty chilly outside don't you think?" Charlie says a little too chipper. I roll my eyes at Charlie and he just shrugs as if he doesn't think he was just an ass by asking that question. Jacob looks as if he's truly not sure how to answer that question.

"I don't get cold anymore really." he stutters out. Charlie just nods his head and turns back to the football game. The doorbell rings with the pizza and I run to go and get it. Jacob follows me and I look at him like he's crazy. He just smiles at me and I shake my head.

"Here's your pizza Miss." the pizza guy says. I hand him the cash and his tip and Jacob grabs the pizza. Of course the pizza guy's eyes naturally go a little wide at the sight of Jacob.

Jacob just grins at the pizza guy glad that he got some food.

Later on that night when Jacob leaves an then climbs back through the window to lay down with me.

"You don't see how your father can be intimidating?" Jacob asks with shock in his voice.

"No I do not see how Charlie is scary. You're a werewolf; if I was you nothing would freak me out." I say with a yawn. I lean against Jacob's warm smooth chest.

"The only thing that scares me is losing you." he whispers.

"Well don't worry about that. Cause it aint gonna happen." I say drowsily before I fall asleep.

**A/N: Okay next chapter I'll try not to end on her falling sleep because that tends to happen often! But what you need to do to see the next chapter is….REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 16: Stomach Flu

The next morning I awoke feeling cold and lonely. Which is how I usually feel after I wake up from sleeping with Jacob next to me. I took along dragged out deep breath and then I let it go. I slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Charlie had some guys come in and finally install another bathroom in my bedroom so I wasn't forced to share one with him like I did in middle school.

In my bathroom I turn on the light and look in the mirror focusing on brushing my teeth. I really don't feel good; my body feels sore all of a sudden. Plus I'm dizzy, I shake it off and turn on the shower. The moment I got in the shower my muscles un tensed slowly. I stayed in the shower longer than I expected.

I got out quickly dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and waited at the bus stop for the bus to arrive. While waiting at the bus stop I started to feel dizzy again; plus a little bit nauseous. I closed my eyes and just calmed down as fast as I could. The bus arrived and I slowly got on the bus.

"Hurry up." the old man huffed.

"Shut up." I hissed at him. He looked at me in shock but turned away when I continued to walk down the aisle to my seat. I sat down and leaned my head against the window trying to just calm down. The bus only has like 5 stops since I'm the second I have a good fifteen minutes to attempt to calm my body down.

When we arrive at school I'm at my locker and while I'm pulling my books together I glance up and see Chris looking at me before he enters his classroom. I take a slow deep breath again and walk to my class.

Chemistry is tired long and gruesome. The entire time my stomach is doing somersaults and I break into a cold sweat. Chris looks at me when I heave a little bit.

"Renesmee are you okay?" he asks genuinely worried. He isn't acting like cocky rude and crazy Chris that he's become. Right now he's the reserved calm and smooth Chris. I shake my head a little bit and close my eyes again. I take a couple of deep breathes and I'm relaxed a little bit.

"I'm fine." I whisper and continue to do my work.

Chris doesn't look convinced but I ignore him. During gym I know something is up because everyone is talking so damn loud. My head is pounding and all I can really do is stand. My stomach is still cramping up and I feel nauseated.

"Swan what's wrong?" Coach Carr asks. I just shake my head and clutch my stomach.

"Okay your going to throw up. Danni take Renesmee to the nurse." Coach points to some red head and she grabs my arm and slowly walks me to the nurses office. The nurse who is a old lady with white hair looks at me surprised but then gets straight to business.

"I think she's going to hurl." Danni says. I nod my head and run to the bathroom which is connected to the nurses office. I bend down and open up the toilet seat and dunk all the contents in my stomach in the toilet.

"Oh shit." I grumble as I clutch my stomach and throw up again.

"You have the stomach flu." the nurse says. I just stare at her thinking she totally just stated the obvious; but this is no time for me to be sarcastic. I nod my head and she goes to call Charlie I guess. I sit there on the cold sky blue tile looking up at the posters talking about using a condom or teen pregnancy is a hundred percent preventable.

I'm still sweating a little bit and it doesn't help that I'm getting chills on and off. The nurse comes into the bathroom again and gives me some water and crackers. I refuse to touch the crackers but I drink the water.

"Your father will be here in ten minutes honey. I'll call someone to go get your clothes out of your gym locker. What's your combination?" the nurse asks a little bit nervously.

I know the sight of throw up can't make her uneasy. She _is_ the nurse at a high school. How can she be disgusted at the sight of throw up. Your supposed to be fine with this kind of stuff.

"I didn't put my lock on so you can just grab my stuff." I whisper. The nurse just nods her head and she runs off to go get my clothes. Not five minutes later the women comes back with my jeans and t-shirt. I slowly take my gym uniform off trying to keep my stomach at bay.

It doesn't work because I end up throwing up again. I put on my shirt and walk out to get my backpack. I come back in the office to see Charlie talking to the nurse. Charlie takes my bag and we slowly retreat to the cruiser.

"Nurse said you threw up." Charlie says quietly as we drive home. I just nod leaning my head against the window. Charlie glances at me nervously but then his eyes immediately go back to the road when he sees me looking back at him.

At home I crawl up the steps peel off my jacket and put on my pajamas. I slowly lay down on my bed hoping I can just sleep it off. Charlie places a glass of water on my night stand along with a box of crackers. I just try to smile up at him and he nods before walking back downstairs.

I close my eyes and try my hardest to fall asleep. I eventually do fall asleep but wake up later that afternoon in another cold sweat and I bolt to the bathroom. I start upchucking again even I feel odd because I'm sure there's nothing left in my stomach. I just sit there on my bright white tile floor looking on the inside of my toilet bowl.

I throw up one more time and get up to walk back in the bed. When I lay down I close my eyes and try to relax. The phone's shrill ring went off and caused me to groan and I immediately picked up the phone.

"Hello." I said through clenched teeth.

"Babe," oh it's Jacob. I relax and lean my head into my pillow.

"Hey are you okay? Lauren said you got sick and threw up everywhere. I didn't know whether to trust her or not." Jacob says. As we speak I can feel my stomach threatening to do something again.

"Yeah I threw up in the nurses office, I didn't blow chunks all over school." my voice sounds like someone's stepping on my throat.

"Oh babe you want me to get you anything? I can come over; no I think I should just stay home and let you rest." Jacob rambles on about what he could and couldn't do to help. I just tune him out and take a deep breath.

"I wouldn't mind if you came over." I say quietly. That stops Jacob's rambling and he says he'll be over soon. I hang up my phone slowly and close my eyes. I hear the doorbell ring immediately and Charlie talking to Jacob. My bedroom door opens and I see Charlie there with a frown.

"Renesmee Jacob is here do you want him to come in or not?" he looks like he wants me to say no. But I have to much of a headache so I say yes. Charlie just nods and Jacob enters my room and closes the door quietly.

"My breath stinks so don't kiss me." I murmur while trying to sit up. When I sit up my stomach erupts and I run into the bathroom. Jacob follows me and holds my hair as I throw up again. I start convulsing and Jacob pulls me into his lap.

"Is it only twenty four hours?" I ask as my body trembles violently.

Jacob smiles at me and rubs circles in my back. I lay my head down in the crook of his neck. Jacob's body heat is comforting and keeping my stomach a little bit calm. Jacob gets up with me still in his arms and carries me back to my bed. I lay down and curl up in my sheets.

Jacob lays next to me and pulls me into him. His warmth comforts me again and I'm calm again. Well as calm as I can get with my stomach threatening to spill over everything I've eaten in the past month.

"So how'd you get the bug?" Jacob asks while brushing my hair away from my forehead.

"Probably caught it at school; I think someone else caught it. I don't know." I murmur against his chest. I look up at Jacob through my eyelashes and he smiles a little bit at me and presses his lips against my forehead. I pull together the best smile I can and he grins at me.

"Did Chris bother you?" Jacob asks with his eyes turning black and hard involuntarily. I shake my head and look back down at his chest. Jacob just nods and brushes my hair back some more.

The phone rings again and I groan _again_. Jacob gets the phone swiftly and continues to brush my hair back. I relax instantly and he starts talking to someone on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Oh hi Bella, I don't think now is a good time to come over. Ness has the stomach flu, how about tomorrow?" He asks. I just close my eyes and take another deep breath.

"Alright bye." Jacob hangs up the phone and I sit up so that I'm sitting next to him instead of on top of him. Jacob looks confused for a moment but he grabs my hand and starts rubbing it.

"What she want?" I ask while playing with his fingers.

"She wanted to come over and tell you something but I told her to just come tomorrow." Jacob says quietly. I just smile at him and he leans down to kiss me on my forehead again. The rest of the day is spent with me sleeping in Jacob's arms.

The next morning on Thursday. I get up and realize Jacob isn't there. He left with a note saying he had to leave at around ten. I throw the note away and grabbed the glass of water and chug it down. I went in the bathroom and scrubbed my mouth clean. I flossed and used mouth wash. In the shower I scrub my whole body down.

I don't feel as sick as I did yesterday. I feel strong enough to go to school. I look in my closet for something to wear. I find my usual jeans and t-shirt and walk downstairs to find Charlie sipping some coffee.

"Hey why aren't you at work?" I ask as I pull out a banana. Charlie sets his coffee mug down and looks at me wearily.

"Dad?" I ask worried now.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Since your okay I'll drop you off at school on my way to work." Charlie says abruptly. I look at him still trying to wonder is he okay. I hop in the cruiser next to Charlie and keeps on glancing at my stomach.

"Dad just say it." I command as we drive to Forks high.

"Fine are you pregnant?" Charlie asks not looking me in the eye.

"Dad I'm a virgin. How could you think that?" I ask in shock. Was this really the conversation I needed to have this early in the morning? Charlie sighs and looks at me again.

"Jacob is always walking around half naked and you two are awfully close. Besides he's always in your room. I don't know Ness I'm a dad your throwing up it's the first thing my mind jumps to." he says with a head shake.

"Dad trust me I'm still pure." with that I give him a huge grin and open the door and walk into school. Charlie glances at me and then he pulls out with a look of pure relief.

"That wasn't embarrassing." I mumble under my breath.

Chris is at my locker and I instantly slow down. I still end up at my locker but I ignore him as much as I possibly can. I continue to act as if Chris isn't there but I can still feel his cold chilling presence.

"Yes Chris?" I say finally after I close my locker.

"I just wanted to say I'm glad you feel better. And I'm not quite done with the little games I'm playing with your puppy." Chris stalks off and I just stand there with my jaw hanging slack. I just stand there in complete shock unaware of what he meant and what was he even saying.

I rush off to English with nothing but the thought of what Chris said in my mind. In Chemistry he isn't there which only makes me more scared. I try my hardest to relax but I can't. I need a Tylenol or some vodka. Either way I need something to relax.

When school is over I search the halls to see if I can find any trace of Chris. I of course can't and just decide to head out to the parking lot. I walk out to see Jacob leaning against the hood if his car. I head over and Jacob lightly kisses my lips.

Jacob gets in the car and smiles at me.

"How was your day?" Jacob asks as we pull out into the highway. I look out the window.

"Babe you okay?" he asks again this time worried.

"Chris said he's not done playing with my puppy." I say quietly while continuing to look out the window at the trees passing by. Jacob shifts in his seat and I look at him. His face is set in a scowl and we turn around and head to another side of La push. I have a feeling were heading to Sam's.

"Jacob I'm scared." I whisper. Jacob tries to smile at me but I look away.

Chris is going to hurt me somehow, I can feel it.

**A/N: Chapter 16 finished now REVIEW please! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**

Chapter 22: The chase

Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightened when I told him I was scared. He tried smiling at me to get me to relax but it didn't reach his eyes. He knew I didn't really believe his smile so he dropped it immediately. We drove to Sam's house for another two minutes.

When we arrived Jacob got out and walked over to me.

"I won't let that leech get anywhere near you Renesmee I promise." he vows. I nod my head but I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about him, Chris didn't threaten me he threatened Jacob. But when you hurt Jacob you hurt me so…

"Hey Jacob." Emily said being her warm inviting self. Jacob gave her the best smile he could muster up and Emily automatically knew something was off. She pointed to the living room where I suspect Sam was. Emily pulled me into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emily asks as she sits down next to me. Moments like this I wish I could just touch her skin and show her what I'm thinking. I don't like repeating myself.

"Chris kind of made a offensive statement towards Jacob and the pack." I struggle to find the right words to really explain what Chris said without repeating the actual statement. In a way I didn't want to tell Emily. Mainly because well she didn't need to worry about Chris and mines drama.

"So Jacob came here because that Chris boy made a mean comment?" Emily asks not buying my attempt to just leave her out of it. I shake my head and repeat what Chris said. Emily flinches a little bit at the strange yet very crazy threat.

Emily sighs, "That boy is quite well…strange." I nod my head in agreement.

Emily decides to make me a snack even though I politely declined she ignored me and continued to make some food. I let it go seeing as cleaning or cooking food seems to be a great way to keep her mind off of stress. Whatever it is to keep her calm I'm all for it.

"Here ya go." Emily says handing me a plate of chips and guacamole. Since I love guacamole I dig in. The moment the flavor hits my tongue I almost start drooling. Emily is an _amazing_ cook.

"This is really good." I say with my mouth stuffed with food.

Emily just nods her head. When I'm finished with the guacamole(Yes I ate it all on my own)I walked into the living room hoping to find Jacob and Sam talking. But I didn't I found it nice and empty. How is it that they always leave without us knowing?

"You know Sam and Jacob left?" I ask Emily as I walk back into the kitchen. She glances toward the window for a second and then nods her head as if she knew. I shake my head and lay my head in my palm while my elbow rest on the table.

Just as Emily starts to tell me something my phone starts vibrating. I notice the number immediately. Bella. I pick it up and Bella sounds a little bit panicked.

"Ness where are you?" she asks urgently.

"I'm in La push. Why what's going on Bells?" I ask scared at her tone of voice.

"Chris ran off and I think he broke the treaty and went to La Push. Ness is Jacob anywhere?" I literally drop the phone and look out the window hoping Chris isn't anywhere in sight. I start looking around making sure nothing is wrong.

"Um Bella can Renesmee call you back?" Emily asks politely into the phone. You can tell she's trying to be calm but I can sense the panic in her voice. Apparently Bella said yes because Emily hung up and is now trying to get me to relax.

"Renesmee sweetie I'm going to need you to just relax. It's okay, Chris won't come anywhere near you. Jacob isn't going to let that boy get anywhere near." Emily tries to placate. I just nod my head trying to relax but my heart is still beating erratically.

"You sure?" I ask Emily. Emily nods her head eagerly just glad that she got me to talk. "I'm sure honey." Emily promises while rubbing my back. She goes to get me a drink of water and my stomach does that knotting thing again.

My breathes start coming a little bit too fast. Emily hands me the water and holds my hands trying to get me to relax again. I gulp down the water thinking only horrible thoughts as my stomach cramps up. This is bad very bad.

Whenever my stomach does that something bad ends up happening. Emily still is trying to calm me down but I'm way past that now. I try to think there's something I could do. I know there isn't but I just don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Emily I don't think it's going to be okay." I say with my breathing finally coming at normal paces. Emily shakes her head not believing a word I'm saying. My stomach is still doing that knot thing.

"Ness it's going to be fine. I think the pack can handle one lone vampire." Emily says with a smile. That doesn't help and I look out the window wondering what is going through Chris's mind right now. I know it can't be very friendly.

I want to know what's his driving emotion for doing all of this. Hate? Jealously? Disgust? What is it? I don't think Chris hates Jacob so much that he's willing to terrorize the whole pack and break the treaty. I pick up my phone and dial Bella's number.

"Ness what's wrong?" Bella asks answering on the first ring.

"Is Chris anywhere near you guys?" I ask hoping he went on the other side.

"No were literally waiting at the border to see if he's coming back. I don't think he is Ness. He's deep in La push probably; we would help the wolves but I'm sure they can handle it." Bella says positively. Why is everyone so damn sure except me.

I sigh knowing I need to just chill and everything will be fine. That's pretty hard to think about when your boyfriend is out somewhere chasing your ex boyfriend. Emily is quietly listening to my conversation and I just hang up with Bella saying she'll call me soon.

"See honey it's going to be fine." she says with a tender smile. I give her a sarcastic smile and go out to the Rabbit to get my backpack. I might as well get my homework done since who knows when I'll get back home.

I walk back in the house and dunk my history and English books out on the table. Emily continues her cleaning and cooking routine while I do my homework. I try to concentrate but my stomach is still knotting up. I don't know if that means Jacob's hurt or if it's because he's in danger. Either way I don't like the feeling.

Emily asks me to move to the living room so she can place the food on the table. I sit in one of the recliner chairs and finish up my English homework. When I'm done I turn on the TV and begin to watch CNN. For some odd reason I thought they would be reporting the chase between the wolves and Chris.

"In other news in Texas there have been a variety of killings. Police aren't sure if it's a serial killer since each death doesn't have anything in common with the other. The bodies do tend to look drained of all blood when police find them." the anchor woman says.

"My little Gavin was killed by some evil person and the police have yet to find him." sobs the mother of one of the victims. I turn the channel, I can't watch that right now or I might start crying. I turn to some football game having no clue what is going on.

"Dinner is served." Emily announces. Just as she says that my phone goes off. This time it's Charlie.

"Hello?" I ask nervously. I know I must've scared him to death by not being home when he got there.

"Renesmee where the hell are you?" Charlie asks urgently.

"I'm in La push. Listen dad I'll be home in a hour. I think there are leftovers from Tuesday in the fridge." I say trying to be as reasonable as possible. Charlie sighs I guess glad that I'm not in Vegas eloping with Jacob.

"I'll just order pizza. But if your not home in a hour I'm going to La push to get you myself. It is a school night." he grumbles. I know Charlie doesn't like La push anymore since his big argument with Billy but from his tone I do believe he will come here.

"Fine dad bye." I hang up and walk into the kitchen with Emily. She literally made a meal suited for a pack of wolves. It looks like she made five pounds worth of spaghetti. I take a small portion and eat it quietly with her. Of course the food is delicious.

"Why aren't they back yet?" I ask breaking the silence. Emily sighs before nibbling on a breadstick.

"They will be here soon." she says.

I shake my head in frustration, "You said that a hour ago." Emily just looks at me clearly tired of my panic attacks.

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't predict the future." she grumbles. I can't help but laugh a little at that. Emily gets up and starts cleaning her plate off in the sink. I hand her my dish and she takes it. We get in a little system; she washes I dry. When were just about done I hear the front door.

"Emily you cooked!" I turn around to see I think Quil practically drooling over the spaghetti.

"Oh yeah I did. It probably needs to be put in the microwave." Emily says once were done with our wash and dry system. I wipe my hands off and search the small cabin house for Jacob. I find him in the front yard talking to Sam who looks very angry.

"There won't be a next time Jacob. Don't ever pull a stunt like that again." Sam's deep voice commands. Jacob looks as if he wants to snap Sam's neck. Jacob just nods his head. Sam and Jacob finally notice I'm standing on the porch. I was going to pretend like I didn't just here their conversation but what's the point.

"Hi." I say awkwardly. Sam just smiles at me and walks into the house.

Jacob sighs and I walk down the two steps of the porch. I stop in front of Jacob who looks very tired and mad. I wrap my arms around his waist and he lays his head down on my shoulder. I feel the knots in my stomach instantly float away.

"What happened?" I ask quietly. Jacob pulls back and starts to head towards the car.

"I got to go get my bag." I say while walking backwards towards the house.

I grab my bag saying bye to Emily and heading back to the car. Once I get in Jacob speeds out into the road. During the ride Jacob looks tense once again. I try to get him to answer me but his grip just gets tighter on the steering wheel. So tight I think he might break it in half. He drops me off at Charlie's saying he'll be up in a few minutes.

"An hour on the dot." Charlie says as I enter the house. I just nod my head and tell him I'm going to sleep. When I get in my room I unlock my window and open it up so Jacob can get in easily. I take off my clothes and put on my pajamas.

Jacob enters my room while I'm sitting on my bed criss cross. He sits across from me still looking quite pissed.

"So are you going to tell me why your so pissed?" I say breaking the silence. Jacob runs his fingers through his short hair looking like he's pulling it out his scalp.

"We were chasing that parasite and he was running all over La push. He was fast and jumped into the ocean off some cliff. I don't know where he went, while we were chasing him I went over the treaty line a little bit and Sam was chewing me out for doing that earlier." Chris got away which means he's on the loose. Which means I'm still not fully safe.

I run my fingers through my hair this time almost pulling my hair out of my scalp.

"Are you mad because he got away?" I ask calming down a little bit. Jacob growls deep in his chest and I know that's my answer. He starts shaking a little bit and I crawl over my bed to calm Jacob down.

"Relax it's fine don't worry." I say quietly. Jacob instantly relaxes under my touch and we sit there for a moment. I know something is up with Chris and I know he's still out there. I'm putting other people's lives in danger and that just doesn't sit too well with me.

I know Chris won't hurt Charlie but I don't know about the pack. Chris has been quite spontaneous lately so I don't know what he will do. I just wonder what he thinks he's going to do with me if he does kill Jacob which I know he won't but still.

"Was Chris heading north or south when he went into the ocean?" I ask.

"He was going north to like Canada." Jacob says tiredly. Being angry takes a lot out of you. Jacob looks like he could fall over and sleep any minute. I tell him to lay down and he does instantly. Before I know it Jacob is snoring softly next to me. I pull the covers up and decide to just go to sleep too.

_Well try to sleep._

The next morning I get up with Jacob not next to me as usual. I do my routine glad that I'm going to get my truck today. I'm tired of riding the damn bus. Tired of having to get up so I won't miss the bus and just tired of the ugly ass bus driver.

On the bus I tell the bus driver to kiss my ass making his mouth fall open in shock. At school I'm not too sure if Chris will be there or not because if he is I don't think I can really attend school.

I walk the halls with my guard up expecting to find Chris pop out and grab me. I'm not crazy for thinking that seeing as he has done that before.

Everything is going smoothly. At the end of the day I see Jacob in the parking lot standing next to my truck. I'm not crazy about that truck like Bella was but after riding the bus for two weeks I do actually squeal a little bit at the site of that orange piece of shit.

"Yes no more bus!" I yell happily.

Jacob grins at me and I hop in the drivers side of my truck. I give Jacob a big wet kiss for finishing my truck. My smile is lighting up my whole entire face. I pull out of that parking lot feeling so damn happy that I don't have to ride that horrible bus.

"Thank you for finishing it. I love you so much!" I scream as I drive down the winding roads of La push to our little beach. Jacob just laughs at me the wind rips through my hair even though it's like 20 degrees outside I feel pretty warm with Jacob next to me.

"Your welcome babe." Jacob replies. Once we get to the beach I chill out my little buzz from seeing my truck is wearing off. But I'm still happy, I'm happy it's Friday. Happy that I finished a long week of school.

"I didn't smell that bloodsucker was he at school today?" Jacob asks seriously. I shake my head no not looking up from the waves. I feel Jacob relax. I'm sitting between his legs and I'm so warm I kind of want to shrug out of my jacket.

"Did you go to school?" I ask Jacob now turning my head to look at him slightly.

"No I didn't feel like it. I hung out at the shop with Jesse and Paul finishing your car. I couldn't concentrate at school all day." Jacob says with his eyebrows scrunched together. I just nod my head when I feel my phone start buzzing in my pocket.

"Hello?" I ask a little annoyed that someone ruined my moment with Jacob.

"Hey Ness can you come over I need to talk to you about Chris." Bella asks a little nervously.

Jacob gets up hearing Bella's question. I shake the sand off of my pants as I say I'll be there in a minute. Jacob says he'll just run off into the forest in his wolf form. I really don't want to leave him, he say's he'll call me later. I can tell something is still bothering him and I don't want to leave him alone.

When I get to the Cullen's I'm greeted by Bella.

"What's up?" I ask shoving my hands in my back pockets.

"Brutus and Alana just want to understand what your relationship with Chris was and why do you think he is acting this way." Bella says walking me into the living room to see a very angry Brutus and Alana.

I sit down next to Bella who rubs my back as if saying don't worry about them.

"Chris and mines relationship started out friendly but I went out on a couple of dates with him. I guess you could say I was his girlfriend. I started hanging out with Jacob and it got Chris pretty angry when I told you guys I was his imprint he got more aggressive and crazy." I say while looking Brutus and Alana in the eye.

Brutus looks saddened by this information while Alana just gets angrier.

"I told him to not interact with the humans. He goes and gets himself a human girlfriend and what does she do. Break up with him for a dog!" Alana shouts with a strange accent. I flinch a little bit at her words.

"Alana honey calm down it's okay." Brutus says with the same strange accent.

"No I will not calm down. Chris has run off to god knows where because of this little human. Please I will not calm down with Chris acting like that." Alana starts speaking some liquid language and I guess it's Greek.

Brutus starts talking to Alana in the same language and finally Alana huffs and leaves. Brutus apologizes and walks out to catch up with Alana. I just sit there in shock. I kind of can't believe that just happened. No wonder Chris never talked much about his 'parents' there kind of strange.

"Well that was a bust. Alana hates us now for associating ourselves with her." The blonde one Rosalie says. I look down ashamed, I didn't come here to be ridiculed.

"Babe come on don't say that." her boyfriend well judging by the rock on her hand I think I should husband says.

"No Emmett this is the same thing that happened with Bella. We always get into trouble because of humans." Rosalie yells while looking at me angrily. I hear Edward snarl for talking to Bella and me in such a rude way while Bella growls a little bit.

"Rose! Leave now." Esme says. Rosalie hisses and storms out Emmett apologizes and follows her out of the house. I hear a loud crash and look back to see a tree fell on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Renesmee for the way my daughter acted." Carlisle says. I just nod my head and put on a fake smile. Bella is the only one who can tell I'm not fine and she tries to calm me down.

"I know what can cheer you up, want to go shopping?" Alice asks hopefully. I shake my head no and Alice gives me a sad smile and walks out with Jasper the constipated one. Esme goes off to clean something while Carlisle goes to his office.

I'm stuck with Bella and Edward now.

"I'm going home." I say suddenly. I don't like being in this house. I feel really awkward and uncomfortable plus I want to talk to Jacob. Bella nods her head sadly asking if I can come over tomorrow. I nod my head halfheartedly and head to my truck.

When I get in I pull out of the driveway and head home. Charlie isn't home yet. He left a note that I missed from earlier saying he'll be home late so don't wait up. I decide to call Jacob now since I really want to talk to him.

"Yellow?" some voice that isn't Jacob's answers.

"Uh is Jacob there?" I ask hesitantly.

Oh hey Ness it's Embry Jacob is kind of blowing off some steam. Yeah I phased he isn't too happy right now. He dropped his phone somewhere in the forest and I found it. I could phase and tell him you called if you want?" Embry says.

"Yeah that would be great." I say trying to think why is Jacob so angry.

We hang up and I wait for what seems like forever but is like only fifteen minutes.

The house phone rings and I pick it up: "Yes?" I ask since we don't have caller id which kind of sucks.

"Hey Ness can I just see you tomorrow, I kind of don't feel well." Jacob says. I'm of course confused but I agree and let it go. I shake my head and hang up I walk back to the couch.

Everything in the house is pretty quiet in the house except the sound of the actor talking on this TV show I'm watching when I hear some little crack noise.

"Uh oh."

**A/N: Uh oh! Review and tell me what you think of Chris!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**_

_**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.**_

_Chapter 18: Unanswered question as usual_

_That snap sound happened probably two more times. I was silently having a stroke and ran up to the phone to call Jacob. And if he didn't pick up I would call Bella. Not unless I'm dead by then. _I think to myself sarcastically.

No! I can't have bad thoughts like that. I just need to think positive, it's kind of hard to think positive when your werewolf boyfriend doesn't pick up his got damn phone. I sigh and dial Bella's number as fast as I can.

"Hello?" I hear a steely and cold voice ask.

"Um is Bella there?" I ask quietly while looking around making sure some menacing figure doesn't jump out and eat me up. Literally.

"Who is this?" the bitchy voice asks again. I suddenly recognize the voice. It's Rosalie the one who basically called me a liability to her family. I try to think if she's so evil that she won't give the phone to Bella if I ask her to.

"Renesmee." I reply timidly.

"Oh you have got a lot of nerve calling my house. Goodbye."

"Wait no!" _Too late your dead now. _Rosalie hung up on me, I growl through clenched teeth and dial Bella's cell number. Now I can literally not breath. The cracking noise sounds once again. My breath catches in my throat and I hear some footsteps lead to the front door. There's no way this is Chris.

Chris is as fast as a ghost and quiet as one too. He's not making these noises it can't be. I'm so panicked I dial the wrong number. I redial and this time Bella picks up. I'm so nervous Bella can barely understand what I'm saying and she has super hearing.

"Someone's outside hurry up!" I hiss through the phone and hang up. I decide if Chris is here I'll just open the door. I'm scared of Chris but not enough to let him put the fear of god in me.

I open my front door and no one is there. When I say no one I mean nothing expect my car in the driveway and the street lamp creating an orange glow on the street. I turn on the porch light and that creates a fluorescent look to the porch.

I close the door and wrap my arms around my middle now cold from standing on the cold porch. I sit on the couch with the house still dark the only light is the light from the television. I'm officially freaked, I swear I heard some snapping sound. But vampires are quiet as hell.

Either that or it was a human which I doubt.

Was Chris trying to scare me. How could he already be back in Forks though if he Jacob literally just chased him into the Pacific ocean. I shake my head getting a brain ache from thinking too hard about all of this. I hear a knock on the door and I flinch and yelp a little bit.

I open the door to see Bella and Edward standing on the porch with their fists clenched and looking quite mad. I let Bella enter while Edward walks around the property. Bella goes around the house I guess making sure no one is hiding in the closets even though I'm sure she could've smelt someone a mile away literally.

Edward walks in the house and I sit back on the couch now with all the lights on in the house. I curl into a ball and Bella sits next to me while Edward continues to stand.

"Was someone here?" I ask while looking between Bella and Edwards beautiful faces.

"Yes I smelt someone." Edward says.

"Was it Chris? Jacob told me he jumped into the ocean I don't think he could get back in Forks that fast. Besides I heard snapping noises like someone was stepping on twigs. That couldn't have been a vampire. Vampire's are quiet." with each word I get a little more hysterical.

"He could've gotten back in town by then. And my answer for the snapping twig noises I think it was Chris taunting you. I know it sounds ridiculous but it's all I can come up with." Bella says while rubbing my back.

"Shit, you guys. What if he comes back and doesn't just leave; what if he actually comes in and grabs me? Huh what then?" I ask looking between Bella and Edward. Edward walks over to look out the window.

"Jacob's here." Edward says now walking back over to Bella and me.

_I thought he said he would see me tomorrow?_

"He apparently sensed something was wrong and ran back." Edward says reading my mind. I get up and walk to the door just as Jacob knocks on it. Jacob looks on edge and very angry.

"Are you okay?" he asks with his eyes softening when his eyes reach mine. I shake my head yes. I mean mentally no I am not okay but physically sure. I walk into the living room with Jacob on my heels. I sit down on the couch and Bella goes back to rubbing my back. My eyebrows pull together in frustration as I stare at our hardwood floor.

"What happened?" Jacob commands. I can hear the anger still in his voice but he's seem to have calm down since when I first saw him at the door. Edward explains what happened and Jacob's fist clench immediately.

"That leech was here, got damn it!" Jacob says while pacing the living room angrily. Bella tries to say he was gone so we shouldn't beat ourselves up over it but that just fuels Jacob's anger.

"Jacob relax." I say annoyed now that he won't just sit down. He doesn't need to worry about that right now. I want him to just focus on me; I'm slightly annoyed that he didn't pick up when I called him but I guess he couldn't have seeing as he was in his wolf form.

"Can you guys leave?" I ask Bella and Edward politely.

"Yeah, but I'll call you tomorrow okay." Bella says as she and Edward head towards the door. I nod my head and Jacob sits down on the couch next to me when Bella closes the door.

"Shit you called and I wasn't there?" Jacob asked well it was more of a statement than anything. I just nod my head and continue to stare at the floor. I can feel the frustration from Jacob coming off in waves. I look up and Jacob looks so helpless.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused as to why he looks depressed.

"You needed to be protected and I wasn't there. That's what's wrong Ness." I shake my head. This isn't happening. Yeah I'm a little mad at him for not picking up the phone but so what he was off in the forest somewhere.

"Jacob you came so don't worry. I'm fine." I say while moving closer to Jacob. He flinches as if he doesn't want me to touch him. I frown now angry at him.

"Jacob I am fine nothing happened, Chris didn't touch me." I say through clenched teeth. Gosh will he grow up and fucking touch me. Jacob just gets even more angry which only makes me want to punch him even more.

"Next time I'll be too late and you won't be here. Or you will be but you'll be dead. I can go over a billion scenario's of what that dick could do to you." Jacob growls now standing up and pacing the living room again. I shake my head furiously.

"Jacob nothing happened don't dwell on the what if's and focus on me. Don't kill yourself over what might happen. It's not worth it." I say angrily. Jacob stops and looks at me. His shoulders slump realizing that I'm right. He walks over to sit next to me and I uncurl myself from my little ball I put myself in.

I pull Jacob's head to lay down on my lap. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Why don't you just sleep or something." I say while leaning my head back on the couch as I run my hands through Jacob's silky hair unconsciously. Jacob just huffs and I know he's going to sleep. I have too much on my mind to just up and shut off like Jacob.

Chris is running up and down the west coast doing gods know what. He's taunting me now and having random goose chases with the pack. Right now Chris is unstable. This all brings me back to what I was thinking earlier: _What is Chris going to do with me per say if he does kidnap me?_

I have no clue what he will do with me. Frankly I have no clue what is the point of any of this. He could just up and grab me in the middle of the night if he pleased. Chris could always take me away from Forks during school and take me off to Mexico.

That's one thing I don't understand. Why is he beating around the bush just kidnap me if the situation is that serious. But Chris said he "…Wasn't done playing with my puppy." Did that mean he was going to harm Jacob instead of me?

He probably knows if he does something to Jacob like kill him it would kill me too. So many unanswered questions as usual. I lean my head forward from the position it was in before from sitting against the back of the couch. I close my eyes for a minute and just listen to the soft hum of Jacob's snoring. I know in a couple of minutes his snoring is going to sound like a chainsaw.

"This is so confusing." I mumble to myself referring to the Chris problem.

My mind goes over all the hectic situations that happened today from getting my truck back to nearly getting cussed out by Rosalie at the Cullen's house. Thinking of Rosalie makes me think of how I was asking for Bella quite urgently I may add and she snapped at me and hung up.

If Chris wasn't in the mood to just taunt I could've been dead because of her. That thought alone makes me angry. Her being a total bitch could've resulted in my death. That's not just dumb but it's crazy; I don't care if she hates me if I was genuinely scared she should've handed Bella the phone.

Not act childish and hang up on me.

When I shift a little bit Jacob's snoring halts for a moment but it picks back up a second later. I reach for the remote which is on the coffee table and go through the channels. I stop at the news which says the time is ten.

_Where is Charlie?_

Just as I think that the door opens. Jacob still has yet to react to that loud disturbance. Charlie walks in and looks at me and Jacob. He doesn't look to happy but he's nice enough not to talk loud and wake up Jake.

"Saw your car outside you got it fixed. How'd you pay for it?" Charlie asks while looking through the fridge for a beer after he gets out of his uniform.

It takes me a minutes to answer that question. Renee wires money into my account sometimes but even then I don't think it's enough to pay for the repairs on my car. I know I didn't pay for anything the day my car broke down except maybe the towing fee.

"I used some cash from my account." I lie smoothly. Charlie just nods and says he could've paid for it. I shake my head and say it's fine. I have feeling Jacob must've got some cash taken out of his paycheck for making my repairs be on the house.

"I'm going to sleep." Charlie says finally after finding nothing in the kitchen. I nod my head and tell him I'll probably be down here all night. Jacob's snoring stops for a minute and he shifts in his sleep and his face turns to face my stomach. Well more like my breast.

I try to shift but I can't. I let it go and continue to watch the news. Slowly but finally I soon start to drift off to sleep. I turn the television off and close my eyes and fully go to sleep.

I wake up on Saturday with Jacob still sleeping but Charlie isn't. He says he's going to go hang out with one if his work buddies who are off of work today. I just give him a sleepy smile so he knows I heard him. Jacob finally wakes up just when I'm trying to as lightly as possible get up.

"Good morning." I say while getting up. I'm still in my clothes from yesterday which is kind of uncomfortable. Jacob gives me a tired smirk; he gets up and stretches and I actually hear a couple bones crack.

"I got to go home but I'll see you this afternoon. I'm not doing anything expect fixing Billy's truck." Jacob says while walking over to the door I follow him and close the door after I say bye.

I walk upstairs sluggishly and take a shower. When I get out I sadly can't find the shirt I wanted to wear. It sucks when you have your mind set on a specific outfit and then you can't find either article of clothing.

I settle on some skinny jeans and a striped purple thick long sleeve scoop neck sweater. I put on some house shoes since I don't plan on leaving the house until about noon. I look in the fridge and find some eggs. I get the skillet out to make an omelet.

I hear a light knock on the door and I walk to the front of the house to get it. Bella's standing there clad in a square neck brown mini dress with braided straps. Her chestnut hair is pulled into a perfectly made messy ponytail. She has the golden bangles to top off the outfit.

"Hey I wanted to make sure nothing dire had happened." Bella says with her heart stopping smile lighting up her whole face. I just smile at her and let her in. She follows me to the kitchen and I pour my egg mix into the skillet.

"I wonder where you learned to cook? Oh yeah me." Bella says while watching the omelet cook.

"Shut up you know Renee was a shitty cook and Charlie's meals were just plain inedible." Bella snorts just thinking about the horrible things Renee used to cook. I was a baby when Renee left and tried to make Bella and I but I still remember some pancakes she made that just tasted so blah.

"What you doing today?" Bell asks later while I'm eating my omelet with orange juice.

"I was going to La push and hang out with Jacob." I say with my mouth full.

"Oh well you think tomorrow me and you could hang out. Just the two of us, I won't let Alice come." when Bella mentions Alice I can't help but laugh. Every time I've been at that house Alice has tried to get me to go one some shopping trip.

"Okay I'll do it. Just us two chilling." I say jokingly.

Later on after Bella leaves I hop in my truck and go to La push. I pull into the little red barn house makeshift driveway and knock on the front door of the house. Billy opens the door and has a strained smile on his face when he sees me.

"Hello Renesmee." Billy says with his deep rich voice.

"Hey Billy is Jacob home?" I ask stuffing my hands into my back pocket. I'm starting to think that little gesture is a nervous habit of mine. Billy tells me he is working on the truck in the garage. I walk over to it, the garage is a makeshift garage.

Built with nothing but sheds put together. I walk hesitantly inside to see Jacob under the car with his shirt off listening to some heavy metal. I can see the waist band of his boxers over his jeans. I bite my bottom lip because I'm pretty positive my panties just got a little wet.

Jacob comes from under the car with a grin on his face.

He gets up and walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist. I'm blushing like crazy now and I can't really look at him. My eyes are kind of glued to his amazing 8 pack.

"Ness?" Jacob says pulling me out my little trance.

"Huh?" I ask dumbly while Jacob pulls away from me to go back under the truck. I decide to just sit down on some couch that is next to some place with nothing but tools on a table.

"I said are you okay?" Jacob says repeating his question from earlier that I didn't hear.

"Uh yeah I'm fine why would you say that?" I ask looking around the room. It's pretty warm in here so I shrug out of my winter coat. Jacob slides from under the car with another smirk on his face.

"You just seemed distant." I feel like he knows something that I don't. I cross my legs to create friction between my legs since the heat is still there a little bit. That makes Jacob's smile grow even larger.

"You know I space out a lot." I mumble while not making eye contact with Jacob. I hear him slide back under the car and for a moment all you hear is the sound of Jacob fixing with something under the truck.

"Your turned on." Jacob says bluntly suddenly. My eyes go wide and I feel another blush creep up my face.

"What?" I ask attempting to play it off.

Jacob still underneath the car says, "Babe I have super sensitive nose. I can smell it. Not that it doesn't smell good, trust me it does not smell bad at all." I try to create friction between my legs again but I can't.

I let out a helpless moan.

Jacob slides from under the car and in a flash his lips are against mine. I eagerly respond and my hands grab his hair. Jacob climbs on top of me and grinds against me causing me to moan again. Jacob's tongue slides into my mouth licking me up all over.

He pulls back for air and then dives back in this time licking and biting lightly on my neck. I wrap my legs tightly around Jacob's waist as his hands slide under my shirt. His mouth goes from my neck to the exposed part of my chest.

My hands now slide down the smooth contours of his back. I pull Jacobs face to mine and instantly crash my lips to his. Jacob's hands reach the hem of my shirt and pull it off. Jacob groans when he sees my bright red bra. It's not lace or anything but it is a push up.

He runs his tongue between my breasts. I scratch my fingers down his back making Jacob growl. We flip over so I'm on top of him straddling his waist and my core is right on top of his hard on. I grind against him and flash a seductive smile.

He licks his lips and pulls me down to kiss him again. I pull back and trail my tongue across his stomach causing him to moan my name this time. I stop when I hear a something fall on the ground. Jacob and I look in the same direction to see Seth Quil and Embry standing in the garage.

"What the fuck are you three doing here!" Jacob yells visibly pissed.

He gets up and I pull on my sweater embarrassed now that three boys caught me in such a intimate way. I hear Jacob cuss the guys out while I stand up and fix my hair so I don't look like I just had an epic make out session. I stay sitting on the couch when Jacob finally comes back more calm now.

"Sorry I have to go the guys said Sam made a pack meeting." I nod my head and get ready to go home. But I decide I'll just go over to the Cullen's I'm sure Bella would like that.

"Bye love you." I say before getting in my truck. Jacob winks at me and I pull out and head to the Cullen mansion.

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga.**

Chapter 19: Shopping

I drove down the Cullen's back road wondering why Sam called the pack meeting. I wasn't sure if it had to do with Chris or maybe it had to do with a new patrol schedule. I continued driving until the big glass house appeared ahead of me.

I parked in the driveway and hopped out of the cab and rung the doorbell. No one seemed to be downstairs but then I heard footsteps and I saw Esme. She had a huge warm smile on her face. I can't help but have a small quiet smile play on my lips.

"Hello Renesmee come inside I'm sure it's cold." I walk into the house and just as I'm shrugging out of my jacket Bella walks downstairs with her glowing smile.

"Ness what are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here - but you know what I mean." Bella stutters out. Being a vampire hasn't stopped her from having word vomit.

I just laugh it off and say, "Jacob had a pack meeting and I thought why not come over. You do still want to hang out right?" I ask hesitantly realizing I kind of intruded.

"Oh no it's fine I'm not doing anything today." Bella walks upstairs with me and Alice of course skips out of her plush room to greet me. Everyone says hello to me. Even the constipated one Jasper said hello; but Rosalie didn't. I ignored her because she reminds me too much of Lauren at school.

Not physically, she's definitely more beautiful than Lauren it's more of the attitude that's similar with them.

Bella walks me to her room and I see Edward sitting on the bed reading some book. They had a bed moved in it's a king sized bed with four columns on each side. In the back of my mind I think, _for creatures who don't ever sleep they sure have nice beds._

I see Edward crack a smile at that.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask while sitting on the comfy bed. Bella bites her bottom lip and thinks long and hard. This is why when Bella and I were younger we always just went to the mall together. We weren't very adventurous children. Plus we weren't that imaginative or daredevils.

I did all my "Daring" things when I went to La push.

"Um how about we go to the movies or something like that." Bella suggests.

"Sure-" I'm cut off by tinker bell jumping into the room.

"Or we can go shopping in Seattle. If we do this now I'll stop annoying you Nessie." Alice begs. It's kind of funny watching her beg. Her bottom lip sticks out and it quivers a little bit like she's going to cry if I deny her.

I snort, "Okay one shopping trip but after that leave me alone with the shopping." Alice starts jumping up and down cheering. Bella is shaking her head. Something is telling me that Alice goes crazy in a store.

"Meet me in my car." Alice skips out of the bedroom with a huge grin on her pixie face.

"I made a big mistake didn't I?" I ask Bella while walking downstairs with her. Bella just gives me a nod and squeezes my shoulder. She's my moral support in this situation. Bella and I meet Alice in the garage.

The Cullen's cars never cease to amaze me; Alice has a canary yellow Porsche. Alice said it was a gift from Edward. When she mentions that Bella shakes her head and grumbles something about a sleepover and being held hostage.

I buckle up my seatbelt and Alice speeds out of the garage.

"You think you could slow down just a little bit Alice?" I ask politely as we speed down the highway on our way to Seattle for our supposed epic shopping trip.

Bella snorts and turns to look at me from the passenger seat, "This is Alice driving slow." my eyes go wide and my eyebrows hit my hairline. Bella and Alice laugh at my reaction. Nothing is funny about this situation to me, nothing at all.

"Slow what are you going like 110?" I ask as Bella and Alice continue laughing at me.

"115 to be exact." I gasp and start hyperventilating a little bit. This is a bit much for me. Maybe because my truck can't make it over 50 miles an hour. Charlie's an average driver and Jacob goes pretty fast but not insanely fast. I'm sure if I asked Jacob to go fast he would punch it though.

"Alice we are going to get pulled over." I state through clenched teeth. This comment is apparently hilarious because Bella and Alice laugh like it's the funniest thing they've ever heard. I find nothing about that statement funny therefore I have a straight face.

"Pulled over that's truly funny. Nessie, honey, I have a built in radar. I can see the future _and_ I have super hearing. So were good just trust me." Alice says while swerving into the next lane causing me to jerk to the left. I straighten myself up and close my eyes the rest of the ride.

When we arrive at the mall Alice immediately takes us to Victoria Secret.

"I can just tell you are in dire need of some lingerie." Alice says while pulling me over to the bra section. My eyes go wide at the bras and underwear I see.

None if these things can count as clothing let alone an outfit. It _can_ be classified as maybe floss an eye patches. Bella has somehow managed to slip away from us and walked over to the make up section. _Like she actually wears makeup._

"So do you have a style in particular for lingerie?" Alice asks while going through bras and panties. My eyes go wide at the sight of these things. I'm am so out of my comfort zone.

"Um I wear fruit of the looms Alice so no I don't have a style." I say while touching a thong. It looks quite painful to wear; it's like wedgie heaven in here. All this stuff can most definitely rise up your ass.

"Okay well take this, and this, oh and this. This is totally you. You have an awesome figure! I see this totally working for you…" Alice continues on throwing g-strings, thongs, bras, corsets, etc. You name any kind of undergarment Alice gave it to me.

I of course ended up buying every single thing. I didn't technically buy it, Alice did. She said I should take it as a move in the right fashion direction. When Bella heard her she rolled her eyes and we continued to the next to store.

"This is so cute!" Alice exclaimed as she holds up a tube top.

"Um no." I say while looking for jeans on a rack.

"Why not?" Alice whines. I can't help but laugh. When this girl pouts its funny and sad at the same time. Only Alice can achieve that look I'm sure. I look at Bella who is pretending to not even know who we are.

"Alice it's a tube top and it's Washington in January." I say while pointing at the huge mistake for clothing. Alice sighs and stomps off to go find more clothes for me to turn down. She comes back again with nice fitting t-shirts and blouses.

"See these aren't so bad." I say while going through them.

Alice rolls her eyes, "You and Bella have the same sense of style. It's kind of repulsing." Bella growls at Alice. Alice shoots her a diamond white smile.

"Oh you know I say it with love Bella." Alice tries to backtrack. Bella grumbles something like, "Whatever." The rest of the day is filled with battles over what is cute and what is bland. Of course everything I pick is classified as bland.

"That was slightly traumatizing." I say to Bella while she helps me lug clothes upstairs.

"Yeah it was a very interesting shopping trip. But look at the bright side Alice won't annoy anymore when you come over. You got the shopping trip over with." she has a point.

"So where am I suppose to put this?" I ask myself aloud. I have at least 30 bags of clothes all over my room. I have no where to store any of these clothes. Bella scrunches her face up thinking hard.

"Okay take some stuff out of your closet and put it in a trash bag. You know donate some stuff to Goodwill." Bella says while opening my closet door. I nod my head and walk downstairs to get some bags. When I get down there I hear a knock on the door.

I open it to see my amazing boyfriend. He of course is half naked as usual.

"Hey babe." he leans down and pecks me on the lips.

"Hey," I say while he follows me upstairs. I grab the bags from the counter and continue up the steps. Bella is throwing clothes on my bed in super sonic speed. She stops to look at Jacob and say hello.

"What happened here?" Jacob asks while leaning against the doorway. I hand Bella some trash bags and she stuffs all my clothes in each of them. I start grabbing some clothes that are too small and put them in my trash bag.

"We went shopping with Alice. Edwards little sister who has a sick obsession with clothes. Alice bought me a whole new wardrobe and now I have now where to put anything." I say while stuffing some jeans in a trash bag.

"Oh is there more of this in other bags?" Jacob asks while pulling out a thong from one of the shopping bags. Bella burst out laughing while I turn beet red.

"There is way more where that came from." Bella says between laughing fits. I hit her on the arm hurting myself in the process. Bella gets the point and continues stuffing clothes in trash bags.

Jacob starts laughing and says he'll be downstairs eating some food. When he's gone Bella burst out laughing again. Why is that so damn funny? Certain things that amuse other people are not funny to me.

"It's funny because it just had to be a thong. You had to see it from my perspective Ness." Bella says while chuckling still. I frown at her and about two hours later my old clothes are stuffed into four trash bags ready for the Goodwill. My new clothes are all stuffed in my closet.

Bella left thirty minutes ago saying she was going to go hunting with Edward. I sigh and sit down on the couch next to Jacob who is chomping on a turkey sandwich. He glances at me and offers me a bite of the sandwich. I take a bite and hand it back to him.

"That was a huge bite." Jacob says while staring at the sandwich. I frown at him and he kisses me on my nose. Jacob pulls back and I lean my head against his shoulder and he starts brushing my hair out of my face. I look up at him and a thought comes to me.

"Why did Sam call a pack meeting?" Jacob stiffens a little bit.

"Uh he called it to talk about Chris. He said we have to double up on patrols and take turns guarding your house." I nod my head. Now I have the guys losing sleep to protect me. I feel like shit.

"No one has to watch the house when Bella or you are over?" I ask hoping there's some loophole. I don't like the idea of the pack being forced to be my watch guards. Jacob looks down at me knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Ness no one is going to be annoyed with you. Were only doing it to keep you safe. You do want to be safe right?" Jacob asks like a caring parent. I look away sensing his attitude a little bit. I'm sure he didn't mean to sound like an asshole but he did.

"Yes I want to be safe Jake." I say while sitting up so I can look him in the face better. Jacob sighs knowing that were about to get into a heated and long conversation.

"I just don't want you guys losing sleep and spending all your time being my guards." I say while playing with some loose strand on my tacky couch. Jacob sighs again and I look up to see he has a annoyed look on his face.

"Ness it's our jobs so don't worry about it." Jacob says while finishing his sandwich. I nod my head still not fully convinced but I let it go and turn back to the TV. Jacob knows I'm not convinced and he decides to let me finish my argument.

"Ness no one will be on watch when Bella or me are over." Jacob says trying to meet me in the middle. I nod my head glad that he could see it my way. Jacob smiles knowing he made me feel better.

The rest of the day I sit on the couch with Jacob watching TV and relaxing.

**A/N: This was a filler chapter so sorry for making it so short. Review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga.**

Chapter 20: Phone sex is tiring

On Sunday things weren't as smooth as Saturday. Jacob said he smelt a vampire around the house. That was at about three in the morning; I would know because I couldn't sleep too well. Jacob left and said he was going to go run the perimeter of the house. He was gone for at least an hour. The rest of Sunday was filled with Jacob or Bella stopping by or both being over at the same time.

It kind of felt like I was being babysat even though I know that's not the cause. But still my pride got in the way quite often that day. With Bella snooping around the house. Or Jacob in the woods searching for anything suspicious.

On Monday I woke feeling very tired. This weekend I didn't get to relax as much as I would've wanted to. I felt like I wasn't by myself all weekend. Jacob was over or it was Bella. Charlie even brought a friend over Sunday night.

I wanted me time which was something I hadn't got in the past month.

I got out of bed very slowly looking at the clock. I'm sure if I would've gotten up at this time last week I would've missed the bus. But I have a car so in your face! I'm still overjoyed that I got my truck back. I took a shower and put my hair up in a messy bun with chop sticks in it.

I search for a regular outfit. Regular meaning jeans and t-shirt but I forgot that my wardrobe was invaded with skirts. I look in my drawers to find yoga pants. The style is like faded bleached and I have a fleece bright yellow off the shoulder sweat shirt.

"Sneakers." I grumble while looking for some shoes. I find my converse grab my jacket and book bag and I leave the house. I get in my truck and drive to school. In English Mr. Gaylord rambles on about literature but I'm kind of off in my own little world.

_Meaning I'm sleeping. _

"Renesmee." I shoot my head up not even realizing I fell asleep.

"Renesmee class is over." Mr. Gaylord says.

"Oh I'm so sorry I lost track of time." I mumble while getting my books together. I write the homework down in my notebook and try to walk out. Mr. Gaylord is standing in front of the doorway. I hide my impatience and cover it up with polite curiosity.

"Yes Mr. Gaylord?" I ask while forcing myself not to put my hand on my hip in a sassy way.

Mr. Gaylord sighs, "Renesmee your writing hasn't been up to par in the past couple of weeks. Your usually very precise and articulate. But lately it is just been sloppy; well sloppy for you." I look at him confused.

I didn't know my work hasn't been up to it's usual standards. Now I'm worried very worried.

"Am I failing?" I ask quietly while sitting down at one of the desks. Mr. Gaylord panics.

"Of course not no, I was just saying that I want to know what is making your work not be up to it's usual standards." I don't think telling Mr. Gaylord that I'm being stalked by my ex vampire boyfriend is the reason why I have been a little shady in class.

"I just have a lot on my mind lately." is all I say. It's all I _can_ say.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Mr. Gaylord asks.

"Um no it's all sorted out now. Mr. Gaylord I have to get to class but thank you for telling me about my work. I'll make sure to work extra hard on my writing now." with that I get up from the desk and hurry off to Chemistry where I have no partner again.

The rest of that day I'm a little distant too busy thinking about what I can do to bring my writing back up to par. I do know if go to Princeton or any college at that I won't major in writing. I want to do something with the science or the mind. I don't know it's just not going to be writing.

At the end of the day I see Lauren flirting quite hard with Jacob. He's standing by my truck. I guess he ran over here; I reach my truck and I give Jacob a peck on the lips. Lauren pretends like she didn't just see that and continues to talk to Jacob about something.

"So this party it's this Saturday in La push. What is it like a bonfire thingy on the beach?" Lauren asks pretending to be dumb or maybe she just is. Who knows.

Jacob shakes his head, "No it's at a buddies house." Lauren acts like this is probably the most interesting piece of info in the whole entire world. I roll my eyes and lean against the door next to Jacob.

"Everyone from La push will be there?" Lauren asks another stupid question.

Jacob gives her a smug smile and I catch her gasp a little bit.

"You could say that, well I gotta go but here's my friends numbers. See you later." I take that as my cue to get in the car. I pull out of the parking lot with Jacob in the passengers seat looking very pleased with himself. I decide to ask questions when we get to the beach.

When we get there and are sitting on the sand I shrug out of my jacket since Jacob is pretty warm.

"So are you going to tell me what you and Lauren were conversing about?" I ask while looking Jacob in the face. He just smiles at me and leans down to kiss me on my nose.

"Answers Jake not kisses." I say seriously.

Jacob chuckles, "Saturday Jared is throwing a party at his house. Everyone's going kids from La push, Forks and even the Makah reservation. I was telling her since I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind having the local slut come to the party." _that's kind of harsh but true._

"Oh are you going?" I ask while Jacob pulls me closer to him.

"Yeah not unless you don't want to come. I'm more than willing to just hang out and watch TV with you all night." Jacob says with a content smile. I really don't do the whole high school party scene but what could it hurt.

"I'll go." I say with a small smile. It's really not my thing but I haven't ever been to one so why not?

"Okay." Jacob says. We settle into comfortable silence until my mind starts getting pounded with what Mr. Gaylord said. My work hasn't been up to par lately. Should I spend that Saturday studying or doing extra credit?

"Shit." I hiss.

"What?" Jacob asks now confused.

"I got to go home and do my homework." I say while getting up and wiping the sand off of my ass. I pull on my jacket and start walking toward my truck. I'm stopped by a warm hand on my wrist. I turn around to see Jacob looking a little bit annoyed.

"Can't you just do it later. This past week we really haven't just chilled together." I look away from him and look at the waves crash against the rocks. I know he's right but I need to do this paper tonight so I can make sure it's well written.

"I have to get this paper done tonight. My English teacher said I'm slipping in my writing Jake. I need to focus, but I promise you tonight at like ten I should be done so come through the window and we can do whatever you want." I say trying my hardest to compromise.

"I have patrols for the rest of the night at ten." I sigh this really isn't working. I have to get my paper done. It's killing me to do this but I say, "Well then I'll just see you tomorrow."

Jacob frowns instantly.

"Fine." he grumbles and runs off into the forest.

"Jacob!" I yell he's already deep in the forest.

He did not have to overreact like that at all. I sigh and stomp over to my truck. I get in the car an drive and pull out of the parking lot. When I get home I walk upstairs and take off my shoes and throw my coat on the floor. I pull open my book bag looking for what I need to exactly write about in English.

I go over the subject a couple of times and then I get started on typing my paper. I'm doing that for at least three hours until my stomach growls. I walk downstairs to get a quick snack when I hear a knock on the door. I open the door and find no one there.

I look down to see a package with my name on it.

"This is creepy." I murmur to myself while walking back into the kitchen. I grab a water bottle and a granola bar. When I get upstairs I ignore the package until I'm finished completely with my paper. Just when I'm about to open the package Charlie comes home.

I walk downstairs to get dinner started. I make some club sandwiches I take mine upstairs. I finish the sandwich and then I open the mysterious package. It's just a note. A simple note. The note is written in very sloppy handwriting.

Seriously it looks like a kindergartener wrote it.

"Renesmee, be on the watch. When I said I wasn't done with you I meant it. It's only a matter of time before you wake up and are in a different bed. A different bed next to a different man. Sincerely, Chris." I read aloud.

I drop the note on my bed and let a long dragged out deep breathe. I sigh and lean back on my bed. This is just what I need! Strange threats from Chris!

How come none of the wolves smelt Chris?

I get annoyed at my not so tight security crew and dial Jacob's phone number on my house phone. It rings five times until someone picks up.

"Hello?" Billy.

"Hey Billy is Jacob there? I need to talk to him it's kind of urgent." I say trying my hardest to not let my aggravation slip through. I'm saving my attitude for Jacob and Jacob only. I hear Billy sigh.

"Hold on." Billy says.

"Jake! Phone!" Billy yells.

"Who is it?" I hear Jacob ask. I sigh, I know he can hear who Billy was talking to.

"Renesmee." Billy grumbles annoyed that Jacob is playing dumb.

"Hello," Jacob's husky voice says with anger in it. _Why is he angry? _I didn't do anything to him other than say I need to do homework. Like I said he overreacted.

"Can you come over I have a problem." I ask politely as possible. I don't want to get in a argument with him until he comes over here. What I want to say would be better said in person. Besides I really do need him over like now.

"Sure." Jacob hangs up on me. I scoff a little bit but hang up the phone. Five minutes later I hear the doorbell ring. I'm already downstairs since I wanted another water bottle.

"Don't strain yourself dad." I say while walking to the door. Charlie looks over the couch and gives me a cheeky grin. I can't help but snort a little bit. He's lucky he's my father or I would've given him the middle finger.

Jacob turns around since his back was to the door. He looks pissed a little bit but I ignore his rude facial expression and let him. Charlie tries to be nice and say hello but he just says, "No shirt again." I tell my dad to can it and his eyes go wide like he has no clue what is going on.

When we get in my room I slam the door shut with my foot. I point to the letter and tell Jacob to read it. The moment he holds the letter up to his face his face scrunches up and he growls deep in his chest. When he's done he crumbles the paper up and chucks it at the wall pretty hard.

He growls and sits down on my bed visibly shaking.

"Did he touch you? Did you see him? When did you get this letter?" Jacob asks me these questions through clenched teeth.

"Um I got the note at what like six since it's eight now." I say while sitting on the bed curled up in my covers. I'm not scared of Chris I'm more of annoyed that he won't just up and kidnap me. Not be all inconspicuous and send me freaky letters.

"I didn't see him give me the letter. The doorbell rang, by the time I got downstairs there was no one in sight." I say while glancing at Jacob. He takes a deep breath and looks at me clearly tired.

"Why didn't any of the wolves smell him?" I ask now.

"No one was patrolling Sam called another pack meeting about nothing. I have to tell the guys, you know what let me see your phone." I hand Jacob the phone and he dials some number. I look away and focus on my comforter. Jacob gets into a deep conversation with someone on other line.

I decide to put on my pajamas since I'm tired.

I shrug out of my shirt and take off my bra and put on a t-shirt. I put on some flannel pants and sit back down on the bed. When I sit down I notice Jacob's eyes are black.

"Huh?" Jacob asks coming out of his daze. I guess I should've went into the bathroom to get undressed. I sit on my bed trying my hardest not to dwell on the fact that I just stripped down in front of Jacob. He finishes his conversation with whoever and clears his throat several times.

I notice that Jacob has a tent in his sweat pants now.

"I'm going to go and um…sorry I lost my train of thought. Oh yeah, Seth and Leah are going to run patrols around your house. I'll be up in La push so…" I look at Jacob under my eyelashes not really sure what is his problem.

"See you tomorrow." I whisper. He takes a deep breath and jumps out of my window.

I'm surprised that I didn't blush through that entire conversation.

**JPOV**

_Wow. That was not an awkward moment. _Renesmee just stripped in front of me. I'm not going to lie I was a little bit pissed that she just up and said she had to leave back on the beach. I really wanted to hang out with her just me and her.

But then she gave me some excuse saying I have homework. I believed her but shit that just got me so annoyed. Then I get some phone call from her saying I need to be over there immediately. When I arrived at Renesmee's house and she showed me that leech Chris's letter I just about blew a gasket.

If he doesn't stop screwing with my girl I swear I will hunt him down and tear him to shreds.

I called Sam up and we started going over what happened and patrols and what his next move could be.

Then Renesmee started getting naked all of sudden. I think she forgot that I was in the room because she didn't seem embarrassed or nervous at all. Looking at that girl naked was probably all my prayers answered in a second.

Everything about Ness was physically perfect. From the way her bronze curls contrasts against her smooth milk skin. I couldn't not stare at the more sexual things on her body. Like her perfectly sized breast. She always wears jeans and t-shirts so I never really could see how amazing her body looked.

Even her back was attractive. She had curves in all the right places; don't even get me started on how nice her ass looked I would've given anything to just bend her over an - _Jake stop!_

I come out of my daze instantly. I didn't even realize I was phased especially with Leah and Seth.

_Yeah I was going to let you just have your moment but then it got too much for me. _Leah thinks to me while mentally flinching. Now I'm embarrassed. Seth just continues doing his laps around Ness's house.

_Seth were you going to stop me?_ I ask wondering why he was so quiet.

_Oh um I was doing what Leah was doing. _Seth stutters out. For a second I was going to let it slide but then I feel his little crush for Renesmee come out. I can't even growl or get angry with Seth.

_You have a crush on Ness_. I state with a snort.

_No! No I do not; I was totally going to let you have your time with Renesmee mentally can't you respect that!_ Seth tries to reason I can feel Leah shaking her head in disgust. I start letting out a little laugh.

_Whatever Seth as long as you don't try to make any moves on Ness I'm fine. _I think.

_I do not have a crush on Renesmee! _Seth yells mentally.

_Sure Seth_. Leah drags out the word sure mentally and Seth starts whining.

We get silent and just focus on nothing but our areas of land. I'm in the northern part La push while Seth and Leah are running around the area around Nessie's house. Seth and Leah run patrols with me until our shift is over. When that happens I run back to the back woods of my house and phase.

I pull on my sweatpants and walk in the back door of the house.

I'm hungry so I look through the fridge searching for something to eat. I find some bread and make a sandwich or ten and grab a family sized bag of chips and walk into my bedroom.

I close the door and lay down on my bed when I hear my phone buzzing I look at the number to see it's Ness. I tense a little bit, it's probably bad news. I answer the phone acting as if nothing is wrong.

"Hey babe." I say while stuffing my mouth with some chips.

"Jacob I can't sleep." when I hear that's the problem I instantly soften up.

"You want me to come over?" I ask getting ready to hop out my window.

"No just talk to me. I'm sure I'll fall asleep eventually." Renesmee says a little sleepily.

"You sure it sounds like your about to pass out right now." when I say that I hear her snort a little bit. Then it turns into a full blown laugh. Ness always did get a little ditsy when she was sleepy. I think of something to say to make the conversation go somewhere.

"Did you finish your homework?" I ask while finishing my sandwiches.

"Yep I revised it and everything. Sorry about you know cutting our time short. It was just my teacher said my writing was slacking so I wanted to make this paper super awesome." Renesmee apologizes.

"That's fine I overreacted I'm glad you got your work done." now I'm walking into the kitchen to get a liter bottle of Dr. Pepper. I look in the fridge only to find I drank like half of it last night.

"So when did you guys decide to have a party?" Renesmee asks.

"Oh Paul and Jared wanted to party so that's really how it came about. Plus they wanted to get laid. Speaking of getting laid Seth has a crush on you." Renesmee gasps a little bit. I can't help but chuckle a little bit. Her reaction was priceless.

"Seth little Seth. He has a crush on me?" Ness says as if it's impossible.

"Why do you sound so shocked? Your attractive trust me." I mumble the last part out with an image of Ness butt naked in front of me. I felt so fucking lucky. I would give my left nut to see her like that just one more time.

_One more fucking time._

"Well when I see him again I'll make sure to give him a kiss." Ness says bringing me out my mini porno.

I snort, "Oh but I can't get any." I hear Renesmee sigh a little bit,

"I didn't mean it like that babe, you know I won't ever pressure you into having sex. Like I said we'll go at your pace not mine. Yours." I really am not going to pressure Renesmee into having sex with me. She's a virgin. I don't want her first time to be in some heated rage with me and her in the McDonalds bathroom.

I believe every girls first time should be special especially my Nessie's.

"I know but I have been having these urges." she whispers seductively. I almost drop the Dr. Pepper that's in my hand. I gulp really loud and Renesmee giggles a little bit.

"Urges?" I ask.

"Yeah like I have this urge to like touch myself all of a sudden. I'm not too sure how though." she whispers so innocently. My dick instantly gets hard just imagining her biting her very full luscious lower lip.

"Oh." is all I say.

"Am I just supposed to slide my finger…oh." she moans out the word oh. Shit she's touching herself. I gulp once again and this time my hand unconsciously goes to my very hard dick.

"I just stroke like this." she says breathless.

"Just like that." I whisper more to myself now. I'm imagining my girl rubbing herself all over. Naked and sweaty, her pale skin his gleaming with sex sweat.

"Just like that." she repeats; she moans my name and I start pumping my erect penis very hard.

"Oh Jake this feels so nice." I can hear the smile forming on her beautiful lips. I start pumping even faster is that's even possible. Images of Ness in the nude with that little rose red blush on her cheeks. Her perfectly round full breasts.

"Oh god." my voice is a little bit hoarse and strained as I continue to pump my shaft.

"I'm about to cum I think." Renesmee says with her breath coming quicker.

"Ye-ah, Jake!" she screams my name at the same time I growl out hers.

We take a minute to catch our breath. I can't help but smile a little bit. I just had phone sex with my girlfriend. My imprint. On a school night. I walk into the bathroom and clean myself up. I can hear Renesmee in the bathroom washing her hands.

Renesmee laughs, "I think I'm ready to go to bed."

"Phone sex can wear you out. I'll see you tomorrow baby."

"I love you." Ness says and then hangs up.

I walk into my bedroom. I lay down on my bed and drift off to sleep with a content smile on my face.

**A/N: How was my phone sex? First time writing one of those, I'm sure you could tell. Anyway next chapter is going to skip to Saturday in story time so just saying. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga.**

Chapter 21: Party time

Saturday arrived sooner than I thought possible. It wasn't as if I was super duper excited for the party because frankly I wasn't. I told Bella on Tuesday that was going to a party in La push and she was at first happy for me. I recalled her saying, "Good you need to let loose." But then she became my mother suddenly saying, "Don't do anything irresponsible."

I took that as code for: _Don't get drunk and have sex._

I laughed it off but I knew she was serious. Trust me having sex at this party was the last thing I was going to do. Even if on Monday the phone sex I had with Jacob was extremely well fulfilling. Just thinking about how the real thing would pan out made my heart race.

"Renesmee you need to wear something very sexy." Alice stated while looking into my closet that is newly stoked. Alice and Bella came over to hang out with me. Bella mainly came to chill; Alice had her own agenda she was dead set on me wearing basically nothing to that party.

So far I had turned down about two outfits and four dresses.

This past week I had grown accustomed to Alice's crazy. Or as normal people put it personality. In fact I had been quite chill with all the Cullen's. Besides Rosalie of course. She and I still had yet to come to any form of understanding. Whenever I entered the house she exited it.

"Alice I understand that but sexy doesn't mean sleazy." I say while crossing my arms and sitting next to Bella on my bed who was laying on her stomach reading a Jane Austen novel. Bella stumbled upon her collection of books that she left here when she moved to Alaska.

"Well most of the girls at the party are going to look how do I put this, promiscuous, so you need to look just as attractive maybe even more. Besides I want you to make hussy's at that party jealous." Alice is now making a speech.

"You shall be the envy of all high school students. Honey you got the body you just need the material to enhance it. Make it all work and flow together." Alice finishes her speech with a huge grin.

"Amen Alice." Bella says dryly. Alice acts as if Bella didn't speak and continues to search for something to throw me into. I look out the window into the forest that is across from my bedroom. Chris hasn't done much damage in the past couple days.

Other than strange letter I got from Chris he hasn't bothered me. Bella suggested that Alice keep track of what Chris is doing. She hasn't seen much saying he's changing his mind too much. Right now Chris is going South from some odd reason. Alice isn't sure why though.

"Here, if you don't like this then just go in the nude. Jacob is going to pick you up in like an hour right?" Alice asks. She seems uncomfortable with asking questions.

"Yeah what's got you so bent?" I ask while grabbing the outfit Alice put together.

"I can't see the future of those damn wolves. It's quite frustrating, very unsettling for me to not know what is going to happen next. I don't see how your night is going to go because you'll be surrounded by them." Alice grumbles.

I didn't know she couldn't see the wolves.

"Does it just go blank or something?" I ask now fascinated.

"Yeah it goes blank." Alice repeats.

"Why is that, you can see everything right like vampires and humans." I say. Alice sighs and thinks as to why she really can't see the wolves futures. Bella closes the book now interested in our conversation.

"Possibly because their lives our so connected with how often they phase. There such unpredictable creatures that they fizzle out of your radar because their futures are so hard to catch." Bella volunteers. I nod my head thinking that is a great reason.

"Nice one Bella, should talk this over with Carlisle more later on. But until then get dressed missy. Now, go, scat." Alice shoos me off into the bathroom and I look down at my outfit.

Alice gave me a black and white leopard print mini skirt with a form fitting off the shoulder long sleeve black shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and gave Alice and Bella a little twirl.

"That's is nice outfit Ness. You have some badass legs too, why do you hide them?" Bella asks while turning her head to the side to act truly curious. I frown at her and put my hands on my hip. I'm sure I look like your typical teenager who just caught an attitude.

"Bella it's winter in Forks. Why the hell would I wear mini skirts constantly." I say with my eyebrows pulled together in annoyance.

"Fine, fine didn't have to get all snappy." Bella grumbles. I laugh and Alice is standing back observing me. I guess trying to figure out how to finish this outfit. She cocks her to head to the side. Her look reminds me of how Da Vinci would admire his work.

"I got it." Alice says while snapping her fingers together. Alice looks on the floor of my closet looking through the boxes of shoes she got me last Saturday. I admired myself in the mirror; I didn't look half bad. Bella was right this skirt did a good job of showing off me legs.

_Aren't you glad you shaved._

Alice hands me black suede pumps. I slip them on and Alice rushes over and starts doing things with my hair. Alice is done before I can even blink. I look in the mirror to see she has put my long copper locks into a sleek ponytail not a hair out of place frankly I think I look pretty hot.

"See now what would you do without me." Alice asks while stepping back.

"I would die Alice, I would die." I say being over dramatic. Alice rolls her eyes but I turn around and thank her. Alice gives me a your welcome. Bella of course has more sisterly smart ass comments for me. The rest of the time Bella and I go back and forth until Charlie says Jacob's here.

Bella and Alice follow me downstairs.

"Well don't you look nice." Charlie says with a chuckle.

"Thanks dad." I grumble while Jacob continues to stare at me with his eyes wide open in shock.

"Well see you all later." I say while pulling Jacob off to his car before any of those three can make a smart ass comment. Jacob walks to the drivers side still in a daze. I really wish I could understand why he was so unvocal.

"Do I look trashy?" I ask as Jacob pulls out and we drive down the road. Jacob looks at me like I'm crazy.

"No hell no you look really, really hot. Sexy but definitely not trashy." Jacob says with a smile. I nod my head hoping he's being honest. If not then this is going to be a long night. We drive for a couple more minutes in comfortable silence until I decide to say something.

"So are there going to be a whole bunch of people." I ask while trying my hardest to pull down my skirt. It keeps on rising up my leg no matter how many times I pull it down. Jacob glances at my legs and takes a deep breath.

_Is he okay?_

"Yeah probably half of all the teenagers in the Pacific northwest." Jacob says with his voice quivering a little bit. I look at him long and hard and he gives me another smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I ask now worried about him.

"It's just you look really incredible and I was caught off guard. I have a feeling that I'm going to be fighting to keep a lot of guys off of you tonight." we arrive at the house and are forced to park behind a long line of cars.

Jacob opens my door and wraps his huge arm around my little shoulders. I guess he wants to keep me warm. I didn't bring a jacket since I was going to be in a house all night.

There were a few people who were tough enough to endure the cold and were hanging out smoking unknown substances and drinking. In the house the party was in full swing from people doing crazy drinking games. To the music blasting from huge speakers.

I was so out of my element.

"You want a drink?" Jacob asks lowly in my ear. I've never really drunk any alcohol but I guess there was a first time for everything right?

I nod my head and follow Jacob into the kitchen. In the kitchen is Jared sitting on the counter nodding his head to the beat of the rap song in between his legs is some native girl with long coal black hair. She's pretty average but the way Jared is looking at her she must be extremely fascinating.

I suddenly realize that must be Jared's imprint.

"Hey man, what's up Ness." Jared says. I say hello to him and his girlfriend greets me with a warm smile.

"Hi I'm Jared's girlfriend Kim. Nice to meet you Ness." she says.

"Nice to meet you too Kim." I say as Jacob hands me cup full of something.

I look down at it and frown at the strange smell. I ignore the strange scent and gulp it down. I swallow it and feel a little bit nice. Jacob is looking at me the whole time judging if I'm going to throw up. I flash him a smile signaling I'm good.

"You like it?" Jacob asks a little bit loudly over the music.

"Yeah it's fine." I say while finishing my drink. I finish it off and search for some more. I find a beer and pour it into my cup. I gulp that down fast and Jacob pulls my cup away from me. I look at him confused.

"Slow down or you'll get hammered pretty quickly." he whispers in my ear. I roll my eyes and snag my drink from him. I finish it and get my third one; I take one sip and I feel a little bit buzzed.

I get a smile on my face and Jared and Kim have amused smiles on their faces.

"Lets dance." I say while tugging on Jacob's arm. He looks at me a little bit nervously but then I shoot him another smile. He just nods to himself and lets me guide him to the dance floor. I wrap my arms around Jacob's neck and start swaying my hips to the beat of the song.

After dancing with Jacob for a minute I have to go pee.

"I'm going to the bathroom." I say while pulling back.

"You feel sick?" Jacob asks urgently.

"No, I have to pee. Relax I'll be back." I say with a wave. I walk around the medium sized house. This house isn't too big so I should be able to find the bathroom in no time. Wrong I went into at least three rooms before I found the bathroom.

Every room in this house was filled with people. Expect for the bathroom. I lock the door just in case someone walks in. When I'm done and walking out of the bathroom I feel someone's hand on my wrist. I look up to see a very intoxicated Mike Newton.

"Renesmee you look very hot." he slurs.

"Thanks." I mumble out while pulling my hand away. He smirks at me and wiggles his blonde eyebrows. I back up and head for the steps since the bathroom was upstairs.

"Can I get a dance Ness." Mike slurs now walking next to me.

"Um I'm not sure Mike." I say ignoring him.

"Please someone looking as hot as you doesn't deserve not to be touched." Mike says in my ear. I can smell the gin on his breath which causes me to gag in my mouth a little bit.

"No Mike sorry." I say while running down the steps as fast as I can in heels.

Jacob isn't in the place I left him so I search around a little bit. I turn around and Mike is in my face. I roll my eyes and sigh. If this boy doesn't back the hell up.

"Mike leave me alone." I growl out through clenched teeth.

"Stop being a bitch and dance with me." he says while wrapping a tight arm around my waist. I try to pull away but he only holds me tighter. We may be in a room full of tons of people but no one is paying attention to us. Mike smiles at me and tries to put his hand up my skirt.

"Back up." I say again now fighting him.

"You know I always thought you had a nice ass." he attempts to whisper seductively in my ear. I gag visibly this time and try to pull away. _Where is Jacob? _I strain to look around but Mike is trying incredibly hard to grind his erection into me.

"Time to go upstairs." he starts pulling me now I'm really fighting.

"Stop moving." he groans as I fight him.

Suddenly I'm not being pulled by Mike and I see Jacob punching him square in the face. Mike yelps out in pain and I see blood run down his face. Mike cradles his nose and I know Jacob broke it. Everyone is now paying attention to us.

"What the fuck." Mike cries in pain.

Jacob is now shaking a little bit. Paul and Jared run over; Paul gets Jacob to calm down while Jared escorts Mike outside. The moment Mike leaves everyone continues dancing and getting drunk. My eyes are wide in shock; Jacob walks over to me and softens up instantly.

"Are you okay?" he asks once were outside in the back yard. Only a few people are out here.

"Yeah he just stunk really bad." I say while crossing my arms across my chest. Jacob notices I'm cold and wraps his arms tightly around my shoulders. I lean my head against his chest.

"You didn't have to you know knock him out." I say with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure it was needed. The asshole was putting his hands on you. It was so fucking repulsing, if you ever touches you again…I'll rip his dick off and shove it down is throat so -" I cut Jacob off.

"I get it babe you'll do something very violent to him. Just relax." I say while pulling back to look him in the eye. He flashes me a diamond white smile and pulls me back into the house.

I was thirsty so Jacob went into the kitchen to get me something to drink. I went to sit over on the couch. I sat for a minute but then some huge figure got in my way. I looked up completely and I realized it was Seth. He gave me his signature cheerful grin.

"Hey Seth." I say while scooting over so he could down next to me.

"How you doing?" he asks.

"Oh I'm fine other than that dick Mike tried to sleep with me." I say through clenched teeth. I get a little angry just thinking about what happened earlier. Seth frowns.

"I heard about that he didn't like actually go there?" Seth asks looking genuinely pissed. I've never seen Seth angry it's not a very pretty sight. He looks very menacing. I don't like that look on his face.

"No he didn't go there, Jacob broke his nose." Seth starts laughing and I look at him confused. Seth starts laughing more when he sees my confused facial expression.

"Good he deserved it. Want to dance; I don't grab girl's asses." I laugh at that and get up to dance with him. I start swaying my hips to the beat and we start dancing together.

"So see any girls you like?" I ask while still dancing.

"All these girls are too focused on all the guys. No one wants me." I look at Seth like he's crazy. No girl wants him, where did he get that bullshit. Any girl who would snag him is lucky.

"Where the hell did you get that idea." I ask visibly pissed now. Whoever told him that is going to get there ass kicked. This really getting me mad. I know Seth has a crush on me but I have a more sisterly love for him. He notices that and starts to frown.

"Ness are you going to like beat somebody up?" he asks panicking now.

"Just tell me who said it." I say while putting my hands on my hips.

"No one told me it's just something I know." he says while stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. I look around the party searching for a girl who looks pretty sober and nice. I spot a native American girl from across the room she looks mousy and timid.

I walk over to her with Seth hand in mine.

"Ness no, please, don't do this." he whispers in my ear.

I ignore him and continue to walk to the girl who now knows I'm walking her way. She pushed her glasses up her nose and looks at me nervously. I must look scary because she looks scared. I finally reach her and give her the nicest smile.

"Hi I'm Ness, this is Seth." I say while gesturing to a blushing Seth.

"Hi I'm Kara." she says nervously while looking between Seth and me.

"My friend Seth doesn't think any girls would ever like him. Would you ever go out with him?" I ask seriously while crossing my arms over my chest seriously. Kara starts to fidget a little bit and looks between Seth and I nervously.

Kara blushes, "Yes I would." I smile at Seth and he now has this look on his face. A face I've seen before, I see it on Jacob's face all the time when he looks at me. I see it on Sam's face when he stares at Emily. I saw it on Jared's face when he was looking at Kim earlier.

"Want to go talk somewhere quiet?" Seth asks while grinning like an idiot. Kara blushes and grabs Seth's hand. I smile to myself, I just did that. I literally guided Seth to his imprint. I have a huge ass grin on my face.

"Hey," I feel warm breath on my neck and I turn around to see Jacob smiling at me.

"What took you so long?" I ask while wrapping my arms around Jacobs neck. He takes a sip of his drink and rolls his eyes.

"That girl Lauren managed to hunt me down and I was forced to hear her talk about god knows what. Paul finally pulled her away from me and started nibbling on her neck." I can't help but laugh. Lauren is a little whore. Jacob places his cup somewhere on the floor.

He wraps his arms around my waist and starts kissing my neck lightly. But I feel someone tap on my back. I turn around to see Seth and Kara grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah Seth?" I ask.

"I'm going to go out to eat with Kara." he says with a huge smile. I start laughing and have another grin spread across my face. Kara is holding on to Seth's hand with a small smile on her face. She seems like a very reserved girl.

"Okay I hope you two have a good time." I say while Seth walks with Kara for the door.

"What was that about?" Jacob asks lowly in my ear.

"I sort of led Seth to his imprint." I say like it's nothing.

"Wow that's actually really great babe." I just smile at him. Jacob says he wants to go out to eat or something. So I walk out saying bye to whoever wants to say bye and we walk back to his car. When we get inside the car and Jacob pulls out and we drive around for a minute.

"Where we going?" I ask.

"I guess back to my house. If that's okay with you," Jacob says while glancing at me worriedly. I nod my head signaling it's perfectly okay. I ask if Billy is going to be home and he said Billy is at Sue Clearwater's house. I wonder how long ago Harry died. My dad along with Harry and Billy were super close.

When we get in the house Jacob shrug's out of his leather jacket to reveal a tight black t-shirt. It shows off his biceps very nicely an also his washboard stomach. I bite my lip and follow him into the kitchen.

Jacob bends down to look for something in the fridge.

"There is nothing ever in here to eat." he complains.

I scoff, "You do realize you eat all the food. No one else is eating it Jacob." I say very seriously. He looks up at me and rolls his eyes. I just raise my eyebrows.

"Just sayin."

"Oh you were just sayin." he says while walking over to me. Jacob wraps his arms around my waist and leans into to kiss me. I meet him halfway and he captures my lips. I pull my arms around his neck and tug on his hair a little bit as he slides his tongue into my mouth.

His right hand slides down my leg causing me to gasp a little bit in his mouth. His other hand gets a firm hold of my ass and lifts me up onto the counter. He presses his chest to my chest and is now standing in between my open legs.

His hand travels up and under my skirt and I moan into his mouth when I feel his fingers press against my core. I get incredibly wet when he does that. His finger push aside my panties and his fingers slide into me.

I pull back from the kiss so I can properly moan out Jacob's name.

"So tight." he whispers while stroking me from the inside.

"Sorry." I mumble while he does that. He smiles at me and leans down and starts kissing and licking my exposed shoulders. I bite down on my bottom lip trying to conceal the scream that's building inside of me. He starts sliding his finger in and out of me quickly.

"Oh Jake…" I trail off as his speed picks up even more which I thought was impossible. I start to get that feeling deep in my stomach that I got earlier this week when I was on the phone with Jake. Jacob starts sucking on my shoulder harder while finger fucking me.

I let out another incoherent word before I feel myself tighten around Jacob's finger and let myself go. The moment I do Jacob's lets out a groan while moving his head to kiss me again on the lips. I hungrily pull him toward me and I slide my tongue in before anything else.

Jacob presses into me harder and I feel his erection in his pants. I hop off of the counter and bend down. I pull my hair out of the tight ponytail it's in and shake it out.

"Fuck." Jacob whispers. I smile seductively and unbutton his pants I slowly pull down the zipper teasing him and then I almost rip down his boxers. I don't waste anytime by putting his cock in my mouth. I start sucking and licking and I move my hand to wrap around his leg.

I haven't ever done this before so I hope I'm doing fine. My other hand move my hands to start massaging his balls. Jacob growls at that and I take it that he likes that. I continue to do that.

"Ness I'm gonna cum." he says.

I hold on him tighter and before I know it he cum's into my mouth. I stand up and Jacob pulls me in for a long passionate kiss. Jacob pulls back and pulls up his pants. He picks me up and carries me onto the couch.

He turns on the TV and I snuggle closer in Jacob's side.

"Was I um okay?" I ask quietly.

Jacob smiles down at me and kisses the top of my head.

"Of course trust me you were great." I smile at that satisfied with myself.

**A/N: How was my little lemon thingy? I tried hard; next chapter will be more drama filled. Oh and what about Mike being a huge scum! Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga.**

Chapter 22: Texas has a connection to me

Jacob noticed I was getting tired and said he would drop me off at home but I really didn't want to get up tonight so he carried me to his bedroom. I stripped down into one of his old shirts from like eighth grade which of course was still so big it fell to my knees.

It was a Batman t-shirt. The sad thing was I remembered Jacob wearing this to school. I shook my head and walked over to the bed. Jacob was already laying down in nothing but his boxers. I lay down next him my back facing his. Jacob automatically wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

The next morning I wake up to smell burnt toast. For a second I'm disoriented. I soon realize that I'm at Jacob's house and I'm in his bed. Memories of what I did last night flash back in my mind and I blush naturally. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see Billy yelling at Jacob for burning the toast.

"Good morning babe." Jacob says ignoring Billy completely now.

"Hi." I say quietly while walking over to him.

I look in the toaster and there is two slices of black bread in the toaster. I scrunch my face up in confusion. What is with men not being able to cook toast? All you have to do is time it and pull down the little lever it's not rocket science.

Jacob kisses the back of my neck and I turn around.

"How about I cook breakfast." I say with a little smile. He looks at me and I raise my eyebrows. We all know if he continues to make breakfast he won't have a home to cook breakfast in anymore. Jacob agrees and sits down at the table. I search for all the ingredients and get breakfast going.

By the time I'm done I've made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and un burnt toast. I place it all on the table and the guys look amazed.

"You made all of this?" Billy asks in shock.

"You just watched me cook it." I say while sitting down. I guess there not used to having actual meals. Frankly that's a little bit sad. Jacob doesn't question it he just dives in stuffing food in his mouth back and forth. Billy slowly eats while I just sit there. I'm not really hungry I'll probably eat when I get home.

"Your not going to eat?" Jacob asks worried with pancakes in his mouth.

"Son don't talk with your mouth full. Especially in front of your girlfriend." Billy says sternly while folding his newspaper. Jacob rolls his eyes as Billy rolls out down to his room. I'm not sure if Billy likes me or not and I still have yet to officially know.

Jacob swallows and asks again.

"Oh no I'm not hungry." I say while picking at my bacon.

Jacob stares at me looking like he's trying to find something on my face. I look away uncomfortable with his stare. I get up and start washing the dishes. The moment I get up Jacob gets up. He turns me around from the sink to face him.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks quietly. I shake my head, "Don't say nothing is wrong. You look confused." I know I can't lie to him. I decide to just ask about my Billy problem now.

"Why doesn't Billy like me?" I ask not looking him in the eye.

Jacob huffs and backs up from me a little bit to lean against the counter. I go back to the sink and start washing the dishes. My hair falls down the sides of my face creating a curtain between me and Jacob. I scrubbing the plate for a second I don't think Jacob is going to answer me.

"It's not that he doesn't like you it's more he doesn't agree with what Bella did. It's not you trust me he likes you he just feels uncomfortable with the whole Bella turning into a leech thing."

I shake my head. Just because he doesn't like Bella anymore doesn't mean he has to act coldly towards me. I'm tired of adults acting like children. I just nod my head to signify I heard him. I'm not going to tell Jacob that I want tell his father to go to hell.

I don't speak the rest of the time I wash the dishes when I'm done I walk straight to Jacob's room and put on my clothes from last night. I turn around to see Jacob looking at me like he knows I'm annoyed.

"Can you take me home?" I ask. Jacob nods and just puts on his shorts. I follow him to his car and climb in. The ride over to my house is a little tense. I don't say goodbye I just wave and walk into the house. Charlie is sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV.

"How was the party?" Charlie asks. He looks over the couch with a wink.

"It was a high school party dad." is all I say. He nods understandingly and I walk upstairs and throw myself on my bed. I sigh and pull of my heels my damn feet hurt from wearing these things last night. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

I heave myself off the bed and go to take a shower. When I come out I put on some sweats and open my bag. I have some homework. I start working on that when my phone rings. I grab it to see Bella's number flashing.

"Yeah Bella?" I ask while dropping my pencil.

"Ness can you come over now please. It's pretty urgent." Bella says. She is trying to be calm but I can detect the hysteria in her voice. I said I would be over in ten minutes. I put on some UGG house shoes and grab my keys.

When I get to the Cullen's house Bella is standing outside with Edward whispering something in her ear. It must've calmed her down enough because she plastered a fake smile on her face. I walked up to her and look between Edward and Bella.

"What's going on?" I ask with me eyebrows scrunched together. Bella just pulls me into the house to see all the Cullen's looking a bit scared and shaken up.

"Hey Nessie how was the party?" Alice asks. I know she's trying to keep calm too.

"It was cool. What is the going on?" I ask sitting down. Everyone looks like there trying extra hard to look human. For a solid beat no one moves blinks or pretends to move. I just sit there the only living thing in this house. Carlisle turns on the TV to CNN.

"Reports say there have been more deaths to add the list in the Texas killing spree. That deaths tally up to 40; police still have yet to find a trend or any motives. Texas police chief is deciding it's a serial killer. Just like all the others the bodies looked drained of blood by the time the police get to the scene of the crime. There is usually no sign of struggle on the bodies."

The news goes to a woman saying justice hasn't been done to bring her son's killer to jail.

"People who do horrible and sick things like this deserve to die." the woman exclaims with sobs. She looks so heartbroken; she has a right to be heartbroken her child was killed and police have yet to find the killer.

"One thing is for sure the this evil being needs to be put in their place." a man says with a thick southern accent.

Carlisle clicks off the television and I look at the all the Cullen's. Nothing is clicking in my mind. What does any of this have to do with me. I remember hearing about the story two weeks ago when I was watching the news at Emily's house. I didn't pay attention to it then so why should I worry now.

"Renesmee did Bella and Edward explain the Volturi to you?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah there this powerful vampire family that no one messes with." I say still not understanding what is happening. Carlisle nods his head trying to figure out how to put what he wants to say together.

"The Volturi have one rule don't let our existence be known to the humans. They enforce it quite often, if you go against that rule your sentence is death. Bella knew of our kind and there were two options Bella be killed or turned into one of us. Bella was turned into one of us so the problem is gone." Carlisle explains.

I nod my head. _Nothing is connecting yet._

"These killings are coming from a vampire. All those innocent people dying in Texas are the working of a newborn vampire. A newborn vampire is a vampire that has just been turned. Our first year of being a vampire we our at our strongest…" Carlisle continues to explain the science behind newborn vampires.

"So you think some newborn vampire is doing all of this damage in Texas?" I ask now that I understand what is going on in Texas.

"Yes we do." Jasper says speaking for the first time.

"I can see that being the issue. So what do the Volturi have to do with anything and why does this concern any of you. It's all the way in Texas." I say not really catching how all of this ties to me.

"The Volturi are going to go to Texas and destroy the vampire who is killing all of these humans because he/she is creating a lot of attention. This concerns us because Alice had a vision that involved us all." _This isn't good._

"Chris was last going to the south when I saw him. I didn't know he was going to Texas. He is going to Texas to tell the Volturi that a human in Forks knows of our existence. The Volturi are coming for you Nessie." _Damn it Chris!_

I put my head between my legs. This isn't good, this is so bad. Chris told the Volturi creeps that I know that everyone is a vampire. So now I'm going to be killed. Shit, this is by far the worst thing to ever happen to me.

"Wait has this already happened? Are the Volturi already on they're way?" I ask maybe we can stop this.

"Yes they're already searching for the vampire in Texas as we speak. Chris is hanging out in Texas waiting, we don't have any time to stop it. It's already going to happen it's set in concrete I don't see it changing." Alice says sadly.

"Am I going to die?" I ask scared now.

"I don't know everything is blurry. The Volturi are going to be going back and forth with wondering what to do." Alice says. So I could die or I could survive but odds are I'm going to die and she just doesn't see it happening yet.

"Chris is a very smart boy. He knew what was happening in Texas and used it to his advantage." Edward mumbles. I can't even respect Chris's intelligence right now. He fucking told them I knew so now I'm going to die. I'm going to die because Chris is a jealous little prick.

I put my face in my hands.

"There's nothing we can do is there?" it's not a question its more of a statement because it's true. There is nothing to do, I'm going to die.

"We could try and persuade them to not do it. Maybe tell them we'll change her soon. Just like we did with me." Bella pleads I know she is slowly breaking I can see it in her topaz eyes.

"Love, I don't think that is going to happen this time. The Volturi found something special in you. I don't believe there going to find anything useful in Nessie this time." I don't know if I should take offense to what Edward said or not.

"There's something we can do. There is always something" Bella says shakily while storming outside. Edward follows her while I just sit there feeling miserable and looking miserable.

"What I am I going to tell Jacob?" I ask with tears in my voice.

"Renesmee why don't you call Jacob and tell his pack we need to speak to them." Carlisle mentions trying to keep me calm. I just nod my head numbly and walk away to the window wall to call Jacob. I dial his number with shaky hands.

At least I won't have to break the depressing news to Jacob. I don't know if that makes me sound cowardly or not. I just can't see his face when he hears the news. I don't if I'm overreacting to this news or not but I just feel incredibly shitty.

"Hello?" Jacob's husky voice asks on the other line.

"Um Jacob can you like tell your pack to um…" I can't even finish the sentence. Carlisle takes the phone away from me and explains that the pack needs to meet in some clearing in a hour.

I just stand there looking helpless with tears falling down my cheeks. I don't bother trying to wipe them I just let the tears fall. Esme walks over to me offering me anything to eat. I politely decline and she says if I want privacy I can go upstairs to one of the guest rooms.

I accept that offer and walk around this huge house until I find the room. I close the door and the moment I sit on the bed the flood gate breaks. I sob for an hour straight. Thankfully no one comes in the room. I cry for a couple more hours or maybe minutes who knows.

Finally I walk downstairs and I realize I'm in this big glass house alone. I guess they left to talk to the pack. I look in the fridge for something to eat. For people who don't eat they sure do have all of the good stuff. I find some frozen pizza and I turn the oven on.

While I wait for the oven to heat up I walk over to living room. I sit down on the couch and turn on the television. I try to watch TV but my mind is too clouded with all the bad stuff that is soon going to happen to me. Possibly maybe even my family.

I hear some buzzing noise in the kitchen and I realize it's my phone on the counter in the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answer trying my hardest to sound like I didn't just cry for two hours.

"Ness when are you coming home?" Charlie asks a little bit nervously.

"Oh I'll be home maybe in another hour. I'm sorry for leaving like that dad." I say while sniffing a little bit. I have snot all up in my nose from crying.

"It's fine honey, have you been crying? Are you okay? Do I have to cut off someone's dick?" he asks. I can't help but laugh at my dad. That's his answer to all problems cut off their dick and they'll never come near you again.

"What I say about you saying dick dad." I say with a snort. I hear him laughing on the other line. I have the urge to cry suddenly. If I die it'll tear Charlie up. He almost lost Bella I don't want him to lose someone else. My mom may never be there for me but I'm sure my death would shake her up.

_So many lives you affect when someone gets hurt or killed. _

"Honey you are sure your okay." I sniff really loud.

"Dad I'm fine, I think I might have a cold coming on. I'll be home soon so don't worry." I say.

"Okay love you bye." Charlie whispers the I love you part. I know he is a little bit emotionally nervous. He has an awkward way of saying I love you but the point usually gets across.

I hang up with my dad just as the oven beeps. I put the pizza in and I walk back over to the TV. I still have yet to truly focus on what is happening on the TV. My mind keeps wandering back to those people whose children or husband or whatever was killed by that single vampire.

_All because he was hungry._

You took away someone very special to people just because you needed a snack. I can't help but feel remorse for the families. They deserve justice but they kind of won't ever get it. Technically the Volturi are going to kill whoever it is but the families won't ever have closure.

They'll forever wonder who took my child or my sister away from me.

That's truly a painful thing to go through.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts that I don't hear my pizza beep. I walk over to open up the oven only to forget to put on the oven mitten and I burn the shit out of my hand. I yelp in pain and look at my hand, it's red and swollen I forgot what the health instructor told us to do with burns in fourth grade.

I just put it under some cold water and wait for the burning to stop. It doesn't help but thank god the Cullen's come back home. Carlisle must have some telepathy because he instantly knows I burnt my hand. He takes me upstairs and treats my hand and wraps it up in gauze. Good thing it was my left hand.

If it was my right I wouldn't be able to write.

"What did the wolves say?" I ask quietly. Carlisle glances at me as he continues to wrap my hand up. He knows I really want to know how Jacob took it. Carlisle looks like he didn't want to tell me.

"He was pretty angry and sad. He was growling quite a lot." I nod my head. I'm sure he was growling. When Carlisle was done he looks at me very sincerely.

"Renesmee you may not be my child but your Bella's sister and I think that makes us family to some degree. I give you my word I will find a way to stop this from happening. You have to many people close to you for you to get hurt." Carlisle vows. I respect that he could make such a promise to me. In fact I'm happy and moved but I think we all know there's now way to fix this.

"Carlisle thank you so much for the promise. I'm really thankful but I don't think there is a way to get out of this." I whisper while standing up. I walk out of his office and grab my keys and leave the house.

When I get in my car I pull over on the side of the road not too far away from my house and I just let a little choked sob. I lean my head against my steering wheel.

I suck it up and continue to drive home. When I get inside the house my dad says I don't have to cook he already ordered from some Italian take out place in Port Angeles. I just nod and trudge upstairs. When I get inside I take another deep breathe and sit on the edge of my bed.

It's pitch black in my bedroom right now since I don't have any lights on and it's dark outside. I hear some tapping on my window and I walk over to my window.

I look out to see Jacob standing there looking very scared. I open up the window so he can jump through it. I walk back over to sit on the edge of my bed. Jacob lands with as much as a little thud. I feel Jacob's body heat rolling off of him. He just stands there behind me until I hear him let out a long sigh.

I stand up to face him. Jacob has that tired look on his face again. I don't like that look on his face. I prefer that light goofy smile on his face. I lean my head against his chest and just listen to his thick heartbeat. Jacob wraps his warm arms around me and holds me extra tight to his body.

The rest of the night we don't say anything we just hold each other.

We both know exactly what each other is going to say so what's the point.

He knows I love him and I know he loves me so what else is there to say.

**A/N: Pretty depressing eh, Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and it's characters…**

Chapter 23: This isn't my week

On Monday the last place I wanted to be was at school but that's right where I was. I was barely paying attention since I didn't see any point seeing as in a month or so I was going to be dead. Alice didn't exactly know when the Volturi were going to arrive. Her vision was still a little bit blurry since there will still deciding.

Plus they are still in Texas as we speak hunting down the newborn that's causing all the destruction in Texas. I sighed to myself as Mr. Gaylord continued to talk about our grammar and shit. My mind was to preoccupied to worry about English or school for that matter.

I couldn't believe how much things changed in the past month. The first week of January I was too busy worrying about making it out of high school as unemotionally scarred as possible. The second week I had a boyfriend. The third week I had to deal with a party.

February first: _Death. _

"Renesmee class is over once again." I rolled my eyes inwardly and grabbed my books. I went to Chemistry once again minus a lab partner. My Chemistry teacher found it odd and rude how Chris would come in one day and then not come in for the entire month.

"Okay today we are going to do a test on the Periodic Table." Ms. Johnson says while passing out a piece of paper. I took my paper and wrote my name. Ms. Johnson who is a very thin women with long greasy blonde hair comes over to me.

"Renesmee is there a chance you know where Chris is?" She asks politely.

I shake my head no and she just nods her head and walks back to the front of the classroom. I close my eyes and finish my test after I take well needed deep breath. In Gym Coach Carr says I can sit out since I have a bum hand.

My left hand is still in the wrap that Carlisle put it in. While sitting on the bleachers I watch all the students pretend to actually be interested in the physical activity Coach is making them do. I'm a little bit angered that they get to leave this fucking town while I'm going to die here.

I get so pissed off that I walk out of the gym toward the locker room. I put on my jeans and sweat shirt. I walk out of the locker room and go to my other locker to get my backpack. I walk to the parking lot surprisingly not getting stopped by any teachers.

I pull out of the parking lot and drive around Forks for a minute I finally pull over at a gas station that is at the edge of town. I walk into the convenient store and buy myself some chips and a soda. The cashier looks at me in shock.

He should be shocked since it's like ten in the morning and I should be at school. I pay for the items and walk back to my truck. For a minute I genuinely don't know what to do. I lean back against the leather cab seat. I chew on a chip deep in thought when I see someone knock on my window. For a minute I'm really scared but the man has a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Renesmee." the man says. I look at him with wide eyes and he continues to stare at me. This man is average height a little bit on the chubby side he has a very round face and has brown short cropped hair with green eyes.

"Who are you." I ask rudely. I have no idea who this man is.

"It's me Kevin McGee. I work with your father at the station." still isn't ringing any bells.

"Oh yeah I remember you." I lie smoothly. He's eyeballing me in a highly creepy way. I just give him a half smile while rolling up my window again but he stops me from doing it by putting his hand in the window.

"Why aren't you at school?" he asks way to eagerly.

"Um got sick." I mumble while attempting to roll the window up again. This dude is hell bent on talking to me because he blocks me from rolling the window up. I look at him tiredly I don't want to break an officers fingers but I will if he doesn't leave me the fuck alone.

"Oh you want me to take you to the hospital?" he asks over politely.

"No I can handle it, I have to go actually and meet my _boyfriend _somewhere." I emphasize the word boyfriend so this pervert knows I'm unavailable. He just nods and I take advantage of that and pull out of the gas station. I don't bother looking back.

"Fucker." I grumble as I continue to drive back towards Forks.

I arrive at my house and go upstairs to my room. I sigh and lay down on my bed. I hear rocks at my window and panic. I look out the window to see Jacob waving at me. I open my window to let him in. He lands softly clad in only cut off shorts.

"Skipping Renesmee very bad." Jacob says disdainfully like a parent. I give him a small smile and he sits next to me on my bed.

"Your skipping too." I point out while pulling off my shoes and throwing them on the floor. Jacob just shrugs like it's nothing; actually I guess skipping to him is normal seeing as he probably has to run out of school regularly to do pack stuff.

"Why'd you leave school?" he asks.

"Oh I couldn't handle it." I mutter while pushing my hair behind my ear nervously. I don't want to talk about how I left because I was pissed off that my rude ass fellow peers get to leave Forks and enjoy their lives. While me on the other hand is going to get killed by Italian leeches.

_Leeches, oh god I've been around Jacob too much._

"Why aren't you at school." I say turning the conversation towards him.

"Oh I volunteered to run patrols around here and I saw your truck and knew you were here." Jacob says while standing up. The moment he stands up I here his stomach make some strange growling noise. I almost gag at the sound; Jacob looks at me sheepishly and holds his stomach.

"Are you hungry?" I ask while standing up and walking to my door.

"Yeah." he mumbles while following me. We walk downstairs and I search for something to make. I can't find anything literally. I sigh and look in the cupboards to find any trace of edible food. No luck once again.

"Jake we don't have any food I'll go grocery shopping." I walk back upstairs to get my shoes while Jacob is still leaning against the counter. I wonder if he can enter the grocery store with only a shorts on. He doesn't even have shoes on.

"You think you could find some clothes to put on?" I ask as nicely as possible. He looks down at his shirtless body. Jacob walks back up to my room. He comes back downstairs with a long sleeve brown shirt and dirty converses.

"Where'd you get that from?" I ask.

Jacob gives me a half smirk, "I keep clothes here just in case stuff like this happens." I nod my head in a knowing way. That makes sense. Jacob takes the keys away from me while I walk to the car. The drive over is silent and I can't help but dwell on how I won't be able to do simple stuff like this with Jacob anymore.

_I'll be dead soon._

"Jacob if I die are you going to kill yourself?" I ask abruptly as we park. Jacob stares at me for a long moment and looks out the front window. I don't know why I asked that but I needed to know. I do not want him to kill himself; I want him to live his life and be as happy as he can possibly be.

But if he was miserable would I want him to live and hate life…

"Ness I'm not going to let those vampires kill you. I won't let that happen. I'll let them kill me before I let them even be in a close proximity to you." he didn't answer my question but I guess that's as good as it's going to get.

"Jacob I know that the wolves are crazy strong maybe even stronger than vampires but these guys are like soldiers with super powers." I say trying to get my point of how strong I've heard these vampires are.

"We can handle them. Don't worry about that I think I can carry enough stress for the both of us." Jacob says while pulling me closer to him. I lean my head against his shoulder and a few traitorous tears slide down my cheek.

"I don't want you to kill yourself if I do get killed." I mumble into his shoulder. Jacob starts rubbing my hair down and I close my eyes as I feel more tears fall down my face. Jacob just lets me silently cry on his shoulder.

I finally stop and sniffle a lot plus I blow my nose on my sweat shirt which is highly nasty but I didn't have any tissues in the car. Jacob holds my hand tightly as we walk into the grocery store. Jacob decides to push the cart while I throw stuff into the cart. By the time were done I have the cart packed.

I pay for the food with my own money since Charlie didn't give me any.

When we get home I tell Jacob about my awkward encounter with the guy my dad works with. Jacob found it odd and strange and said if he bothers me again I should call him and he'll do some damage to officer Kevin. I told him it wasn't that serious but Jacob was dead set on that.

"How's Seth and Kara?" I ask now frying some chicken.

"Seth is on cloud nine and has repeatedly told me to thank you for introducing him to his imprint. I still can't believe you did that; I don't know if that was fate or you just being nosy." Jacob says while eating the bag of chips I got at the gas station.

"I think that it's just me being nosy." I start getting the green beans going too on the stove.

"Are you sure fate didn't bring you to that party for that specific reason." Jacob says with an optimistic eyebrows raise. I doubt that fate had anything to do with me bringing Seth over to Kara that was just a coincidence. They would've met somehow since they were in the damn house together.

"Whatever." I grumble while stirring the rice.

"How's your hand?" Jacob asks.

"Stiff." is all I say. I have to call Bella and ask her to ask Carlisle when I get to take off my wrap. It's kind of annoying and I've only wore it for a day. I did burn the hell out of my hand so who knows how bad it's going to be. Jacob just nods while putting the chips in the trash.

"So I think we should go on a real actual date." Jacob says nervously.

"A date?" I ask confused.

"Yeah an actual date, the party wasn't an official date. Besides we need to just hang out together just me and you." Jacob says while wrapping his arms around my waist. He kisses the back of my neck and I stop cooking for a moment just to let him hold me.

"So when is this date?" I start to put the chicken on a plate that has paper towels on it. Jacob still has his arms wrapped around me and I can tell he's thinking quite hard about this.

"How about Saturday." he suggests. I nod my head I'm sure that's pretty reasonable. There's nothing for me to do on Saturday anyway.

"Don't you have work?" I ask once I'm done setting the table. Charlie will be here in a couple of minutes so I had to get everything ready. Jacob pulls back now and I turn around to see him with his arms crossed over his broad chest.

"The date will be at night besides I have to prepare everything." he says in a duh like tone.

"Prepare, what are you going to do?" I ask panicked now. Surprises are not my forte Jacob knows that. Bella knows that, Charlie knows that. Everyone knows I hate surprises.

"You'll just have to wait and see babe." Jacob says just when Charlie comes in the door. Charlie looks a little angry at me. Jacob must sense the tension in Charlie because he says he'll see me later. I nod my head and continue to stare at my father in confusion.

"We'll talk after dinner." is all he says. Charlie goes upstairs and changes and comes back downstairs still looking pissed off. I have no clue what is going on but I'm sure it can't be that damn bad. After I wash the dishes and once I'm done Charlie says for me to come into the living room.

"Yes dad?" I ask.

"Why did you skip your last classes today? Your school called and said you left and at the station Kevin McGee says he saw you at the gas station. Apparently you were sick and went to go see Jacob." Charlie says angrily. Kevin McGee is definitely not a friend of mine.

"Dad I did skip but I didn't go to see Jacob at first. I drove around for awhile and then came home. Jacob came over because he um skipped too. I didn't know he skipped though dad. We just hung out and went to the grocery store." I give Charlie the best truth I can give. It's not a complete lie; in fact I just summarized my day a little bit.

"Why'd you leave school?" Charlie asks not quite satisfied with my answer.

I can't tell him that I was worried about being killed by vampires.

"Stress; I was overly stressed out." I say quickly. That's not a lie either. I was stressed out.

"Stressed about what? Your eighteen damn it; your young there is nothing for you to be stressed about. What did you and Jacob really do today Renesmee and don't lie to me." Charlie yells furiously in my face.

I back up a little bit. Does he honestly think I'm lying. I mean I am but how could he not believe me. Charlie always believes me, he's very trustworthy of me. I'm a little bit pissed off right now.

"Dad! What do you mean what did Jacob and I actually do today?" Charlie stands up too. I know he's mad now because his face it turning that odd shade of purple. And the vein in his forehead is pulsing. Right now my father looks like a poorly drawn villain in a comic book.

"You two are having sex I know it!" he yells loudly.

"Even if we were it wouldn't be any of your business." I shout back.

"You live in my house therefore you are my business." Charlie says more calm now. He's still visibly pissed but he isn't full blown ready to kill me angry. I shake my head and run upstairs I grab my shoes and my bag.

"I'm eighteen I can do whatever the hell I want Charlie." I huff while heading to my truck. I slam the door shut and drive to La push. I'm fuming like super duper angry. Charlie had no right to question my sex life. He also had no right to accuse me of lying to him either.

When I arrive at Jacob's house it's raining so now I'm soaking wet from head to toe. I'm cold too and still quite annoyed. I knock on the door and Jacob answers. He looks terrified for a minute but then pulls me inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jacob asks while pulling me into a tight hug. I sigh as I feel his warmth take over me. My shivers die down after a while but I still continue to let Jacob hug me. I pull back and Jacob looks at me knowing something's wrong. I sniff a little bit since snot was running down my nose.

"Charlie and I got in a argument so I left." I mumble while rubbing my nose.

"What did you get into an argument about?" Jacob asks now pulling me into his bedroom. I guess Billy is sleeping or something because I didn't see him in the living room. Jacob says I need to take off my clothes before I really get sick so I start to peel off my clothes until I'm in my bra and panties.

"Charlie thought I was lying about what I did after skipping class. He accused me of having sex with you all day." I say through clenched teeth. Jacob walks out to get the shower started. I sit there shivering a little bit still and half naked.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Jacob murmurs now pulling me into another warm hug. I let out a sigh and hold him just as tightly. We rock back and forth until Jacob pulls away almost reluctantly saying I need to get in the shower. When I get in the bathroom I take off my bra and get in the shower.

The warm water feels almost as good as Jacob's heat. But nothing is better than his heat. When I'm done I wrap myself in a towel and Jacob has clothes laid out for me. I think he's in the kitchen so I dry off and put on the overly huge teenage mutant ninja t-shirt he has. His shorts are fucking pants on me.

When I'm done I find a rubber band from when his hair was long I guess and pull my hair into a messy bun.

I walk into the kitchen to see Jacob eating some cereal.

I sit down next to him and pulls my legs into his lap.

"So you guys had a huge blow out about your sex life." Jacob clarifies. I nod who knows if I overreacted but I know Charlie was out of line and was acting like a total ass. I'm eighteen anyway so I can do whatever the fuck I want and please. Whether it's skipping school or hanging out with my boyfriend.

"Yep." I say.

"Ness this just isn't your week is it." Jacob snorts. I can't laugh because he's totally right.

**A/N: Uh oh a fight with daddy! Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…

**Chapter 24: Apology accepted**

**On Tuesday I knew I couldn't just stay in Jacob's house all day so I went home when I knew Charlie wasn't there anymore. I unlocked the door and ran upstairs to my room. I through on some clothes ran back out of the house. I ducked into my truck and sped down the road toward school. I made it in school just before the bell rang.**

**I was a little bit out of breathe all day. I felt like I was going to sprint out of the damn classroom at any moment all day. English was boring, Chemistry dragged on as well did the rest of my classes. I have extra homework in my last classes since I skipped which cost me tons of scowls from my teachers.**

**At the end of the day I grabbed my bag and walked quite fast out of school. I was tired stressed and I really didn't want to go home yet I didn't want to stay in school. Lauren attempted to ask me something but I blew her off with a middle finger. Mike tried to get me to talk to him but I kneed him in the balls.**

**I'm dying in a couple of weeks so why not show people what I actually think of them. I entered the house and through my keys on the counter and looked for something to drink in the fridge. I grab a water bottle and gulp it down. Someone knocks on the door and I open the door to see my goddess of a older sister.**

"**Hey Bells." I say while leaving the door open so she can enter.**

"**Ness I heard you uh skipped yesterday." **_**Does everyone in the fucking town know I skipped school?**_

"**Yeah bells I skipped my bad." I say sarcastically while leaning against the counter. Bella frowns at me; I don't care what she thinks. Frankly I don't care what anyone thinks of me anymore. I'm tired of being quiet and shy. It's exhausting to keep your true emotions bottled up.**

"**Ness why'd you skip?" Bella asks not phased by my attitude.**

"**I didn't want to be at school. Look I went to school all day today so…just chill. It's not like I've done this numerous times. Just let me handle my problem on my own Bella. I don't need you or Charlie telling me what I did was irresponsible. Besides if I need to talk about someone not keeping secrets I doubt its you." I walk upstairs and slam my door.**

**I hear Bella walk up the steps and she opens my door.**

"**Listen I know your angry that everyone is up your ass for skipping only once. But the reason people are acting this way is because your better than that. I **_**know**_** your better than that Ness. Your not one of those kids who just skips. Just don't make a habit out of it." Bella sits down next to me on my bed.**

"**I'm not. Not like I'm going to have a chance to anyway." I mutter the last part so quietly I didn't even really hear it. Bella grimaces at my comment.**

"**I won't let the Volturi kill you. It's not going to happen, we just have to come up with something to make them think about not killing you. Just a little pause in their thoughts." Bella is now pacing the room.**

"**Since Alice said everything is blurry that clearly means we found something to make the Volturi pause. That's why there so indecisive." Bella has that determined look on her face. Like when she couldn't get something to work in the house when we were younger she'd get that **_**'I'm going to get this'**_** look.**

**I envied her for usually getting the thing to work. She never truly messed up when it came to stuff like that. I'm sure if I did half the stuff she did I would fail. **_**Epically fail.**_

"**Well I have five pounds worth of homework tonight so can you be more quiet or just not bother me?" I ask politely as possible. Bella nods distantly still thinking pretty hard. I don't pay attention to her at all. Mid-way through my homework session Bella sat down and started contemplating other things. **

"**I think we should turn you into a vampire Ness." Bella says once I'm done with my homework. I look at her like she's crazy. I can't do that; that is ridiculous. Jacob won't even want to be near me. My smell alone would make him want to kill me. I'd rather die than become a vampire. Living forever like that isn't as pleasant as it must've sounded to Bella for me.**

"**Bella no. I don't want your fangs anywhere near me." I grumble while walking downstairs to make dinner. I get the ingredients out to make meat loaf.**

"**Ness that's the only option I see working right now." Bella rashes.**

"**No! That is not going to happen. Jacob would hate me, I would hate me. No if I get turned into a vampire I'll be hated by my mate. I won't be with him forever." I say. **

**Bella glares at me, "It's better than death."**

"**Bella I'd rather die than become a vampire. Its just wrong to me to just be eternally damned I guess." the thought of feeding off another human being who has a life and a family. That idea just doesn't sit well with me at all. I don't care if I can feed off animals still I would be driven by one desire: **_**Blood**_**.**

"**Renesmee please." Bella begs. I turn around to look at her and I know if I die she will be torn up from the inside out. But she'll have Edward and her new family. I'm not trying to sound bitchy I'm telling the truth. Bella will make it I'm positive.**

"**Bella I'm going to die anyway when I get old and become wrinkly. Look at it as the Volturi just speeding up the process." Bella's eyes go so wide for a minute I think her eyeballs might fall out of their sockets. She is now growling at me and looks so detached she actually is scaring me.**

"**Bells…" I trail off.**

"**Don't ever say that. That was just dumb a-and crazy! Renesmee you have a future and your going to go to Princeton and pop out a couple of little Jacobs and Nessie's. The Volturi won't take your life from you. They have no right just because you know our secret does not give them the right to just do that to you." I look down miserably. Bella is huffing and puffing now with anger. **

"**Your right." I mutter now cooking again.**

"**Don't just accept this Ness fight it. Don't think just because you're a human you have no effect on those pale ass motherfuckers." I've never heard Bella curse so much in my life. She's always been a tad bit sarcastic but never this well hard core.**

**I continue to cook thinking about how I could fix this problem and I'm coming up super empty.**

"**This is harder than I thought." I mumble while setting the table. Charlie comes home and looks at me in shock as if he didn't think I'd be home so soon.**

"**Hey dad," Bella says casually. Charlie waves to her and I just stand there not quite sure what to do. Charlie goes upstairs and changes into some more comfortable clothes. Bella says she has to go home and get ready for some special date with Edward. **

**She purposefully left me home alone with my lunatic of a father.**

"**So how was your day?" I ask trying to make conversation.**

"**Good." Charlie mumbles while eating some mashed potatoes.**

"**That's good." I grumble while picking at my string beans. This isn't going how I wanted it to go. Not that I had a plan on how to apologize to my father or anything. I just didn't want it to be this awkward between us. **

"**Dad I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday." I blurt out. Charlie glances up at me from the food. **

"**Ness you don't need to apologize I acted like a over protective man from like the 50's. You're a teenager your going to act out every once in awhile. I guess I was spoiled in way, I have such good kids that once when you skip I go ballistic." Charlie says all of this very quiet of course.**

"**I'm a virgin still dad. How much you claim to hate Jacob he's actually a great guy. You should know seeing as we grew up attached at the hip. Now I know you and Billy had that falling out but maybe you could attempt to patch it up?" I ask. I don't want to die knowing my father didn't at least try to apologize to his best friend.**

"**Ness I know Jacob's a good kid I just don't like how he left you like that." Charlie says getting up now.**

"**Billy told him to do that. Jacob would never hurt me like that, not without good reason." I mutter the last part. Charlie puts his plate in the sink while I stuff my hands in my lap and look at him nervously. Charlie has a tight grip on the counter and I know he's thinking about this really hard.**

"**Dad just think about it." I walk upstairs to leave him alone.**

**Later on that night when I'm curled up in my sheets Jacob jumps through the window and gets in the bed with me. I curl into his side as he wraps his arm around my waist.**

"**So what happened with Charlie?" Jacob asks tiredly.**

"**We apologized to each other. Both agreed that we were each out of the line. I asked Charlie to you know mend his relationship with Billy." Jacob turns to look at me and I look down sheepishly.**

"**That was a bad idea wasn't it?" I ask.**

"**No that was a great idea. Wow I just don't know how my dad will handle it. You know there both stubborn old men right?" Jacob asks with a smirk. I start laughing a little bit. I just want them to fix whatever happened. I'm sure Charlie wants his old fishing buddy back.**

"**My dad has to agree first of course. But that's for another day. How is your date planning going?" I ask.**

"**Well I'm still thinking of what to do. I have an idea though so don't worry." Jacob says while rubbing his chin deep in thought.**

"**I wouldn't dream of worrying about it." I say. **

**On Friday I am sitting in the cafeteria when Lauren walks over to me since this past week I've been avoiding the she devil. I guess she decided to take advantage of me being over here. I close my book and put on the fakest pleasant smile I could muster up. Lauren knows it's fake as well does her posse of idiots.**

"**How's your nose Mike?" I ask referring to Mikes nose that is wrapped in gauze. He glowers at me and I can't help but wink at him. Jessica scoffs and starts rubbing his shoulders and muttering something about how my opinion doesn't count.**

**Lauren ignores our little moment, "So how are you and Jacob doing?"**

"**What's it to you?" I ask smartly.**

"**Listen that guy at the party on Saturday who pulled me away from your boyfriend gave me one hell of a night and I want his name." I think about what Jacob told me on Saturday about Paul nibbling on her ear and distracting her.**

**Paul she wants Paul's name. **

**I'm not going to make Paul even associate himself with her. I don't care if Paul loves loose girls. No man deserves a whore like Lauren Mallory. The whole time I'm squeezing my eyes shut pretending like I'm actually putting thought into this.**

"**I don't think I know his name. Sorry." I get up and grab my books and shrug past her crew.**

**Later that day in the parking lot I see Lauren trying hard to shimmy the answer out of Jacob who his keeping his lips tight. She's practically begging. Jacob has his hands stuffed in his jeans looking confused as if he doesn't know.**

**I reach them and Jacob kisses me on the lips. I was going to pull back but he pulls me tightly towards him. His tongue slides in my mouth and I can't help but moan a little bit. When we pull back I'm left breathless; I can't hide the blush that crept up on my face.**

**Jacob has this smart ass smirk on his face when he turns back to Lauren who is standing there with her hands on her small hips. I hop in the car so I can get the car to heat up. I don't here the rest of the conversation but soon Jacob jumps in the car next to me and I pull out of the parking lot.**

"**Thank God it's Friday." I say as we drive down the highway.**

**Jacob rolls down the window of my truck and the wind starts blowing through my hair. I would probably be cold if Jacob wasn't in the car with me. But since I have my personal space heater next to me it's all good. We arrive at our little beach and I sit on a patch of sand.**

"**I'm glad were going on a date tomorrow, I just want to be with you." Jacob smiles at me after I say that and kisses me on the lips hard. I turn around since I was sitting in between his legs. I straddle his lap as our tongues move together. He wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I move my lips to Jacob's neck.**

**He moans my name and I get this feeling of pride. No wonder guys always make girls moan there names. It makes you feel in control. I run my hands over his chest and my hands reach his strong shoulders.**

"**Ness I want to save all of that for tomorrow." I get this shit face grin on my face.**

"**I'm losing my virginity tomorrow." I start cheering and dancing around the beach. Jacob is laughing at me as I skip around the beach. Losing my virginity is especially to Jacob it has to be good. **

"**Baby chill okay." Jacob says grabbing my waist and pulling me to his chest.**

"**Your right I'll save all of that heat for tomorrow." I say with wink. I run back to the car and leave Jacob at the beach with a stunned look on his face.**

**A/N: Next chapter will be longer. Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thanks for reviews and sorry for last chapter being underlined, italics, and bolded… I have no idea why it was like that. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight saga…**

Chapter 25: It's the thought that counts

**JPOV**

On contrary to what I claim to Ness I have no fucking clue what I'm going to do for our date. This past week I've been going over ideas and scratching them out in this notebook. Frankly I'm at lost for anything to do. I know I don't want to just take her to a movie and out to eat. That's so lame we can do that for any date; she's going to lose her virginity this date.

You don't get your virginity back trust me you don't.

I have to make this special but I can't.

"Jake stop thinking so hard before you break your head." Paul says across from the garage. I grumble a shut up towards him as I continue to do this oil change. Everyone knows I'm struggling to do this date thing. The fucked up thing is everyone finds it funny.

_Assholes._

"Hey is the Hampton's car done yet?" Jesse asks. Paul yells a yeah and Jesse goes back up front. I finish my oil change and go on my break. I walk into the kitchen and search for something to eat in the fridge. The back door opens and Embry walks through.

"Hello." he says formally.

"What do you want?" I ask agitated. Embry doesn't bother me at work only if he wants my car or a ride to some party. Even worse money.

"I'm appalled I can't come and see my best friend and nearly brother without you thinking I want something." Embry fakes being hurt and shakes his head in disgust. I raise an eyebrow at him and he cracks.

"Alright I need fifty bucks for this date I'm going on." he says casually.

"Damn it Embry why don't you get a fucking job?" I ask annoyed now. Why doesn't he get a job at the shop his mom owns for the tourist. Perfect access; you know what he does he slums money off of everyone in the pack. There hasn't been anyone in that pack hasn't had to give Embry money every once in awhile.

"Because what the fuck is the point when I could just get it from you guys. Plus I'm allergic to hard labor. See I'm getting hives from being around you." Embry holds up his arm trying to show he actually has hives. I push him out of my way and sit down at the table and put my feet up on the table.

Embry scoffs at me, "Am I getting my money." I look up at Embry from my magazine and he walks into the work area to attempt to get a few bucks from Paul.

My phone rings and I pull it out of my back pocket. I look at the number and notice it's Ness.

"Hey Babe," I say.

"Hey Jake, Alice is getting my outfit together for this date so could you tell me if the date is casual or formal." she sounds miserable.

"Stop acting like I'm torturing you!" I hear a high pitched voice yell in the background. I can't help but laugh as I hear Nessie yell for her to shut up. They continue to argue for a moment until Ness realizes she's still on the phone with me.

"Sorry you had to hear that." she says more quietly now.

"No it was actually funny. What are you doing?" I ask confused. It sounded like a war is in full swing in her bedroom. Renesmee tells me that Alice which is Edwards little sister has forced Ness to try on 30 outfits.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad baby." I say with a snort. Ness starts to fake cry and I hear Bella laugh her ass off in the background. I can't help but laugh either.

"It is that bad. Alice wants to know formal or casual so she can throw more clothes on me." Nessie grumbles. I tell her formal and she sighs saying I made her day a little bit more harder. Alice is going to put her in a ball gown now. I hang up and head back into the garage.

"What was that about?" Paul asks with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

"Your going to kill us if you don't put that out." I say walking over to the next car. Paul shrugs but he ends up putting it out. I explain to him how Ness is supposedly being tortured. Paul starts laughing.

"A little leech is torturing your girl with clothes. Priceless." he says with his head under the hood of some car. I glance at the clock and realize after I finish this car I can leave. I put my werewolf speed into fixing my last car and clock out and run out of the shop. I start running to my house and when I get inside I see Emily cooking.

"Hey Jake," Emily says with a warm smile.

"Hey." I look over her shoulder to see she's cooking spaghetti. My stomach unconsciously growls and Emily laughs. My father is watching some sports show. I lean against the counter and Emily smirks at me like she knows my secret.

"What?" I ask.

"You have no clue what to do for your little date?" it's more of a statement than a question. I can't hide it when my face crumbles and Emily starts laughing. She continues stirring the spaghetti as I explain to her I have no fucking clue what I'm going to do.

"You should cook that would be really sweet." Emily suggests.

I start laughing after I realize she is serious, "I'll burn down this house Em."

Emily starts laughing this time, "Okay you know how to cook grilled cheese?"

"Yeah it's probably the only thing I _can_ cook." I say.

"There you go grilled cheese is your meal. Don't give me that look. Listen Ness isn't going to worry about if it's in some fancy restaurant. I know it sounds cliché but the thought counts. Now eat." Emily says shoving a plate of spaghetti in my hand.

I sit at the table deep in thought trying to really understand what Emily said. I mean I understand what she said I just have to figure out how to put that statement into action. Long after Emily is gone I'm still thinking about what to do. My dad left since I knew I wanted the house all night.

Finally I get it.

**RPOV**

Alice has fucking tortured me all day. The worst of it was earlier in the day but now since it's like four in the afternoon and I basically have my outfit together everything is mellow and calm. I have no clue what Jacob is planning to do so I'm in the dark. I asked Alice if she could see anything and she comes up blank.

"Your leaving at seven that's all I can get." she said when I asked.

I'm sitting on my bed finishing my homework when I look at my clock and a hour went by. I get up and take a shower. I start scrubbing my hair so it won't be thick with icky stuff. I blow dry it as I think about what Jacob is doing.

He said we were going to have sex and frankly when I got home yesterday I panicked. I'm nervous but I know that if I don't want to do it Jacob won't force me. We're still having sex but I'm a nervous wreck about the situation. Finally my hair is done drying and I start to think what I can do with it.

I make my hair layered and wavy and brush it out a little bit so it doesn't look wild. I look at my hair in the mirror and I'm quite satisfied with my work. I put on the dress I got at the mall with Jacob that time.

It's a square neck gold dress Alice laid out glittery gold pumps. My makeup is light and more on the natural side. I look in the mirror once again with the full outfit together and I smile. I look very chic I guess you could say. Charlie knocks on my door and opens it up. He beams when he sees me.

"Ness you look amazing." he says.

"Thanks." I say blushing.

"Your going to be safe right?" Charlie asks more quietly. I guess he caught the drift that I'm doing the nasty with Jacob tonight. I nod my head and he sighs. I know it took a lot of growing up for my dad to utter that sentence. He walks back downstairs and I sit down on my bed with a sigh.

"This is going to be a long night."

**JPOV**

I glance at the clock for like the thousandth time tonight and I realize that I can finally pick up Renesmee. I grab my keys and run to my car. I tell myself to calm down but I don't listen and speed down the road to Forks. I arrive at Ness's house and knock on the door. Charlie answers and looks a little bit annoyed with me but puts a small smile on his face.

I guess that's his way of trying to act like he likes me for Renesmee's sake. For that I kind of respect him.

"Ness Jacob is here!" Charlie yells upstairs.

"Thanks dad! Hold on!" my girl yells from upstairs. Charlie walks over to the couch and sits down continuing to watch some game. I stand there awkwardly stuffing my hands in my pockets. Charlie looks at me over the couch and smirks a little bit.

"You can sit down I think she's doing something." Charlie says while looking back at the TV. I walk hesitantly over to the living room and I sit on a armchair. For a minute it's quiet; _I wish Ness would hurry up_. I look at the stares expecting her to come downstairs just by me looking at it.

"What are you doing tonight?" Charlie asks not looking from the TV.

"Um I attempted to cook." I grumble.

Charlie starts laughing, "I guess it's a good thing Ness loves you." I start laughing with Charlie. Just as we stop laughing Ness comes downstairs. I stand up and look at her and my jaw goes a tad bit slack.

"Hi." she says shyly.

"Damn, I mean wow you look beautiful." I say with a huge grin. She blushes again and I can't help but let my grin get even huger. Charlie agrees with me and Ness walks closer to me and slides her small hand into mine. She bites her lower lip and it's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Dad see you later." she doesn't look back to catch his reaction she continues smiling at me. We walk to the car and I see her take a couple of deep breathes before I open the door to let her in the car.

When I close the door of the car I let out a deep breathe that I didn't even know I was holding. _Shit this is going to be a long night_. Especially if Renesmee is going to be looking that well amazing. I get in the car and flash Ness a smile. She calms down instantly.

"Are you okay we can do this another time." I say.

Ness starts to panic, "No, no I want to do this." I nod my head and pull out of her driveway down the road to La push. The whole ride we sit in comfortable silence. I can tell something is on Renesmee's mind but I can't put my finger on it.

When we get to my house she lets out another deep breath.

She hesitantly follows me into the house. I take a minute to let her look around the house. I dim the lights through out the house and in the kitchen I set up a candle light dinner. On the plates I have my grilled cheese sandwiches.

Renesmee's face lights up when she sees the table.

"Oh this is too sweet." she smiles at me.

"You haven't even tasted the food yet." I say with a laugh.

"It's the thought that counts." she says with a huge grin while walking over to the table. I can't help but laugh a little bit since Emily said those very words to me earlier. She sits down with that cheerful smile on her face. She takes a bite of the sandwich.

I gave her the less burnt one so I hope it's alright.

"I like it." she says with her mouth full.

The rest of dinner she explains to me everything Alice did to her. I tell her how broke Embry is. When were done Ness starts to collect this dishes for a second I don't know what she's doing. Then I realize she is about to wash the dishes. I walk up to her and wrap my arms around he waist from the back.

"What are you doing?" I whisper in her ear.

I feel her shiver a little bit and I can't help but smile. I love how her body reacts to me.

"I'm washing dishes." she says a little breathless.

"No your not. Tonight is about just me and you. Me and you." I whisper in her ear. I start kissing the back of her neck. She moves her neck to the side more to give me access to her neck. I start licking her neck and this time she turns around.

Ness eagerly kisses me on the lips and automatically slides her tongue into my mouth. We start battling over dominance as I slide my hands lower down her body to her ass. I squeeze it a little bit. She moans into my mouth and I press her tighter to me.

I start kissing her chest but Ness pushed me back.

"Hold on." she walks back to my room.

I stand there perplexed as to what just happened. I start to unbutton my shirt a little bit as I head toward my room. Ness knows me too well because she locked the door. I hear laugh as I sigh a little bit. She opens the door and I instantly stand up straight.

She messed her hair up a little bit so now it's a little bit wild. My eyes lower to her body and I get so hard. She has on a white lace bra with white lacey boy shorts.

"Fuck." I whisper. Renesmee grabs me and attacks my lips. She starts unbuttoning the rest of my shirt eagerly. She rips it off and giggles a little bit. I growl and start kissing her and biting her neck I push her on my bed and crawl on top of her.

I start to unzip my pants and I shrug out of my boxers. I grind against Ness and she moans a little bit.

"Jake…" she moans I know she wants to have sex but I have to make sure she wants it.

"Babe are you sure?" I ask hovering over her. She nods eagerly and I lean up to get a condom. I slide it on and she gets this smile on her face. I put my arms on each side of her head. I lean down and plant a soft kiss on her nose. She looks so innocent that I almost don't want to do this.

I slowly slide into her and I can see her waiting for the pain. When I hit the barrier I can see tears prick at her eyes. I feel so horrible for doing this. I hate her crying. It makes me feel even more awful since I'm the one causing the pain.

I kiss her softly and keep on whispering to her how much I love her.

"Stop." she says.

I stop for a moment and watch Nessie collect herself until she finally opens her eyes and smiles at me. I make extra sure she's okay. She says she's positive so I start thrusting.

"Faster." she moans. I start going a little bit faster and her nails dig into my back and I know she wants me to pick up the pace. I start going way faster and I know I'm going at a nice pace because she starts rocking her hips with me.

Renesmee wraps her legs around my waist and arches her back a little bit. I lean down and suck on her nipple. She lets another moan as I pick up my pace now. The bed start squeaking a little bit and I can't stop kissing Ness's neck.

"Jake…" she moans as I feel her walls clamp around my dick. I soon have my orgasm and I thrust a little bit more until I finally stop so she can catch her breath better. I pull out and lay down next to Ness. She rolls over so she's on top of my chest.

"I want do it again." Renesmee says with a huge grin on her face.

"Hold on babe let's catch our breath." I say with a laugh as I rub her back. Her skin is so smooth like silk. Renesmee rests her chin on my chest and looks at me clearly waiting until I'm ready. I start laughing again. Ness pouts and sits up and I look at her gorgeous body.

She's now straddling my lap just mere centimeters away from my dick. She unconsciously starts rocking back and forth and I let out a little groan. Nessie smiles down at me and starts rocking a little bit faster. This time she slides up so she can slide into me.

I groan as I fill her up from the inside. Ness lets out a moan and starts rocking faster and my hips start meeting her thrusts. She leans her head back as I slide my one hand up her chest while the other one has a tight grip on her waist.

"Jacob." she says quietly as I start rubbing her breasts. She bites her lip seductively and her thrusts get a little bit faster. I lean my head back as she continues to ride me. Soon enough her breath starts coming a little bit quicker and she screams my name as she cums.

I follow suit and growl her name when I reach my peak.

"That was nice." Ness says tiredly as she leans back down on top of me.

"I'm glad you were satisfied." I kiss the top of her head. Her breathing starts to come evenly and I check to see if she is asleep. I close my eyes as I listen to her peaceful breathing and I doze off soon after. I wake up the next morning to the smell of bacon.

"Good morning." Nessie says with my t-shirt on. I love it when she wears my clothes. I don't know why but I just love how she has my scent all over her. Maybe I'm just being possessive. I wrap my arms around her waist and she turns around to lightly kiss me on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask.

"I slept perfectly fine." my girl smiles.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask. Ness has never been a morning person.

"Because this morning I didn't wake up pure. My virginity has been taken." she says while flipping the pancakes. I sit down at the table and watch her shake her hips to the beat of some song that's playing on the radio.

"Technically you gave me your virginity baby." I say with a smug smile. Renesmee mock glares at me as she places the pancakes on the table.

"Whatever." when the food is done. I dig in and Ness just watches me eat with a content smile on her face. I lean across the table and kiss her lightly on the lips. Renesmee smiles against my lips and my entire being swells with love for this women.

"Jake!" Quil and Embry storm through my house.

"What!" I whine.

"The Cullen's want to speak to the pack." They say unison.

**A/N: How was it? I listened to baby making music this whole chapter if you know what I mean. So that's how I got inspiration. I hope it was at least okay. So Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight saga…**

Chapter 26: Just get's worse

Jacob dropped me off at my house after Quil and Embry stormed in saying the Cullen's needed to talk to the pack. At home I decided I needed to clean up so I started with mine and Charlie's bathroom. Charlie came in the house around lunch to make some food for himself and then leave and go back to work. He said I could order something tonight since he wouldn't be back until late.

The rest of the day was spent with me on my knees scrubbing tiles or my back aching from bending down scrubbing toilets. I washed all the dishes, vacuumed, mopped, sprayed Windex on every glass surface. By the time I was done the house smelled lemony fresh.

Jacob still had yet to call me when it hit the six pm mark. I ordered pizza and started watching some movie on HBO. Mid way through the movie I got annoyed and frustrated and decided to call Jacob myself. I dialed the number and got his voice mail.

Bella was at that meeting with the pack and the Cullen's I'm sure of it. I dial her number and no answer. _This is bad. This is very bad. _I start pacing the hallway downstairs that starts at the front door and ends with the stairs leading upstairs.

I do everything I can to keep my mind from going to bad places. That bad place being that the Volturi came sooner than I thought and killed off everyone I love. I start to hyperventilate a little bit but I suck it up. I walk back over to the couch and continue chewing on my slice of cheese pizza. The movie is forgotten now.

"Come on why isn't anyone picking up." I called Jacob's house and no one picked up.

I start pacing the small confines of the living room this time and soon I get fed up to the point where I'm threatening to go down to La push. I think I would look less like a lunatic if I went to the Cullen's house. I grab my sweater and my keys and head to the Cullen mansion.

When I get there all the lights are out.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask myself.

I pull out and drive down to La push. I drive to Sam and Emily's place. I knock on the door urgently. Emily opens up with her classic warm smile. I walk in without asking of course since Emily knows I want to talk. I sit down at the kitchen table which is where most of our deep conversations take place at.

"So what's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Where the hell is the pack and the Cullen's?" my question comes off more harsh than I intended it. Emily flinches a little bit but recovers quickly. I start to pull my hair at the roots and start to think if I'm going crazy.

"Listen Nessie you have to understand that at times the pack will leave and be gone all night. Sometimes more than all night they might be gone for a day or two." I know Emily's right. Of course she's right. I'm sure they're all perfectly safe.

_As safe as a pack of wolves running around in the forest with vampires can be._

"You understand?" Emily asks sensing my distress. I nod my head and lean my forehead on the wooden table. Emily laughs at me and starts rubbing my back. It actually soothes me and I let out a sigh of content. Emily is so motherly and just nice that it's hard not to just fall into her words.

It's not hard to feel like things are going to be okay with Emily near by.

"Thanks." I grumble while looking up at her under my eyelashes.

"Your very welcome." Emily says while hopping up and grabbing some milk. Emily pours the milk into a glass cup and hands it to me. I flash her a smile in thanks and gulp it down.

"Not the drink I was thinking of." I mutter.

"I don't approve of underage drinking. Besides I'm not lugging your drunk hinny back to Forks." I start laughing. For a minute I feel like I have a girlfriend. Just a girl I can chill with who isn't exactly crazy or a vampire who is trying to put clothes on me every thirty seconds.

Emily sits down with me and I look at what she's wearing.

"Did I wake you up?" Emily has on a light pink silk night gown with white slippers.

"Oh no I was watching some old movie eating popcorn. What were you doing before you rudely interrupted me." Emily says with a playful shove in the shoulder.

"Watching a movie eating a pizza." I say lazily.

"We have no lives." Emily starts laughing and I join her. We are spending are Sunday night talking about where our werewolf boyfriends are at. I eventually leave at like eleven since I have school tomorrow. Emily says before I leave to just relax.

That night I went to sleep still a little bit on edge.

The next morning I didn't want to leave my bed. You know how your alarm clocks goes off once the sleep gets really good. Or the dream gets awesome. Yeah that's what happened to me. The sleep was just getting perfect. I can't wait until school is over and I'm allowed to sleep in.

I heave myself out of the bed and turn the shower on. The whole time I'm in the shower I can't help but wonder what happened last night. _Where is Bella and Jacob?_ I step out of the shower and put on acid wash jeans and a black scoop neck long sleeve shirt.

I slid my converses on and ran out of the house grabbing my jacket and book bag. I had to put one hand on the steering wheel while I put my hair in a ponytail.

My school day was fine until at the end of the day I saw Bella in the parking lot in a seemingly very intense discussion with Jacob.

_They just had to have the embarrassing argument in the school parking lot_. I think dryly. I walk down the steps with a huge sigh escaping my lips. This must be a pretty important conversation because neither of them have yet to notice my presence.

"Um Hello." I say waving a face in front of them. Jacob looks at me his eyes turning soft immediately and he kisses me on the forehead. I give him a small smile and Bella gives me a quick smile but Jacob and Bella jump right back into there heated debate.

"I'm not going to let any leech touch her." Jacob snarls out.

"I'm not saying anyone is going to touch her Jacob. I just think that we should consider the thought of turning her into a vampire." Bella whispers the word vampire harshly. I quickly understand that this conversation is about me and the Volturi.

"No that is not going to happen." Jacob growls. Bella turns away from him and crosses her arms over her chest defensively. I climb in my truck because I don't want to hear this anymore. I'm tired of this conversation, Bella and I had this talk last week. Changing me into a vampire is out of the question completely.

"We'll talk about this at the house." Bella turns around and walks over to her Mercedes. For a minute Jacob just stands there with a scowl on his face and is looking at Bella as she peels out of the parking lot. Jacob sighs and gets in the cab next to me.

"What was that about?" I ask while pulling out of the parking lot.

"Your sister thinks that the only possible solution to this Italian parasite thing is to just turn you into a bloodsucker. That's not going to happen; I'd rather have you dead than a ice cold fucking vampire." Jacob says all of this through clenched teeth.

I don't know how I feel about the I'd rather have you dead than being a ice cold vampire comment. Not sure if that is a good thing or a asshole thing. I look at Jacob sideways and he is glaring out the window.

"I don't want to be a vampire either so you don't have to worry about that happening." I whisper as we pull into my driveway. Bella's convertible is sitting on the side in front of the house. Bella has her arms crossed defensively still.

I unlock the door to the house just as the door opens up Bella and Jacob continue arguing. I tune them out still on the subject of how Jacob said he would rather have me dead. I'm honestly not sure how to take that. Bella is still standing her ground firmly on the "Might Be a vampire thing." While Jacob is still saying "No I want let it happen".

"Your not fucking sinking your fangs into Nessie got that Bella?" Jacob growls now in her face. His nose is visibly scrunched up in distaste. As well as Bella's nose. Bella sneers at him clearly not fazed by Jacob's comment.

"I'm just saying don't be surprised if we have to play that card." Bella says.

"Bella I told you repeatedly I'm not going to be turned into a vampire. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to fully process it. Jacob chill out it's not that serious. Calm down both of you just let it go!" I yell annoyed with this fucking conversation.

"Oh and stop talking about me like I'm not here!" I yell while walking up the steps.

I frown and sit on the edge of my bed. There's a light knock on my door before Bella and Jacob both enter my room. Jacob pulls me into a bear hug and I wrap my arms around his waist. I inhale his woodsy scent and I can't help but relax.

"Babe I'm sorry for saying those things." Jacob mutters into my hair.

"It's fine." I pull back and he has a small smile on his face.

"Bella?" I ask. I know she has an apology in the works.

"I'm so sorry Ness I just-. You know how I feel about this whole thing. I'm trying to do the best for you but its more of what I think is best for me. I need to just accept that this might not end the way any of us want it to." Bella says with a firm nod.

I hug Bella lightly and there is a huge difference between Bella's icy hug and Jacob's scorching hug. I pull back and look in her golden eyes and I know she is trying her hardest to make this work.

"We'll come up with something so just chill. Where were you guys yesterday?" I ask now walking back down the steps so I can get dinner started. Bella and Jacob follow me.

"Alice got a vision the Volturi are on their way over here now. They found the newborn which was some guy from Dallas who was lurking in the shadows. That was on Wednesday; Chris told the Volturi as soon as he knew the newborn was taken care of. The guard didn't believe him at first so they went to Italy and Aro read Chris." I try my hardest not to break anything or burn myself.

I don't want that damn gauze on my hand again. I literally got it off on Friday. My hand looks scabby still but whatever.

"Aro knew the truth and now will be in Forks in a month. Alice probably won't know what day exactly until March but it's going to be soon. I don't know why there waiting so long" this is more than I need to know.

Well not really but I'm not in the mood to hear about vampires who want me dead.

"That's just great." I grumble while placing the hot dog buns out.

"Babe it's going to be fine." Jacob whispers in my ear. I nod and sit back down at the dinner table. Bella tries to give me smile but it's more of a grimace. I frown and concentrate the lines in the wooden table.

"I'm home!" Charlie yells.

Charlie enters the kitchen to see this tense scene. Bella sitting at the table with a frown etched into her face. Jacob is leaning against the counter with his arms crossed his black eyebrows furrowed. I just have a plain old pout on my face. Charlie's eyes on land on all of our forms and he instantly gets worried.

"What's going on?" he asks.

"Nothing dad just a test that I didn't do too well on." I say while grabbing a hot dog. Charlie just walks up the steps. I know he knows that I'm lying but I guess he understands I won't tell him. Charlie is too understanding sometimes.

"See you later Ness." Bella murmurs still deep in thought. I watch her figure retreat to the front door and she's gone. Jacob kisses me on the head and says he has to go talk to Sam. I just nod glumly and stare at my hot dog like it's the enemy.

"This is shit." I say to myself.

Charlie comes downstairs and makes his plate I'm move out of the way since I'm still hanging by the hot dogs. Charlie looks at me worriedly, I try my hardest to make a smile but I'm sure I look stupid. I finish making my hot dog and sit down at the table across from Charlie.

"I'm sure you didn't do that horrible on the test." Charlie says.

"Huh oh yeah I know I'm just worried that it's going to affect Princeton for me." I mumble while nibbling on a French fry. I look away distantly thinking Princeton isn't going to see me _ever._

"Princeton will take you still. One little F on a test isn't going to ruin your chances. Did you get anything back about the scholarship you applied for?" Shit the scholarship. I haven't gotten anything on it actually. He just reminded me now I'm disappointed.

"No dad I haven't." I get up frustrated with life now. I angrily throw my plate into the sink.

"Honey it's fine don't worry. No need to get all riled up." Charlie says now standing next to me and rubbing my back.

"This isn't fair. I put that application in October. How long does it take to look at a fucking application." I grumble. I realize I cursed in front of Charlie and I shoot my head up. Charlie probably didn't even notice and he has a frown on his face now.

"Dad I'm sorry I don't need to dump my problems on you." I say turning to face him fully.

"It's okay honey. Why don't you just apply again. Plus you'll start applying for colleges soon. There's still time honey." Charlie says smiling now. I can't help but smile. I'll be dead by the time all of that happens so I doubt that'll happen.

Just to keep up my 'I'm okay façade' I say, "I'll do that dad."

The rest of the night I have a ton of things on my mind and when Jacob comes in through the window I let the floodgate open and cry my heart out.

"This is so fucking fucked up." I say through sobs as I lean against Jacob's chest. He continues to rub my back as I dump all my concerns out. I look up to see Jacob frowning and looking torn up.

"Oh now I have you sad. That's all I do now is cause problems." that only makes me cry harder.

"Ness I'm fine just let it out honey." I frown and take a deep breath. I get up and grab some tissues off of my dresser. I blow my nose long and hard and I know that I look very puffy and red.

"Charlie keeps on saying everything is going to be okay. Like I can just apply to the college and be fine. Even if I was going to live how the hell would I get the money. I don't have a job which is something I need to work on. But still even then I wouldn't have any money. I would have to take a shit load of student loans out. That would take me forever to pay off." I fall on the floor and continue crying.

"All I'm doing is whining." I say angrily now.

"Baby just calm down. Nothing is going to happen to you." Jacob says.

"Yeah, yeah no leech is going to touch me I know." I say while crawling back into my bed. I squeeze my eyes shut ignoring Jacob's presence. I just want to wallow in my own self pity alone. I think he gets that because when I look up he's gone.

I sigh and cry myself to sleep.

**A/N: Problems, problems. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thank you for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight saga…**

Chapter 27: J.O.B. or to adults Job

The next morning I knew I was going to be late. I knew I was going to be late for school so that's exactly why I took my dandy time getting dressed. I even made myself a full blown breakfast. With waffles, bacon, and eggs. I had a nice breakfast and I took my time driving to school. I'm still annoyed with what happened yesterday.

From my little bitch out with Jacob to figuring out I only have a month to live. In class I'm quite distant actually I might as well have not entered the damn classroom. That's how out of it I was. In Chemistry I went to the bathroom for half of the class. All I did was sit on the toilet and just sleep. I didn't sleep too well last night seeing as I fell asleep at like one in the morning. Even then all I did was toss and turn.

When school was over Jacob wasn't in the parking lot waiting for me. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little bit hurt. I don't have a right to be hurt though. Last night I was rude and bitchy to Jacob. All I did was complain and say how much my life sucks.

_My life sucking goes without saying._

At home I searched for a snack. I made a bowl of cereal and ate silently until I hear a knock at the door. I got up very slowly and walked as slow as possible to that door. I opened it up to see Jacob with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I gesture for him to come in weakly and I follow him into the living room. There's this tension in the air that feels awkward and out of place.

Jacob and I are never supposed to have tension. _Never ever_; Jacob just stands in the living room with his face scrunched up. I have to apologize I was the one who acted like a total asshole.

"Sorry for you know being mean to you last night. You were trying to console me and I was just a jackass." I say while looking into Jacob's deep set brown eyes.

Jacob just stands there. For a minute I'm going to yell at him for not responding to me but suddenly his lips are on mine. I just go with it and kiss him just as hard back. His hands travel down my back until he grabs my thighs and forces them around his waist.

Jacob carries me upstairs as his hot lips attack my neck now. I moan his name but in the back of my mind I wonder if this is him accepting my apology. If so then I like it. I like it a lot. We enter my bedroom and I fall onto my bed. Jacob's mouth slides down my body and he's now pulling up my shirt.

He pulls it over my head so now all I have on is my jeans and a bra. Jacob plants very wet and hot kisses all over my stomach until he moves down to the button of my jeans. My breath is coming pretty fast and heavy. Jacob doesn't even look at me for approval he rips off my jeans literally causing me to gasp a little bit.

He rips off my underwear too and in the same motion his mouth is on my pussy. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips and I arch my back a little bit as his tongue travels along my folds. I lift my legs up on his shoulder as he eats me out.

I soon enough feel my orgasm coming and I start to convulse a little bit. Jacob moves his finger inside of me and that is my undoing. I cum long and hard screaming is name along with many other names in the bible. Jacob slides back up and captures my lips in another heated kiss. I taste myself on him and it's pretty fucking hot. Jacob pulls down his shorts since all he had on was a shorts.

Apparently he went commando too which only gets me more turned on.

Mid way through the kiss Jacob shoves himself inside of me literally making me loose my breath. I pull back from the kiss as he thrusts into me. I start bucking my hips with him and I have a prolonged moan escaping my lips. The whole time Jacob is licking, biting, sucking, you name it all over the upper part of my body.

"Oh Jake…" I say as I feel my orgasm coming. Jacob licks the inside of my ear and I cum long and hard once again. Jacob drills into me a few more times until he has his own orgasm. Finally he pulls out and pulls me to lay down next to him.

"Is that you forgiving me?" I ask after we both catch our breathe.

"I just wanted to have sex with you. And yes I forgive you." Jacob says with a smile in his voice. All I know is I'm glad that I take birth control. I start to get up but Jake grabs my waist and pulls me back down. I know I'm not going to be able to leave his side for a few moments so I just relax.

"That was just spontaneous." I mutter referring to the sex. I enjoyed it but it was just so random.

This time I get up slowly when Jacob's breathing becomes even and I know he's sleeping. His arm is like fucking ten thousand pounds or I'm just really weak. Either way it took forever for me to unwrap his arm away from me. I throw a blanket over his waist and put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt.

When I get downstairs I put the cereal bowl in the sink and start washing dishes. After I'm done I get my hamburgers going. I sit down at the table and begin to do my homework. I check on my burgers through out the time I do my homework.

By the time I'm done with homework my burgers are done. Jacob walks downstairs with a tired look to his face. He has on his shorts with his hair falling in his face. Jacob sits across from me with a smile on his face.

"How'd you sleep?" I ask just as Charlie enters the house.

"Burgers, good I'm starving." Charlie comments as he walks towards the steps.

Jacob turns back to me and I get up to make myself something to eat I continue to throw tomatoes and onions pickles on my burger. I know it's very fattening but oh well. I'm 18 I don't need to watch my figure at least not until I'm 30.

_That's if I make it to 30._

"Sleep was great. It would've been amazing if I woke up to your face though." Jacob says with a cheeky grin. I can't help but throw a laugh over my shoulder. Jacob comes up and makes himself a burger. Charlie comes down to once Jacob and I are eating at the table. Charlie sits down with a sigh.

For a second all you hear is chewing and swallowing. Charlie finally breaks the silence.

"So how did you do at school. Any teachers try to give you extra credit?" Charlie asks.

"Um well…actually, I am thinking of getting a job to work on the whole Princeton money issue." I stutter out while squirting Ketchup all over my plate and on my burger. Charlie glanced at me equally as wide eyed as Jacob. I frown.

"A job Ness, that's nice where are you going to work at?" Charlie continues to eat and his eyes go back to there normal size. I chew for a minute looking between Charlie and Jacob wondering why they were so shocked that I suggested getting a job. I need it bad anyway.

"I have no clue but I'm going to work on that after school tomorrow." with that I get up and start washing off my dish. I need to start coming up with money somehow. Charlie hands me his plate and I start scrubbing really thinking of what I could do to get a job. I kind of need something to do after school other than have sex with Jacob.

Even though that's like worlds best after school activity.

"How about a job at the shop." Jacob suggests while drying the plates. We created a system. I wash, he dries. I look at Jacob sideways. Is he really suggesting that I take a role as a mechanic.

"No silly not a mechanic like someone who works the numbers at the shop." Jacob says with a smirk. I look at him wondering if he's serious. Is it really that easy. Did I basically find a job in my kitchen. I smile at Jacob and he gives me a "Am I right?" look.

"Can you take me there tomorrow after school?" I ask politely.

"Yes, yes I'll do anything for you." Jacob whispers in my ear.

"I'm glad because I need you to finish these dishes." I say while handing him a dirty cup. Jacob looks at me like I'm crazy as I stroll to the steps. I wink before walking up the steps and closing my door. Ten minutes later Jacob hops on my bed almost breaking it.

I start laughing as he's tickling me. I roll over on my side as he attacks my side.

"Stop!" I yell and he does we both have to catch our breath from laughing.

"When you jumped on my bed I literally felt the bed touch the ground. That never happens." I say while playing with his shaggy hair. I realize that it's starting to get in his face more. Jacob needs a hair cut.

"I think it's because I'm so fat with muscle." Jacob says flexing his huge biceps.

I shake my head, "I don't think you can be fat with muscle. It's like a double negative or something." I say with a yawn while leaning against my pillows. Jacob pulls me to his chest and he kisses me lightly on the lips

The next day I'm stopped at my locker by Lauren. You know for someone who hates me so damn much she tends to initiate a lot of our conversations. I close my locker and turn to look at Lauren with the most pleasant smile I could muster up. Lauren's light blue eyes are filled with malice.

"So I heard you were acting out lately in your classes. Skipping, bad grades. Tsk, tsk very bad Renesmee." Lauren says with a mock disapproving look. I sneer at her and cross my arms over my chest. I don't know if I should be the big person and walk away. Or should I be the little person and feed into her stupidity.

Little person it is, "Lauren why are you so interested in my life. In fact I hope you know that you start most of our conversations. I'm starting to think you actually like me." I say while walking to my class leaving Lauren dumb struck.

Later at the end of the day I see Jacob in the parking lot leaning against my truck. He has on clothes not just shorts. I walk over to him while throwing my book bag and my jacket in the bed of the truck. Jacob kisses me lightly on the lips and we hop into the car.

"So you think Jesse is going to give me a job? What exactly would I be doing if I did get the job. Also what hours would I be working if I did get the job?" I continue to ramble out questions the whole ride to the shop. Jacob tries to get a word in every once in awhile but I usually just cut him off with another question.

Once were outside of the shop Jacob grabs my shoulders abruptly.

"Ness shut up." Jacob says sharply.

I'm stunned for a second, "Sorry I'm just a little bit nervous."

"Ness Jesse likes you so your okay I'm sure you'll get some job. Just relax, can you do that for me? Just relax." Jacob asks with his eyebrows raised. I nod with a serious look on my face. We walk into the shop and I see Paul under the hood of a Chevy.

Jesse comes out of the backroom.

"Hey Jake, hey orange truck." Jesse refers to me as orange truck.

"Ness wants a job." Jacob says firmly. Jesse raises his eyebrows at Jacob and I.

"Not a got damn mechanic job something to do with counting and numbers." Jacob says while using his hands to emphasize the word numbers and counting. Jesse nods his head deep in thought. I doubt I'm going to get a job here so I should just walk out and head to Newton's. Even though I don't want to work near that perv Mike.

"I got something for you. It's not with numbers exactly. I handle all the finances no disrespect but I don't want any eighteen year old handling my cash." Jesse says with a snort.

"Totally understandable." I say with a wave.

"How about you track our cars, you know you match the models of the cars with the owners." I nod my head weakly.

"Um Jesse I don't think you know that I don't know cars make and models. I just know the brands generally like, Ford, Chevy, Hummer, Cadillac. You know generic stuff." I say with a nervous laugh. I know I'm in deep shit; who the hell asks for a job at a car shop and has no knowledge of cars period.

"That's fine we have a book that has all of that good stuff in it. Plus if it's not in the book Jake or Paul will help you." Jesse says with a huge grin.

"Wait am I basically a receptionist?" I ask skeptically. By this point Jacob has wondered off to the back with Paul. So the rest of the interview I was riding solo.

"Technically yes you are the secretary. You would work Monday through Wednesday from when you get off of school till when the shop closes which is seven. I guess you could do your homework whenever things get slow." Jesse says while making sure I'm following him.

"That sounds good. Now to the money part," I say with a eager smile.

Jesse chuckles, "You will get paid just under what Paul and Jacob get paid which is fifteen dollars and hour. You'll get ten I think that's fair." Jesse says with a nod.

"Yeah that's perfect. In fact that's awesome." I say jumping up.

"So do I have a job?" I ask.

"Yes orange truck you have a job." Jesse says with a smile.

"Just so you know my name is Ness." I say with a smirk.

Jesse's grin turns into a frown instantly.

"I'm going to call you orange truck." I nod very quickly.

"Got it sir." Jacob looks up from the hood of some car when I walk out of Jesse's office that we moved into during the interview. I walk over with a huge grin.

"So you got it." Jacob states.

"Yep I'm the new receptionist." I say with a formal smile.

The rest of the week goes by fast and easy. I don't have any problems that are too horrible. On Saturday Bella comes over saying Alice's vision's are becoming more and more blotchy. Alice is saying that probably has to do with the wolves presence during the deliberation. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to actually make myself present during this meeting or not.

I guess I should though since Bella has been describing to me what each and every of the guard members powers and appearance's are. I know some of these guard members better than my own appearance kind of.

"It's going to get dangerous soon isn't it?" I ask Bella one day while I'm sitting across from her at the Cullen's glass house.

"Very dangerous." Bella agrees.

**A/N: This was definitely a filler chapter I know. So please don't say nothing much was happening in your review. Review still! **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 28: Just a cold

"Jacob help!" I yell from the front desk at the shop. Jacob walks up to the front a little startled I raise my eyes at him in question. What he think that a vampire was attacking me? I've been working at the shop for two weeks now and I've gotten the hang of it. Plus the money is awesome I spent my first pay check on a tank of gas. Not glamorous but it was practical. I have had to call Jacob or Paul in here twice today since I have no clue what some of these cars are.

"What is that?" I ask pointing to the car outside the front of the shop.

"It's a Audi babe." Jacob says with a sigh. I look at him apologetically. I don't mean to be so car stupid but I really didn't know what the hell that was.

"Thank you I got from here." I say with sweet smile.

"This is a Audi r8. Nice." I say to the women who looks like she is fresh off of a runway. She is eyeing Jacob like he's a piece of meat from over the rim of her fancy Dior sunglasses. I choose to ignore her eye fucking my boyfriend and be professional.

"I need name, phone number, insurance, all that good stuff. On this form, I'll handle the repairs." I say while handing her the clip board with a form on it. She takes it meekly like she really doesn't want to be here. Like wise miss, _like wise._

"So um where am I exactly?" The lady ask while filling out her form.

"Your in La push, Washington. It's a reservation down the road from a small town called Forks." I say not looking up from my Chemistry homework. The lady sighs dramatically causing me to look up. She has a huge frown etched into her face.

This lady came in earlier with an attitude but I let it go since her car broke down on the side of the road. The woman has on a black pencil skirt and a white button down shirt tucked in with red high heel pumps with matching red toes. Her finger nails are perfectly manicured and buffed. The woman has her dirty blonde hair pulled back into a sleek bun.

She's has a nice tan to her skin, like she just came from a trip in Florida. I know she's white though. The lady has her red lipstick lips set in a firm line like this whole process is bothering her.

_Why is she in this area anyway?_

"Here." she snaps at me handing me the clipboard with disgust. I take it politely since the customer is always right. I look at the clipboard and her name is Portia Rice. I look up at her and her face is still scrunched up in annoyance.

"Paul what's the problem?" I ask while opening the door that leads into the garage.

"Three flat tires." he says not looking up from the hood.

I write under repairs three flat tires. Portia takes a seat at the leather couch up front.

"So how long is this going to take to fix. I'm kind of on a time limit here. I'm supposed to be in Oregon as we speak." Portia says while pulling off her Dior sunglasses. I sigh thinking about her questions. Jacob told me how long it took to fix some of that stuff last Saturday but I wasn't really paying attention.

"Probably like ten minutes five maybe. But we have a couple of cars ahead of you. So it might be a half an hour before we get to your car." I say quietly I know Portia is about to blow a gasket. Portia just nods her head and pulls out a Blackberry. She starts texting someone furiously. I just continue with my homework.

When I'm done I move onto my English lit paper.

"So how old are you like 16?" Portia asks with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I'm eighteen." I say with a sneer. She catches my sneer and frowns. _Who is she Lauren's older sister?_

"Do you live on the reservation?" Portia asks.

"No I live in Forks, my boyfriend lives here." I say while not looking up from English homework. Portia just humph and I continue to scribble words down on my lined paper.

"So who are you?" I ask once I'm done writing my half paragraph.

"What?" Portia asks.

"Are you like some huge business women?" I ask referring to her fancy get up.

"My father invested in some stocks back in New York. We have a business deal to make in Portland. Which I am late for, I wanted to take a plane but everything was booked and I had to be there ASAP. I decided I would just rent a car and drive down. Then my tires pop on some back road not far away from here." she grumbles looking around.

_New York daddy invested in some stocks. That explains the snobby attitude._

"Oh wow this just isn't your day." I say in a playful tone.

Portia didn't catch the playfulness of my tone and glares at me. I look down and start shuffling papers. Jesse wants me to sort stuff out so that's what I've been doing this whole afternoon. Jacob comes out of the back and he does not have a shirt on. His hair is in his face and he's sweating a little bit.

"Ness?" he asks biting his lip.

"Yeah." I answer while stacking something.

"Call Nelson Watts his truck is ready?" he asks I nod my head and he gives me a huge smile.

"Thanks." I blush and look through the book that has numbers and contacts.

"Who is that?" Portia asks with a seductive grin.

I frown, "Jacob." is all I say while dialing Nelson Watts number. I tell him his car is ready and he can pick it up whenever he wants. When I hang up I catch Portia looking through the glass wall that separates the work shop from the front office. She's peering at Jacob from her seat.

I can't help but get possessive and clear my throat to snap her out of sexing up my Jacob.

"Your car should be done in a few minutes." I say with fake politeness.

Portia just nods and I go back to my sorting of papers. Jacob walks back in saying Portia's tires are done. Jacob pulls the car around front. Portia walks outside and practically drools over Jacob's abs. I walk out since I have to hand her the form and some other shit.

"Here you go." I say while leaning against Jacob's side.

He unconsciously wraps his arm around my waist. Portia notices that we are an item and frowns. She shoves the check in my hand and gets in her expensive sports car and speeds off to Oregon.

"Bitch." I say while walking back into the shop.

"What?" Jacob asks confused.

"She had a snobby attitude and was just a total jackass. I hate people like her." I grumble once were in the shop and I put the check away. The rest of my work day is fine other than me still reeling from what happened with Portia Rice.

We close up shop and I stuff my hands into my jacket pockets while getting in the car with Jacob. He drops me off at my house and I sigh as I walk up the three steps that are into my house. When I enter the house I see Charlie knocked out on the couch.

"Dad." I whisper trying to shake him awake. Charlie doesn't budge so I just walk upstairs. I take off my clothes and put on my pajamas. I'm glad that today is Wednesday and that I don't have to go to work anymore this week. The moment my head touches the pillow I'm out.

The next morning I wake up slowly and I hop in the shower. I let the water run over my skin and just sink in. I get out of the shower and put on some skinny jeans with holes on the knees. A striped black and white cardigan over a white t-shirt. I find my converses and I walk downstairs.

"Renesmee paper." Mr. Gaylord asks in English class. I hand him my paper and he gives me a neutral smile. I get back to writing down the notes when I'm done I look out the window and I see a flash. Of something outside, I have no clue what it was. I'm not even sure if I actually saw it or my eyes were just seeing things.

I can only describe it as a flash; a flash of color and the color was along the lines of white and grey. It was so fast that the colors blended together and it got grey. I shook my head and let it go not completely sure what is happening to myself.

_Finally going crazy._

The bell rang and I slowly sprang up from my seat by the window. I walked to Chemistry in a daze confused as to what I saw or if I even actually saw it. I shuddered at the thought of what that flash could actually be. I hope to the heavens it was just me being paranoid and not let it be a vampire. Luck hasn't been in my favor lately so I'm pretty positive it's a vampire.

"Swan!" I look up in gym to see a ball coming full speed toward my head. I don't have enough time to back up or run away. So I ended up getting knocked to the ground with a basketball. I fall to the ground with a thud.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?" some guy asks. I just nod as I slowly get up.

The boy looks so scared for me to react that he backs up a little bit.

"I'm fine man. Coach can I get some ice?" I ask while walking over to Coach Carr who isn't even phased at me getting knocked out by the ball. Probably because it has been happening quite often since my freshman year. Coach just nods saying that the boy who hit me with the ball can come with me.

The boy looks ghostly pale as we walk to the nurse.

"I'm really fine you can relax. I'm not going to go off or anything; it's not like I'm bleeding either. Just a little bump on the head." I say with a small smile. The boy takes a deep breathe and looks at me wearily.

"Just don't tell your huge boyfriend I did it." for a second I'm truly confused as to who the hell he's talking about. Then it dawns on me he's talking about Jacob.

"Jacob isn't going to hurt you." I say

The boy lets out a sarcastic snort, "I saw what he did to Mike Newton at the party. Plus his friends are scary looking too. He's a big dude I'm sure he could kill me just by pushing me with his pinky finger." I laugh at that. I have no clue why he is so scared of Jacob.

Then I look at it from a third person's perspective. If I saw Jacob in a parking lot late at night I'd be scared shitless too. I probably don't find him intimidating since I've known his forever.

"I won't let Jacob hurt you." I say as I enter the nurses office once again. The lady looks at me probably fearing that I'm going to throw up again like last time. We all know how Forks got the only school nurse in America who hates throw up.

"Ice." is all I say while I look at the boy who hit me with the ball.

"Why don't you ever pay attention in gym. If you would just keep your head in the game you wouldn't get knocked out all the time." I roll my eyes as the nurse hesitantly hands me the ice packet. I take it and walk back to class with the boy.

"I'm a very in my head kind of person." I say with the pack pressed up against the back of my head.

The boy shakes his head and mumbles, "Code word for crazy."

"You know I think I might tell Jacob." I walk over to the bleachers leaving the boy with a stunned and scared look on his face. The rest of class I lounge on the bleachers. At the end of the day Jacob is leaning against the hood of my truck.

I see the boy across the parking lot quivering with fear. He runs over to me and gets in my face.

"Please don't tell him. He could murder me I'm sure of it." the boy has that ghostly pale look to him again. I feel like he might pass out if I go near Jacob. I nod my head saying I was just joking. The boy lets out a sigh of relief and I shake my head in confusion. When I get to my truck Jacob has a amused look on his face.

"What was that about?" Jacob asks as I throw my bag in the bed of the truck.

"I got hit in the head with a ball in gym." Jacob does get a little bit angry.

"This boy thought I was going to tell you to beat him up for hitting me with the ball. He thinks your like this mask murder or something. Oh and the pack scares him shitless." I say with a snort while driving down the road to our little beach.

We get out of the car and sit down on the sand, "Everyone thinks I'm scary."

"Why your just really tall and buff. Do you go around school taking freshman's lunch money?" I ask like a condescending parent.

"Please I have other things to do than worry about freshman's lunch money." I nod my head understanding his point.

"I just take their pencil's duh." Jacob says with a smug smile. I start laughing and he pulls me to sit between his legs. We continue to laugh until something dawns on me.

"Today in English I was looking out the window and I kind of saw a flash of color. I don't know what is was. I wasn't sure if it was even a human it could have been a vampire. Did you smell anything when you went to my school?" I ask curiously.

"I didn't smell anything. Was this, this morning?" Jacob asks all business now.

I nod my head.

"Alright well the scent is probably a couple of hours old now. You mind going back to the school so I can smell the place?" Jacob asks while getting up. I join him and we walk over to the car.

"No I don't mind." we get in the car as we drive over to Fork's high I can't help but wonder what I did see if it was a vampire or not.

"What if it was just a trick of the eye or something." I ask since I'm in the passenger seat and Jacob is driving. He looks at me a little skeptically and shrugs.

"It's not like we lost time or anything. Better safe than sorry that's what I always say." Jacob says with a smirk. I nod my head in agreement and he starts smiling. We pull up at the school and Jacob gets out and starts walking around the school. No one's car is in the parking lot so I don't think anyone is here.

I sit in the car and wait patiently I attempt to get my radio to work but it doesn't. Bella did get a new radio but she ripped it out during her depression phase. She didn't think I noticed but from the way the wires were pulled it looked like someone did it by hand. I start to turn on the heat since Jacob isn't coming back.

He suddenly appears and I freak out a little bit.

"Whoa you scared me." I state as Jacob climbs in.

"I smelt something. I want you to go to your house and I'll continue to sniff around in my wolf form. But go home okay, I'll be over soon." he looks at me intensely to make sure I won't go to Wal-Mart or something instead of just going to the house.

"Got it Chief." I say with a wink. I slide over to the steering wheel and pull out of the parking lot leaving Jacob standing there. While driving home I try to figure out if it was Chris or not. It kind of looked like him. But how can I really identify a little flash. Um well I can't.

When I entered the house I saw Charlie on the couch napping. Why he was home early is beside me. I went upstairs and threw my book bag on the floor and took off my shoes. I sat on my bed and pulled out my homework. I sat through that for at least an hour until I decided to inform Bella about my little finding at school.

I dialed her number and she picked up on the third ring, "Yes Ness?" Bella's sultry voice asked.

"At school today around first period I saw a flash of something outside of my classroom. It was so fast that I didn't catch it with my eye. But the flash was along the lines of grayish white. Jacob checked it out and said he smelt something. As we speak he's checking the area. Did Alice happen to see anything?" I ask apprehensively.

Bella sounds like she is very disgruntled by this information.

"Alice!" Bella yells even though I know she doesn't have to yell for Alice to hear. So she must be either pissed off about this or yelling for someone to come over is a habit she can't break.

"Yes Bella?" I hear Alice chirp.

Bella tells Alice my story and Alice instantly goes crazy wondering why she didn't see this.

"I'm basically stalking the Volturi's every move!" She yells. I can picture Tinker Bell pacing around the room as we speak. Bella attempts to calm her down but it's a moot point seeing as Bella is on the verge of losing her cool.

"Listen chill guys, whoever it was didn't get too close." I say trying to calm down these two vampires.

"You know what I'm coming over. Alice your coming too." Bella hangs up on me and I stare at the phone mystified. She just cut me off so abruptly. I shake my head and walk downstairs to see Charlie looking in the fridge for some beer.

"Hey dad why are you here so early?" I ask while looking in the cabinets for something to make for dinner.

Charlie looks up at me and he looks pale. Well more pale than usual; his chocolate brown eyes are tired. His hair is all over his head his nose is also red like he's been crying or sneezing.

"Dad your sick." I say instantly.

I take the beer out of his hand while forcing him to sit down.

"Dad no beer and go upstairs to take a shower so you can get cleaned up a little bit. I'll be upstairs in a few minutes with some soup." I turn into momma Nessie instantly. Charlie knows its no use in arguing with me because I will literally carry him upstairs.

"Fine, but can I have some orange juice?" he asks like a little kid. His nose is stuffed up too I can hear it in his voice.

"Yes dad now go." I command. He walks upstairs sluggishly and a moment later I hear the shower going. I shake my head and turn on the stove after that I grab the pot and pour the chicken noodle soup in the pot. I place the pot on the stove and wait for it to cook.

Two minutes goes by and I hear a knock at the door.

I open it to see Bella, Jacob, and Alice standing together looking very uncomfortable with the close proximity near these mortal enemies. I make a grand gesture to let them enter and close the door as soon as they enter. I walk back into the kitchen and pour the now done soup into a bowl.

"Can I have some?" Jacob asks wearily.

"I'll make something else this is for Charlie. He has a cold and looks quite pitiful." I mutter while walking up the steps with the soup and spoon. I can't carry the drink and the medicine so I'm taking two trips.

I open my dad's bedroom door to see him laying down on the bed looking tired and well sick. He sits up when he sees me with the soup. I place it on his night stand and he smiles and thanks me. I walk back downstairs get the orange juice and medicine.

"Alright dad you should eat first because I think this will knock you out." I say referring to the medicine I say while eyeing the bottle suspiciously. Charlie nods obediently and I hate to see my father so weak and tired. He finishes his soup and hands the bowl to me.

"If you need anything just yell for me." Charlie gives me another tired smile his way of saying thank you and I leave his door open a little bit so I can make sure he doesn't die you know. Even though I'm sure the cold isn't that bad but still. I'm paranoid about that kind of stuff.

Bella is sitting at the kitchen table looking nervous, "Dad sick." it's more of a statement than question. I nod and Bella sighs.

"It's a cold I think Bells so don't freak me out. I doubt it's anything else but just don't plant any thoughts in my head." I mutter. Charlie isn't going to get dangerously sick because if he does I will be so just bottled up with crazy emotions it will be insane.

"Yeah it's just he works his self so hard. Then has the nerve to never tell anyone if anything happens to him." Bella grumbles.

"Hey you two have to give Charlie more credit he's a pretty strong dude. Plus he is not that old." Jacob says being the practical one. I glance up at him and try to smile but I look like I'm frowning I'm sure. I start to make some noodles and call it a day.

Alice seemed to have been a daze are whole conversation because she comes back instantly chirping away.

"It's all still blank!" she huffs.

"Well not exactly blank just blurry. Almost to the point where I feel that they are doing it on purpose. Aro knows I'm watching them and he's messing with me. I have no clue what could be so important that they are purposefully not making up there minds so it's blurry for me." Alice's little body goes limp with distress from all the hardwork she's doing.

"Did you at least catch who the vampire was?" Bella asks desperately.

"Bella I see the future not the past." Alice says sarcastically.

I can't help but snort with my mouth full of noodles. Everyone darts their heads toward me. I flush and look down embarrassed.

"The scent went all the way out west then it faded." Jacob says as if that will help. I don't think tracking whoever it was is really going to help our situation. But that's just my opinion.

"Gosh it's like a freaking cat and mouse game. I hate Aro and the Volturi. Everything is a game to them. Why are they playing these tricks. Isn't this just a routine kill because she knows too much?" Bella asks confused.

"Apparently there's more to it. I can't get, excuse my French, but I can get shit." Alice cussing is so strange. It's like a five year old punching a baby. Just so random and unpredictable. The word 'shit' just doesn't sound or look right coming out of that little mouth.

"Thank you for those great words Alice." I say while throwing the noodles bow in the trash and dumping the fork in the sink.

"I need to get to the pack so you know what I'll come in later." Jacob says while pushing up from leaning against the counter. I nod understandingly as he kisses me on the head. Bella continues to have that frustrated look on her angelic face.

"Why didn't we get sent to like Italy? Huh don't they do that kind of stuff in Volterra. Why is the Volturi personally coming to Forks?" Bella asks quickly now. I don't really know necessarily how the Volturi function. I mean Bella's told me how it kind of works from personal experience. I have yet to see it for myself so I can't answer that big question.

All those questions about the Volturi are for the Cullen's and the Cullen's only.

"Well that's something for Edward and Carlisle, Bella." Alice says while standing up.

"We are going to go back home and I'm going to attempt to look for something in the near future. Bella are you running over or are you coming with me?" Alice asks.

"Um I need to talk to Ness a little bit. Tell Edward I'll be home." Bella says before Alice walks out.

Bella frowns and I take that as we're about to have a deep conversation. I walk over to the table and sit down across from her. Bella looks at me and something is telling me if she could shed a couple of tears she would at this moment. I take a deep breath getting prepared for the speech.

"It's just a cold right?" Bella asks referring to Charlie being sick.

"Yes Bella it's a cold. Charlie hasn't been sick all week. For gods sake Bella he's what 50. Let it go, he's fine. The man is healthy as a horse." I say using Charlie's infamous quote. Bella laughs a little bit but I can the see the nervousness in her eyes still.

The wheels are turning. She's thinking the worse.

"Gosh it's just all my fears are being brought out to light you know. Losing you is definitely one of my biggest fears. And now in a couple of weeks that fear might just be reality. So I'm just paranoid about dad. I can't afford to lose you and then lose him. It would break my un beating heart." Bella says all of this in one breath.

It's like Bella is telling me one of her deepest darkest secrets.

"It's going to be fine Bella. You have the Cullen's, they are great people besides Rosalie." I grumble the last part out causing Bella to laugh.

"Edward will help you trust me. And I'm sure you will get through it. It's going to be okay. I've come to terms that I might be dead come Christmas of this year. I know it's kind of a cop out just to accept death like that but I am." thinking about it I feel kind of like a pussy for just letting the Volturi kill me.

_What can you do though?_

"Ness how many times am I going to have to say I won't let the Volturi kill you" Bella says looking at me with hard eyes.

"About a gazillion more times." I say with a smile. Bells starts laughing and I feel like I'm just hanging with my sister again. Like when we were little kids and Bella and I would just sit at home and watch movies all day. We would laugh at everything together.

It feels nice. The only person that I felt that I can truly connect with lately is Jacob. And even then to an extent I'm sure he doesn't understand. He tries but no one has really had as much near death experiences as Bella. She practically has a fucking PHD in near death experiences.

"You are so damn stubborn." she says with a smile. I can tell she's still a nervous wreck but I kept her nerves at bay for a minute. If not until she leaves the house. Bella goes home to go see Edward and the rest of the Cullen's.

I clean up a little bit and I check on Charlie. He is knocked out and looks like he won't be up until morning literally. I put on some boxer shorts and a tank top. My hair is put into a messy bun and I throw myself onto my bed. Who knew being Bella's rock was so fucking exhausting.

Just as I'm about to go to sleep. Jacob jumps through my window. He woke me up and now I resent him for that.

"Jake." I whine as he crawls into bed next to me.

"Sorry I didn't know you were close to sleep." he whispers quite loud.

"It's fine." I grumble while leaning into his chest. Jacob chuckles and I can feel the vibrations run through his chest.

I'm knee deep in sleep when the phone rings quite loudly. Jacob answers and I lean up looking at him as he speaks on the phone.

"Okay Bella your going way too fast for me to understand." Jacob says with his voice thick with sleep.

"What!" Jacob yells suddenly. He's looking at me with a look between complete sadness in his eyes and pure rage. I don't know what the hell is going on. I keep mouthing to Jacob what is wrong but he gives me the finger. The hold on a second finger. I frown as he listens to Bella explain whatever the hell is happening. Whatever she's saying is pissing Jacob off to no fucking end.

Because he is shaking profusely and his eyes are near black. I think he is going to phase in my bed so I brush my thumb across his cheek causing him to stop a little bit.

"Alright I'll tell her. But we're talking about this tomorrow or today I guess as soon as fucking possible." Jacob says through clenched teeth. He is still visibly tense with sadness and anger so whatever it is must be pretty heavy.

Jacob hangs up and runs his fingers through his shaggy hair. I mentally note that I need to cut it soon for him. We all know Jacob can't cut his own hair for shit.

"What is it?" I ask quietly.

Jacob frowns and now I see nothing but sadness on his face.

"Alice had a vision of you being a vampire."

**A/N: And the plot thickens! Review! P.S. Long ass chapter wasn't it?**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 29: It's never been simple

I was frozen literally frozen in place. That can't be possible it's not going to happen. _No that's undecided it's not going to happen._ I continue to chant that little mantra over and over again. Jacob knows I'm in full shock mode now. He is rubbing my leg which in any other case would probably turn me on but right now it's just a body movement he's doing.

"Um well…" I trail off not quite sure how to reply to that piece of information.

"Listen were going to meet the Cullen's later today in the afternoon or something and discuss this. I know I repeat it constantly but I won't let that happen Nessie." Jacob is making a sincere statement I know that but I just can't really find myself reacting what he is saying. I'm still a little bit numb from the news. Hearing that your going to become the living dead in a few weeks isn't something they prepared you for in some orientation before high school started.

"I have to go um bathroom." I mumble distantly while walking blindly to my bathroom. I close the door softly and flick on the light in my bathroom and I fall onto the toilet which thank god I left the seat down so my ass wouldn't fall into the bowl. I sat on that seat for at least twenty minutes just staring at the wall ahead of me wondering what the fuck the Volturi could want with me.

"Ness baby, you okay?" I hear Jacob asks softly. I shoot my head in the direction of the bathroom door. I can't leave just yet. I have tears of sadness because I'm going to lose Jacob and Charlie soon enough. Tears of rage for the Chris putting me in this predicament and just plain tears for feeling completely and full on miserable for myself.

I grab some tissues and wipe my eyes and run some water over my face. I open the door of the bathroom and let Jacob in who looks just as sad as I do. If not maybe even more but he is only showing it through his eyes and not his whole entire face. I frown because I'm putting him though hell. If I just didn't meet or even purse a damn relationship with Chris I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be on the verge of death and then living some twisted after life. Nothing about becoming a vampire comes off fucking glamorous to me.

It's kind of sick.

"I'm tired so let's sleep." I whisper with a small smile. I flick off the light of the bathroom and walk into my bedroom. I collapse on my bed and Jacob pulls me very tight to his chest as if in any moment someone will snatch me away from him. Which might soon become a reality I guess. I can't help but have a small lone tear trail down my face at the thought of Jacob and I are fresh into our relationship and you know what I'm going to be turned into the main thing he hates in life in a matter of days.

"Your not sleep." Jacob whispers.

"How can I." I grumble back.

"True it's like five in the morning I doubt we'll ever get any form of sleep after that cruddy news." Jacob says with a timid smile. I can't help but smile at him even though this is a very horrible topic.

"I love you." say with my voice more loud. I love everything about him. Especially his charming quality of making any horrible situation a joke. I love a man who can make light of any issue. Jacob gives me what I like to call a "Heart racing smile." he kisses me lightly on the lips and I fall asleep at about six.

I wake up again and Jacob is still by my side surprisingly. I'm laying on top of his chest and I lean up to glance at him. He looks so peaceful and maybe more well younger as he sleeps.

I look at the clock to see it's ten in the morning only getting four hours of sleep. I get up and stretch a little bit. My bones cracking a little bit much to my relief. I walk into my dad's bedroom to make sure he hasn't done anything strange. With Charlie he could've attempted to go to work but passed out mid way through. So now he only has half of his police uniform on.

Fortunately he is knocked out still in his bed snoring like there is no tomorrow. I smile a little bit at the sight of my father crashing. I walk downstairs slowly and decide I'm going to make some breakfast. I'm still a little bit still in my "I just woke up" daze but I get over it and continue to make breakfast.

Just about when I'm done Jacob is walking downstairs in his boxers with his hair tousled all over his head. And he still has that I just woke daze to him. But he couldn't look more handsome.

"Pancakes, bacon, waffles, eggs, omelets…" he trails off looking over all the food I made. I've known how to make all of this stuff since I was eight so I made it all in a matter of an hour tops. Jacob gives me a eager smile and I nod for him to dive in. Charlie walks downstairs after taking a shower. There is a huge difference in Charlie's appearance than yesterday.

His hair is more combed, color has returned to his face. His nose isn't stuffed anymore. Charlie has on sweats and a t-shirt but still looks pretty awake. He looks more alive than I do let's put it that way.

Charlie flashes me a huge smile when he notices what I made. He notes that Jacob is inhaling his food. I'm only eating a little bit seeing as I am not really that hungry right now. Maybe later I'll make a feast just for myself.

Charlie eats for a couple of minutes and then says, "I feel extremely better." I smile in response to his comment.

"Great I'm glad that you feel better." I say while chewing absently on a piece of bacon.

Charlie doesn't have to thank me but he of course does in his own special way. He gives me a wink from across the table which makes me smile. Once the guys are done with the food I try to wash the dishes but Charlie and Jacob aren't having that.

"You cook and clean all the time. Stop being Betty Crocker for two seconds." Jacob says while shoving me away from the sink. I take a hint and walk upstairs. I let out a huge deep breath I'm sitting on the edge of my unmade bed. I just sit there wondering what to do next with my life. Do I wallow in self pity like I want to do. Or do I get out there and enjoy the rest of life.

This is not what typical teenagers are worrying about. I'm sure half the teenagers in America's heaviest problem as we speak is "What college am I going to next year?" I wish it was that simple for me.

"Ness I have to go." Jacob says pulling me out of my little pity party.

"Sure here are your shorts." I say while handing him his shorts. Jacob smiles at me thankfully and he shrugs them on. Once he's done he looks at me for a long moment. Just staring at me really intensely for a few seconds. I don't know what he found on my face but he just nods to himself and says he'll come over later after kissing me deeply on the lips.

I here Jacob walk outside of the house and that's when I finally let a few more tears slip out.

After my ten minute sob fest I suck it up and decide to take a shower. In the shower I scrub everything off. Hoping maybe if I scrub hard enough my problems will go down the drain with the invisible dirt on my body. I wash my hair and get out.

Once I'm done I do the usual brush teeth wash face bit. When I'm done my hair is almost dry. I decide I need to trim it once again. I grab the scissors and trim my hair up to just below my collar bone. It was originally in the middle of my back.

Refreshed with my new little haircut and I look for something to wear. Yesterday I saw on the news that it was going to be overcast as usual with a little chance of sunshine. I shrug on dark grey skinny jeans and a striped black and white camisole with a thick gray button up cardigan.

I put my hair in ponytail. I walk downstairs with my slippers on.

"What you doing today?" Charlie asks with a huge smile. Getting over this cold did him wonders because he is grinning ear to ear.

"Um not much." other than discussing my death with werewolves and vampires.

"Oh you know about that patch up my friendship with Billy thing?" Charlie asks.

"Yeah dad." I say not really sure where this conversation is going.

"You want to do that today?" he asks extremely hesitant. I look at him sideways.

"Dad that is totally your call. I would have to call Jacob and see but um…if that's what you want to do than go right on ahead." I say with an encouraging smile. I can't help but feel a little bit fearful. Billy and Charlie are both stubborn men so this could totally go either way.

One way being Billy and Charlie apologize to each other and accept it. The other being Charlie and Billy get into another fight but this one being even more massive than the other one. Which I still have yet to figure out what is was about.

I get up and walk over to the phone. I dial Jacob's house number and wait until someone picks up.

"Hello," it's Billy. I think I should just come straight out with it and ask him if he wants to talk to my dad.

"Billy um can my dad talk to you. He wants to talk things over with you two. I know that you don't want to just live life knowing you hurt your best friend. Give it a shot please; don't be immature and hang up on me. I'm practically begging." I say all of this in one rushed whisper hoping Charlie doesn't here all of this.

I hear a long prolonged sigh and I know Billy is about to hang up on me.

"Okay I'll come over when Jacob get's back. Which will be in at least fifteen minutes." Billy says gruffly. I have no clue if he is happy or deeply pissed off about this situation.

"Okay see you then." I say cheerfully.

I hang up and I walk back into the living room with a pep in my step.

"Billy will be here in fifteen minutes." I say hoping Charlie isn't so mad about the abruptness of all of this. Charlie smoothly nods his head and I hope he is as okay with this as he portrays on the outside. I check on him one more time and I walk upstairs and begin to clean my room.

I throw my clothes in the hamper that are dirty. I make my bed spray some air freshener and I open up my window a little crack. I vacuum around a little bit and then I'm done. I can't help but yawn as I do my homework. I barely got any sleep last night. So I'm on the verge of crashing, the door rings downstairs but I ignore it. The urge to sleep is way too powerful now.

I fall asleep for at least three hours when I wake up I hear people laughing. Specifically male laughter, I walk sluggishly downstairs not bothering to straighten out my clothes or fix my hair which I'm sure is all over my head. When I get downstairs I see Billy and Charlie laughing like it's old times.

"Hey Ness." Jacob says casually. I smile at him and walk into the living room and stand next to him. Jacob wraps his arms around my shoulders tightly and I marvel at the sight of my father and Billy talking. Talking civilly nonetheless.

"Did everything go well?" I ask in the kitchen where the guys can't hear us.

"Yeah Billy was a little stubborn at first but they got the talking and it was like old times." Wow was it really that simple. If I had just got the courage to go down to La push maybe two years ago would they be friends now? Interesting.

Jacob's face gets a little bit worried suddenly, "In an hour or so I have to phase to go see the Cullen's in some clearing. I think your needed there." I nod my head as I continue to make myself a sandwich with everything on it. Cheese, turkey, onions, tomatoes, etc. Oh yeah I'm going to be full for awhile.

"That's fine how am I going to get there, we driving?" I ask as I chew on my sandwich.

Jacob laughs at me as if I'm not getting something, "Babe your going to ride with me." I look at him blankly not quite understanding what is going on. I think it over for another moment and then it comes to me.

"You want me to hop on your back in your wolf form." I whisper harshly across the table. I don't want to do that. Not that I don't trust Jacob it's just I get nervous doing that kind of stuff. Jacob senses my hesitation and starts give me a diamond white smile.

"Ness I'm not going to kill you. It's perfectly safe." he says rubbing my hand that's on the table.

"Jacob you went to the petting zoo with me when we were nine. You know how I could barely ride that pony." I grumble thinking about how I almost fell off the fucking horse. Jacob didn't let it go for months. I was humiliated and not to mention my vagina was sore for a few days.

Jacob starts laughing hysterically, "That was the funniest shit in the world. Your face was priceless." I am not smiling. Nothing about that day was funny to me at all.

"Whatever Jacob." I stuff my sandwich in my mouth while Jacob continues to laugh at me.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask referring to the field and all of that stuff.

"Bella called when you were asleep. I stepped out to phase and I'm sure the message got around." I nod my head understandingly and start working on the chips after I finish my sandwich. While chewing some chips I place the plate in the sink.

"Ness can you bring me a beer!" Charlie yells.

"Sure." I say back. I grab a beer and hand it to him in the living room. Apparently some baseball game is on or something. I walk back into the kitchen to see Jacob eating some of my chips. I frown at him and snatch my chips away from him.

"You eat everything in my house and you can't save a mere bag of chips just for me." I say while holding the chips tightly to my chest. Jacob looks at me sheepishly. I smile at him but I don't make a move to share my chips with him. I sit back down at the table.

"So what are we going to talk about at this meeting?" I ask.

"The Cullen's are going to explain some stuff to us." Jacob says not quite sure what is going to happen either. Soon enough our hour is up and I go upstairs to put my shoes on. I fix my hair since it was all over my head. Jacob says were going to go walk to La push for something.

Charlie raises his eyebrows in question but I just smile in response. We walk into the forest across the street and Jacob goes behind some tree to phase. He comes out as the russet wolf. I am still on the nervous side but he bends down like a dog trying to show he's no threat. I walk forward and I hop on his back.

At first I was a little uncomfortable but I got used to it.

"Okay I'm good." I say while getting hold of a chunk of fur.

We start off a little bit slow but catch speed. We must be in walking distance near the field because Jacob stops. I hop off of him and we continue to walk into the clearing. I see the Cullen's off in the far distance. I wonder why they would pick this clearing.

I absently wonder if this is where they baseball. I see the pack on the other side of the field across from the Cullen's. Suddenly I get a little bit nervous. Do I stand in the middle or do I stand near Jacob? Or near Bella? Jacob walks over next to Sam and I guess this is there ranking.

All the wolves are huge as hell up close. I stand toward the middle edge of the group. I put equal distance between the wolves and myself. Equal distance between myself and the Cullen's. Bella shoots me a nervous look and she is fidgeting.

_She's a vampire and she's fidgeting._ I shake my head and stuff my hands into my pockets. Carlisle steps forward slightly and I know this is going to be a long meeting full of sad things.

"As you all know Alice had a vision of Renesmee becoming a vampire. There's more to the vision though." Carlisle says. I can't help but let my head drop a little bit in depression. _This is not going to be good._

Alice steps forward, "Chris was the one changing Nessie." I shoot my head up and start looking at Alice in shock. She looks at me in the corner of her eye so quickly for a second I thought I imagined it. I pay close attention as Alice continues.

"Everything is pretty clear now for me. The whole scene was blurry but now it's crystal clear. The Volturi are going to take Renesmee and send her to Volterra. I see some of us getting hurt for attempting to stop them. Aro has his mind set, this is set in stone. I honestly do not see it changing." I'm going to be taken to Italy.

My hands are permanently stuffed into my pockets. I start panicking; Chris is going to change me. That is so well messed up and crazy. Why is he doing it? Is it for revenge? The Ultimate fuck you to Jacob turning me into his mortal enemy.

I've got to give Chris credit though. He is getting pretty sweet revenge.

"Chris's family has moved back to New York. I tried informing them what is happening but they haven't answered any of our calls. So they are oblivious probably to what Chris is doing." Edward answers some question that someone thought I guess.

"The Volturi will be here next Saturday." my heart picks up to super sonic speed. I think I'm going to have a heart attack. I'm sweating and my throat is getting pretty dry. I start coughing extremely hard. Everyone shoots their heads in my direction.

"Choked on spit." I mumble while burning a hole in the grass with my stare.

"We will be meeting in another field early Saturday morning." Carlisle says. I start wringing my fingers out and I start fidgeting like Bella. Switching my weight from left to right. I can't believe that I literally have a week left to live. Well live as a human; I'm still sweating like a dirty gym sock and I pull off my think cardigan and drop it to the ground.

"We are still thinking of something that we could do to stop the Volturi but Alice still sees Renesmee going with the Volturi." I start to back away a little bit. I kind of don't want to hear this anymore. I start backing up a little bit until I turn around and go into a full blown run into the forest.

I hear Bell yell as I run through the forest but I continue until I'm really out of breath. I pause for a second and then I continue running. I have no clue where the hell I am when I stop once again. This time I sit down on some fallen tree and I put my elbows on my knees. I pull my hair out of the ponytail and shake it out.

I focus on inhaling and exhaling but my thoughts keep getting clouded with the thought of Chris turning me into one of them. That's just one of the most morbid things I've ever heard of. Chris is this pissed off because I dumped him?

I sit there for a few minutes until I hear some leaves bristling. I look up to see Jacob walking over to me. He lets out a sigh of relief and I continue to look at the ground.

Jacob doesn't say anything. He doesn't make a move to come toward me. I just sit there wondering why this is happening so fast and how is this going to affect everyone around me. Jacob looks like he is trying to keep his emotions in check. I let out a sigh and stand up.

"I want to go home." is all I say.

Jacob nods and walks back behind some tree to phase. I hop on his back when he reappears. When were close to my house I hop off of his back again and walk on my own the rest of the way. I wrap my arms around myself holding myself together nearly.

When I enter I see Billy and Charlie laughing once again.

"Hey Ness what happened to you?" he asks looking at my attire. My clothes are a little muddy and I left my cardigan in the field plus my hair is all over my head.

"Tripped." I mumble while walking upstairs. I fall on my bed. I just lay there staring up at the ceiling. There are no tears falling down my cheeks only just thoughts of rage and anger. Why is Chris such a jackass?

Who do this Volturi think they are? They have no right to decide if I live or die. I mean they are practically playing the role of _god_ for this mythical world. There is a huge difference between a King and a egotistical group of assholes. The Volturi are apparently egotistical assholes.

I hear a knock and I see Charlie standing in my doorway. I sit up properly and try to pat down my hair.

"Hey dad." I say so casually that I surprise myself.

"You sure your okay? You look really depressed." Charlie walks deeper into my bedroom and sits on the edge of my bed. I scoot down so I'm sitting next to him. Charlie starts rubbing my leg in a soothing way. I look at him and I ache to tell him how I'm going to be in Italy in a matter of days.

But this is something my daddy can't help me out with.

"Nothing dad I'm really fine. I might be coming down with what you had. How was the whole Billy thing?" I ask I heard the car pull out of the driveway a couple of minutes ago.

"It was pretty nice. I'm going fishing with him tomorrow." I smile at him truly proud of my dad for mending his friendship with Billy. Charlie reacts to smile by laughing.

"I'm glad you weren't a stubborn douche." I say while wrapping my arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks mom." I start laughing at that comment.

"I'm no mom trust me." I whisper while looking at the ground.

"Ness you know if you want to talk I'm here. I don't want you storming out like Bella did. I won't make the same mistakes that I did with her with you. I was too reserved and I didn't act when I knew something was up. I know something is wrong but I'm not going to force you to tell me." Charlie says sincerely.

"Thanks dad for just being a great dad." I says feeling tears prick at the corner of my eyes. I refuse to let them fall. If I start to cry he'll force me to tell him what's wrong.

"You're a great daughter." Charlie says and I can't help the tears that slides down my face.

Charlie hugs me tightly and I hold on just as tight. I don't want to let him go, this is just one of those moments where you want to hold on to your dad. You hope and pray that he can make it all better and it will just evaporate into thin air. Or you'll just wake up but it's even more haunting because you know it's not a dream.

This sad twisted tale has become reality and not hidden in the confines of your mind. Your worst nightmare is now your life.

**A/N: How was it? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, I love them!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 30: What to do?

"So are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Charlie asks on Sunday while I'm watching TV on the couch with him. I look at him sideways and he knows that I won't budge. I actually did get that cold that Charlie had so now I don't just feel like miserable but I feel germy _and_ miserable. Charlie agreed that I don't have to go to school tomorrow. I truly didn't want to go anyway. I'm mentally and physically exhausted, besides why bother going to school anymore. I'm going to be in Italy next Monday anyway.

Charlie got up to check my soup as I coughed and wrapped my arms tighter around myself. I feel sick and clogged up with snot. I grab a tissue that is on the coffee table and blow the hell out of my nose. I haven't seen or heard from Jacob all day. I doubt I will tonight either; the door bell rings suddenly and I look over the couch to see if Charlie is going to get it.

"Dad door!" I yell. I hear him sigh and walk to get it.

There's mumbled talking for a few seconds and I hear footsteps. I look up to see Jacob is here. I sniffle a little bit and wave at him. Jacob instantly looks sad and rushes over to me. Charlie walks back into the kitchen to stir the soup.

Jacob bends down in front of me, "How you feeling?" he asks quietly. I wipe the snot that's running down my nose with the sleeve of my ratty sweatshirt.

"Icky." is all I say. Jacob starts laughing and I crack a small smile.

"I take your not going to school tomorrow." Jacob says.

I nod my head in agreement. Jacob looks down and were quiet for a beat until Jacob looks back up at me with his deep brown eyes full of sadness. I sigh and run my fingers through his hair. Jacob closes his eyes and I feel him un tense immediately.

"I should cut your hair." I whisper while playing with his hair.

Jacob snorts and opens his eyes, "You know how to cut hair?" he questions.

"Of course I can cut hair. Besides anything is better than the sad attempts at haircuts you pull off." I say confidently. And it's pretty hard to come off confident with a runny nose and puffy eyes.

"Fine I'll let you cut my hair." Jacob stands up and holds his hand out. I grab it and he pulls me up. He pulls a little too hard and I slam into his chest. I hit it with a very low thud. Jacob instantly apologizes.

"Oh baby I'm so fucking sorry. I pulled to hard, shit you hit my chest pretty hard." Jacob pulls back to check me while I start laughing. Charlie walks into the living room with the soup in his hand.

"Okay hear ya go." he says while placing the chicken noodle soup on the coffee table. I look down at it to make sure it's edible. No surprise here it's not. The soup as some strange tint to it plus it's a little bit lumpy and the chicken still looks raw.

"Dad that's not done." I say while poking my finger in it. Sure enough it's cold.

Charlie frowns, "What! I set the stove and everything. You know what I'll make some more." Charlie rushes off to the kitchen to get a hold of some more soup.

"Dad it's fine don't worry about it I'm not that hungry." I say while pulling Jacob into the kitchen with me. Charlie turns around from the cabinet and looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Ness are you crazy?" _See. _

"Dad it's clear you can't make it so -" Charlie cuts me off mid sentence.

"Oh no when your sick you have to have fluids in your body at all times. Do you want to die?" he asks. I can't help but think in the back of my mind that I am practically going to die in six days.

"No dad it's just -"

"Renesmee, do not argue with me over this." Charlie ends the conversation and continues to hunt for some more soup. I turn to look at Jacob, he's fighting his laughter and I push him in the chest which only makes me hand hurt a little bit.

"Let's go." I grab Jacob's hand and pull him into my bathroom. I close the door and I make Jacob face away from the mirror, I look through the cabinet looking for my trimming scissors. I literally had them yesterday so they can't be under like my bed or anything.

I find them and pull Jacob to stand near me. I have to stand on the toilet to match his height.

"Babe I love you in all but are you sure about this?" Jacob asks apprehensively.

I scoff and roll my eyes, "Jake trust me, please. I trim my hair all the time. If I did do any damage would you really even be mad at me?" I ask while leaning forward so I can look him in the eye. Jacob sighs and I take that as my cue to start cutting.

I snip away for at least three minutes when I'm finally done.

"Done." I say cheerfully just before I let out a disgusting cough and sneeze combo. Jacob rubs my back as I cough, I stop eventually and grab some tissues while Jacob checks out his hair. He has a small smile playing on his lips.

"I did good so just admit it." I say with a smirk. Jacob gives me a cheeky grin.

"My hair is a masterpiece baby I love it." Jacob enthuses. I wave it off but I'm caught by surprise when Jacob picks me up by my waist and throws me over his shoulder. I'm giggling my ass off Jacob lightly drops me on my bed and crawls on top of me. He lightly kisses me all over my face.

"Jake." I whine.

"What?" he asks confused.

"I'm sick." I say.

Jacob looks confused still, "And?" he asks.

"And I don't want you to catch what I have. Plus I don't feel sexy." I whisper while running my fingers through Jacob's freshly cut hair. Jacob groans as I continue to play with his hair.

"Fine we won't fool around. But you will always be sexy to me. No matter what." he vows while flipping over onto his back. Jacob pulls me close to his side and starts playing with my hair.

"Even if I'm a vampire." I whisper so quietly I didn't even hear it.

Jacob doesn't reply and for a moment I believe Jacob didn't hear what I said. I look up to see Jacob's nose flaring a little bit. I know he's mad and just as saddened about this thing as I am.

"Forget it." I say as I sit up.

"Ness, I don't know how I'm going to react about them taking you away from me. In fact I don't even think I'll let them take you away. But if you are a going to become a l-leech I guess I could find some way to get used to it." I shake my head.

"No you won't. You'll hate me, my mere scent would drive you insane. I doubt a healthy relationship is going to work out if we can't even breathe when were around each other. And who even says that we'll ever see each other again. I might be trapped in that damn castle with Chris forever. I might not see you ever again." I stand up and start pacing now.

"This is it for me Jake. This is my last week with anyone and everyone I love. And I can't waste it just being afraid yet I have nothing I really want to do accept be afraid." Jacob isn't saying anything. He's just sitting there with a frown on his face.

"Renesmee honey, I don't know what to say. You may just be right about this never seeing me again. I honestly don't know what to do make any of this lighter or easier on your part. I can't." Jacob looks at me and his eyes must mirror mine.

_Exhaustion._

"What do we do now?" I ask now standing in front of the bed.

Jacob doesn't reply and just lays back down. I know he can't answer that because I can't even come up with a microscopic idea. I let out another dreary sigh and I walk sluggishly back over to the bed. I sit next to Jacob and something tells me I blew any fun for the rest of the night.

"Ness soup!" Charlie yells.

"Fine!" I yell back.

Jacob gets up and jumps out of the window. I know I won't see him for the rest of the night so I shut my window. I walk back downstairs and Charlie has a huge smile on his face. I sit down at the kitchen table to see a bowl of soup(Which looks edible)a cup of orange juice. And a bottle of medicine.

"Thanks dad." I croak.

"This time it's totally done. I know because I tasted some of it." Charlie sits across from me and watches me slurp the soup. I swallow it and give Charlie a huge grin. Mainly because I know he was expecting a reaction. Satisfied with my reaction Charlie gets up grabs a beer from the fridge and sits down on his recliner and watches TV.

I finish my soup chug down all of my orange juice. I take my medicine and walk upstairs. I close my door lightly. Bella hasn't called me or bothered to see me all day. I guess she is placing distance between us again so it's not hard to let me leave with the Volturi.

I groan and roll over. I stuff my face into my pillow and let out a scream. I finally stop after five minutes and I pull up for air. I frown and flick on my light. This isn't productive, I need to do something so I pull out my homework. I finally finish all of it in less than an hour and close my History book. I turn off the light again and pull the covers over my head. I try to fall asleep but I've had way too much shit on my mind lately to even think about sleep.

I stare at the ceiling burning a hole in it with my stare. Just looking at the ceiling not really thinking about anything. Times like this I wish I had my own damn TV in my room. I need something to do. I started playing with my comforter and I hoped and prayed that I would fall asleep.

When I did fall asleep I had a horrific dream. It was reminiscent of my dream two months ago with the wolves fighting the Cullen's and Chris. This time it was the wolves and the Cullen's fighting in the same field except the only difference was they were fighting these hooded figures.

I backed up once again fear taking over me. Last time I couldn't really tell if the wolves were winning or if the Cullen's were. This time it's very clear that hooded figures are winning. I back up once again and for some odd reason my breath is coming very hectically and erratic. I continue to back up into I'm in a full sprint.

Like last time I trip and I can't get up in dream fashion when I do I can't; my body is literally too heavy for me to carry.

"Shit." I hiss.

The moment I say that I feel a gust of wind rub past me. I look up to see Chris smiling at me deviously. I try to get up but my body just won't let me. Chris starts stalking toward me. The closer he gets the more my heart picks up. That must please him to some degree because his grin gets wider.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." his voice is more low than I remember.

Just as Chris gets in my face he gets thrown back into the forest. Just as last time a wolf growls at Chris as he gets up and takes a protective stance in front of me. The only difference is that I'm aware of what's happening this time. I know that wolf is Jacob and I'm very clear that Chris is the enemy.

Jacob and Chris pounce at each other and I expect to wake up but I'm dreaming still. Jacob and Chris are fighting and it's getting more and more violent by the second. I try to runaway because I don't want to see this scene play out. From what I'm seeing Jacob isn't going to win.

Chris threw Jacob across the forest into some other clearing. I look to my left to see Jacob laying down on the ground. My body decided to not feel like lead this time and I ran over to Jacob. There was fur matted all over Jacob's fur and his breathing seemed shallow. I freak out a little bit and I back up from the fear of this sight. This is too much for me; I can't watch Jacob die.

I feel tears streaming down my face.

Chris is over to me in a flash and wraps his arms around my waist. I try to pull back but it's useless. Chris pushes my head to the side and he leans into bite my on the neck. Just as I feel his teeth graze my neck I wake up. I shoot up in a cold sweat.

"Oh gosh." I say rubbing my hand across my forehead wiping perspiration off.

I fall back into my pillows and let out a long sigh. I close my eyes and fall back asleep quickly. I wake up the next morning feeling like crap once again. I get up to see that it's eleven o'clock in the morning. Definitely no point in attempting to go to school.

Once I get downstairs still clad in my undies and long sleeve t-shirt. I get some orange juice and medicine. When I sit down at the kitchen table I see a note from Charlie.

"_Keep Fluids in your body at all times!" _that's all it says. Charlie is definitely a piece of work. I drink my juice but suddenly my doorbell rings. I get up with a sigh and open the door. It's Jacob who is half naked as usual. His eyes go wide and he looks down at my legs. I look at my legs and realize I have underwear on.

"Come in." I say after clearing my throat.

Jacob walks in with his hands stuffed in his pockets he sits down across from me at the kitchen table. I take the medicine and feel a little better as it settles inside of me.

"So why aren't you at school Mr. Black." I say while placing my cup in the sink.

Jacob sighs, "I didn't feel like it." he says quickly.

I glance at him but he's too busy staring at the table. Why is he acting so bitchy and disconnected? I feel kind of more vulnerable near Jacob now since my dream. I don't want him to go anywhere near Chris after what happened in my dream since that could possibly become a reality. I finish washing the dish and walk over to the table.

"That seems reasonable. Are you okay?" I ask now nervous that he is mad at me. In five days I'm going to be on the other side of the world I don't want to leave on a bad note. I _can't_ leave on a bad note with anyone Especially not with my Jacob.

Jacob shoots his head up and frowns at me, "I'm fine what would make you think that?" he asks quickly.

"You just look like your pissed at me. _You_ came over] here. I don't want you to be here and yell at me. I definitely can't have you over here in a depressed mood." I say with a smirk. Jacob tries to crack a smile. But fails, Jacob still looks distant and look's like something's bothering him.

"What is it?" I ask straight forward.

Jacob takes a deep breath, "I'm scared that I won't ever see you again. We literally just got together and now this leech issue is about to ruin it all for us. I can't survive without you and I know that sounds really pathetic and wimpy but I'm baring my soul here so bare with me. Ness I don't honestly know if you do turn into a vampire and if I will love you anymore." I look down at the table miserable.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did hate me." I whisper my voice filled with tears.

Jacob looks at me for a second then his eyes dart back to table.

"I've asked Sam and my dad if the imprint is strong enough to withstand something like that. No one knows since it hasn't ever happened. Sam thinks it can but my dad is a little apprehensive about it. But baby if I don't have any connection to you this is if we ever see each other again. But if we do I hope that you won't be you know mad at me if I don't love you." Jacob is now looking at me really intensely.

"Well thanks for being honest." It comes out more harsher than I thought.

Jacob sighs and leans back in the chair making it creak with his weight.

"Ness -" I cut Jacob off quickly.

"No I do appreciate your honesty, I truly do. I understand completely I wouldn't blame you if you didn't have any feelings towards me." I look back down at the ground and I frown a little bit. A lone tear falls down and I wipe it away as quickly as possible.

I hear the chair shriek against the tile and I look up to see Jacob pulling me into a tight bear hug which I return. I hold on just as tight and I feel a few tears fall down. Jacob leans his head on top of mine and just holds me. Well this time I feel like I'm holding Jacob. We walk over to the couch never losing contact.

I fall into Jacob's lap and I lean my head against his chest soaking in all his warmth since my days are numbered with him.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Jacob mumbles in my hair. He kisses me and I pull my face up towards him. I don't care if I'm sick I need to feel his lips on mine. Jacob eagerly captures my lips and his tongue rolls over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I grant him that and his and my tongue start battling over dominance.

Somehow in the heat of the moment Jacob ends up pulling my shirt off since I didn't have a bra on his hands start roaming over my chest. I let out a moan as he start licking and sucking my breast.

"Oh Jake." I moan as he gets lower and lower on my body until he hit's the waist band of my panties and glances up at me his eyes black with lust. In a second my underwear is ripped off. I gasp at the feeling of the fabric ripping from my body.

In the same moment his hot lips are on my folds. His tongue slides between my folds and I start bucking my hips but Jacob grabs my hips and forces me to stay still. I let out another helpless moan and I can feel Jacob smiling as he continues to eat me out. My undoing is when he slides his pointer and middle finger inside of me. He makes the "come here." motion and I start quivering a little bit.

"Shit!" I yell as I cum. Jacob pulls back and in another flash his lips are on mind. I start unzipping his pants and I feel his erection slam into me. I let out the loudest moan ever. Jacob starts thrusting fast and quick; I wrap my legs around his waist. While Jacob starts kissing lightly on my neck and up my jaw.

I start gripping the nape of Jacob's hair as he impossibly picks up pace.

My breath starts picking up and I now my orgasm is coming soon. When I hit my climax I bite on Jacob's shoulder causing him to let out a low growl and I feel him climax right after me. It takes a few minutes for me to catch my breath as does Jacob.

Jacob flips me over so now I'm laying on his chest.

"That was awesome." Jacob whispers sounding like a total guy.

"Glad you enjoyed it, cause now your going to catch my cold." I say coughing while pulling on my clothes. Jacob pulls on his shorts and wraps his arms around my waist once I'm done putting on my two articles of clothing.

"Yes?" I question while turning around to look at him.

"Nothing I just feel that sex can make anything better." I start laughing and I pull away from him. Later on in the shower I start scrubbing my hair out. When I'm done I get out I brush my teeth, and wash my face. I air dry and pull on some sweat pants and another long sleeve shirt.

When I get back downstairs I see Bella and Edward talking to Jacob. The conversation seems extremely tense so I try to be quiet as possible. Moot point seeing as they all have bionic hearing. I sit down next to Jacob who protectively wraps his arm around my shoulders. Bella rolls her eyes at that movement.

"Jake I truly can't find anything that will make this any better." Bella says sadly.

Jacob starts to get angry, "So you came over here just to tell me that there's nothing you can fucking do. I've known that sense Saturday so thanks Bells." I frown confused as to what is going on.

Edward politely fills me in, "We came over to see how you were dealing with the news. Bella and Jacob are having a little tiff." I nod in thanks for Edward filling me in. It's a good thing he told me or I would've assumed that it was just another secret from me.

"There is absolutely nothing we can do." Bella says with a dry smirk.

**A/N: Terrible ending but I got kind of stumped on what to do. Plus updating might be a little late since I started school today. But I'll try hard as hell to update by Thursday; I'm thinking the little showdown will be next chapter. See you until then. Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Thank you for reviews! Oh and I know who I picture as Chris now, I literally couldn't figure it out all this time. I finally decided on Daniel Isaac. He's the guy from Panic at the Disco's music video "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" . So yeah, I'll let you read now.

Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…

**Chapter 31: Raw end of the deal**

**Today is Friday. Friday, wow the time went by way slower than I thought it would. I was totally expecting for it to go by in lightening fast speed. For the tears to pour out everyday all day. But no, I've been pretty calm and relax. **

**One thing that I did that surprised even me. I called Renee she was in shock of course that I even bothered to let her name run across my mind. She is my mother though how can I not think about her. My relationship with Renee isn't quite as developed as it is with Bella. Renee left when I was one and Bella was four. I later learned through rigorous pleading sessions with Bella that she left because she was "Trapped!". Small town life became too much for Renee, at the time she threatened to take Bella and I with her.**

**Charlie wasn't having that though. Bella told me that Charlie wouldn't let Renee take us on some "Soul searching bull shit!" Charlie respected Renee's wish to leave though. I was still a little bitter. Renee was living the life in Arizona with her new minor league baseball player boyfriend who also was about a decade younger than her.**

**I guess the term **_**age ain't nothing but a number**_** applies to their love. When Bella was a senior in high school she made a trip to Jacksonville which is where she moved when I was in seventh grade. I had made it clear several times that I didn't like Renee.**

**In fact I was kind of bitter; how could she be so selfish to just leave her infant daughters like that with some lame excuse like I was feeling trapped. When I got news that Bella had tickets to go she asked me if I wanted to join I declined in a more not so nice way saying something like "I don't want to see that selfish bitch and her teenager boyfriend."**

**Jacob thought I was out of line but he understood Renee was a soft subject for me. In fact I rarely ever mentioned her. And when she did call or send gifts I would merely grumble a thanks across the room while Bella was on the phone.**

**That's why when I called Renee on Thursday she was amazed and in shock.**

"**Renesmee oh sweetie how long has it been?" she had gasped.**

"**Um we haven't talked since I was…well ten." I hadn't talked to my mother in eight years, eight bitter years I guess you could say.**

"**That long it's felt like a millennium." Renee says with a little giggle. Even at Bella's wedding I ignored Renee in fact I didn't look her in the eye the whole ceremony. I was too enraged at Bella for marrying Edward since I loathed him so much. Plus the wedding was too fucking fancy for my taste. **

_**I mean it was Forks!**_

"**I know I'm sorry mom for you know not ever calling or talking to you." I stutter out. I truly called to amend loose ends. I don't want to die or turn into a vampire without ever telling my mother how sorry I am for acting like a stuck up brat all my life.**

"**It's perfectly fine. I understand completely why you don't agree with me." she said trying to grasp the right words. **

"**I don't think its okay. I haven't talked to you since I was ten. That was before I hit puberty for gods sake! Mom I was total jackass and I'm sorry for acting so selfish and rude. I just was angry at you for leaving us because of your own personal reasons." I said during that part of the conversation I knew Renee was trying to wonder why I was acting so crazy.**

**Renee sighed on the line, "Sweetie I was still young and naïve. I was bitter I felt that my youth was ripped from me. You know I had Bella when I was fresh out of high school then, I had you when I was twenty-three, nothing was going how I planned. I loved your father so much that I wasn't looking at the big picture. I was well I guess you could say blinded by love." she said with a little giggle.**

_**It seems a lot of us Swan woman get blinded by love often.**_

"**Later on in your father and mines marriage I realized that we wanted two totally different things. I wanted to go and be young, wild, and reckless. While your father was perfectly content with small town life. I remember that totally disgusting me. It soon came to a point where I couldn't take it. And that's why I left, I just wanted more out of life. And I just wasn't getting it from being a mother of two little girls and being a police officers wife." Hearing Renee explain it really put it in perspective for me.**

**I understand exactly where she's coming from. The crave and the need to want something more out of life. The thought that 'There's got to be more to life than this' in fact I constantly think about that. **

**After our conversation we continued to talk about what I've been doing with my life. During the conversation I found it easy and simple to laugh with my mother. I guess that's how most girls feel when they discuss stuff like that with their mom I.E., boys, school, sex, etc.**

"**So you and Jacob." Renee snorted.**

"**What?" I ask confused.**

**Renee laughs like a hyena for a minute, "I can't say I'm surprised sweetie." **

"**No one was." I muttered. And it's true no one really was in shock when they figured out that Jacob imprinted on me. **

**Towards the end of our conversation Renee asked me something that made my heart give a painful pang, "So are you going to come down for a few weeks. I mean I want to see you before you get busy with all that college junk. Plus I want to see Jacob too, I haven't seen him since he was one." **

**I was literally dying a little bit at her words. She sounded so hopeful that I couldn't help but grumble a "Sure mom. I'll get my plans together and see." **

**Renee sensed my discomfort, "You don't have to if you don't want to." she said quickly. It was as if she knew she just got me back and she was being incredibly hesitant toward me.**

"**It's fine but I think it would have to be in the beginning of the summer." I said throwing dates around. Renee was over the moon and we hung up with her making me promise that I would call more often. I made a empty promise to my mother and hung up.**

"**As you can see this is your grade for the winter semester." my homeroom teacher says pulling me from my previous thoughts. Were going over a copy of our report cards. The other copy is going to be mailed seeing as kids would be disappointed in their grades and afraid of how their parents were going to react and would throw them away.**

"**Everyone understand?" Mr. Perkins asks. My classmates grumble a sardonic yes. We had to come back to homeroom at the end of the day so we could get a little sneak peek. I glanced at the clock.**

_**Three more minutes hell yeah!**_

**I'm not in the mood to be dragged to Italy just yet. But I am ready to get the fuck out of Forks High school. The three minutes are up just like that and I drop off my copy of my report card. I rush out of the classroom to my locker. After being done with that I zoom out to the parking lot. The parking lot is buzzing with talks of "Wicked Parties!" or "Epic weekend plans!" It's getting just a tad bit warmer in Forks plus we have a three day weekend.**

**Monday is like a teacher workshop program thingy.**

**I continue walking to over to Jacob who is leaning casually against his motorcycle.**

"**I thought I said no bike." I say once I reach him. Jacob shoots me a diamond white smile.**

"**You only live once baby." I can't help but smile back. Jacob mounts the bike and I look at him sheepishly. Jacob rolls his eyes dramatically.**

"**I know you aren't going to walk so come on." I whine sounding like a total teenage girl and I climb on. I wrap my arms tightly around Jacob's waist. After Jacob knows I'm safe and comfortable he speeds out of the parking lot. The ride to our little beach this time isn't as short as it usually is. **

**The ride feels more prolonged but not in a bad way. It's in more of a nice way.**

**Jacob parks and I hop off and pull off my book bag. **

"**You are so lucky I'm wearing jeans." I say while walking to the beach.**

**Jacob scoffs, "What you never wear dresses or skirts. Not unless it's a special occasion." The man has a point. I don't do skirts but I'd be lying to you if I said my sense of fashion hasn't improved since I've been hanging out with Alice.**

"**So how are you feeling?" Jacob asks when we sit down.**

"**I'm as fine as someone who is going to be turned into a vampire tomorrow can be." I say with a smile. Jacob has a little smile playing on his full lips. I lean my head against his shoulder and let out a content sigh. I couldn't help but just bask in this little moment. Since it will be my last shred of peace and serenity for who knows how long.**

**Later on that day Jacob dropped me off at my house. I was staying the night over there so it would be less awkward when I snuck out of the house at like six in the morning. Alice said in her vision it was raining and it was breaking dawn so we should be there at least an hour before the Volturi arrived. **

**I packed what I was going to wear tomorrow and got all the travel necessities and I was done. While I was waiting for Jacob to pick me up I had down time. Which is bad very bad because my mind will dwell on all the horrible and terrifying things that I'm going to be forced to see soon. I don't want to even guess what the venom is going to fill like. **

**They tried to put morphine in Bella's system before she was turned but the venom just burned it off so she felt everything. But she admitted proudly that she didn't scream once. I guess that's a good thing, I didn't know how to take it. I heard the venom just felt like you were burning like your whole body was drenched in flames. Which is just the most scary thing I've ever heard of in my life.**

**Just then I heard the doorbell assuming it was Jacob I sprung up. When I opened the door I saw Bella looking quite sheepish. Her usual gold eyes are now a pitch black. I back up just a tad bit, in these past weeks that instinct to run away when I first see Bella has died down. But seeing her with those hard black eyes it's pretty chilling.**

**Bella notices my demeanor and frowns, "I'm only going to be here a minute and then I'm going to hunt." I nod and gesture for her to come in. **

"**What's up?" I ask once were in the living room sitting down on the tacky couch. I wish I would've told Charlie to buy a new couch. Bella lets out a unneeded drawn out deep breathe. I wait expectantly and wonder why she is stalling.**

"**I just want to say I love you. I know by now you are tired of the constant sob fests. I just wanted to get it out you know." I nod my head understandingly.**

"**I love you too Bella I do. I called mom yesterday." I say shyly.**

**Bella has an amused intake of breath, "Wow you talked to Renee; how'd it go? Did you guys have a blow out. Did she ask about me, I haven't called for like a year." Bella's starts rambling off other questions.**

"**Bella!" I yell to stop her from talking. Bella calms down immediately.**

"**Renee and I just talked things over. She told me why she left and her reasoning for everything. We came to an understanding in fact we even laughed together. It was really nice, and no she didn't mention you Bella." I don't tell her about how Renee asked me to come over for the summer.**

"**Great! I'm really proud of you for doing that. I think's it really awesome." Bella says with a approving smile. I give her a little awkward smile. I feel whole a little bit for talking things over with Renee. I know it sounds cheesy but there was always this teeny tiny hole that was in my heart a little bit. One thing I needed in my life was just the thought that my mother cares about me.**

**Bella lets out a sigh, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I need to hunt badly as you can tell. Edward says I should never let it get to be this painful but I have too much going on you know." Bella gives me a 'What can you do' shoulder shrug. I understand, there has been **_**too**_** much going lately.**

"**Alright well love you." Bella says with a small smile.**

"**See you later." I say back.**

**After Bella left it was around six at night. I frown wondering where Jacob is. I guess cleaning the house, that house is definitely pretty dirty. I went over on Tuesday for dinner, well I cooked dinner and Charlie, Billy, and Jacob just watched football. **

**Charlie came home with a content smile on his face.**

"**Hey dad." I say while standing lazily up. **

"**Hello!" Charlie said gleefully.**

**I let out a snort, "Why are you so happy." I ask with a bemused smile on my face.**

**Charlie looks at me stunned, "I'm always happy Nessie." I roll my eyes not buying this little act. He needs to tell me why he came home with a shit face grin singing fucking show tunes.**

"**Dad tell me." I command.**

**Charlie lets out a sigh as he sips his beer I note that he didn't come home in his uniform which should mean that he didn't go to work today. He has on regular jeans and a flannel shirt with a Seattle Seahawks t-shirt on under it.**

_**Where did he go?**_

"**If you must know, I saw Sue Clearwater." I scrunch my eyebrows together in confusion. **

"**And?" I ask.**

"**Sue Clearwater is Seth and Leah's mother; you know them. I ran into her at the bank. I was cashing my check for the week and she was depositing something. I recognized her immediately as Harry's wife. I said hey and we immediately got into a deep conversation. I gave my condolences for of the death of Harry I heard about it a couple years back." Charlie gets quiet suddenly.**

**I know Harry was a close friend, I believe he went to the funeral. I other on the hand didn't go. It was during some over night trip my freshman year. When I came home Charlie said it was sad and beautiful. Charlie said he sat in the back and didn't even talk to Billy. I couldn't see Jacob it would've been too much for me.**

**Charlie comes out of his moment, "Long story short she asked me to come over tomorrow." Whoa my dad is **_**so**_** about to get laid.**

"**That's awesome dad." I say not really sure how to react to that.**

**The vampire's father with the werewolf's mother. Strange and weird.**

"**That's why I'm so happy." Charlie leaves it at that and walks into the living room. I shake my head and just as I'm about to hit the steps the doorbell rings I sigh dramatically as I trudge over to the door. I open it to see Jacob and I instantly smile. Jacob smiles at me warmly.**

"**You ready?" he asks pulling me out of my little trance. **

"**I have to get my bag." I say while rushing upstairs.**

**I grab my bag off my bed and when I get downstairs. I pull Charlie off the couch and hug him as tight as I can. Charlie is stunned but nonetheless hugs me just as tightly back.**

"**What's with the hug?" he asks not letting me pull away.**

**I pull back to face his chocolate brown eyes full of fear and love.**

"**I wanted to hug you okay." Is all I say.**

"**You alright honey?" Charlie asks now fully worried.**

"**Perfectly fine. You should try the Sue thing out dad." I say while pulling back fully. Charlie suddenly winks at me and I start laughing. You would think our goodbye would be more dramatic but I'm all done crying. I don't think I can cry anymore I'm empty. **

**Jacob stands up straight from leaning against the doorway looking like a total sex god in that position. Jacob has a sad smile on his face. I gave him a little shrug like it was nothing. Who knows whenever I'm going to see my father again.**

**Jacob got in the drivers side of the Rabbit while I got in the passenger. Jacob must've known he was pushing it with me when he arrived with the bike. He knew I wouldn't hop on the bike if he brought it back. Jacob sped out of the driveway.**

"**So Sue and Charlie." Jacob says while glancing at me out of the corner of his eye with a smug smirk. I let out a little laugh just thinking about how interesting that combo was. I hadn't seen Sue in a very long time but I do know she is Seth and Leah's mother. **

"**Yeah I find that wild. But I'm happy for him and Sue." I say while looking out the window.**

"**I smelt a vampire when I came over. Bella was there wasn't she?" Jacob asks as we pull up to the little red barn house. I nod my head, Jacob sighs. Ever since their little tiff as Edward had politely put it on Monday Jacob has been pretty on edge with Bella. Jacob likes Bella in fact I believe when we were little he had some crush on her. But Bella has been walking on egg shells with Jacob lately.**

**I think after Bella suggested the turning me into a vampire solution his patience frazzled. Jacob takes my bag from me and carries it for me even though it only has clothes for tomorrow in it with other little things. It barely weighs anything. I guess he's playing good boyfriend.**

**I shake my head as we walk around in the muddy grass into his house. Jacob opens up the screen door and we enter to see a Native American woman who looks truly like she's glowing. She turns her head making her long wavy charcoal black hair sway with her. She has a very warm smile on her face. Almost cheerful, that smile reminds me a lot of Seth. Then it comes to me like a strike of lightening.**

**Sue Clearwater.**

"**Hey Sue." Jacob's says casually while walking into his room to drop off my bag. I give Billy a smile and wave and he greets me. When I turn back to Sue she has that cheerful smile on her face that I can only describe as Seth's happy go lucky smile.**

"**Hi you may not remember me seeing as you haven't seen me since you were well fourteen years old. I'm Sue Clearwater Seth and Leah's mother." she holds her hand out and I shake it lightly. I can't help but smile, this is the women Charlie is going to see tomorrow.**

**I believe he's in good hands.**

"**Are you um going to hang out with my dad tomorrow?" I ask awkwardly.**

**Sue lets out a loud laugh and throws her head back. For a second I think that laugh meant "Hell no! I don't want that old dirt bag." But then she says, "Yeah I am I asked him to come over for dinner so we could catch up." I smile even huger when I notice her tan cheeks get even darker. **

**She's blushing, wow Charlie must've had huger on her than he put off.**

"**If it does turn into anything more not saying that it won't but just saying…treat him well." I say seriously. Sue looks up at me with sincerity in her dark brown eyes.**

"**I will." I guess she must know about what's going to happen to me tomorrow morning. I nod my head distantly and walk into Jacob's bedroom. I close the door lightly and sit on the bed with Jacob who is leaning over a pile of mechanic books.**

"**What's this about?" I ask referring to the books that are all over the bed. I have to move two out of the way to sit comfortable next to him. Jacob looks at me and rolls his eyes jokingly.**

"**The Rabbit has been acting up lately." I nod my head looking out the window which is blowing a cool breeze around the bedroom. I can't help but think about what is going to happen tomorrow. I promised myself that I wouldn't worry about any of that stuff today but it's so close that I just can't help it.**

"**Oh well I hope it works out." I say while coming back into the present. Jacob looks at me questioningly and I just wave it off. Sue says dinner is ready. I hear a little bit of yelling as we enter the kitchen. When we enter I see Kara with her arms wrapped tightly around Seth's waist. She's looking at him with such love in her eyes it's insane. Seth is looking at her with just as much intensity as he makes their plates.**

**Of course Seth misses the plate and drops a piece of chicken on the floor. Jacob shoots Seth daggers and Seth instantly bends down picking it up mumbling a sorry. I can't help but laugh a little bit.**

"**Hi Kara." I say while sitting down. I'm not hungry but I'll eat later.**

**Kara gives me a glowing smile. Wow meeting Seth did wonders to her. She has a huge smile totally opposite of her small timid smile that she had on at the party. She's still is very reserved and humble but there's an air of brand new confidence in this girl. **

"**Hey Nessie, I'm sorry about the whole thing that's happening with those vampires." she whisper the word vampires. The only thing that changes about my face is that my eyes go wide in shock. I just nod and give her the I'm okay smile.**

**Kara senses she bothered me and walks over to Seth in the living room. I let out a deep breath when Kara is safe in the living room. Jacob is chewing on his chicken wing staring at me a little bit nervous. I just throw him a generic smile. I wipe off all of the frustration and let it go.**

**Leah sits down next to me and eats her food in silence. I try to smile at her but she gives me a cold stare. I still have no clue why she is so harsh to me. But I don't take it personally, Embry told me she's like that with everyone since one time I was over Sam's house and she pushed past me.**

**I wonder why she is so rude and distant with everyone. I just sit down and watch Leah and Jaob chew in silence. Sue, Billy, Kara, and Seth are eating in the living room.**

"**Your not hungry?" Sue asks when she comes back for more water to drink.**

**I shake my head quickly, "Yeah I'm not really hungry. I'm sure I'll eat later." I say with a wave.**

"**Well if you want something else I don't mind making you anything else." Sue says with a huge cheerful smile.**

"**That's not necessary mom." Leah says while putting her dishes in the sink.**

**I frown at Leah slightly. Sue shoots Leah a look signaling to shut up and not be rude.**

"**She's right, I'm fine." I say with another wave. Right after that I shove my hands into my lap. Leah rolls her eyes and walks out of the house when she's done washing her dish. Sue looks at Leah longingly for a minute but then puts that Happy go luck smile back on. Jacob hasn't looked up from his food since Leah sat down. I don't know if he's too engrossed in eating or if he just didn't want to get into it.**

**I kick Jacob under the table causing my foot to make a thump noise. I pull back when I feel pain shoot through it. Jacob looks down to see my foot. He looks at me disapprovingly.**

"**What did I say about you trying to hurt me?" he asks.**

"**Use power a baseball bat or a crowbar." I mumble.**

**Jacob cracks a smile and I start laughing along with him. He finishes his food and washes his dish. Once he's done I follow him into his bedroom. I sit down on the bed leaning against the pillows. Jacob sits next to me and goes back to his studying. At about seven forty five. Jacob shoots up.**

"**I need to try this out on the car." I follow him back out to the makeshift garage.**

**Jacob turns on the light and closes the door. I sit down on some old couch that has springs popping out of it. It'd old and lumpy, strangely enough it's super comfortable. Jacob gets working immediately on the car under the hood. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.**

"**Tired." Jacob comments.**

"**Yeah just a little bit worn out." a little tired is a fucking lie. I'm beat to no end.**

**I watch Jacob pull and tug on something under the hood. As the hour goes by he collects motor oil, grease, and other dark colored smudges on his shirt. He eventually pulls off his shirt. I swear porno music was playing as he pulled it off. I shook my head trying to control my hormones though.**

"**Jacob?" I ask hesitantly. Jacob looks up from under the hood with true curiosity on his face. I look down not exactly sure how to ask this question but it's bothering me ever since it happened.**

"**Why is Leah such a bitch?" I ask bluntly.**

**Jacob let's out a little snort but it seems forced. Jacob scratches the back of his neck. A nervous habit he's had since I can remember, **_**is it that bad? **_**I highly doubt it. Leah wasn't always well this rude. When I was younger Jacob an I would roam around La push on foot. I would see Leah and Sam together always with huge grins on each of their faces.**

"**Leah is kind of bitter I guess." Jacob says lamely.**

"**Bitter, why?" I ask.**

**Jacob lets out a sigh and walks over to sit next to me which is kind of a hard task. The spring in the couch is basically taking up the part of the couch I'm not sitting on. Jacob takes up the rest of the space so…**

"**Fuck you know what I'll just kneel down." Jacob crouches down in front of me and I frown.**

"**What is it?" I ask.**

**And that is how I learned about the Sam-Emily-Leah love triangle. I know I shouldn't make a lame joke about it but it was insane. It sounded like a plot from a soap opera. Sam figures out he's a wolf leaves for a few months; then comes back to see Emily. Imprints on Emily, **_**dumps**_** Leah! To make matters worse Emily is Leah's cousin, right after Leah's father's death she phases becoming the only ever known female wolf.**

**Now she has to share thoughts with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys and has to do whatever her ex boyfriend says. I thought I got raw ends of deals but I have been beaten; Leah has it worse. Thinking about it I'm pretty sure I would be just as mean as her if that ever happened to me.**

"**Inprinting is a bitch." I grumble once I find a reply.**

**Jacob looks down sucking his teeth. He scratches the back of his neck once again. **

"**Yeah sometimes I guess." Jacob says with his voice more husky than me.**

"**Hey um before I forget we have to get up at like three." Jacob says walking back over to the couch. Jacob pours himself back into the hood of the Rabbit. I sense something's wrong. I think my imprint comment bothered him a little bit.**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to be a little prick about the imprint thing." I say sincerely.**

"**It's fine Ness. I'm in Sam and Leah's heads all the time. I agree the imprint thing is a bitch." he says while looking over the hood with his diamond smile on. I smile back at him.**

**I can't help but think of what this must do to Emily. She must feel like shit, she was kind of thrown into this whole world. Everyone expected Leah and Sam to get married and live a happy life. No one even saw the imprint thing coming.**

**Sam also has it pretty rough. He was the first wolf to phase and he was alone and scared. Then he comes back to feel this extraordinary pull toward Emily. Jacob said Sam still feels horrible for what he did to Leah till this day. Whenever Leah does open up her mind it's usually full of rude and bitter things.**

**Sam always whines a little bit in his wolf form causing Leah to phase instantly and run back home. I would just leave if I was her. Before this whole Chris thing the thought of going to Princeton made my heart flutter with excitement.**

**It was the thought of leaving and starting fresh and not feeling like shit here in Forks all the time. Plus the thought of a new scenery it was just thrilling. **

**Now the thought is like a distant memory.**

"**I'm going to go to sleep." I say around ten. I'm tired and I need to go to sleep since we have to get up at three. Jacob looks at me worried. I tell him he can stay in the garage.**

**When I get inside I see everyone has leaved. I pass the kitchen table only to see a plate with a post it note next to it. It's from Sue.**

"_**Here is your food. And don't worry about your father." **_**I smile a little at that and look over the food. It's what we had for dinner. My stomach growls at the thought of how it tastes. I put it in the microwave, when it's done I taste the chicken and my eyes roll in the back of my head.**

**What is with these women on the rez? It's like they learned how to cook from God himself.**

**After I finish my food I put on my pajamas and crawl into Jacob's bed. I can't help but smile a little bit. Jacob's scent is all around me. I close my eyes and I fall asleep instantly. **

**A/N: Okay I lied the battle wasn't this chapter. This is more of a filler but next chapter I promise will be the battle I will attempt to get that out by Saturday but I'm not too sure! So Review! It inspires me to type quicker. **


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thank you for reviews.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga…**

Chapter 32: Hauntingly Elegant

"Ness get up." I felt a warm hand on my arm and I groaned and rolled over. I wanted to sleep longer it felt like I literally just went to sleep. The I stuffed my face in the pillow shunning the bastard out who just woke me up. I felt a warm hand crawl up my leg and I couldn't help but flinch a little bit. I felt warm lips press against my leg and I let out a moan.

I got up to see Jacob smirking at me.

"That's not fair. You used your sexy body to wake me up. Totally unfair." I grumble truly mad at that. Jacob laughs at me over his shoulder yelling for me to get dressed. I let out a very long dragged out yawn and walk into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror letting out a sigh. I shake my head and begin to brush my teeth. I start scrubbing my teeth with a scowl on my face.

Today is the day I've been dreading for over a month. My death and reincarnation as a vampire if you will. I spit out the toothpaste and continue scrubbing until I'm done. I do floss and mouth wash after that onto washing my face. I hop in the shower and start rinsing and cleaning myself off. When I get out I pull my hair into a tight sleek bun. I pull on some black skinny jeans.

I put on my black camisole that has red polka dots on it. My converse are on and I grab a black pull over with a hood since it's supposed to rain this morning. I'm scared to walk onto that field but I have no choice. I walk out of Jacob's bedroom to see Jacob eating some cereal he has on some cut offs and no shoes.

"You ready?" he asks with his mouth full of cheerio's. I nod and Jacob scrunches his mouth up deep in thought. He shakes his head and gets up to put the bowl in the sink. We walk outside and it's pretty fucking chilly. I wrap my arms around myself automatically, Jacob wraps an arm around my shoulders making me warmer instantly.

I sigh thinking about how I won't feel this any -! I can't think that like that anymore. I promised myself all those depressing negative little thoughts are not allowed to enter my mind anymore. Not allowed one bit, this little meeting is going to be hard enough. I don't need tears streaming down my face constantly all damn day.

I glance up at Jacob and he has a distant look on his face. I look down I have memorized ever single feature on his face. Bella told me when you get changed you may loose your memory. She described it as looking through a thick black curtain. She claims it's because she saw it with weak eyes. Human eyes.

Forgetting Jacob may not seem that bad when I become a vampire and I end up not remembering him but I know somewhere in the back of my mind I will always have a fragment of him with me. It may be in just little things I would do or say but I will always have a little bit of Jacob's habits in me. I think it will be like that forever.

We reach the lining of the trees and I frown. Jacob turns to face me full on with a sad smile on his face once again. I lean up and kiss him as hard as I can on the lips. I wrap my arms around his neck while Jacob wraps his arms around my waist.

We pull back with Jacob and I breathing hard. I lean my forehead against Jacob's and I smile at each other.

"I love you." Jacob says while kissing me all over my face. I let out a giggle.

We pull apart and Jacob walks behind a tree. He walks out as a huge russet brown wolf. I climb on and brace myself for the ride. When we enter the new clearing I see the Cullen's standing around talking. Only two wolves are standing off in the distance. I hop off of Jacob with wobbly legs. I doubt I'll ever get used to riding him like a bike.

"I'm going to go over to Bella." I say looking in Jacob's wolf eyes.

Jacob nods his big wolf head and walks over to the wolves. I walk across the field over to Bella. Her eyes are back to the warm honey that I'm used to now, not that hard black. Bella gives me a timid smile and I wave at her. She embraces me and I hold on tightly for a few minutes.

"How are you?" Bella asks once we pull apart. Were kind of off in our own corner of the field now. I'm sure everyone can still hear us but at least it looks like we have privacy. I nod shrug my shoulders signaling I've been better.

"I understand." Bella murmurs.

We stand there in silence until I look across the field to see Alice dancing over. Even in the brink of danger she still manages to nearly float as she walks over. Alice has a little smile on her face, I've noticed everyone has a shy smile on their face. As if they're not sure if they should smile or frown. Everyone picks the timid smile of course.

"Hey Nessie how are you," Alice chirps.

"Pretty good." I say with a wave.

"Great, I'm sorry. I wish I could find away out of this but I can't. I still see you going with the Volturi." Alice says with a shrug. I nod understandingly, she doesn't need to apologize.

"You don't need to apologize Alice. You only see the future you don't exactly have an effect on this one. It's not your fault I'm in this situation." I say while shoving my hands into my back pockets. Bella frowns her gold eyes turning hard.

"This isn't your fault either. It's Chris's for being such a jealous moronic asshole." Bella snarls. I put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Bella takes an unneeded deep breath and lets it out. She rolls her neck, and says she's cool.

"The Volturi will be here once the rain starts falling." Alice whispers and walks back over to the Cullen's. I decide to take Alice's cue and follow her Bella follows me and Edward instantly wraps his arms protectively around her waist.

"Renesmee I will do all the talking for you." Carlisle says now talking to me. His gold eyes scrutinize me intensely making sure I understand what he's saying exactly. I nod my head quickly and he smiles a little bit.

"If you feel I say something wrong you can correct me. Aro is a very interesting man. He will ask many questions." I nod once again. Bella told me that Aro one of the Volturi's three leaders was a very power hungry man.

"Take note that interesting means Crazy." Emmett says while jumping up and down punching air like he's about to fight.

Esme scolds Emmett causing him to drop the Rocky skit he was doing and calm down. I hope it doesn't come to a fight, the Volturi are trained and powerful vampires. Not saying the Cullen's and the wolves couldn't handle them but I doubt that we would win that fight.

I glance at Jacob who is staring at me. I wave a little bit and he gives me a wolfy grin causing me to laugh. I notice that the rest of the wolves arrived so now everyone is here. I turn back around to see Rosalie standing in front of me. Her usual arms across her chest her head turned up in a "I'm better then you" kind of way. I frown and my shoulders go slump a little bit.

I'm so not in the mood for queen biatch to even look at me.

"Yes?" I ask with an attitude in my voice. Rosalie ignores my attitude.

"I just wanted to say I wish there was more we could do for you. Tragic how you are going to be turned into one of us. You had a life in all and they're just taking it away." Rosalie says through clenched teeth. From her posture I can't really tell if this speech is genuine or not.

It's almost as if it pains her to talk to me.

"Thanks Rosalie." I say with a smile. Rosalie gives me a hard smile and stalks back over to Emmett. I shake my head and turn around to walk over to Bella. She heard Rosalie and mines little exchange. Hopefully she can shed some light on that. Frankly I'm not quite sure what just happened.

"Long story." Edward says. I nod my head not really sure what that means.

Edward's handsome face turns hard and cold. He closes his eyes and starts to pinch the bridge of his nose. Bella frowns and looks at Edward questioningly. Everyone is now paying attention to Alice and Edward. Alice looks very distant I guess seeing the future and Edward looks angry enough to chew bricks (Which he could already do I guess. But I like that saying).

Apparently he's reading her mind.

The wolves walk in a little closer curious as to what his happening too. Jasper his hovering protectively behind Alice as if he's her body guard. Alice relaxes instantly from her vision and scowls.

"They're here." I tense instantly. My heart picks up to an insane pace I have no clue if I'm going to pass out or if I'm going to run into a full sprint. The Cullen's nod and form a line while the wolves fall behind them ready to attack. I stand more to the side not quite sure where I fit in with these supernatural creatures.

When Alice said they're here I assumed she meant like any minute. Well any minute turned into fifteen minutes later still no show. I start to fidget but then I see them.

The Volturi's arrival was very elegant yet haunting. I wasn't sure whether to be frightened or fascinated. So I was both. Just like in my dream the Volturi all wore hoods. The darker the hood the deeper they fell in line. If you asked me Volturi more floated or glided than really walked. Alice predicted correctly no surprises there. The moment the Volturi became visible is when I started to rain slightly. It was little droplets but enough for me to pull up my hood.

I shivered a little bit as I felt a gust of wind go by. I should've wore a more heavier coat. The Volturi's little procession comes to a halt suddenly causing me to freak out. There is a line of three each the first line is filled with only three people who I assume are the three leaders. The last two lines have at least thirty people in each line. I'm sure there are many more somewhere around here hidden deep in the forest.

Some unnoticeable signal must've been given because out of nowhere the hoods fall. I'm too far back to really catch a good view of anyone's faces. Mainly it's all pale white faces but I pick out a few olive toned people. I wring my fingers out nervously and watch the Volturi's every move. Well as much as possible seeing as I have weak _human_ eyes. Some man steps forward and I can't help but inch a little bit closer. I stop just a few inches away from Bella who is standing at the end of the line.

She looks like she is concentrating quite hard on something. She looks at me out of the corner of her eye shooting me a quick smile but instantly goes back to concentrating.

The man who stepped forward from out of the Volturi line stops a mere ten feet away from Carlisle who decided to meet him halfway. The man who is awfully pale even for a vampire from what I can see is smiling extremely happily. The man notices the wolves when one of them lets out a huff. His ruby red eyes widen just a tad bit.

But he darts his eyes back to Carlisle and recovers quickly.

"Carlisle my good friend such a horrible way to see you again. We have to stop meeting on such sad circumstances don't you think?" the man rasps. Well he says in a more cheerful way it sounds like he's about to burst into U.G.L.Y you aint go no alibi in any second. That's how peppy this man is.

"I agree Aro it is so horrible that we keep meeting on such terrible bases." Carlisle says except he truly doesn't seem to care. Carlisle has a smile on his face but anyone could detect the sarcasm that is filling up his voice.

Aro who is the crazy power hungry jackass as Bella likes to put it oh so humbly just laughs it off.

"It's also good to see each you Cullen's. Hello young Bella. I haven't seen you since your turning five years ago. It's very clear that being a vampire has done wonders to you." Aro says while looking Bella over with approval written all over his face.

Bella gives him a strained smile and nods curtly. Edward must've made some noise that I didn't hear because I catch Bella squeeze his hand. Aro's filmy red eyes lands on mine for a fraction of a second before they dart back to Carlisle.

"I believe I should just get down to business, I'm sure you are all aware of the reason that we came here to Washington. I was informed by a young vampire named Christopher Paterson that a human was aware of our existence." Aro says grandly.

My heart beat picks up at the mention of Chris who I have yet to see.

"Yes Renesmee does know of our existence but she knows on a very reasonable bases." Carlisle reasons. Carlisle might as well not have spoken because Aro is staring at me and me only. His eyes are unreadable I don't know if he's satisfied with me or not.

"This is Renesmee." I see Aro mouth. I'm sure he spoke it but I only saw him mouth the words.

I pat my hair down insecurely. I have no clue why I want to impress him, there's no need to so I should just stop. Besides in a few minutes I'll be in some dungeon getting my body filledwith venom so what's the point in looking nice. Aro eyes me up and down for another second and turns back to Carlisle with that damn smile.

"She's quite beautiful. I wonder if she will hold an extraordinary gift like her sister." Aro wonders aloud. I look down knowing pretty well where he's going with this thought.

"Chris." Aro says suddenly while snapping his head to look at his guard. I see Chris's figure appear out from behind the last line of soldiers. He looks exactly the same. Not that I was expecting him to change or anything. One thing is different his eye color they aren't the gold that I remember being hypnotized by the first time I met him. His eyes are now a menacing glowing red.

Chris appears next to Aro standing next to him looking quite full of himself.

"Chris found my guards in Texas where we were handling a newborn issue and he told us that Renesmee knew of us vampires. When I read him I noticed that she held a strange and very fascinating bond with one of the wolves or more like shape-shifters." Aro says.

"Renesmee's -" Aro cuts off Carlisle.

"Renesmee come over we won't bite." I stiffen instantly. I don't want to walk over there. Especially walk near Chris, just the thought of standing in such a close proximity with him makes my skin crawl. He is the reason why I'm in any of this Volturi shit.

I start walking over to Aro before my mind knows what I'm doing. I stop next to Carlisle who rubs my shoulders soothingly. I hear a faint growl in the background after I pass Carlisle and continue until I'm standing face to face with Aro. Chris is smirking in the corner of my eye.

Aro looks very scary and creepy up close. His skin is onion like and looks like it's peeling. I almost want to touch it just to see if it feels crusty. I'm sure it isn't but still I'm very tempted too touch.

"Ah Renesmee you are a beautiful young women." Aro says cocking his head to the side.

I smile in response afraid to speak. Frankly I can't find my voice, that's how scared I am. Aro is a intimidating man only because of how crazy he looks. Plus he runs the vampire world basically. When your standing in front of someone who is in his position it's quite humbling and uncomfortable.

"Thank you." I say timidly. Aro's smile widens even more.

"So about this connection to one of those shape shifters. Could you explain it to me?" Aro asks. I start to sweat a little bit. I'm definitely not the person to explain the imprint to him. Just thinking about the mechanics and the history behind it makes my head ache.

"Aro the bond is quite strong." Edward says speaking up for me. The whole guard snarls as Edward walks over to us. Edward acts as if sixty vampires didn't just growl at him and stops next to me. He pats my arm soothingly like Carlisle did with my shoulder.

"Explain." Aro demands.

Edward explains everything about imprinting. He mentions stuff that I didn't even know about. When he's done Aro has his hands under his chin deep in thought. I glance at Chris who has been very rigid ever since the mention of the imprint. Chris feels my gaze on him and winks at me causing me to gag a little bit.

I have zero attraction to that man.

"These shape-shifters are very fascinating creatures. Definitely not the Children of the moon." Aro ponders. He begins to pace causing me to feel put on edge. I feel at any moment he could grab me and suck out all of my blood.

"This only makes me more interested just too see how this one will turn out." Aro says while walking back over to me with that overly happy smile on his ashy face. I shrink back a little bit because his stare is so intense as if he's not sure what to make of me.

"You do know too much about our kind." Aro weighs out.

He starts retreating back towards his guard. Chris follows in suit not taking his eyes off of me. He's so smugly confident I can't help but want to punch him with all my might. Even though I'm sure I would break my hand off literally.

Once Aro is back to his guard they swarm around him like in a crowd. We can't see Aro anymore because his guard circled around him to protect him I guess from an attack. Chris disappeared also somewhere into that little crowd. The other two leaders are in the center of the crowd with Aro.

"Let's go." Edward takes my hand lightly and we walk back to the line. Carlisle resumed his place in the line during Aro's strange conversation with me. I turn around for a second to see Jacob he looks very angry. That's truly the only way to describe how he has his knife shaped teeth bared.

I turn back to look at Bella who is concentrating even harder than ever now. I frown confused wondering what she's thinking about so damn hard. I look down the line to see Alice looking like she's in a daze. Clearly predicting the future. Other than that everyone else looks confused and annoyed.

We wait another twenty minutes until Aro exits his little posse. This time he has two other males at his side and two other burly men on his flanks. These guys look like they could probably give Jacob and the pack a run for their money in the height department.

Aro gestures for Carlisle and me to walk forward. I walk closely next to Carlisle extremely scared now.

"We have decided." Aro says formally.

The man on the right of Aro who I'm guessing Caius from his blonde hair and permanent scowl. Bella told me he was a total bitch in other words. I look to the left to see Marcus who has a perpetual look of utter boredom on his face. He looks like half of my class during English at school.

The other two men who are behind Aro are just as huge as I thought they were. The dark haired one his Demitri who is the world renowned tracker. While Felix is the blonde haired one. I frown when I see Chris walk over too standing behind Felix and Demitri.

"Marcus, Caius and I have come to the conclusion that Renesmee should be turned into one of us. I think it would truly be in her best interest to see how and what her gift is when she becomes one of us. I can't put my finger on it but something tells me she will be just as fascinating to me as she is in her human life if not more." Aro's ruby eyes land on mine and he has a delighted smile on his face.

I hear a cluster of growls from the pack but then there's a sharp bark signaling for them to stop from who I'm guessing is Sam. Aro's eyes widen in shock one more time while Caius looks genuinely scared shitless from the sudden outburst from the wolves.

"Chris here would need a mate anyway since he's going to be on our guard now. I think Renesmee and Chris would take the place that I've been saving for Edward and Bella. But I promise you there will always be a spot open for you two. You too young Alice." Aro says pointing to Alice.

"Also apparently she is needed to continue the gene of the wolves. When we change her I hope we would end your species." Caius hisses while eyeing the wolves with nothing but distaste.

The wolves let out another cluster of growls causing Caius's hardcore demeanor to faultier for a minute. He regains composure and puts his scowl back on. Aro looks at the wolves with a frown as if there reaction was one of an overdramatic toddler.

"So Carlisle I will be taking Renesmee to Volterra and she will be turned as soon as we arrive back in Volterra." Aro says while shooting me a eager smile.

I look down and I feel tears well up in my eyes. I knew it was coming but it's just incredibly surreal to hear the words leave his mouth. I wipe the tears away from my eyes and suck it up. When I look up I see Carlisle growling at Aro looking very pissed off.

"There must be another solution." Carlisle tries to reason calmly.

"Death." Caius says with a sneer. He's enjoying watching Carlisle's always calm cool and collected persona cracking. Carlisle calms down and he's back to being his normal self.

"Aro?" Carlisle questions looking at Aro expectantly.

Aro shrugs, "I'm so sorry Carlisle but that is the only other option."

Everything is quiet for a beat as if everyone is deciding what their next move should be. Finally Aro speaks first saying that I will be leaving the field with them. I feel cold hands on my arms suddenly only to see the big Demitri holding onto me very tightly. He looks down at me in disgust.

I hear growls from everyone now the wolves and the Cullen's. Demitri looks up and shoots them a look of annoyance.

"I'll take her." Chris says walking over to me with a look of hunger on his face.

"I'd rather just have him take me." I say sarcastically.

Chris chuckles as well does Aro who is looking at me with a pleasant smile on his face.

"She's feisty." Chris states while taking my arms. He wraps his arms around my waist so tight that I know I won't be able to get free. We continue back over to the guard until we reach them. Aro says parting words to the Cullen's as we continue to reach into the forest. I look over Chris's shoulder to see Jacob looking miserable and angry.

I shoot him a 'It will be fine' smile but even I can't believe it. Bella looks like she's ready to wither away right on the spot. She actually falls to the ground but snaps her head up and she looks furious. Bella is over to us in flash attempting to yank me out of Chris's arms.

Chris knew it was coming and through Bella into a tree. Edward is over to us in a matter of seconds. Chris pushes me into the arms of some vampire and I'm pulled into the forest at amazing speed. We continue to run and I start to get dizzy. I have no clue what is happening.

Plus I didn't get a chance to see if Bella was okay. _This is bad highly bad!_

We continue running for who knows how long. I hear a howl off in the distance and I long to run back to the field but this vampire has a strong hold on me. We stop finally when I start to hear a swooshing sound. I look up to see a helicopter.

For a second I'm truly amazed but that moment is short lived when the vampire throws me into the helicopter locking the door from the outside and running back into the forest. The other vampire who is flying the copter gets us a pretty good distance up in the sky when I see a wolf down below.

The helicopter flies off and I look at the front seat to see some man and a woman sitting in the front. The woman looks like she could be on the runways modeling for Chanel, Calvin Kline, whoever it is. She has that look to her. The man has nearly white hair and his eyes are bright red he pilots the plane and all I see is trees overboard. I close my eyes and let out a deep breath.

I continue to keep my eyes shut for what seems like forever but I'm sure it was only two hours. I open my eyes to see us landing at some airport which is surrounded by trees. I look out to see a jet a very simple white jet with no logos on it no stripes through it just plain white. We land a few yards away from the plane.

"Heidi, Aro said to wait for him for at the tarmac for at least twenty minutes." The male says. The woman who I assume is Heidi nods her head and gets out of the helicopter. I'm not quite sure if I should stay so I sit in the back waiting for whatever it is to happen.

The male jumps out and unlocks the door he opens the door for me and the girl Heidi pulls me lightly. She doesn't have a tight grip like that guy Demitiri did. He left a bruise on my arm I'm sure of it. Heidi guides me over to the jet which already as the door open. The jet is very plush yet it looks very business appropriate.

The seats are black leather with the armrest a dark wood color. The windows are tinted as well. Heidi tells me to sit down on one of the seats towards the back. The guy disappeared into some other department of the plane probably the cock pit of the plane. I wait in the soft leather feeling very on edge. I feel so out of my element on this plane.

It doesn't help that mind keeps on jumping back to what might've happened back at the field. Did anyone get hurt? What happened to the Cullen's? What's going on with the pack? Most importantly what happened with Jacob?

The wolf that I saw before the helicopter wasn't Jacob I know that for a fact. I believe it was Seth but I'm not really sure. I frown and lean my head back against the seat.

"Hello Renesmee." I look up to see Chris standing over me. I tense a little bit probably enough for him to notice and he frowns. Chris slides over to take the window seat and I flinch when his hand brushes against my leg purposefully.

Chris flashes me a smile that would've made my heart skip if I wasn't with Jacob. Now his smile just makes my skin crawl. Soon some other people join us. Aro, Caius, and Marcus take a seat in the very back with Aro smiling kindly at me. Felix and Demitri sit across the aisle from us and their huge figures look very out of place in this chic jet. Two other small figures appear I look to see a pale blonde little girl and a brown haired boy. These kids don't look a day over twelve.

The girl scowls at me and the boy puts his arm on her shoulder saying something that I didn't hear. They sit behind me and I feel so uncomfortable because I know who these to Volturi members are.

"The witch twins." As Jasper had told me in one of the rare occasions that he actually talked to me. Jane and Alec. Jane can make you feel excruciating pain at any minute and Alec can cut off your senses. I heard that Jane can be a huge bitch with her gift.

Bella despises her. Apparently when they first met Jane couldn't cause Bella pain because of her shield. Jane has been extra vindictive towards her. I can't help but wonder if that was why Bella was concentrating so damn hard. Was she using her shield?

"We will be landing in Italy in a few hours." Chris whispers is my ear. I shiver at the feeling of his cold breath on my neck. He takes it the wrong way and laughs. I close my eyes wishing he would leave me the fuck alone. But I never get what I want because Chris asks me how my life has been.

_No one can be this retarded._

"Life has been miserable because of you." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh you should thank me. Your life in that rancid town was going nowhere and then it got worse when that mutt mated with you. Ugh it's extremely disgusting but don't worry I'm not going to hold that against you." Chris looks at me like he's done me a fucking favor by choosing to turn me into a vampire.

"Your delusional." I say in shock.

Chris shakes his head as if _I'm_ the delusional one. I roll my eyes through with talking to this idiot. I close my eyes hoping that I can escape to the numbness of sleep. I believe I do fall asleep and I wake up to see Chris reading some magazine.

I frown realizing everything I just went through wasn't a horrible nightmare. Sadly it's my life now.

"Where are we?" I ask Chris.

"Just outside of the airport we'll be landing in a few minutes." I was out that long? I didn't even notice, strange how I can't sleep in my own damn bed but I can sleep into oblivion on some jet full of crazy vampires. I get a sudden urge.

I tap Chris on the shoulder, "Where's the bathroom?" I ask.

Chris points to the very back where Caius, Aro, and Marcus are sitting. I get up reluctantly. I don't want to past them in fact I don't want to get up period but I really have to pee. I get up and walk as fast as I can mange without none of the vampires so what as looking in my direction. I open the bathroom door and slide the occupied thing on.

It's not like anyone would have to come in the bathroom but just in case.

I sit down on the toilet and do my business. When I'm washing my hands I glance at myself in the mirror. My face looks tired and worn out I look exactly how I feel. One thing that shocks me is that my hair isn't out of place.

My eyes catch my attention the most. In a matter of minutes my precious soft chocolate brown eyes will be replaced with hungry blood thirsty glowing red eyes. My skin won't be soft and that little rosy red on my cheeks will disappear.

I won't even be recognizable anymore. I will look like an overly pretty monster.

I throw some water on my face to let go of all those thoughts. I need to stop moping the decision has already been made. I open the door open slowly and retreat back to my seat. I sit down and buckle back up. I notice no one has their seat belts on. I guess if we were to crash everyone would survive so what's the point.

The jets starts slowing down and I glance to notice were getting closer and closer to land. I lean back against my seat and take another relaxing deep breath. I look at Chris sideways who is still examining his magazine. I know it's not that interesting he's paying attention to me more than anything on this plane.

We finally land and my heart takes one deep beat.

"Relax it'll be fine." Chris says with a smile. I roll my eyes.

We get out of the plane only for me to see a limousine. It's black with heavily tinted windows like all the other windows I've noticed. Aro, Marcus, and Caius all get inside as well does some other girl who I've just noticed has been hovering behind Aro like his fucking shadow.

I knock her off as Reneata Aro's personal guard.

Chris and I sit across from those four while everyone else runs back to Volterra I guess. I frown but I'm glad that I have the window seat this time. The ride to Volterra is short and sweet with nothing but fields passing by. We finally enter the city only to go down nothing but back alleys. The city is closed in with this huge wall.

_I feel like I'm entering a fortress._

The car stops and everyone gets out. There is another long journey underground until we walk take a sudden left as were in the castle inside some random room. The castle is stunning yet modern in some strange way. The room is small, it looks more like a hotel room except in hotel rooms the window's aren't barred up.

"This is where you will be sleeping until we change you. I feel that sooner rather than later would be our best option." Aro says with a grand smile. Marcus and Caius disappeared off to wherever.

"Sooner rather than later?" I question confused.

Aro's shrill laugh comes out sounding odd with Chris's moderate toned laugh.

"Your transformation will be tomorrow morning Renesmee." Chris says amused that I didn't catch on so fast. I frown and sit on the soft silk covers. Aro does some strange face movement, I take it as he frowned but wiped it off very quickly. Chris looks at me disappointed.

"I will leave you two alone." Aro leaves soundlessly.

I stare at my hands as Chris sits down next to me.

"Renesmee this is the right thing. You weren't destined to be more than just a mother to little mutts. You were destined to be much more, I truly believe you will discover that once you become a vampire. Renesmee you will get over Jacob trust me. Besides you'll forget every little minuscule thing about your human life. Jacob's just a distant memory get used to it." I grow more and more angry with each word that Chris says.

"How can you be so damn nonchalant about all of this!" I yell standing up so I can stand in front of Chris.

"This is horrible, your not doing this to help fulfill my destiny! Your changing me because you're a pathetic little jackass. Your just jealous because I'm Jacob's mate and not yours. I'm belong to him more than I will ever belong to you. That "Destined for more bullshit" isn't flying with me Chris." I walk over to the antique desk that is in front of the bed.

It's all white just like this room.

"Renesmee that is not what this is about." Chris says through clenched teeth. I turn around to face him and I know I pissed him off. He knows I'm right.

_Little fucker._

"It definitely isn't about fulfilling prophecy's an shit. So what is it about really Chris?" I ask sarcastically.

"There was more you could do with your life. You could be somebody not just some girl from a small town. I knew it from the first time I saw you. I know it didn't look like I liked you at first but I truly did. There was just this air of innocence around you. I fell for it, I knew you needed to be with me and only me." Chris pleads.

"Well fate didn't want that clearly." I grumble.

"Renesmee screw fate what about me?" Chris asks desperately.

I look at him with tired eyes, "I don't love you Chris. I don't love anything about you. I used to feel this thing for you but its gone now. Even then when I did like you it wasn't as strong as I assumed it was. You were a fling I'm so sorry that I led you on. I really am." Chris's eyes flash and he growls deep in his chest.

"You will love me trust me you will." Chris says.

"You can't make someone love you." I say. He's not getting the point I liked Chris when he wasn't an egotistical asshole who forced me to do crazy stuff. I liked the quietly sarcastic Chris who would make jokes about how horrible small town life was.

"Well you have no choice now do you?"

**A/N: This was the big chapter how was it. Review and you will see what happens to Renesmee and Chris. Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 33: Allergic Reaction

"What do you mean I have no choice other than to love you now?" I ask angrily to Chris after his haunting line. Chris just smirks at me devilishly. I frown at his impassiveness of this whole situation. I can't be the only one in this castle who thinks this a very serious situation. For two months I've been hoping this day doesn't come and what do you know I'm a fucking few hours away from it.

"Renesmee you know exactly what I mean." Chris leaves me in the room to ponder that chilling statement and I sit down on the bed. I want so bad to just escape this place. I've only been here for what an hour and I already want to die. I don't know about myself staying here in this castle for all eternity with Chris. I doubt I will forget my hate for him in the next life.

On top of all of my bitter thoughts my chest is throbbing. My heart feels sore as if a anvil is sitting on my chest restricting my breathing. I lean against the pillows that have silk pillow cases. Everything in this castle is luxurious. That doesn't stop my chest from hurting though.

My mind wanders to what Jacob could possibly be doing right now and my chest gives a painful tug. I groan and start massaging my chest. Why is this happening? Man, If Carlisle was here maybe he could give me an X-Ray scan.

I have no clue what time it is or if it's daylight or if it's nighttime. I couldn't the leave the room if I wanted to. Chris locked the damn door from outside. I roll my eyes at his childish antics. It's not like I would try to runaway or something. I mean where the hell am I going to sneak off to. It's about what hundred vampires in here against a puny little human.

I close my eyes and hope I will sleep until tomorrow. I do fall asleep only to get woken up by a loud booming noise. I shoot up with sweat on my face. Why am I sweating I have no idea. I shake my head and walk over to the door. I press my ear close to the door, I don't hear anything else but I hear another boom.

It sounds like thunder crackling in the castle. I have no clue what is happening but I know I don't feel safe. I wish I knew what time it was it has to be in the middle of the night at least. The thunderous noise occurs again this time it sounds closer to my room like it could be a few hallways away. Whatever is happening it sounds like someone is really mad.

The next noise to come literally makes me jump out of my skin it's an ear bleeding scream. It's definitely a woman if not a woman than maybe a little girl. I shriek to the opposite side of the room. Putting as much distance between the door and myself. I walk into the corner that is next to my bed.

There isn't anymore booming or screams after that. I wrap my arms tightly around myself hoping that this is just a very realistic dream. I close my eyes and try to take a deep breath. The Volturi are supposed to be the peacekeepers of the vampire world. _Well why the hell are they so fucking crazy?_ I guess after living for a couple of millennia's you tend to get a little bit loony.

I take off my pull over top and pull my hair out of it's bun. I pull my knees toward my chest only for the pain in my chest to kick start back up. The pain was barely there when I was asleep. It was dull but it didn't hurt as much it was as if my body decided it needed a break too.

The door opens suddenly and I see the girl Jane with her twin brother Alec staring at me with very pissed off eyes. Jane is over to me and is pulling me along through the castle in no time. I can't let her little body deceive me. She looks like she only weighs seventy pounds but the girl has the grip of a pro wrestler on steroids after working out for a whole year.

She's pretty strong. Finally Jane throws me into this big dome area with three chairs sitting high on some steps. Everything in this room looks like it's made of marble. Leaning against the wall are some people clothed in everyday attire and some who are clad in their black cloaks. At the very top of the dome area there are windows circling around the room.

The sun isn't shining through so it must be nighttime.

I look back to the three chairs which are filled with Aro in the middle Caius on the left, Marcus on the right. I stand up and straighten my wild curls down and pull my shirt down. When Jane pulled me through the castle like a toy my clothes rose up.

"Renesmee I'm sure you heard the noise earlier." Aro says with his voice filled with disgust and disappointment. I have no clue where this conversation is going but it really can't be good.

"Yeah it sounded like thunder and then I heard a scream." I say while stuffing my hands into my jeans back pockets. Aro nods as if that confirms something. I look around not sure what is really happening. All the vampires in the room look like they want to tear me apart and throw me into a fire. Then dance around the flames.

"What's going on?" I ask turning my head back in Aro's direction.

One of those infamous unseen Volturi signals must've been given because from some random side door I see the Cullen's being pulled out by some guard members. I frown in confusion, _what is going on?_ Everyone looks the same except really tired and haggard which is a hard thing for a vampire to pull off. Bella is staring at me and I can't help but feel a little bit angry at her.

_Why the hell did she come? _She should've just stayed in Washington. No she risked the Cullen's lives because she is a stubborn little vampire.

"Do you know why the Cullen's are here?" Aro ask dangerously calm.

I shake my head.

"Spit it out human." Caius commands angrily.

"I do not know." I say now looking Aro in the eye.

"I don't know either. But I know this is unacceptable. I don't want to put any harm to the Cullen's but they did break into my castle. I think we all know of their intentions so let's solve this simply." Aro says standing up and walking over to me.

"Wait!" Bella shouts from across the room. She's trying to get loose but the guards have a tight grip on Bella.

"No more excuses!" Caius yells at her.

"Please! I'll join the guard just don't do it!" I look at her wide eyed.

Aro turns around to Bella fully with a sickly pleasant smile on his paper thin face. Bella looks between me and Aro, Bella is in a very rash mood right now. Bella's not thinking right, I'd rather be changed than have her work for the damn Volturi.

"Don't listen to her Aro just change me." I say while walking to stand in front of him.

Aro moves around me and continues his pursuit over to Bella. I frown and just watch this scene play out. Aro looks at Bella perplexed at this moment I decide to shoot my head in Edward's direction. He can't take his eyes off of Bella. His eyes are mixed with fear and gratitude. I guess he's proud that she would take my place.

_Well I'm not fucking proud._

"Bella what are you doing?" I screech. I don't want to join the damn Volturi but I don't want her to join either. I would prefer for myself to do it than her. She should just stay with Edward and travel to some tropical island and stay out of sight for at least a century.

"You don't have to change Renesmee. I will join the guard, I will serve the Volturi just don't change her. Please don't." Bella pleads looking at Aro and only Aro. You can tell this really a hard decision for him.

"No Aro what about me? I may hold a really huge gift that is just what you guys need. Like a physical shield that can protect everyone." Now it's a battle of what gift do you want. Aro could take a gamble and pick me over Bella. Turn me and see if I truly will have a gift.

He could also take Bella knowing she will be a huge addition to his guard. We all know anyway if Bella goes Edward sure as hell is coming with her.

"How about I take Bella and I change you." Or he could do that.

"No I won't go. That's not what I mean, I will replace Renesmee's spot in the guard. You can't have us both." Bella says now getting really angry with Aro's logic. Aro is way past listening to what Bella has to say.

"No, no. Having both of you will make the Volturi unstoppable." Aro walks away.

Aro glides back over to his seat in the middle of the room literally and I turn back to face him. No one is quite sure what is going through Aro's cynical little head. Everyone except Edward I guess but I doubt he's paying attention. The mans eyes are glued to Bella's face.

"I am going to change you now Renesmee. Chris." Aro summons Chris who appears out of the woodwork. This isn't good, I had time to fix this and I didn't take advantage of it. Bella is now fidgeting I can tell this isn't pleasant to her.

Chris walks over to me and grabs my wrist. I try to yank my hand away but he has a tight grip. There has to be some other way I look at Alice who has some strange look on her face. It's as if she keeps on flicking channels in her brain from the future to the present.

She suddenly gets a smile on her face and I know instantly everything is going to work out in some way. Edward shoots his head in Alice's direction and he looks at her in shock. Alice nods her head and I try to understand what is happening.

"I think that it would be in your best interest to take a deep breath." Chris says against my skin. His teeth penetrate my skin and I feel the venom sink into my bloodstream. I can't even scream or move I'm to paralyzed with fear and pain. I close my eyes and suddenly everything goes black.

"What did you do to her!" I hear someone screech.

"I bite her." a male voice hisses.

"Why is her heart beating so fast?" Someone else asks more quietly they sound almost perplexed. I groan as I hold my head when a sudden shot of pain shoots through me. I slowly get up and I hear a gush of air and I know something is wrong.

I open my eyes and I see everyone. Like I really see everyone. Colors look enhanced, sounds are more clearer. My eyes go wide as I take in the sight before me. The Cullen's are hovering over me as well are some Volturi guard members.

I frown and continue to hold my head but the feeling drifts away so I let it go.

"Renesmee are you okay?" Bella asks me urgently. I try to shake my head but I feel so different. I can see Bella's eyes. I mean I could always see them but now her eyes just look brilliant she looks amazing. I look at everyone else and I realize how beautiful and graceful everyone truly looks.

"What happened?" my speech is a little bit slurred as if I just woke up.

"Chris bite you and you passed out." I nod my head as if that answers all my questions. I look at Chris and he frowns as if something didn't go as planned. I can't help but note that most of the guard that is in the room look quite pissed off.

"I don't understand." I say honestly.

Edward chuckles lightly and I smile at him.

"I think you had a strange reaction to the venom." Carlisle says speaking for the first time. Someone enters the room and I look to see it's Felix.

"We need to talk." he leaves just as fast as he entered. I frown not really sure of my surroundings. I still don't feel right, I feel human yet I don't. Is this what it's like to be a vampire? I stand up slowly not sure how to really handle myself and Bella helps me and has a very strong hold on my arm. I look at her thankfully.

"It's okay." she whispers.

I nod not quite sure whether to trust her or not.

Mid way through the walk to wherever I get my footing back and I'm surprised to say I can keep up with the vampires walking speed. Usually I fall a little bit behind the group but now I'm keeping pace. We enter the large dome shaped room but this time it's daylight and the sun's reflection is casting lightly on the vampires causing their skin to sparkle. I look at mine and it only has a faint glow to it.

_What the hell?_

There isn't a huge as a crowd of vampires that were in here yesterday night or should I say two days ago? I'm so confused; only the guard members are in here. Aro is sitting in his grand throne once again looking at me quizzically.

"You have awoken." he says with a little happy clap. That clap echoes throughout the room and it almost sounds too loud. I wince and look at his blood red eyes which now look way more red than ever. I shake my head still unsure as of what is happening. I remember everything from when Chris bite me. In fact I remember what my math homework was from a month ago.

"What's going on?" I ask for what feels like the umpteenth time.

Aro gestures for Carlisle to talk since apparently he has the better answers. Or the more reasonable answers since he's the doctor.

"I believe you had a strange reaction to the venom when it entered your system. Whatever the reaction was it made you well immune to the venom. When the venom started flowing through your veins it made your blood pump faster your heart race. Everything in your body was going a mile a minute. Its quite fascinating actually." I still don't understand what is going on.

"I believe the venom is in your system but it's barely noticeable. It's enough to well make you stronger than most humans. The venom affected your senses indefinitely. I'm sure you don't exactly need to really feed off of blood but that's still to be determined." Carlisle says while eyeing me.

"So I'm what a fake me out vampire." it's not clicking just yet.

Why I aren't a vampire? The venom should've done me in. Where is this allergic reaction to the venom coming from. I don't understand why me, why am I going through this?

"Renesmee you are a half vampire." Edward says.

"I thought those could only be made. You have to procreate those." Rosalie says.

"That's the only way I could describe it. This has never been heard of. Renesmee is a one of a kind I'm sure of it. I've never heard of a human's body actually fighting off the venom. You see your body senses that the venom was a danger and it went into overdrive causing everything to pick up pace. The venom only affected you very little. Like Carlisle said I'm sure you are stronger than your average human and your senses are stronger."

"But if I would have to say I'm sure you are more human than vampire. The amount of venom in your system is very little I'm sure of it. Chris pulled off of you the moment you passed out. I would say there is less than an ounce of venom in your bloodstream." Edward simplified everything that Carlisle said.

So I'm human practically. That's good to know kind of. But now I want to know why I reacted this way.

"I don't think any of us know why you reacted the way you did." Edward says.

Aro brings our attention back to him. He looks frazzled like he is about to start pulling his hair out. I know he has to be pissed that his little plan didn't go out the way he hoped it would. I think that should allow me to leave this shit hole.

"I believe it would be in Renesmee's and the Cullen's best interest to leave." Caius says disappointed. Chris looks at Caius in shock and Caius looks like he could punch Chris's lights out. I know when we leave it's going to be hell to pay for him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I grumble.

I'm already walking out before anyone else. I want to see my Jacob so bad. I just hope he doesn't hate me. I stuff my hands in my pocket the feeling of the jeans on my skin feels so soft. It's like my sense of touch went into overdrive. I choose to ignore anyone else speaking to the Volturi. I stand in the very back of the crowd wringing out my fingers.

Bella and the Cullen's leave with very pleased smiles on each of their faces.

"What happened?" I ask while holding Bella's hand.

"Tell you later." is all Bella's says.

Later on we are at an airport waiting for our plane to start boarding. Edward brings me a sweat shirt that has some Italian soccer team's logo on it. I look at him appreciatively and sip my coffee. I apparently can still eat and drink.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I say while getting up to walk into the bathroom. I walk into the bathroom catching a few looks from woman as I enter. I don't know what the big fuss is over. Bella and the rest of the Cullen's aren't giving me strange looks. When I finish using the bathroom I wash my hands.

I look up and I stop dead in my tracks.

I look like me but yet I don't. The roundness on my face has slimmed out into making me look more mature. I look less like an eighteen year old and more in the twenty year old range. My lips look more fuller in a more sexy pout kind of way. I listen closely to see if anyone is coming into the bathroom. It's all clear so I pull off my clothes. I strip into my underwear.

I examine the rest of my body. I look slimmer more lean than before it was as if the venom made me lose all my weight. My hair is more of a vibrant copper color than a red it's along the lines of Edward's hair color with more brown in it. My eyes have a little hint of red in them but to the human eye its unnoticeable.

My physique is more of a model's body.

"Wow." I say while admiring my ass. It looks more firm, I give it a squeeze and I can't help but smirk a little bit. My breast went up a cup size from a B to a C I can tell you that. I look the same it's just something in me just aged. I don't know how though.

I literally aged at least two years in a day. When we were exiting the castle I asked Bella how long I was out and she said two days. So now it is Tuesday night. We should be landing in Washington Wednesday morning. I pull on my clothes and walk out of the bathroom.

Bella smiles at me.

"How do you feel?" she asks once I sit back down at the lounge where all the people who are flying first class sit. I've never flown first class so I feel quite fancy and rich.

"I feel strong." I say it's the only way I can put it. I feel less weak like I'm not a total liability anymore.

"You look older. Just a little bit but your still the same just with a faster heartbeat. It reminds me of a hummingbird's heart beat." Bella says with a little smile. I have to thank her for attempting to join the Volturi in place of me.

"Thank you Bella." I say while looking into her rich honey colored eyes.

"Why?" she asks truly perplexed.

"You've done a lot for me these past couple of months. You put your life in danger for me just thank you." I say leaving it at that. Alice walks over to our table with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh Nessie you look so flawless." I blush and look down. I wouldn't say flawless more like different.

"I'm sure Jacob is going to love you." I frown at that comment. I don't think he will like me. I don't even think he want's to see me. I insecurely pat down my messy curls. Bella and Alice know I'm a little bit nervous about seeing Jacob again and instantly start comforting me.

"It'll be fine."

"Don't worry." I tune it out though in my own little world. In my own little world Jacob has shunned me from his life. Just thinking about that makes the throbbing in my chest take a huge thump. I massage my chest a little bit and just as Bella is about to jump into a speech our flight is called.

Bella rubs my shoulder soothingly and I give her a half smile.

On the plane I sit next to Emmett and Rosalie strangely. I'm sitting in the middle of them too. Rosalie has a permanent scowl on her face. I guess that little moment we had back on the field didn't change her resentful feelings towards me. The whole time on the plane I talked to Emmett who was all goofy smiles. He helped to keep my mind from wandering to bad places like how Jacob would probably run away from me if he saw me.

I also couldn't help but wonder what Charlie must be thinking right now. We never discussed what we would tell him. I put my face in my hands once we were about three hours away from Washington. Emmett told me to relax saying "He accepted Bella so he'll definitely accept you." I tried to agree with him but I couldn't find myself believing him.

Rosalie had zero comfort words for me so I was really left with that one little statement.

We arrived at the airport finally and my stomach started doing somersaults. My new body reacted by my already insane heartbeat picking up to another mile. Edward and Carlisle had to make sure I wasn't having a heart attack from my heart racing.

"I think you should sleep over here." Esme says once were in the car heading towards Forks I nod my head understandingly. I don't have it in me to really go back home just yet. I need to sleep and go over everything tomorrow with a fresh brand new state of mind.

When we enter the Cullen's house Esme shows me to my room. I don't even take a shower I just fall onto the bed and curl into the lush covers and fall asleep.

**A/N: That was trippy! I want to know your reaction on how I made Renesmee react to the venom. I know it's a lot to grasp trust me I will explain all of that next chapter but please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 34: The hunting trip

The next morning I awoke slowly feeling disoriented I expected to wake up in my bedroom at home snuggled in my covers. I got up realizing I was in a comfy bedroom with nothing but windows as my wall facing the Olympic Forest. I smiled a little bit at the sight since it was actually a beautiful sight. Also my eyes could really zero in on certain things that were happening on the trees. I could hear everything it was breathtaking.

I rubbed my hand over my face only to see I had dried up drool on my face. I wiped it all away sheepishly and I went downstairs sluggishly. Everyone smiled at me as I entered the downstairs.

"You slept pretty hard Ness." Bella comments as I sit next to her.

"Yeah I was more tired than I thought I guess." I say while looking at my hands.

"When am I going home?" I ask bluntly I want to see Charlie and more importantly Jacob. But I guess I can't see them without the Cullen's permissions seeing as I'm kind of a newborn vampire to a certain extent. Even though when we were on the plane feeding off of those humans was the last thing on my mind.

I rub my throat suddenly because a burning sensation creeps up on me.

"You need to hunt first then I think a shower is in the works too. Not saying you stink but you sort of stink." Alice says while waving her hand in front of her nose like I smell that bad.

"Okay hunt shower got it." I say. I stand up waiting for someone to follow me. Technically I've never hunted anything not a deer not a bear. So I'm kind of confused on what were about to do.

Edward chuckles at my thoughts.

"Renesmee we don't use guns we catch our hunt ourselves." my eyes go wide. _What kind of system is that?_

"It's easy and besides we have all the senses like animals so it'll work in our favor." Edward says while standing next to me. I raise my eyebrows in shock still a little surprised at how they do it. I mean when Bella said she was going hunting I honestly didn't know what I thought she was doing.

"You thought we used guns. Pfft!" Emmett says with a wave.

"So who's coming with me?" Edward and Bella were already riding shot gun on this trip. Emmett and Carlisle decide to come along to. I think Carlisle just wants to see if I actually need blood often and Emmett is here to humiliate me I'm sure.

We walk out of the house heading for the forest. Everyone starts picking up a pretty fast running pace so I start jogging with them. We have to take a leap over some little stream so I take a huge leap. Edward suddenly stops and I stop with him. He listens closely so I do too. I listen only to hear to faint heartbeats a little more west.

I burst off running in that direction not even bothering to wait for anyone else. I'm thirsty and I need the relief of that blood running down my throat. Just that thought alone makes me run even faster. I stop suddenly when I see the group of deer. It's a mother with her kin. I creep up behind them like a predator stalking it's prey. I jump on the mother and I suck all the blood free.

When I get off I turn around to see everyone smiling at me. Bella is beaming with pride.

"That was great Ness!" she says while clapping.

"Great job how do you feel?" Carlisle asks while walking closer to me.

"The burning is gone." I say while rubbing my throat.

"Good I think you probably won't need to hunt as often as we do. I would say at least a month. But like Bella said that was a great job." I was proud of myself for catching on so fast. No one even told me what to do I caught on by myself. Possibly because my instincts took over.

Emmett wraps his huge arm around my shoulder.

"Good going squirt. Not bad for a first timer, next time were getting you a bear." I smile at Emmett's enthusiasm. We enter the house only for Alice to gasp in horror at my clothes I look down only to see my Italian soccer sweat shirt which is blue and white covered in deer blood. My jeans are ripped up too and I'm sure my hair isn't in it's prime.

"Oh it's was my first time hunting Alice. I'm sorry if I didn't come out unscratched." I say sarcastically. Alice frowns at me but pulls me out of Emmett's loose grip. I get tugged upstairs and Alice throws me into the bathroom which has the shower already running.

I take off all my clothes and. I step in the shower and it's only on medium but it still feels cold. I have no clue why it feels like that I turn it up to it's fullest and even then the water feels like it's set on medium. I think that's strange but I continue to scrub my skin. Alice has the shampoo I tend to use and I pour it in my hair letting out a sigh as I scrub my scalp.

When I'm done my hair falls down to my butt. I wrap myself in a soft white towel. I walk out to see Alice laid some clothes out for me. I drop the towel and put on lotion, deodorant, etc.

Alice has some lingerie out for me. It's a lacy black push up bra with boy shorts. She has some light wash skinny jeans and a off the shoulder cream cashmere sweater. The cashmere feels so soft I almost want to just hold myself.

I walk out the room only for Alice to thrust me into her bedroom. She sits me down only to call Rosalie over. I panic a little bit.

"Relax I'm not going to shave your head." Rosalie says dryly.

"Okay." I say quietly.

Alice looks for shoes while Rosalie combs out my hair putting it into a bun with only a few delicate strands of hair out along my face. I thank Rosalie who gives me a curt nod I catch a small smile on her face as she walks out. Alice hands me some tan colored pumps.

"You look nice and chic." Bella comments as Alice puts some light pink lip gloss on my lips. I see no point in putting all of this make up on. I'm just going to go see Jacob but I guess I'll do it for Alice. I walk out of the bedroom not without thanking Alice I head for the door only to be stopped by Edward.

"Yes?" I ask agitated.

I want to go see Jacob.

"I know but I think we need to discuss a couple of things." Edward says formally. I sigh and walk back into the all white living room. I sit down in a chair with a huff and cross my arms over my chest. Everyone sits around me and I know this discussion is going to be about keeping secrets.

"Renesmee I think you need to try your hardest your not to act like anything is out of the norm. When you do see Charlie you should tell him that you and Bella went on a little trip to Seattle since we were living soon and she wanted you guys to just hang out together." I nod understanding my cover.

"Also I think we should talk about how your body functions now." Carlisle says. When he puts it that way it makes me feel a little bit uncomfortable. I feel like I'm about to have the sex talk that I did back in tenth grade.

Edward chuckles again at my thoughts.

"Your body temperature is above normal I would say running at least 104. I think your skin is impenetrable. You still eat and use the bathroom. Other human activities are still in use. Now I don't know if you are infertile I think that should be determined later possibly when you go on your menstrual cycle again." I nod my head understanding what Carlisle is saying.

My body temperatures explains why the water wasn't warm enough for me.

"So can I leave now?" I ask. Everyone laughs at my eagerness to leave this house.

"I'll take you home." Bella says while grabbing her keys. I walk into the garage and we hop inside Bella's Mercedes. Bella drives a good twenty miles over the speed limit the whole time. This would usually bother me but now I catch myself thinking: _I wish she would drive faster._

We stop outside of our little white house.

"Charlie isn't here." Bella notes. I kind of noticed that from the zero heartbeats I hear. I walk into the house and everything looks the same. I walk into my room and everything looks how I left it on Friday night. I don't know why I felt like something would be different. Maybe because I changed so much in these past few days. It's eleven o'clock so school is out of the equation.

"Just relax and wait until Charlie comes home." I nod my head but relaxing is easier said than done. I have to call Jacob. I pick up the phone and dial the house number. It rings a few times until someone picks up who isn't Jacob.

"Hello?" it's Billy.

"Hey Billy it's me Renesmee" I say hoping he won't freak out.

He did freak out because I hear some juice being spit out and a little coughing.

"Are you okay?" I ask once the coughing has died down.

"You need to come over here now." is all Billy says.

I hang up and look at the phone thinking that was strange. Bella is looking at me with raised eyebrows. She nods her head understandingly and we walk to the car. Bella speeds down the road stopping at the border I'm guessing. I get out and walk the rest of the way to the house. Usually I would've been pissed about doing this but now I'm kind of enjoying my little hike.

I arrive at Billy's house. Jacob's scent is everywhere but it doesn't smell fresh it smells like he hasn't been here for days. I stuff my hands into my pockets and knock on the door. Billy pulls the door open and I can hear is heart pick up once he looks me over.

"Ness…" I nod my head.

"Something happened." I say while entering the house. I tell Billy everything that happened in the castle and the whole time his mouth is set in a grim line.

"So, now I'm a mini vampire. I hop I didn't break the treaty. Oh god I should leave." I say instantly while standing up. Billy grabs my hands which really doesn't do anything but I understand the message. He want me to stay.

"You didn't technically break the treaty." Billy grumbles while looking down deep in thought.

"I'm a bloodsucker now sort of." I say while looking down. I feel so horrible. I can't fix this. I'm not human I'm a fucking vampire. What kind of werewolf imprints on a half vampire? Billy shoots his head up.

"Jacob is at school. He's been moping all week and I think he needs to see you. I'm surprised he even went to school. He'll be here in a few hours, Charlie has been staying at Sue's house. He's suspicious as to where you have been. When Jacob came back he hounded him with questions." I start wringing my fingers out.

"I have an excuse for Charlie. I just need to see Jacob. But I can wait, I can wait." I say while looking out the window.

"Do I look that bad?" I ask Billy later on. I've been staying at the house all day waiting for Jacob to show up. He hasn't yet and I'm getting pretty pissed off about that. I truly think he likes making me squirm.

I hand Billy a sandwich and he shrugs, "You don't look that different. Just older that's all. I feel like I looked into a time machine, I wonder why you aged when they turned you?" Billy asks himself while chewing on his sandwich.

I look at the clock.

"School should be out." I say while looking out the door.

"He might've gone to Sam and Emily's." I nod my head that could be where he went.

"I'm going over there. You need anymore food to be made?" I ask with mock seriousness. Billy gives me a cheeky grin and I walk outside and start running in the direction of the house. I arrive there pretty quickly only to be hit with the smell of werewolf. I smell another faint hint of Jacob mixed in.

I walk around front to see all of the guys walking into the house.

Sam turns around sniffing the air and gets on defense but he looks confused. I make myself visible so he can see me better. Sam's eyes go wide and he backs up a little bit. All the guys come out of the house to see me and look just as shocked as Sam does.

"What's going on?" Emily asks while pushing past all the guys.

"Renesmee?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say while blushing profusely. I stuff my hands into my pockets. Sam looks extremely confused.

"Can I come inside?" I ask quietly.

"Of course." Emily grabs my hands.

"Wow your skin is hot." she comments. I smile at her a little bit. We walk into the cabin like house with all the wolves looking quite mystified. I tell everyone what happened to me for the second time. I look at everyone's dark brown eyes hoping no one phases and throws me off of the rez.

"Well that is something. Do you know why you reacted that way to the venom?" Embry asks.

"I honestly don't know. It's never been heard of a human actually fighting off the venom. I mean you have to be like superman to do that." I say with shrug.

"That's pretty badass if you ask me." Paul says with a high five.

"Thanks." Everyone starts laughing and I join in.

"I'm glad your back Jacob has been depressed since you left. At school all he does is _work_." Quil pretends to be disgusted with Jacob actually doing his schoolwork. I hope he gets here soon. I really want to see him.

"I'll go phase and say there is an emergency." Sam says while walking outside.

"Wow your heart beats really fast." Jared says while looking at my chest. I know he's not being perverted but I subconsciously cross my arms over my chest causing some of the guys to laugh. Leah gets up and walks outside and I hear her phase and bolt north.

Everyone frowns but puts their attention back on me.

"You have any cool powers?" Seth asks.

"I don't think so." everyone pouts and I laugh.

"I know lame." Sam walks back into the living room with a satisfied smile.

"He'll be here in a minute. He thinks there's some pack meeting." I nod understandingly and I get really nervous very jumpy actually. Emily says it'll be fine like Bella and Alice did but I don't know.

"Hey if Jake doesn't want you. I'm single." Embry says while wiggling his eyebrows.

"She has better luck becoming a lesbian than going out with your crooked dick." Paul says causing everyone to laugh. Embry shoves Paul in the shoulder and crosses his arms over his chest defensively. I suddenly smell a familiar scent and I start walking toward the door unconsciously. I can hear Jacob's light footsteps through the forest. He looks just as confused as the rest of the pack when he appears.

Looking at Jacob I can't help but smile. Jacob looks like someone has slapped him in the face.

"Renesmee." is all Jacob says. I nod my head a little bit. It's as if he's paralyzed with shock because he isn't moving at all. I don't know if I should step closer or not. I don't want to overwhelm him. He seems as if he's giving me a huge once over.

"You're here." he says while walking closer to me until he ends up in front of me. He wraps his huge arms around me and holds me tight. I squeeze him just as tightly and burry my face in his chest. I inhale his woodsy scent and I almost faint from the goodness of it. I hope he doesn't think I smell sickly sweet because he doesn't stink to me.

We hold each other for a few more minutes until he pulls back finally.

"W-what happened?" he asks. I don't want to talk about all of that right now I just want to be near him. I wrap my arms back around his waist and he understands that I just want to him to hold me. I feel his warm lips kiss the top of my head and I let out a sigh of content.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." Jacob says back.

I pull back almost reluctantly and I take in the plains of his handsome face.

"I hope you know this means I'm not letting you out of my sight." Jacob says with a diamond white smile.

**A/N: There you go! Review and just saying I change my pen name to **_**Sarcasmhasaface **_**if any of you were wondering.**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thank you for reviews!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 35: Right where I belong

**JPOV**

These past few days have been total shit for me. I wouldn't say I cried but I well moped around. All I do is mope and mope. Nothing is right anymore since those fucking leeches took Ness away from me. I still remember the look she gave me before that jerk off Chris pulled her into the forest. Renesmee being the people pleaser she was gave me a smile signaling that it would be fine. We both knew that this wasn't going to be okay. I _would_ lose my imprint to some jackass bloodsucker because he was a little bitch.

I knew we were going to have a problem when Bella stood up and made a mad dash toward the Volturi guards. All hell broke loose after that. Everyone managed to make it out unharmed. Everyone except me.

At first I was mad and I mean _mad_. I kept on contemplating if I should go to Italy myself and go ape shit on those leeches but I knew that Ness wouldn't want me to do that. So I stayed in my wolf form all day, sorting out my emotions in my wolf form all day is simpler. It didn't stop the dull ache in my chest though.

I was surprised that I could make it to school each day. All those girls assumed I broke up with Ness. It disgusted me when that Ashley girl said that I was "Better off" without her. I was taught to never hit a girl but she pushed it when she said that. The guys had to pull me out of the school to keep me from phasing.

After that I stayed in my wolf form for the rest of the day.

_Jake! _I was stunned that someone was talking to me.

_Yes? _I ask agitated. Was it too much to want to wallow in self pity alone.

Sam chuckles and I growl deep in my chest. How can he be so insensitive? Oh god I sound like a fucking chick.

_That's the imprint for you. We have a pack meeting come now_. He used the alpha voice so I huffed and followed behind him slowly. As I came closer to the house I heard a heartbeat that was beating extremely fast I thought someone was dying. Your heart can't beat that fast without death knocking at your door.

The scent was even more confusing it smelt like my girl but I wasn't going to get my hopes up. She was all the way on the other side of the world. She's not human anymore she's a sickly sweet smelling, cold skinned, lifeless parasite. I start to shake a little bit just at the thought. I phase and pull on my shorts.

When I walk out of the hiding of the trees I see something that literally stops me dead in my tracks.

It can't be. Renesmee is standing in front of me she looks different clearly but yet she doesn't. It's like she aged a little bit. I give her a once over not in a sexual way but in a I need to make sure it's still my Nessie kind of way. She was a statue and her heart was racing literally.

That insane heart beat can't belong to her. She should be dead. In fact she shouldn't even be standing here.

I was completely dumbstruck. I knew I should say something before she walked away and realized I was as dumb as a doorknob. I stepped closer hesitantly.

"Renesmee?" I ask. She nods her head briskly causing me to lock up once again.

I'm in front of her before I even know it. I hold her just to make sure it's actually her. I mean it's definitely Ness but something is different her skin isn't exactly super soft anymore I mean her skin is smooth I also don't forget that she feels pretty warm which is weird seeing as nothing is warm to me. _Ever._

Her eyes look different too when I pull back to look her in the eye there still chocolate brown but I see specks of orange red in her eyes when she stands in the sun. Her skin has a glowing current to it.

"W- What happened." I stutter out. I don't hate how she looks it's just different and mind boggling. She doesn't answer me and just pulls me back in for a hug. I hold her wondering why she didn't just tell me. I need to know, I let it go and just savor that fact that the person I love most on this planet is in my arms.

Later on when we get inside Sam and Emily's I feel like everyone is keeping something from me.

"So when did you get back?" I ask.

Renesmee's eyes flitter a little bit to the side.

"Um yesterday night." she mumbles.

"Wait what?" _why the hell didn't she tell me._

"We got back yesterday night at like one in the morning Jake. You know I think we should talk." she says suddenly while standing up. I notice how graceful she is now. Not that Ness wasn't always graceful but she wasn't that well coordinated. I frown not understanding what the hell is going on.

I walk ahead of her only to see her mouthing something to the pack.

She turns around and shoots me a killer smile.

Ness grabs my hand and pulls me toward the beach. Once we' sit down and I look at her quizzically. Renesmee looks like she is going over a hard math assignment in her head. I frown wondering what the hell could actually be causing her so much confusion.

"Okay here I go."

**NPOV**

Jacob looks so confused as to what I'm about to tell him that I feel I could say I was eaten by an ice cream cone and I think he would understand. I know he's just elated that I'm back in fact he can't keeps his eyes off of me. Which gives me another huge reason to just tell him.

He'll either figure it out through the pack and then he will go on some rampage after hearing what happened to me.

"Okay here I go." the story just starts flooding out of me like I just opened up a dam. But I guess that's how I've always felt with Jacob. As I tell him his facial expressions flicker from anger to sadness to total annoyance. I don't take his facial expressions as a signal to stop until I'm done with my entire story. Once I'm done I wait for at least ten minutes just watching Jacob's expressions. He looks really mad.

"Chris bit you and had a strange reaction to leech blood and now your like some half ass vampire." he spits out. I flinch at his words and I shrink back a little bit. I knew this was going to happen, he doesn't want me anymore. I begin to stand up and walk away not in the mood for his rejection.

Just as I stand up I feel a warm around my wrist. I sit back down knowing that Jacob is about to tell me he can't go out with a half leech.

"That's fine." he says while eyeing me seriously.

"What's fine?" I ask not understanding.

"I think it's fine that your some half vampire thing. Your still same Ness to me. Yeah you look different, so what you are stronger now. I still love you." my heart flutters at that and I have this huge grin from ear to ear. I hear Jacob's heart skip a little bit.

I guess my smile must have a huge affect on him.

I slide over and crash my lips on his with more force than I intended. Jacob is shocked for a moment but composes himself and starts kissing me back just as hard. I wrap my arms around his neck and his hands slide down my narrow waist and stop just above my ass. I moan as his tongue roams over my mouth.

_Gosh five days away from this man is too fucking long_. I push him down and Jacob pulls back to laugh at me.

"Eager aren't we." he says with a cheeky grin. I growl and start nibbling on his ear. I hear Jacob moan causing me to smile a little bit to myself. I'm on top and I start to slide my hand down further over his amazing eight pack of a chest. His skin feels incredible with my newly heightened senses.

He groans as I scratch my nails down his stomach until I'm hovering over his hard on. I slowly zip his pants down causing him to moan as into my mouth as I devour his mouth. I grab his hard on start slowly rubbing up and down his shaft. Jacob bites down on my bottom lip causing me to moan out this time.

As I feel his orgasm coming on I take him in my mouth just in time to feel his warm seed going down my throat. When I'm done Jacob pulls me back up to him and grabs my mouth. I his tongue explores all over my mouth as if he's rememorizing it.

I pull back as I feel something in my pants buzz. It's in my back pocket and I pull out a phone a very expensive looking phone. I didn't even notice it was in my pocket. I slide the phone open giving Jacob a sheepish smile.

"Hello?" I hiss.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Bella's sultry voice says on the other line.

"You kind of were." I say getting angry with her.

"Oh well…" she trails off and I let out an agitated sigh. This is so fucking Bella to call me during an insane make out session. I look over at Jacob to see he has an amused smirk on his face. I blush and Bella finally comes up with a reason she called.

"I gave you the phone since I thought you know you wouldn't have one." she says.

"Thank you Bella is there anything else?" I ask letting out another frustrated sigh.

"You know Renesmee you should savor these amazing conversations we have because they are numbered and -"

"Damn it Bella why the fuck did you call!" I yell angrily. Jacob bursts out laughing and I frown. I can hear Bella trying to fight back laughter on her end of the phone. This truly annoying me, I just got back home and I already want to escape to another planet.

"I wanted to call to tell you Charlie called me wondering where you were. He apparently was calling me these past few days but my phone was still at the house. He's not as pissed off as before since I told him our excuse." I let out a sigh of relief glad that she got the excuse part over with.

All I need to do now is explain why I look two years older.

"Thanks Bella, I go talk him right now." I hang up with Bella not without her making some cheap excuse that I shouldn't curse. I tell her to fuck off causing another fit of laughter from Jacob who seemed highly amused at Bella and mines game of sisterly fights.

"I have to talk to Charlie." I say while standing up reluctantly. I really don't want to leave Jacob after only being near him for a half and hour. Jacob stands next to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Charlie wants to kill me you know." Jacob whispers in my ear.

"Oh really." I answer as Jacob starts planting soft kisses on my neck.

"Your not making this easy. I have to talk to my dad." I say but my seriousness is wavering with each kiss Jacob trails down my neck. His lips reach my collarbone and I groan.

"I have to go." I say pushing away. If I was still fully human I'm sure pushing him away wouldn't have held up to well. Jacob pouts at me and I can't help but laugh as I start walking home.

Jacob pulls me closer to his side, "Did you not hear me when I said you are to say by my side at all times now?" he asks with mock seriousness.

"Oh you have to run that over a few times. You know thick skull." I say knocking on my head. Jacob snorts and he starts pulling me a few miles down the road. I realize were not really heading towards Forks.

"Were are we going?" I ask.

"Sue's house. Sue wasn't joking about taking care of Charlie. Plus I think she really likes him. I mean neither of them would admit it if you asked them. But I can see it in their eyes trust me." Jacob says it so nonchalantly. I frown a little bit. It was literally Friday that Charlie had bumped into Sue at the bank. It's Wednesday now and he's already staying at her house.

That moved by so quick my head is spinning. Metaphorically of course, I don't know how I feel about that. Sue is a great women from what I got out of her on Friday. We had a little understanding and I hope that still stands pretty firmly even if I'm back here. I just wonder how Seth and Leah are taking it.

I mean there wolves and Bella and is a vampire. I practically a vampire as well. I mean that sounds like a bad idea for a reality show. The vampires father with the werewolves mother lets see if they kill each other my the next episode. I snort at my cynical thought.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asks as we near Sue's house.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head.

Sue's house is like every other house on the reservation small and quaint. I see Charlie's police cruiser parked outside and I know this is serious. Are they honestly dating already. Charlie made the date on they had on Saturday sound so harmless and innocent.

Jacob enters before me and I walk in hiding behind his enormous figure.

"Jacob is my daughter back." Charlie asks with malice in his voice. I'm so grounded.

"Yeah I just saw her." Jacob says casually.

"Well where the hell is she?" Charlie asks getting furious. I can't see his face but I know for a fact his is turning purple and that vein in his forehead is pulsing. I can also tell by his heartbeat which is beating pretty fast. I step out from behind Jacob to save him the stroke.

"Dad I'm fine relax." I say. Charlie's jaw drops completely.

"Ness…" that is the same reaction I've gotten all day.

"Yes dad it's me. Now you don't have to you know freak out on Jacob." I say while standing in front of him. Charlie looks truly perplexed as if he can't believe that its me.

"Is that make up? You look so much older. What did you and Bella do?" he sounds almost miserable. My eyes go wide, I didn't come up with a reason why I aged so much in the past five days. I start to fidget coming up with a reason. I can't say make up I mean Charlie knows I don't wear make up. Plus I'm going to look like this all the time…

I absently think about how Lauren claimed Bella got plastic surgery and that's why she looked so different. For a minute I actually consider cosmetic surgery but I decide against it. My brain functions ten times faster than I remember because I go over all of this in a second or two flat.

"It was all of the sleep I got. I hadn't been sleeping too well Bella and I slept in at the hotel we were staying at. I got this amazing massage from this Swedish guy named Albert. My muscles are all relaxed you know." I don't know how I came from talking about sleep to describing some massage that I got from a made up guy.

The lie is so dumb and weird that Charlie doesn't even question in it.

"Well you do look pretty." I smile at him.

"Thank you dad. And I will go to school tomorrow and everything to get back on schedule." I say completely serious. Charlie nods firmly but sits back down in some random chair and faces the TV. I nod my head and turn back around to Jacob who looks just as shocked as I feel.

Sue comes downstairs with a huge smile on her face.

"I heard you were back Nessie. You look beautiful that spa must've done wonders to you." Sue winks at me and I know that I have no problem with her. Any woman who could help me out with such a ridiculous lie like that is someone I will like no matter what.

"Why thank you Sue." I say formally.

"I'm about to start dinner anything special?" she asks. I guess she heard about the vampire thing. She is extremely calm about everything but I guess after living with Seth and Leah nothing fazes you anymore.

"No I'm fine." I say with a smile.

I turn back around to Jacob and we walk outside to sit on the front porch steps. I let out a huge gust of winds causing a few strands of my copper hair to fly up.

"That was probably the craziest thing I've ever said." I mumble while putting my hands into my hands. I really don't enjoy lying to Charlie but I would rather lie than expose him to this world. Jacob rubs my back soothingly which instantly calms me down. I look up when I smell a new werewolf and a human.

All the wolves have a woodsy scent to them but Jacob smells extra particular to me. Humans smell more raw to me. Not in a disgusting way just raw. While I've noticed vampires smell sweet and very floral.

Seth walks up with Kara on his back. I guess she hitched a piggyback ride from him. I smile at them both in welcoming.

"Hey Ness. What's up Jacob." Seth sets Kara down gently and I smile at how gentle and caring he is with her.

"Fine, you should've heard the lie that Ness pulled out of her ass. Genius." Jacob says with a huge laugh. I roll my eyes. It didn't feel genius it felt embarrassing as hell.

"Well Kara and I just got tickets to a concert for Friday so we will be occupied with that." Seth says with a huge grin on his face. Kara gets a smile on her mousy face.

"Sweet I think we should just stay in." Jacob says glancing at me. After everything that's happened these past months I think watching a few movies at home is just what I need. Kara and Seth talk more about the concert there going to see which was apparently sold out but Seth intimidated the guy into giving them two tickets.

I laugh at Seth is so lighthearted about him threatening some other guy. Kara claims she didn't approve but I'm sure she doesn't give a damn since she got the tickets. Later on Sue says dinner is ready and we all gather around the dinner table. Leah shows up only to eat in the living room quietly while watching TV.

I wish she would be more social but I guess I can't change any of that for her.

Charlie leaves not without him and Sue going off into hiding to say goodbye. I still hear their little quiet exchange. When we get in the cruiser to go home I look at Charlie out of the corner of m eye and I can't help but wonder if is that infatuated with Sue.

"Dad you like Sue a lot don't you?" I ask as we walk into the house around nine at night.

"I do like her." he leaves it at that with a huge smile on his face and I know that's all I'm going to get. I shake my head and change into my pajamas. I snuggle into my bed sighing in content as I feel my covers.

Gosh I missed this.

Towards the middle of the night I hear tapping at the window and I know Jacob wants to come in. I open up the window and Jacob jumps through. He lays down next to me and I snuggle into the side of his chest. I slowly drift off to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to Jacob not being there like usual but his scent is still heavily covering my covers. I take a quick shower throw on some jeans and my usual t-shirt and keep my hair out. It's been getting faintly warmer in Forks.

When I pull up at school in my truck and I walk into school heads turn slightly.

In lunch when I'm sitting at my usual table with my homework Lauren walks up to me. With my new take on smells Lauren smells extra generic like bad Victoria Secret perfume. I scrunch my nose up slightly and take in her cut up booty shorts showing off her white skin. With a hot pink tank top on. She also has Mike, Tyler, and Jessica scurrying behind her.

"You look different Swan." Lauren comments.

"Thanks Mallory." I say sarcastically since were apparently using last names now.

I roll my eye as Mike gives me an apparent once over. You would think after Jacob punched him in the nose that he would shy away from any negative thoughts about me.

"Yeah well did you go to the same plastic surgeon that your sister went to." Lauren says with her voice cracking at the end. She bursts out laughing and I frown and place my pencil down. I won't physically harm her because that wouldn't be a fair fight.

So I'll settle on emotionally scarring her, "Lauren do you want the number to this supposed surgeon. I mean you shouldn't be embarrassed about it. Not everyone is born with a pretty face and nice soul." I get up and walk away from her little posse.

At the end of the day while I'm sitting on the beach next to Jacob I can't help but think this is exactly where I belong in his arms.

**A/N: There you go. I'm frowning here man. This story is coming to a close. But we got maybe two more chapters to go so it's alright! Review! Sorry about the grammar mistakes I was in a rush.**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for reviews!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Chapter 36: Renee Dwyer

It's been nearly two months since the big change nothing has really changed over the past months. Charlie and Sue admitted that they were in fact a couple I don't see wedding bells in the future for them. Charlie moved is moving to La Push over to Sue's house in a week or two. I am not going to be living with them since I'm going to be spending my first few weeks of summer vacation in Jacksonville, Florida. I finally agreed to go and see Renee, she kept on pestering and I gave in. Plus ever since our little conversation back in March we have talked quite often.

I really do want to see her and leave the eternal overcast world of Forks for just a few days.

"Renesmee Swan." I hear cat calls, hoots, howls, and tons of hollers as I walk up to the stage to accept my diploma. _Graduation is here today! _Thank god I am finally leaving Forks high after four years of endless torture and being harassed I finally get to go off into the world to pursue a career in whatever the hell I want.

My face burns as I feel my blush creep up. I shake the hand of my principals and walk over to stand with the rest of my graduating class. When I stand on the bleachers I look over the crowd to scope out my family. There not a hard batch of people to identify. You have the pack who takes up half of the row and then there's Cullen's who are pale as hell. Charlie is sitting there with a smile only a proud father can pull off.

When my principal announces my class I join everyone and throw my cap in the air. I sniff my way through the crowd to find my family who is now standing in the parking lot in their own little group. I walk up and Alice nearly knocks me to the ground.

"I'm so happy for you! You were like the only person up there who pulled off the tacky yellow robe!" Alice squeals. I just lean back and smile, Bella rolls her eyes and gives me a hug.

"I'm proud of you Ness. Your all grown up in stuff, I feel old." Bella mumbles looking off in the distance. I can't even hold the laugh in that escapes my lips. Bella joins me since we both know Bella isn't aging _ever. _

"Okay Bella." I say while pulling back. All of the Cullen's give me a huge congratulations. And they have to head off back to Alaska; the Cullen's moved back up north two weeks after I came back from Volterra. It wasn't sudden or anything we all knew they would have to leave again eventually but this time Bella promised that she would call frequently. And she did.

Bells says bye to Charlie who I see has unshed tears rising up.

"Hey dad." I say playfully while lightly punching him on the shoulder.

"I'm happy for you Ness. I really am you deserve that full ride scholarship to Princeton." Charlie pulls me in for a tight hug and I know he truly means it. I reapplied for my scholarship and with great recommendations from my English teacher Mr. Gaylord and my Chemistry teacher I got my big ticket out of Forks.

Come fall I'll be in NYC.

Charlie pulls back and has that huge smile plastered on his face.

"Come on Charlie your suffocating her." Sue whispers in his ear while wrapping her arms around his waist. Charlie looks at Sue admiringly and I have to smile at the love and devotion I see in his eyes when he looks at her. I leave the two love birds to enjoy their moment. I walk over to the pack who of course are all jokes.

"I'm so glad are graduation robes weren't that tacky." Quil says while plucking my yellow robe. I will admit this color is horrible. I pull it off and just as I'm pulling it off I feel warm hands wrap around my waist. I continue to pull off the robe only to see Jacob grinning at me.

"Congrats!" I turn around fully to hug him and he leans down to kiss me. The kiss gets passionate pretty quickly someone has to clear their throat for us to pull apart. I blush and pull away from Jacob not without him planting a light kiss on my neck.

"Okay so now that the mini porno scene is over. Let's go to the bonfire like now." Embry says pointing to the way to exit out of the parking lot.

"Yeah everyone is kind of going to be there and I really want to get drunk. Long week." Leah says with a dry smirk. Me and Leah have a little understanding. She came to fully acceptance that our parents are an item now and plus she's leaving La push at the end of the summer. She's going to Paris on a art scholarship, Leah has major talent and this Paris thing kind of was brought up by me.

I saw one of her sketching in her bedroom when I was walking down the hall into the bathroom. It was of a sunset, and for second I almost assumed it was a picture. That was how perfect and vivid it was, I told Leah she had a gift.

Her remark back was, "This is lame and generic. Now leave my room." she slammed the door in my face. But after a few more days of being a total pest she caved and we talked about it. Apparently drawing has always been a huge outlet for her. It just came out full force when the whole wolf thing happened.

"Amen to that sister." Paul says while giving Leah a high five. Leah doesn't accept and only walks off to her car where everyone is heading. I turn back to Jacob who still has that diamond white smile on his face.

"I have to get out of this dress. So can we stop by my house real quick?" I ask while climbing into the Rabbit. Charlie and Sue are going on some little dinner together since us kids will be out partying all night. Jacob says it fine and he drives me to my now sold house.

Some newly wed couple bought the house. At first I was really mad that Charlie even attempted to put it on the market. This house has been my home all my life and he just up and sold it. But I let it go when I realized this is just the beginning of a new phase in our lives.

I got out with Jacob following behind me.

"I don't need you to help me take off my clothes." I say sarcastically as I pull off the all white sundress Alice bought me last weekend. Jacob grins at me while leaning against the doorway.

"Really you don't need me?" he asks with a sexy smirk on his face.

"No." I say seriously while placing my hands on my hips. I only have on my leopard print bra and underwear on. Jacob growls at me and in a instant his lips are on mine. I giggle against his lips but I immediately take charge of the situation by pushing him down on the bed. I pull off his shirt and climb on top of him trailing kisses up his stomach.

Ever since I was turned into a half vampire of some sorts I take the dominant role during stuff like this. It's fun and empowering plus I need to work out my muscles.

Jacob groans as I lightly lick his collar bone. I definitely enjoy this, just as I'm about to get more dirty the phone rings. Jacob curses under his breath and grabs the phone while I get off of him and find a pair of cut off shorts and a black v-neck. I find my converse and I sit down on the bed next to Jacob who is now looking very angry at Sam who just interrupted our little moment.

"Yes Sam we'll be there soon." he grumbles and hangs up.

"Everyone wants the high school graduate to arrive now." Jacob says while pulling his shirt back on. I frown at how he put on his shirt.

_Frankly I love it when he walks around half naked._

"No one had a huge bonfire for you when you graduated last week." I huff while walking out of my bedroom. Jacob lets out a laugh and I look at him confused.

"You are way more liked than me." I can't help but laugh at.

"Wait Embry and Quil are your age and they graduated with you. What about them?" I ask as we pull out of the driveway.

"Look at it as a joint party Ness." Jacob says while looking at me sideways.

"Fine." I say while crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly.

Jacob laughs and mumbles something that I can't even here. It sounded like, "So cute when your mad." I roll my eyes and look out the window as we drive down to first beach. I hear the big uproar before I actually see it. I look out my window to see most of Forks high population and pretty much all of La push high on the beach.

"What happened to this is a little bonfire." I say while getting out of the car.

Jacob looks just as shocked as me but it turns into annoyance quickly.

"You know wherever free beer is everyone congregates to that particular area." he has a point. Jacob grabs a hold of my hand and I instantly relax. I project a thought to him saying, _"This I going to get wild quickly." _Jacob is shocked but understands.

A week after my change I came to the conclusion that I do have a gift. Not a special one to any degree if you ask me. I can project my thoughts to others by coming in contact with them physically. I first projected them to Alice to tell her to calm down over a sale on dresses. She freaked out as did Bella who literally threatened to call an ambulance. Carlisle found it fascinating saying, "Unlike Bella who is locked in. Renesmee is on the outside. You're the exact opposite of Bella." I couldn't help but laugh at that.

I gained control over my gift quite quickly so I can only do it if I want to. Carlisle said I should work on trying to do it without touching anyone. I test it on the pack but the only occurrence to date was early April when I wanted Emily saw orange pop up in her head. I was kind of trying to get her take make orange juice so that's how I thought that worked.

"Hey!" Seth comes to a halt with Kara on his arm in front of us.

Kara gives me a hug and congratulates me on graduating. Kara and I have become pretty close everyone still likes to credit me for them ever meeting. I tell them to credit the booze because I'm sure I was little buzzed from the drinks I had that night.

"So off to Florida for what two weeks?" Kara asks while sitting on a log next to me. Were not sitting by the fire surprisingly it's pretty humid tonight which is showing in some people who are now sweating just a tad. I can smell the B.O. coming on.

"Yeah I'm going to Jacksonville to visit my mom. I'll come back and spend my last weeks here and then early August off to New York." I say with a huge smile. Kara gives me a huge smile that lights up her little mousy face.

"That sounds so awesome. I have no clue what I'm going to do after high school. I'm thinking of the University of Washington, probably major in Woman's Studies or something." I nod my head.

"That's great." suddenly I feel another presence. I turn around to see a Emily standing behind us with Kim who is also sporting a huge ass grin. I wonder what is the big deal.

"What's up?" I ask while Emily and Kim sit next to us.

"Sam proposed to me. We're planning on a fall wedding by next year." I can't stop smiling as Emily flashes her engagement ring. Emily is absolutely positively not snobby but she is definitely flaunting this ring. Which she should since it's beautiful. It sparkles in the sunset light.

"Wow that is awesome and I must say that is a nice rock." I say while eyeing the ring on Emily's dainty finger.

"This is just so awesome. I get to pull out my wedding planner skills!" Kim squeals. Kim is in college right now for a business degree she wants to run a wedding planning business which she should since she's a pretty fashionable gal.

"Tell me when you set the date." I say once Sam joins us who has the same grin on his face as Emily. Leah walks over and I wonder how she's taking the news. Or if she even knows.

"Leah Sam proposed to Emily." Kara says innocently. Kara frowns instantly when she realizes what just escaped her lips. Leah seems completely unfazed by this and actually smiles a truly happy and genuine smile.

"That's great you two." Leah says while leaning in to hug Emily who hugs her as tight as she can. Sam hug Emily lightly and Leah grins at them.

"What time you thinking of doing it?" Leah asks curiously while sipping her beer. Emily tells her the time of year and I continue to watch Leah apprehensively. I'm waiting for her to storm off into the forest an phase but there are zero signs of that happening.

Later on that night when I'm home packing and Jacob is going over an annoying check list. My mom bought the tickets and offered for Jacob to come who accepted the offer without hesitation.

"Okay toothpaste?" Jacob asks with an actual checklist. I sigh dramatically and yell check while walking into my bathroom. Jacob yells out a list of other things.

"Shut up Jake. I'm tired." I grumble while zipping up my suitcase.

"Were not going to the grocery store just because you forgot a tampon or something." Jacob says with a scowl. I frown at him while rolling over on the bed.

"Don't say the word tampon." I say while snatching the list out of Jacob's hand. He looks at me annoyed and I start laughing. His obsessions with having everything for trips is ridiculous.

"Fine." Jacob lays down on the bed next to me. I was so wrapped up in graduation planes and finalizing things for college that I didn't even remember to pack for the trip tomorrow. We're supposed to be leaving at like five in the morning but we should land there around brunch.

I close my eyes and I'm out instantly. The next morning my alarm clock wakes me up. I groan and try to turn it off only to fall off the bed making a huge thump noise when I hit the floor. Jacob shoots up looking disoriented for a few seconds.

He leans over the bed to see me and has a groggy smile on his face.

"You look so stupid." I frown at him and rub my ass to emphasize that my ass could possibly hurt even though it doesn't. Jacob helps me off of the floor. Jacob tells me he has to go home just to get his bag and take a quick shower. I nod knowing he'll be back in a few minutes.

Charlie is taking us to the airport even though I said I could drive.

When I'm showered and dressed I walk downstairs with my duffle bag. Charlie is wiping his eyes clearly just waking up.

"Dad I said you didn't have to take us to the airport." I say with a smirk. I knew he was going to be tired.

Charlie just scrunches his face up and I know I'm right. Jacob knocks on the door and I open it he is dressed and we all get in the cruiser. I say that we could weave through traffic better if my dad would just turn on the police siren. Charlie says abusing his power like that is beneath him. Once traffic gets really thick he hit's the siren and speeds down the road.

In the airport before I leave to get on the flight Charlie gives me a hug.

"Take care of her." Charlie says threateningly to Jacob. I roll my eyes but Jacob nods seriously. When we are in our seats on the plane I get a little comfortable ready for take off. I already know Jacob is going to crash because his eyes are already drooping. I follow his path and lean my head on his shoulder.

Were both out but I wake up when I hear the pilot announce how we will be landing soon. I shake Jacob awake who looks at me tiredly and lets out a long yawn.

We get off of the plane and grab our bags I look for my mom not really sure if she looks different from when I saw her at Bella's wedding or if she looks totally different. Jacob has a tight grip on my hand like I'm going to get lost. I see a blonde woman who I think is her but I stop when I notice it's a girl in her mid twenties.

"Renesmee!" I look over to see a woman with dirty blonde hair and baby blue eyes that have a hint of amazement in them. This woman is thin and yet curvy I see Bella's body type in her a little bit and I know automatically that its Renee.

I pull Jacob over literally and I stop in front of her with a huge smile on my face.

"Hi mom." Renee opens her arms and I lean in for a huge hug. She smells like lilac and _crayons_. I guess that's from being a Kindergarten teacher. She pulls back and has a wistful look on her face.

"You look so beautiful." she says while shaking her head in shock.

"Thanks you look great." I say while waving at her. She really doesn't look the same age as Charlie. At least a few years younger but apparently they are the same age. Renee waves it off and flips her blonde hair over shoulder saying, "I know." I start laughing.

"Oh! Jacob." my mom looks at Jacob and she eyes him impressed.

"Hey Renee." Jacob says casually.

"You grew up." she gasps.

"Well both of you did but just wow. I feel so old." she shakes her head coming out of her thoughts.

"So lets get you guys settled in. I'm sure your both hungry as heck. Plus Phil is excited to meet you. In fact he hasn't seen you yet well only the pictures of him that I've shown of you." she rambles while we follow her through the airport.

We find Renee's car after a few minutes of walking around the parking garage. Jacob gives me a look and I start to laugh a little bit. Renee has always been a little scattered brained but that's just how she is. You can't change that. The drive to the house is two hours long with Renee talking about her class of Kindergarteners. I tell her how I feel about the whole college thing.

"I'm so happy for you. Oh, Princeton it just screams I have a smart daughter." Renee says proudly while we enter the neighborhood. I notice Jacob gets a little quiet in the back at the mention of college. We haven't exactly discussed how that's going to work yet.

We pull into a nice tan colored house that has the look that all Florida houses have. They look as if they should be in a South American country. Renee gets out and suddenly some big guy comes out of the house. As I close my car door the guy walks closer. I assume he's Phil who has to be at least six foot three. Jacob is just two inches taller.

Phil is pretty handsome he looks like he's in his early forties. His green eyes sparkle with total joy when he sees me.

"You must be Renesmee. I've heard great things about you." he says while walking closer to me. Phil's scent smells of sweat and Axe body spray. I take he just came from coaching some team and tried to clean up real quick. Little did he know Jake and I have a heightened senses. He offers to shake my hand and I accept it.

_I guess a hug is out of the question. _

Jacob appears behind me and Phil takes a step back barely noticeable to any human plus his heart starts to race. I look up and Jacob with eyebrows raised in question. I touch his arm and think, _"Why'd he back up?" _Jacob leans down and whispers, "I'm kind of an intimidating looking dude." I shrug and follow Renee into the house.

Once we enter the house I immediately can see Renee's influence all through it. From the brightly painted walls to the eye catching pieces of artwork. Renee leads us upstairs we past the master bedroom until we hit the first guest room. It has bright lime green walls with white curtains blowing in the breeze. The carpet is a nice white, everything in here is freshly cleaned.

The bathroom reeks of bleach.

"This will be your room Ness and the room across the hall is Jacob's." I glance at Jacob quickly who seems a little annoyed that we aren't sleeping in the same bed. I try my hardest not to crack a smile. My mother knows I'm sexually active but I think I can respect her and not have sex in her house.

"That's fine mom." I say while laying my duffle down on the white and comforter with light green fowlers all over it. Renee nods eagerly and asks Jacob if he's fine he mumbles a yes and Renee leaves us to it. We are going out to lunch in a hour.

Once Renee is downstairs I used my vampire speed to finish unpacking. I walk into Jacob's room and I can't help the laugh that flows out of me. Jacob frowns and sits on the edge of the bed I sit next to him.

"Oh Jake it's fine. I'm only across the hall." I say while looking at his face.

"Yeah that's still too far fucking away. Don't be surprise if you wake up and I'm next to you." nod my head understandingly. Jacob has had issues leaving me for long periods of time ever since I came back from Volterra. I lean my head against his shoulder and Jacob rests his head on mind.

"We have to get dressed soon." I mumble against his shoulder. Jacob gets up and I head over to my room. I close the door quietly and I sit down on the bed. I let out a sigh and look around the room, I am out of my element. I can feel the humid breeze flowing through the window. Even yesterday my last night in Forks was kind of humid but it was not this much moisture in the air.

I get up and suddenly I hear my phone ringing.

I recognize the number as Bella's Alaska house number.

"Hello." I say politely while running my fingers through my hair trying to untangle it a little bit.

"How is Renee's is the house still as bright as a crayon box?" Bella asks with a snort.

"Yes my room is lime _green." _I say while looking around. I start to look through my bag for a skirt to wear out for lunch.

"Ah yes the lime room, I stayed in there too. I take Jacob is annoyed with the sleeping arrangements." Bella says.

"Oh he's a little bit peeved about that. I don't see the big deal were literally across the hall from each other. I mean I'm going to respect Renee by not you know fucking in her house." whisper the last part out harshly. Bella starts laughing at my language.

"She did it with me and Edward. Fortunately we weren't sexually active so there was no problem. Plus Edward didn't sleep." Bella says as an after thought. I start laughing and shake my head. I sit down on the bed once I've picked out my outfit.

"I was checking up on you. I called Charlie he said you and Jake were barely awake when you two boarded the plane." Bella says with a laugh.

"I was pretty tired." I hear a knock on the door and I say for Renee to come in.

"Hey mom." I say while looking up.

"Is that Bella?" she asks pointing at the phone. I nod my head and decide to hand the phone to Renee. Renee takes the phone immediately and her face cracks into a huge smile. Renee walks out of the room laughing at something Bella said. I hear Renee walk into her bedroom and close the door. I shake my head and get in the shower; I was right about the bathroom being cleaned.

It smelled of absolutely nothing but bleach and Pine Sol. The smell was giving me a headache and so I hurried up and hopped out. I put on my light blue floral patterned mini dress. I find some red flats since my dress has red, pink, and baby blue flowers printed on it. I pull my hair into a loose braid down my back.

When I open the door Renee is standing there with a huge giddy smile on her face.

"Here's your phone. And Bella says bye." I nod my head as she hands me my cell phone. Renee looks at me and her giddy grin gets even larger if that's even possible.

"You look great. Is Jacob almost ready?" Renee asks raising her eyebrows.

I listen closely for a minute and I hear him talking on the phone to Sam. I tell Renee that he's talking to a friend and that we will be ready in a few minutes. Renee walks downstairs to talk to Phil who is watching some football game. I knock on the door and open it to see Jacob leaning back on the bed with his only some shorts on. He's on the phone in a very serious conversation with Sam.

He shoots up when I sit on the bed.

"Are you going to lunch half naked?" I ask with a snort. Jacob rolls his eyes playfully. He looks at me intensely for a second but then comes back out of his thoughts.

"Yeah Sam, I'm here. Huh uh, yeah. I understand, you think the problem will be dealt with by the time we get back?" I listen in closely to understand what Jacob is talking about.

"I'm sure it will be over in a few days. Just a couple of stray nomads, we can handle them." I frown hoping everything is okay. Jacob notices my discontent and wraps a warm hand around my waist pulling me to his side. I lean my head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"Okay well thanks for calling Sam. I have to get dressed you know." I hear Sam chuckle on the other line. He told Jacob to say hello to me and then they hang up. I instantly hound Jacob with questions except I might only be making it worse by projecting them into his mind by touching his cheek.

"Baby calm down." Jacob whispers in my ear. The feeling of his warm breath on my neck it sends shiver down my spine. Jacob smiles and starts kissing my neck. I feel his tongue trail a long amazing line up to my jaw. I let out a moan as he pulls my lip to his. Jacob pulls me to straddle his lap and I wrap my arms around his neck and Jacob's arms slide down my back until they have a good grip on my thighs.

He rubs slow soothing sensual circles on my thighs. I let out a moan and lean my head back. Jacob leans down licks my throat. I lean back down and start assaulting Jacob's neck with kisses. He moans my name and I smile against his neck. I start biting it lightly and suddenly his scent his just so wonderful.

I plant a light kiss on the jugular vein and I sink my teeth in his skin. Jacob's grasp on me gets just a tad bit weaker. I pull away instantly after I realize what I did. I check Jacob who looks just a little bit paler but other than that he looks fine.

"You alright?" I ask weakly. I don't think I took _a lot _of blood.

Jacob smiles at me and I know he's okay.

"That was so fucking hot." Jacob says while lightly kissing me on the lips.

"Ness Jacob! You guys ready?" Renee yells from downstairs.

"Yes mom!" I yell back. I unwrap myself from Jacob's arms reluctantly. Jacob walks into the closet and comes out with a light gray t-shirt on. He ties up his sneakers and I continue to examine him. I really hope he's okay, he looks fine. His heartbeat is perfectly normal. Before we leave his bedroom I stop him.

"I'm sorry for just biting you like that. It was so unexpected I was caught up in the moment. Your so scent was just…" I trail off and look up at him to make sure he understands what I'm saying. Jacob brushes his thumb across my cheek and I close my eyes.

"It was fine. I'm okay I haven't passed out yet. I'm not being rude or anything just you know warn me before you do that kind of stuff." I nod smiling at him.

"Totally reasonable." Jacob grabs my hands and we walk downstairs. Phil is already waiting in the truck and Renee is waiting for us to come downstairs so she can lock up. I climb into the back of the SUV and Jacob sits next to me. Renee scurries out and we pull off to some restaurant. I look out the window as we drive past the woods. All I see is palm trees which is a huge difference from the pine trees that I'm used to seeing.

Plus there isn't a cloud in the sky and the sun is shining brightly. The sun hits my skin and I see a faint glow come off of it. I smile a little bit just soaking in the rays. I may not even be outside but I already know Florida is a nice opposite of eternally overcast Forks.

We pull outside of some fancy looking restaurant for a second I feel like I might be underdressed but when I enter I notice the atmosphere is very casual. Renee must've got us seats near a window which overlooks the ocean I take the seat closest to the window and I don't even glance at the window I'm too bust admiring the sun reflecting off of the ocean. I look out at the dock to see countless amounts of boats docking trading fish, or whatever.

"Ness what are you getting?" Jacob asks pulling me from trance.

"Oh! Um I guess I'll take a salad." I say while eyeing the menu not finding anything really appetizing. I really just want to continue marveling at the view.

Renee frowns and looks over the top of her menu, "Are you sure you don't want anything else? I mean you haven't ate all day you should be starved." Renee says with a little chuckle. Jacob looks at me worried. I don't want to tell him but feeding off of him kind of made me a little bit full.

"I'm fine mom trust me." I say with a wave.

Renee just nods while pursing her lips. _Gosh I am eighteen I think I can feed myself._ I think stubbornly.

"You know what I'll have a cheeseburger with all of the toppings. Pickles, onions, tomatoes…" I ramble off. Jacob looks at me with his eyebrows raised. I shoot him a look signaling to leave it alone.

"You hate pickles though." Jacob states.

Thank god the waiter comes over and I can't help but notice that he is checking me out while taking Phil's order. Jacob notices too and wraps a possessive arm around my chair. I'm sure if it was up to him he would've pulled me over to his lap and made out with me.

_Not that I would've minded._

"What about you miss." our waiter says a little too eagerly.

"I'll take the cheeseburger without any pickles," I shoot Jacob and irritated glance, "And a water without a lemon." I hand him my menu and he purposefully brushes his fingers with mine. If he was expecting me to feel those electric shocks people describe when things like that happen he is very wrong.

I just pull my hand away quickly and cross my arms over my chest uncomfortable. Jacob shoots our waiter a look saying, "She's Mine." the waiter walks away quickly to place our orders. Renee and Phil were incredibly oblivious to the little scene that just played out.

"So I heard from Renee that your going to Princeton." Phil says.

"Yes I'll be starting this fall." I say while tucking a loose strand of hair that fell out of my braid behind me ear.

"That's New York isn't it? Wow that's far away from Washington, you think you can handle it?" Phil asks me playfully.

"I'm sure I can handle it pretty well." I say with a laugh.

"When I was your age I was starved for freedom. Couldn't wait to get out of suburbia." I nod understandingly. I need to leave Forks, I am just a little bit starved of freedom. With my new speed I have taken little runs to the border of Canada but I barely think that counts. I just want a little taste of city life you know?

"What about you Jacob?" Renee asks.

Jacob hasn't had any huge plans for this fall in fact he never really lived up to his promise he made back in January about checking out colleges. I look at him just as curious as everyone.

Jacob looks nervous for just a tad second. It flickers across his face so fast that you have to know him like the back of your hand to notice it. Since I do I detect his hesitation quickly.

"I haven't thought much about college. I was mainly focused on passing the twelfth grade." I roll my eyes and turn my annoyed gaze back to my view. I tune out Jacob stammering over his words while conversing with Phil and Renee until our food arrives. Once were done eating we come back to the house. I rush to the bathroom only to come out to see Renee eyeing me nervously. I walk out cautiously.

"What's up mom?" I ask sitting down next to her on the bed.

"You and Jacob seem pretty serious about each other." Renee comments.

I'm not sure how to reply so I don't.

"I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, and I know this is going to sound very out of the blue but…Just don't tie yourself down so young. Take my advice go and explore the world before you go and commit to someone. I did it and I ended up trapped in a small town miserable for nearly four years. I abandoned my children and my husband because I just couldn't take it, and I felt miserable about my choice for leaving my family." Renee isn't looking at me now.

"But I couldn't return back to that town." Renee finally returns her gaze back to me. She feels exactly how she felt with Bella and Edward. Renee likes Edward but at the time the extreme love and devotion they had for each other freaked her the hell out. Which is understandable to an outsider they seemed a little bit too into each other. Now that I have a understanding of why they were like that with each other I don't even worry about it.

Renee just doesn't want me to make the same mistake she did. I doubt I'm going to get knocked up and forced to stay in the confines of Forks forever. Jacob knows that I don't want that. He's not forcing me to stay home he understands completely why I need to spread my wings if you will.

"I know mom." I say whisper while looking into her youthful blue eyes.

"Good." she pats my hand for a second and kisses me lightly on the forehead and leaves my room leaving me to my thoughts.

I strip out of the dress and put on my pajamas. I curl into the covers and close my eyes as I feel the chill breeze come through the open window causing the white curtains to sway. A few minutes later Jacob enters and lays down next to me. His warm arms encasing me, I close my eyes and I drift off to sleep thinking one thing:

"I'm never leaving Jacob."

**A/N: How was it? I felt the need to get the trip to Renee out, I really wanted to show their progressing relationship. So next chapter will be the epilogue so just saying! It will just as long as this one and I will tie up any loose ends**.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight saga…**

Epilogue:

"Renesmee Carlie Swan graduating with a Ph.D in psychology." like at my high school graduation I'm met with hoots, hollers, shouts, and squeals. I smile embarrassed once again and I take my diploma from the Dean of Princeton. He gives me a extra smile and I walk over to the stands.

Graduation for college is definitely a big deal for me. Mainly because I'm starting another phase in my life. College was everything I thought it would be. It was crazy and gruesome at times. My roommate walks next to me after her family screams and cheers for her. But nothing can honestly compare to the applause I got.

"Wow Ness you have extremely an enthusiastic family." Allison mentions while looking at me wide eyed. I can't help but let out a nervous laugh. Our Dean announces our class and everyone goes ballistic. I throw my hat once again and I do as I did at my high school graduation and sniff my way out. Pushing past families congratulating their new college graduate.

I find my family on a patch of grass under a huge tree that shades them from the sunlight. I know the Cullen's coming to my graduation was very difficult for them seeing as it's in the middle of New York in the summer with the sunlight beaming down.

Each of the Cullen's has on very chic black clothes almost fitting in with the business crowd of Manhattan.

"Renesmee you are now a college graduate what are you going to do next?" Bella asks in a deep voice. I shake my head not sure what I am going to do next.

"Um go home and sleep." I say with a shrug.

"That was a lame answer." Jacob says. I turn around and lightly hit him on the chest. He flinches just a little bit but hugs me. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck. I wrap my legs around his waist and he spins me around.

"I'm so proud of you." Jacob whispers in my hair. I pull back and look into his deep set brown eyes. He looks like he's hiding something from me.

"What are you hiding Black?" I ask seriously. Jacob doesn't even flinch at that.

"Nothing." I roll my eyes and he sets me down on the grass so I can go talk to my dad and mom. Yes Renee and Charlie are having a civilized conversation. It's not abnormal or anything I believe Charlie had just a hint of bitterness for Renee leaving us. Mainly because she left Bella and I motherless but other than that I think he understood why she did it.

After I left Florida the summer before my first year of college I left knowing I had a few things to patch up. I had to get Renee and Charlie back on talking basis. We slowly but surely got them there, ever since Renee and Charlie have been pretty much close friends. Sue at first was just a little bit hesitant but her and Renee got along pretty well.

"Hey guys." I say while hugging my dad. He looks down at me and has a few more unshed tears brewing over.

"You have a Ph.D in psychology that is pretty excellent Renesmee." I smile at my dad. I didn't think it's that impressive but maybe I'm biased. I hug him tightly and I turn to Sue and hug her closely.

Renee isn't even bothering to hide her tears of joy. She's flat out bawling.

"My daughter has a PhD how smart does that sound." I hug her tightly and she dampens my robe a little bit with her tears but I let it go. I give Phil a firm handshake and leave them to finish their conversation. I walk over to the pack who are talking with the Cullen's. Tension between the two enemies has died down drastically in the past couple of years.

Jacob said it was because of me. I'm apparently really important to the two so they found a medium.

"Hey Ness or should I say Dr. Swan." Embry says cackling. No one is laughing with him except Emily's two year old son Samuel Jr.

"See the joke was so dumb the baby laughed with you." Sam grumbles while squeezing Sammy Jr. little hand. He starts squealing and laughing even harder causing everyone else to join him.

"No but seriously how do you feel? Is like your I.Q skyrocketing as we speak?" Paul asks seriously. Jacob rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Yes Paul as we speak I'm testing Einstein's theory to make sure it's right. And guess what?" I ask.

Paul leans in, "What?" he asks dumbly.

"It's wrong." I say quietly.

"I knew it!" Quil shouts. Everyone starts laughing once again and Kim stops for a moment and frowns. I hear the baby kick in her stomach. Everyone is pregnant all of a sudden I'm mean it seriously has to be something in the water back in La push.

Emily and Sam held up on their word. The wedding was back in the fall four years ago. They conceived Sam Jr. on the honeymoon. A year later Jared and Kim tied the knot and on their honeymoon conceived their little baby girl who has been kicking for a while now. Kim's due in almost three weeks and Kim and Jared have been preparing for a while now.

"I just want her out of me." grumbles Kim who takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"When are you due?" Carlisle asks being a doctor.

"Three weeks. I'm starting to think it wasn't such a hot idea to come over here." Kim feels another kick and holds her stomach. Jared instantly leans down and starts soothing her. Carlisle walks over a little cautiously and listens closely.

"The baby isn't ready just yet. I would give it a few more days." _wow did he just time when the baby would come out._

"Thank you." Kim says genuinely.

Seth and Kara come over from the doing whatever from the smell of it, it was sex that was holding them up most definitely. Seth and Kara are engaged and plan on getting married next Valentines Day and have been trying extra hard to have a baby.

"Must you two fuck everywhere?" Leah asks agitated while covering her nose. The scent is pretty noticeable. Everyone looks at them in disgust even some of the Cullen's are scrunching up their noses.

"I want a baby, so yes." Kara says confidently.

Leah rolls her eyes and leans against the tree. Leah isn't a total kill joy anymore. She still rocks that dry sense of humor. In fact we have tons of pointless inside jokes from spending hours talking on the phone. Leah has moved to New York since she finished her art program back in Paris. She lives in a studio apartment up in Brooklyn and commutes to Manhattan to some art gallery that she works at.

Leah hasn't phased in quite a long time so she's aging again and looks pretty great. Her hair is cut in a pixie hairstyle making her look very artsy and deep. She has on all black like the Cullen's and has a little smile playing on her full lips.

Quil is now on the phone with his imprint Claire who has now just discovered the telephone. Claire is a seven year old girl who is Emily's little niece. She came down to visit last summer and Bam! Imprint. At first I was pretty disgusted with Quil but Jacob told me that's not how it is at all. Quil is more of Claire's big brother or uncle right now which is something I can accept.

The imprint comes in all shapes an sizes apparently.

Now the only four who haven't imprinted are Paul, Embry and two new wolves Brady and Collin. Jacob lived with me all five years that I was in college in a crappy apartment down the street from my dorm. To be honest I was rarely on campus because I was too busy exploring the city with him. I wanted to take full advantage of my time away from Forks. Jacob still looks like he is hiding something from me. I'll figure it out later though.

"Honey I guess we'll catch up with you when you come home. Right?" my dad asks. I'm going back home to find a job plus Jacob is going to take the shop out of Jesse's hands since he wants to sell it. The only person Jesse could really see taking care of it was Jacob.

"Yes dad. I'm not going to switch my flight out to Seattle to like China?" I ask skeptically.

Charlie blushes, "It's possible." he mumbles.

"Dad I'll see you guys in two days." I hug my mother, Charlie, Sue, and Phil hugs before they all leave. Bella promises to call my dad. Bella walks over making me promise to call soon and she's off with the Cullen's back to Vermont. Yes they said goodbye Alaska and hello Vermont. At least she's on the same coast as Renee this time.

I say my goodbyes and see you later to the pack. Embry and Quil give Jacob some kind of pat for encouragement. I look at him with my eyebrows raised in question wondering what this man has up his sleeve.

I get in his newly remodeled 1969 GTO Pontiac. It's red on the outside with black leather material. Jacob was studying engineering at a local community college. He graduated last year and made himself very known in the auto mechanics business. I was so proud of him.

"So where are we going?" I ask as we pull out of the parking lot.

Jacob scratches the back of his neck. He's nervous anyone could notice that. It doesn't help that I can see beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His heart is racing too.

"Jake are you okay?" I ask seriously worried.

"Yeah of course. Hey, I'm going to drop you off at the apartment and I want you to dress up. Not that your not dressed up it's just I want you look nice. I like it when you look nice, not that you never look nice…" I touch his hand to get him to calm down.

"Relax." I command quietly.

Jacob gets quiet instantly and continues to pay attention to the road a little too excessively. I know he could probably text and drive at the same time and still manage to get us to the apartment in two minutes flat. I frown and look out the window knowing that I won't get my answer as to what is happening until tonight. Jacob drops me off at the apartment building.

Since I'm at this place more than my dorm I use my key and walk into the building. I wait for the elevator to come and this old lady and her husband enter the apartment building as well.

"Hello Renesmee." the old lady says. I know her as Miss Feathermore. Yes her name is Feathermore she is a very flamboyant elderly women. She as managed to be a pretty much a heartbreaker at such a old age. Every time I come over I run into her she has a new beau. Miss Feathermore flashes me a grin and I introduce myself to her boyfriend or date.

"I heard your graduation is today. Congratulations, Peter Renesmee here has a PHD in what?" she asks while looking at me.

"Psychology." I say while fidgeting with my robe. The elevator comes and Miss Feathermore eyes me with such pride. I can't help but think that she is a true New Yorker she grew up in Long island and has gone through all the motions. Once she told me that she hasn't left New York since the eighties.

_Yeah, New York is her home. _

"So you're a shrink?" Peter rasps looking at my skeptically.

Miss Feathermore slaps him on the shoulder scolding him.

"I guess you could say I want to be a shrink." I say as we hit our floor.

"Well I'm sure you will be an amazing shrink come on doll face." Miss Feathermore pulls Peter by his bright orange tie. I can't help but smile at Miss Feathermore is a total pimp whether she like its or not. I unlock the door and sigh as I look around the apartment. Nothing about this place is too special but it's been home these past five years. I'm not going to lie I'm going to miss this place a little bit. I walk into the bedroom and strip down to my underwear.

I find a curve hugging black strapless dress. I pin my hair up on the top of my head. I put on some red lipstick and put on some black high heels. I sit on the bed waiting for Jacob wondering what the hell he has planned. I start to get a little antsy and I begin to clean the apartment.

This is a habit I caught from Emily who is infamous for cleaning when nervous. By the time it rolls around to seven o'clock I have washed the dishes vacuumed the living room and walked down the hall to do the laundry.

Now I am starting to feel that I have been ditched.

I eat some random candy bar that I found in the cabinet and chew on it miserably. I watch as the weatherman predicts the weather for this week. I'd rather rely on Alice than some guy who cracks cheesy jokes and wears tacky goofy suits. Finally the door opens and Jacob comes in looking flustered his heart is still racing if not more than the last time I saw him.

I swallow the last piece of my Kit Kat and stand up. I brush the crumbs off my dress and smile at Jacob. He looks truly amazed at what I'm wearing.

"Is this too revealing? Cause I can totally go find something else." I say heading towards the bedroom. I feel Jacob's hand around my wrist and he pulls me toward his chest. I gasp at the sudden movement. I can feel his heartbeat intensify. I look up at him slowly and the intensity in his gaze catches me off guard.

I pull away and straighten my dress one more time. I can feel the blush creeping back up.

"So are we leaving now?" I ask.

"Yes we are. We're going into the city so be prepared for a trek underground." I let out a chuckle. I remember my first trip on the subway, Jacob and I were still new to everything and we were completely naïve about everything. Long story short we got on the wrong train twice and ended up in New Jersey somehow.

At the time it wasn't funny at all in fact it was the complete opposite. But now it's quite comical. I decide to grab some flats if were going to walk around in the city. I come out of the bedroom and it seems that Jacob has calmed down somewhat.

As were walking into the subway station I pull out my card and get in the subway. You see some crazy people on the subway but after awhile it all seems to run together which is exactly what is happening to me as I sit across from a man who I'm sure isn't a clown but just enjoys dressing up like one.

We must've arrived at our destination because he grabs my hand eagerly and drags me down the street. We are now in the heart of time square and we walk to some restaurant that I always said I wanted to eat at. It was way too expensive plus I was too into my studies to even pay attention to fancy restaurants.

"You did not get us a reservation at Virgil's." I gasp. Virgil is this big steak house restaurant. It screams rich and fancy with it's high prices and celebrities and socialites constantly sashaying in. If Jacob actually got us in I would be well flat out floored.

_This must be important if he got us reservations here. _

The matridee raises his eyebrows at us for a second but recovers instantly. I let Jacob handle all of that seeing as he made the reservations. For a second it seems like the matridee who is a stuck up French guy doesn't want to let us in. Jacob uses his powers of persuasion, basically threatens the mans life, and we end up sitting at a table with a great view of Times Square.

"This is so nice." I whisper while glancing at him. Jacob seems to just be taking in my expression. I smile at him and he grins at me. We order our food. When were done moaning over how delicious the food is. After repeating the same process with the dessert.

"Thank you so much for this dinner." I touch his hand so he can really grasp the fact of how much I love him.

"I don't know how to put this -"

"Need anything else?" Our female waiter asks who looks a little too eager to see Jacob. I look down since I'm not really paying for anything. Jacob lets out a agitated sigh and says no thanks. The waiter continues to pester him until I finally decide to intervene.

"Were absolutely fine. In fact we were just leaving, right Jake?" I ask while standing up. Jacob looks stunned for a minute but I know whatever he has to tell me can wait. If we don't leave now this girl will offer to personally give him a strip tease.

"Yeah we were leaving." we already paid the bill so I yank Jacob out of the restaurant. Jacob looks disgruntled so I feel the need to apologize for acting so snobby.

"Sorry for being so forceful about leaving the restaurant. That girls lame attempts at flirting were bothering me. I feel so immature now." I say as we ride back to the apartment. Jacob nods but still doesn't look fully satisfied. I frown and look out the window. There's nothing to see since were underground so I just concentrate on heartbeats.

It's a very random thing to do but that's what I do if I get really bored. I listen to everyone's heartbeat just to make sure no one is on the verge of cardiac arrest. We get off at our station and the walk back to the apartment is tense and uncomfortable.

I take off my dress as Jacob sits on the couch and turns on the TV to watch the baseball game. I walk out in my pajamas later that night since Jacob has yet to come to bed.

"Are you coming to bed?" I ask leaning against the wall looking at him tiredly. Jacob looks up at me and then looks back down quickly. I take that as a no and walk back into the bedroom slamming the door behind me. I look at the alarm clock only to see it's midnight. I try to get comfortable but all I do is roll around in the sheets. The gray light from the street is reflecting through the window since the blinds are open.

I stand up and shut the blinds and lay back down. I just stare at the ceiling wondering what I did that pissed Jacob off so much. I just told the girl we were leaving, besides Jacob has been way more aggressive with other guys who have hit on me. I growl under my breath hoping this isn't about me being to forward.

Jacob turns off the TV in the living room and he walks slowly into the bedroom. He softly shuts the door and I hear him take off his shirt and pants. Jacob climbs in the bed and for a second I actually consider pretending like everything is okay.

That second went by quickly, "What is your problem?" I snap.

"I don't have a problem." Jacob says miserably. I get frustrated with his attitude and turn around to look at him. Jacob faces me and I can see his dark brown eyes look so sad.

"Did I do something wrong?" I say as the anger completely washes away to be replaced with guilt.

"This night didn't really go how I intended." I raise my eyebrows in question wondering how this night was supposed to go. I try to think back and see if I could figure out how the night should've gone if I didn't turn into Sir Bitch A Lot.

"I'm coming up empty Jake." I say tiredly. He gets this huge grin and leans up to turn on the lamp that's on the nightstand. I sit up and pat down my hair. I'm sure its all over my head since I was rolling all over the bed earlier. I pull it into a tight bun as Jacob rummages through the pants he just took off.

He finds it and lets out a sigh of relief. He squeezes whatever is in his hand and walks over to me he bends down on one knee and my heart drops goes up to my throat.

He is not about to what I think he is going to do.

"Okay so this date did not go how I planned. I was going to do this in the restaurant but then the slutty waiter blew the mood. Besides you were pissed and I was annoyed so…I'm going to do this now." his heartbeat is racing. Mine is going so fast that I have to take a few deep breathes.

"Renesmee I have known you since we were in the womb. We have always been together somehow. I'll admit when my dad said I couldn't see you anymore I was scared but if I was putting your life in danger then I knew I couldn't not be near you. Believe me when I say that saying goodbye to you that night was probably the most hardest thing I've ever had to do." Jacob is now holding my hand tightly as I stare at him blankly.

"It was just as harder if not even more when I saw you walk away with that leech back in the field. Ness you need to understand that I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. If you would've told me when I was like twelve that I would be a werewolf head over heels in love with my best friend who is somehow a half vampire. I would've punched that person." I crack a smile a little smile and I wipe the tears that are now falling.

"Ness I promise you that I will protect you from whatever that even thinks about hurting you. I promise to love you forever and ever and ever and so on. There are a billion more promises that I could make to you but the only way I can truly keep those promises is if you marry me." the tears are flowing now in full force and Jacob runs to get me some tissues.

I thank him when he comes back and blow my nose.

"I'm so sorry…" I trail off as I wipe my nose.

"I'm so sorry I can't marry you?" Jacob asks nervous. I can already hear his heart beginning to speed up. The sweat beads are coming back too.

"No, No! I am marrying you!" I yell as I fling my arms around his neck. Jacob lets out the hugest sigh and I continue to cry into his shoulder. Jacob is laughing and telling me to relax.

"I'm sorry for crying." I mumble into his neck. I really didn't mean to cry it was just the moment. I was overwhelmed, my emotions are all over the place. Plus the little speech he gave me warmed my heart.

"Stop apologizing." Jacob says as I lean back and look at him.

"Sorry- Shit!" I yell as I realize I apologized again. Jacob starts to chuckle and I lean into kiss him. I hold him tightly as he whispers how much he loves me between kisses.

"I love you too." I whisper sincerely.

**One year later:**

"The Volturi have finally killed Chris Paterson." I look up at Alice wide eyed as she enters the kitchen in the Cullen's mansion. Alice and Kim have joined forces to plan the wedding. Jacob and I are getting married tomorrow. I am nervous as nervous can get. I'm so jumpy that Bella has threatened several times that she will get a muzzle on me and a leash if I don't chill.

"Chris is dead." I say in shock. I have not heard that name in such a long time. It's been six years since I even thought about the Volturi or anything related to those people. My life has been full of so much stuff that I have zero time even let the Volturi haunt my mind.

I think back to how I left Chris his red eyes were full of hate, self disgust, and sadness. At the time I was so focused on my new lifestyle and the hopes of seeing Jacob soon that I didn't even register what was going to happen to Chris after we left.

Things have changed tons since I was a teenager the weird thing is I know he hasn't.

"How'd he die?" I ask with a huge lump rising in my throat. Alice starts sketching some random outfit and tells me nonchalantly that he deceived them once again. Chris was already on thin ice after the whole incident with me. In fact Edward commented a few weeks after the event that Aro was embarrassed with how the situation turned out.

Aro only kept him because he was a valuable warrior and usually pulled through in battle. But the last straw was when he was in battle in some jungle in Brazil that Aro knew it was time to end Chris. Chris apparently threatened to kill a whole tribe of humans in front of the human. He not only bit the head off of a small child but he did it in front of the humans. Aro was told of his feast on the humans and called it unacceptable saying that, "He was becoming to obnoxious." Aro had Demitri and Felix kill Chris in some random abandoned house out in the country in France.

"Wow." I say while looking at the table in shock.

"Jackass had it coming." Rosalie comment as she briskly stalks past us upstairs.

Alice nods in agreement and looks up at me with knowing flashing in her eyes.

"You alright? It was just Chris, he did try to kill you and make you his mate Nessie. Please don't tell me your having second thoughts about the wedding. Jacob would be crushed, I knew I shouldn't have mentioned Chris…" Alice trails off.

"What! Oh no, I have zero feeling for Chris I just can't believe the Volturi up and killed him like that. But then again I totally can, it's just sad, Chris was such a great guy before the whole Jacob thing." I say with a wave remembering my very first date was with Chris.

Alice nods understandingly.

"I love Jacob Alice. I'm not having second thoughts, I will not go to the Volturi attempting to kill Aro for killing Chris. No connection." I say seriously. I would never put off this wedding, I love Jacob way too much. I stand up and look out the window facing the forest and I cross my arms.

I've been in Forks for a year now. I didn't hop right on the get a job wagon as soon as I should've. I was just so wrapped up in my engagement and I was so excited to get married that I refused to get a job and not put my all into it. So this past year has been spent planning my wedding.

Kim who had her daughter just as Carlisle predicted three weeks after my graduation.

Kim and Jared were ecstatic with their new baby girl her name is June Annie Locke. Jared's last name is Locke and June Annie was a combination of Kim's grandmothers name while Annie was Jared's great aunt who practically raised him.

Seth and Kara are still on the 'Let's have a baby' bandwagon and constantly have sex. Kara is starting to think she's infertile but Emily and even Carlisle said that's not the case. Kara and should mainly relax and not have sex every hour of everyday.

"Ness you should get some sleep. Your wedding day is tomorrow!" Bella says with a huge grin. She then rushes away and I can hear her dry sobbing. Ever since I told her Jacob proposed she's been teary eyed constantly crying. She's even more worse than Renee who came down two weeks ago. She overlooked every single detail and has cried non stop herself. I on the other hand haven't cried since Jacob proposed.

I'm too excited to start my life with him.

I walk upstairs and put on my pajamas. I lay down, I'm so anxious I can barely sit still. I finally get some shut eye only to be woken up at six a.m. by Alice who doesn't sleep and is very active in the morning. Alice is literally bubbling with joy and I frown as she pulls me out of the bed and thrusts me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower and make it quick!" Alice says as I hear her pitter patter down stairs. I let out a sigh and lean against the wall as I feel the overly hot water that I'm sure would burn any other humans skin off. It only feels like its on medium to me. I scrub and wash my hair I walk out and enter Alice's bedroom which has been turned into a beauty salon/dressing room.

Emily is already in her bridesmaid dress as well as Bella who is choking down dry sobs. My mother is in the room too not even bothering to hold back her sobs. The wedding colors were black and white, each of the bridesmaids dresses had to be black with a white ribbon around the waist.

Emily has a halter top dress with the white ribbon around it. Emily's long coal black hair is up in a ponytail and she has diamond studs on.

While Bella has on a straight black strapless dress with a small simple black ribbon wrapped around the waist. Bella's hair was out but was pinned to one side causing her long mahogany locks to tumble down her left side.

Alice pushes me down in the chair allowing Rosalie to come over and do her make up and hair magic. Rosalie pulls my wild curls into a very tight bun with a single white rose stuck in my hair.

She then applies light make up. I slide into my dress which is a all white dress of course. It's spaghetti straps and has a scoop neck with a clenching waist line and a thin skirt.

I walk around tense all morning. I'm wringing my hands out constantly, I'm sure if I could stuff my hands into my pockets I would. Sadly I don't have any pockets. Several times the girls have to tell to sit down. I can only sit for two minutes flat then I jump back up. I'm so hyper and nervous that I'm putting Alice to shame with my overactive questions. Finally everyone gets tired of my peppiness and Jasper numbs me out.

"Okay it's time." Edward states.

"I can't do this." I say and I permanently attach myself to the couch in Alice's bedroom. You would've thought that I said that Alice's dress was tacky. Everyone gasps and I panic knowing I just set off a whirlwind.

"Oh no! Your getting married, Kim and I worked to damn hard. Right Kim?" Alice asks with her hands on her hips. Kim nods truthfully while I look out the window. I frowned I understand how hard everyone worked but I'm sure I'm just being my over reacting self.

"Ness relax it's just the nerves I promise you. Stop worrying about the wedding and just focus on Jacob. Focus." Bella is looking me dead in the eye. She hasn't been this calm for the past year. I nod slowly letting her words sink into the deep crevices of my brain.

"Okay." I say letting out a huge gust of air.

Bella nods satisfied at my answer apparently. Before I know it all the bridesmaids have walked down the aisle and now it's my turn. I start walking when I hear the march. I'm scared shit less but when I see Jacob a the end of the aisle I understand what Bella meant by just focusing. I can't see anything else but Jacob I'm sure I couldn't if I wanted to.

I almost speed walk down the aisle until Charlie whispers in my ear to slow down. Causing Jacob to start laughing. I stop in front of Jacob and I can't help but have a huge grin roaming over my face. We say our vows the whole time I note that I hear Renee sobbing.

At the reception everyone took it upon themselves to share whatever embarrassing story they could muster up about Jake and I. The whole time I had this enormous smile covering my face. I don't think you could've slapped it off of my face.

Jacob and mine's honeymoon was wonderful. Everything a girl could want. When we got back Jacob took his place in the pack finally stepping up to being the alpha. I was proud of him, in a way it was his graduation if you ask me. I got a job as one of the therapists at the psyche ward for families at the hospital.

**One year:**

A year had passed and I was sitting on the toilet waiting for something I never thought I would want to wait for. A pregnancy test. My body jumped up nearly ten feet in the air when my chicken timer went off. I got up from the toilet and read the test.

"Plus sign means positive." I mumble to myself.

"Positive." I stared at the magic stick for nearly ten minutes until I realized I was in fact pregnant with Jacob's child. I was happy maybe even elated. Yet I had this feeling of nerves rock through me. How am I going to take care of a child let alone carry one in my stomach. I didn't even know I could have children.

Carlisle decided that every decade I would age five years physically. I found that pretty reasonable. I still got my period but I doubted I would ever have children. The thought of something growing inside of me warmed my heart just a bit. I thought back to when Emily or Kim would ramble off about how amazing and life changing it is to have children.

Emily's pregnant once again. She's due in February. It's January so I'm trying to estimate myself when this child would be born. My mind is too scattered to really think through that.

_How the hell am I going to tell Jacob? _Is one of the many questions that runs rampant in my mind.

"Hey babe." Jacob says he has a smile on his face but it turns to a look of concern once he eyes the pregnancy test in front of me. I react like a total idiot and try to hide it behind my back. Jacob raises his eyebrows and I shake my head like it was nothing.

"Was that a pregnancy test?" I don't want to nod my head but I do.

"Are you pregnant Renesmee?" Jacob asks as I slump back onto the toilet seat.

"Yes." I whisper so low I barely heard it myself. Jacob bends down and gets to my eye level. He looks instantly happy as if this is the best news in the world. It is the best news…it's just I'm so fucking scared. So fucking scared…

"That's great!" Jacob says. I nod my head slowly.

"Ness, baby, your okay right? This is good news." I try to smile but that only makes the tears flood out. Jacob wraps his arms around me and I tell him through a sobby mess that I can't do this.

"It's practically illegal for a child to be put in my care." I say as I wipe the snot from under my nose.

"I got snot on your shirt." I say wiping it off half heartedly.

"Forget the shirt. Honey you will be the best mother. I'm sure of it, so just relax, relax." Jacob continues to chant until it sinks in. I let out a soft little sigh and I think I'm might be able to mother a child. _Just maybe._

**Nine months later: **"You ruined sex for me with the whole child birth thing Ness." Leah grumbles as she coos my daughter. Jacob shoots Leah a glare as he admires our son. I didn't have just one baby I got two. Carlisle noticed at the fifth ultrasound. As if one child wasn't enough I was blessed with two little mouth to feeds.

Our little girl who is older by two minutes, Ava Sarah Marie Black. Ava is as everyone described the girl version of Jacob. She has a slightly paler skin than Jacob. There are barely visible reddish streaks through her already full head of hair.

Our son on the other hand is a perfect spilt. Jackson Charles William Black has the same skin tone as Ava's. Jackson has my red hair and Jacob's deep set brown eyes. Jacob's strong features mixed with my nose.

"You guys have some pretty babies. I will spoil them greatly." Bella says with a huge grin.

Everyone rolls their eyes but nonetheless smiles in unison.

"So are you guys happy?" Emmett asks.

"Of course they're happy dumb ass." Embry mutters.

I am happy it's like the million dollar question but I'm totally and fully overly in fact happy with my life. I have everything I could possibly want, family, friends, a soul mate. So yeah I guess you could say I'm happy.

**A/N: The End! How did you like the ending I hope you did. I spent like five days on it since I had just a hint of writers block. Plus I was being lazy as hell. Thank you for reviews that I've got through out the story! Thank you for just reading the story in general, thanks for the story/ author alerts! Gosh I'm rambling, okay well that is it. **

**P.S. you should read my other story "Home!" Alright now I'm done.**


End file.
